Son of a Hokage
by CaptainPrice
Summary: Currently being rewritten. Read latest chapter to see why. Being rewritten as 'Son of a Hokage: Revamped' first chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Captain Price would not have died in COD4. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

All was quiet in the village of Konahagakure no Sato, but this night would become the night a legend was born. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki would have a child that would have the fate of the world on his shoulders. Minato stood with the retired Third Hokage, and his teacher Jiraiya inside the Hokage's office. The silence between the two men was broken when Jiraiya spoke.

"Minato, you know it's coming and it won't show mercy right?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato was silent until he nodded,

"Yes the scouts sent me a message that its arrival will be here with in the next hour," Minato spoke.

"Minato," the Third Hokage began.

Minato looked up at Sarutobi.

"You don't plan to use, 'That' jutsu do you?" asked Sarutobi. Minato was silent before he spoke

"If it comes down to that as a last option. I won't have a choice now will I?" Minato said with a grimmace.

Jiraiya sighed "But Minato, if it comes to that you will have to seal it into a newborn because it's chakra coils aren't fully grown,"

"I know. I will have to use my son. I couldn't ask a family to just give me their child and use it as the vessel." Minato replied leaning on his desk.

"I see what you're saying, but if you use that jutsu you will die. You won't be able to watch your son grow up into the Hokage like you want him to be," said Sarutobi.

Minato frowned, and knew it was true. Minato was already stressed out as it was. First off he was told his wife might not survive giving birth to his son. And last but not least was that the strongest tailed demon of the world was on its' way to Konoha.

"Well, if worst is to happen Sarutobi. I want you to watch over my son. And I want him to be seen as a hero if I have to seal the demon into him," said Minato standing up.

Sarutobi nodded, "It would be wise to do so. The villagers may think of him as the demon itself instead of its jailor," Sarutobi said.

Minato sighed heavily, but remembered something.

"Sarutobi, I want you to read my will if I die tonight. It will tell what I leave for my son and instructions on what will happen to him if the villagers treat him poorly," said Minato pointing to his desk.

Sarutobi nodded, "I will do so Minato," Sarutobi answered.

Jiraiya put a hand on his students shoulder, Minato looked up at him.

Jiraiya smiled "Minato, should anything happen to you I will train Naruto when he comes of age. And since I'm his godfather I think I will keep an eye on him" Jiraiya said.

Minato smiled at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya thank you. I always thought of you as a father I never had," Minato said shaking Jiraiya's hand. "And I always thought of you as my son Minato," Jiraiya replied.

At an outpost along the south side of the village wall stood two Anbu black ops watching for the demon. One had dirty blond messy hair, blue eyes, white skin, and was wearing the standard uniform with a hawk mask. The second Anbu was the captain age thirteen, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was no taller than his companion, he had long black hair which was tied into a pony tail, a tight face with a line on either side towards his nose, he was wearing a white robe with a cat mask on, his sword strapped to his back. The one beside him also had his sword tied to his back as well.

"Itachi, what do you think is going to happen when the demon comes?" asked the blond.

Itachi thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't know Link, but I know that a lot of fellow shinobi will die tonight when it comes," replied Itachi.

"Yeah no kidding, but if a lot of people die I hope we can still save the village," said Link.

Itachi only nodded in agreement, but something caught his eye. Itachi lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "Well, I think we're going to be in one hell of a fight," Itachi said.

Link looked at him puzzled, Itachi sighed at his young friend and placed his hand on Links head. Itachi turned Links head to the south and held the binoculars up to his eyes.

"Oh well, lets warn the Hokage," Link said.

"No you will do it I will get the Anbu rounded up and get the villagers to shelter, you go tell the Yondaime," said Itachi as he shunshined out of sight.

"I really need to learn to do that," Link muttered. Link hopped on the rooftops towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Minato heard a knock on the office door

"Enter" said Sarutobi.

The door opened to reveal an Anbu with a hawk mask standing in the door.

"Yes Link what is it?" asked Minato.

"Yondaime-sama the demon is here," Link said walking into the office.

Minato put on a serious look, "How far away is it? And is Itachi gathering up the Anbu?" asked Minato.

"About seven miles away. And Itachi went to round up the Anbu," Link replied.

Minato nodded, "Good, I need you to get the shinobi of the village ready. And I want Itachi to have three squads of Anbu to get the villagers to shelter," Minato instructed.

"Copy that Hokage-sama!" Link said.

Link vanished, "That boy is an odd one. I'm surprised that he managed to keep his sanity for not having parents or friends," said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi, and Minato nodded in agreement. "Well I'm going to go check on Kushina, I'll be back soon," Minato said as he shunshined.

* * *

Minato appeared outside the operating room, as he entered the room he saw Kushina going into labor.

"Ah! Hokage-sama!" said a nurse.

Minato wheeled round and came face to face with nurse. Minato let a grin cross his face and he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh hello!" said Minato inwardly punching himself for not knowing her name.

The nurse blushed at the grin of the Hokage in front of her. Not that she would flirt with him because he's married, it has been known that a lot of fangirls would chase him in the past.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?" asked the Nurse.

"Uh, yeah I was wondering if I can go into the room to see my wife," Minato said remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Oh! Of course Hokage-sama! And call me Hitomi" Hitomi said. Minato nodded as Hitomi opened the door, Minato stepped in and walked over to his wife.

Kushina looked up at Minato, "Hey honey" said Minato sitting at her side.

"Hey Minato" Kushina smiled.

Kushina screamed in pain, Minato clasped her hand as she squeezed it hard. Minato began losing the feeling in his fingers as they turned purple.

"Come on honey! Push!" Minato said with encouragement. Kushina screamed again as there came a new scream of a baby.

"Oh congratulations!" Hitomi said wrapping the baby in a blanket and bringing him over to Minato and Kushina.

Minato now cradled his newly born son.

"Hey little guy!" said Minato tickling his sons stomach. The baby giggled as it was tickled, Minato felt his sons hands wrap around his finger.

"Whoa you got a pretty strong grip there buddy!" Minato laughed. The baby gave another heart warming giggle. Minato gently handed his son to Kushina. Kushina held onto her son as she cried with joy, "Oh Mama's little boy is so cute!" Kushina said hoarsly. Minato chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulder and put his free hand on his sons forehead.

Jiraiya poofed into the room and walked over to the pair of them.

Jiraiya looked down at his godson, "Wow Minato he looks just like you, same hair, same eyes, same skin," Jiraiya said patting Minato on the back.

Minato grinned up at Jiraiya, "That means he's got Kushina's attitude," Minato chuckled.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Minato!" Kushina grimmaced.

"How about you go see your godfather?" Kushina asked her son.

Jiraiya took the boy out of her arms gently, "Oh I can't wait to train you little guy!" Jiraiya beamed.

"Jiraiya if you make him a pervert I swear I'll kill you!" Kushina hissed.

Jiraiya paled instantly and gulped, "Heh, heh, don't worry Kushina I won't," said Jiraiya.

Kushina began coughing badly, blood trickled from her mouth a little.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted.

Hitomi rushed over and examined her, "Oh no, she's hemorrhaging!" Hitomi said running towards the door.

"I need assistance now!" Hitomi called down the hall.

There came hurried footsteps, as a doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor ran over to Kushina and felt her pulse it was fading rapidly. The doctor frowned and stood up slowly, this was impossible to save.

"I'm sorry Kushina we can't stop the bleeding, if we did, we would do more harm than good," the doctor said sadly.

"Can't you at least try?" Minato asked with tears builing up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, if we did it would lower her heart rate," said the doctor.

Minato felt tears fall down his face, there was an echoing rumble. The demon had arrived to the village, Minato cursed angrily. Kushina lifted a hand up to Minato's face and smiled at him.

"It's okay Minato. I will be waiting for you when your time comes," Kushina said as she coughed again.

"Please make sure you don't have to use 'That' jutsu unless it's necessary," Kushina pleaded.

Minato nodded and knew that Kushina's final seconds were upon her. Kushina looked at her son after he was back in her arms.

"I will be watching over you Naruto," Kushina said with a tear falling from her eye. Minato took Naruto from her arms, he looked down at his wife. Minato leaned down and kissed Kushina one last time, Kushina stopped breathing and died with a smile. Minato now held his son in his arms as he cried for the loss of his mother.

Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's shoulder, "Come on lets go," Jiraiya said as he shunshined out of the room.

Minato shunshined out of the room and appeared back in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked over at Minato but frowned seeing his face was full of grief and joy.

"Sarutobi, please look out for Naruto for now. I'll be back!" Minato said as he hopped out the window.

Minato landed on the ground and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, "Summoning Jutsu!" Minato shouted. There was a large poof of smoke as a giant toad with a pipe and a katana at his side stood above the village.

"Minato why is it you have summoned me at this hour?" asked the toad. Minato hopped onto his head and pointed to the south end of the village.

"That is why Gamabunta!" Minato said. Gamabunta looked in front and saw the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of him.

"Minato you do know that this demon can't die right?" Gamabunta asked. Minato nodded, "Yeah, but we still need to try!" Minato said. Gamabunta nodded and hopped toward the south wall of the village.

Back at the south wall the shinobi of the village were trying to their fullest extent to stop the demon from entering. Link and a couple of shinobi were throwing some kunai, and shuriken but none were piercing the body of the demon.

"That won't stop me you stupid fools!" Kyuubi shouted.

Kyuubi swung its' tail at an outpost that was holding five shinobi. The tower exploded showering the area with wood, and blood.

"We gotta get out of here!" shouted a frightened shinobi.

"No we need to hold out long enough for Hokage-sama to arrive!" Link shouted.

Itachi appeared by Link, "What's the situation so far? I just finished getting the villagers to safety," Itachi asked.

Link pulled out a bow and arrow, "Well we have lots of damage done here, and we have about 30 casualties," Link replied firing the arrow.

"I see. I will go and get the injured to cover," Itachi said as he vanished. Link fired another arrow, this time in hit the Kyuubi between the eyes.

"Yes I got a hit!" Link said in triumph.

"You little brat! Eat this!" shouted Kyuubi. Kyuubi swiped at Link extremely fast. The wall Link was standing on with five other shinobi exploded. Link shot up into the air, with one thought on his mind before he flew into the ground from 300 feet.

"Oh shit!" was all Link managed to get out before landing on the ground and blacking out.

* * *

Itachi came back to the wall were Link was earlier only to find it destroyed. Itachi's eyes widened in fear as he began looking around for his blond friend.

"Link! Link!" Itachi called out running along the destroyed wall. After three minutes Itachi found half of a hawk mask on the ground in front of him. Itachi looked around and found a body about 20 yards away.

Link opened his eyes and found Itachi running towards him before he blacked out again. Link heard Itachi's voice when he reached him.

"I got you buddy hang on!" Itachi said shaking Link to wake him up. Link opened his eyes again his vision blurry and felt darkness cover his eyes.

Link opened his eyes again and saw Itachi standing above him, "Stay with me Link! I need you to stay awake!" Itachi yelled slapping his face lightly.

"Hey! Where's that medic?" shouted Itachi. That was the last thing Link heard before he blacked out. The medics ran towards Itachi with a stretcher, "Get him to the hospital now!" Itachi barked.

The medics put Link on the stretcher rather quick, "Easy! Easy!" Itachi said angrily.

The medics ran out of sight, just as they did a whole block of houses exploded behind Itachi.

"Damn-it!" shouted Itachi.

The explosions engulfed Itachi as he was slammed into the remains of the south wall. Itachi felt his vision go blurry, he tried to walk but was stopped from all the pain in his ribs, and his leg. Itachi heard himself breathing heavily as he limped to the park ahead of him. Itachi heard screams and a kid crying for help. Itachi looked around looking for the kid, he turned his head and saw another building 500 yards away collapse. The cry for help died away, Itachi continued limping to the park but fell on a pile of rubble. With the last of his strength he looked around the area, the entire area his squad was to protect was destroyed comepletely engulfed in flames. He felt angry that he failed to protect this part of the village, but was sad knowing his entire squad excluding Link who was badly injured and himself were dead. Itachi's head fell to the ground the last thing he saw was the Kyuubi slowly going into the village deeper before his vision went white.

About three hours had passed since the Kyuubi entered the village, Minato had tried everything and every jutsu he learned on the demon but to no avail.

"It looks like I don't have a choice," said Minato.

"Gamabunta get us to my office quickly! I need to use that jutsu!" Minato ordered.

Gamabunta hopped into the air and landed at the Hokage's office. Minato stepped off Gamabunta and entered through the window to see Jiraiya and Sarutobi waiting for him.

Minato looked up at them, "I tried everything. Every jutsu I know it hasn't made a dent in the Kyuubi," Minato said.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya knew what had to be done, Minato looked like he went through hell and back. Minato's clothes were ripped and torn in places, he had minor cuts on his face, and some blood coming from his stomach.

"Minato, I'll look forward to taking care of Naruto in the future," said Sarutobi handing Naruto to Minato.

Naruto had a seal drawn on his stomach to where the Kyuubi would be trapt. Minato nodded and jumped onto Gamabunta.

"Alright, Gamabunta lets finish this!" Minato said strongly.

"Right!" Gamabunta replied. Gamabunta landed in front of the Kyuubi, the demon laughed.

"Back for more? You can't even kill me what do you plan to do?" asked Kyuubi.

Minato glared at the Kyuubi, "I'll do this!" Minato shouted. Minato gently set Naruto down on Gamabunta's head and placed his hands together. "Sealing! Reaper Death Seal!" Minato shouted.

Kyuubi's face which held amusement now turned to pure horror.

"What the hell?" shouted Kyuubi being drawn into the air. Kyuubi turned into a sphere of red chakra.

"Damn you Yondaime!" bellowed the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was absorbed into Naruto's stomach, Minato fell to his knee's and smiled. Jiraiya and Sarutobi landed on top of Gamabunta's head, "Minato you did it!" Jiraiya said ruffling Minato's hair.

"Yeah. I did." Minato said. Minato fell on all fours and coughed out blood quickly.

Minato looked over his son, "I'm sorry Naruto. It looks like I won't be able to watch you grow up to be Hokage. But your mother and I will be watching you from above. We will meet you again someday, and when it comes we can be a family again." Minato said kissing his sons head.

Minato let out a cry of pain and fell backwards landing spread eagle. It was over, the Kyuubi was sealed into it's jailor. But the greatest ninja of the world gave his life to save the village he loved. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was dead.

* * *

Well that's the prologue of the story. This is my first fic so try to not be too nasty with flames. Next chapter will be up after some reviews. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got 2 reviews. As promised here's chapter 1. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Six years ago today, marked the day Kyuubi came to destroy Konohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was once again running from an angry mob. Naruto was always attacked on this day. He was always attacked and beaten by the villagers, because of the incident seven years ago. But today was also Naruto's birthday. Normaly a kid his age would be happy and celebrating their birthday with their family and friends. However, Naruto didn't have a family or friends. Naruto was alone. He was kicked out of the village orphanage at the age of five. The reason because they hated him for holding the kyuubi. And they also thought he was ready for the world. Naruto was at least grateful to have two people that cared for him. One was his academy sensei, Iruka Umino. The second was the Third Hokage. They both had helped Naruto for the past two years. Naruto considered the Hokage like a grandfather, and he considered Iruka a brother.

The Hokage had bought Naruto an apartment much to the landlords dismay, and gave him a weekly allowance to buy food and pay rent. Naruto never had friends because the parents of the kids told him he was a demon and they should hate him as well. Naruto cried every time this happened. He didn't understand why he was hated by everyone but he just masked his emotions. Naruto would always play pranks, try to make friends, just to be noticed by people.

* * *

Naruto was running and was becoming short of breath until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. Naruto fell to the ground with the mob behind him. Naruto looked to see what caused his pain and saw a kunai knife sticking out of his leg. Naruto tried to get back up and run but the mob caught up to him and started beating him. Naruto felt multiple punches, kicks, weapons, and other things hit his body. Naruto had blood pouring out of his cuts, he was crying. But his crying only encouraged the villagers more.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?!" Naruto shouted as he cried. Naruto felt a kick hit him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up at the crowd of villagers. All the villagers glared at him with nothing but hate and anger. One villager spoke up to answer Naruto's cry of despair.

"You killed a lot of our shinobi, and you killed my son!" the villager shouted punching Naruto in the middle of his back. Naruto coughed up more blood and kept taking more beatings from the villagers.

"You killed my husband, you God damn monster!" shouted a woman. The woman took a rock and threw it at Naruto. The rock grazed across Naruto's cheek.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Naruto sobbed. Naruto had multiple beatings since he was kicked out of the orphanage. But this one was probably the worst one out of all of them.

* * *

A couple of blocks away a former Anbu walked down the street. The Anbu had dirty blond hair somewhat wavy and spikey. He had blue eys, was about six feet tall, and carried a sword on his back. This man was Link. Link recovered from his injuries from the Kyuubi attack in less than a week. Itachi on the other hand took a month and a half to recover enough to be on the active roster again. Itachi's name still brought Link sadness and anger. Not more than a year ago, Itachi had killed the entire Uchiha clan leaving only his brother alive for reasons unknown. Itachi had abandoned Konoha and has become an S-Ranked missing nin. Link hoped to meet him again someday to try and bring him back home. That is why Link was going to quit being a shinobi and leave Konoha to become a missing nin.

Link was about a block away from the Hokage's tower until he heard angry yelling. Link looked around the corner and what he saw sickened him. Link looked at almost the entire village beating up the Kyuubi jailor. Link held no grudge against Naruto for holding the demon. In fact he found it very brave to see a kid hold it inside him. Link had saved Naruto multiple times in the past from small groups to full mobs of villagers from beatings. Link was disgusted and thought it was time to interfere with the disturbance.

Link shunshined out of sight and appeared in front of Naruto punching an attacking villager in the face. The villager was launched off his feet and fell back on other villagers knocking them out with himself. Link unsheathed his blade and held it with his hand at the ready. Another villager attempted to stab Naruto with a kunai, but Link saw this and defended Naruto. Link parried the kunai to the ground and slashed his sword at the villager. The villager let out a cry of pain as three of his fingers fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Link kicked the man into the now growing crowd.

"Damn-it this is getting bad!" Link muttered angrily.

Another villager attempted to attack Link to get to Naruto. Link dodged the man lazily and stabbed him in the leg. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground screaming. There was a small crack as another Anbu member appeared by Link.

"What's going on Link?" asked the Anbu punching a villager in the stomach.

"The usual they keep on trying to kill poor Naruto," Link replied cutting off a shinobi's hand.

Link did a roundhouse kick into the mans head knocking him out.

"Link, the Hokage is on his way now" the Anbu said taking two fingers and poking a villager in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"How much longer?" Link asked irratated.

"About now" sure enough there was another crack as the Third Hokage appeared. The look that the Hokage had on his angry face would have destroyed Konoha if looks could kill.

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted the now enraged Hokage.

The violence stopped as the villagers saw the Hokage. One drunk villager walked out of the crowd and spoke.

"We are killing the damn demon brat! He is a monster that wants to kill us," the man slurred.

The Hokage was now furious, he was about to knock out the man but Link got there first. Needless to say the man was killed quickly. Link had taken his sword a cut the mans throat open. The man fell to the ground clutching his throat gagging on his blood.

"You stupid demon lover! Kill the demon you got a sword finish him!" shouted another villager.

"I'll finish the demon right now pay close attention everyone," said Link. Link moved so quick that even the Hokage didn't see it until it happened. Link had stabbed his sword into the mans stomach.

"Why?" asked the man.

Link got down to eye level with the man, "The only demon I see here, are you fucking villagers for attacking this boy!" Link shouted.

Link then pulled out the sword from the mans stomach and cut his head off. The Hokage put a hand on Link shoulder, the Anbu also came and prepared for orders.

"Link as much as I love seeing how you protect Naruto. I don't think you need to kill anyone" said the Hokage calmly.

The Anbu lifted his mask, the man had grey hair sticking up at an odd angle, a mask covering his nose and down, with his Hitai-ate slanting over his left eye.

"Well Link seems you still have a lot of your Anbu skills," said the Anbu.

Link smirked, "Hey Kakashi good to see you to. What took you so long to get here?" Link asked.

"Oh I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said giving his eye smile.

Link and Sarutobi sweatdropped at this, "Yup, typical Kakashi"

"Alright now all of you villagers shall be punished for this!" shouted Sarutobi.

Many villagers began to scatter. Sarutobi snapped his fingers summoning two elite Jounin, and about fifty Anbu. The two Jounin were Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko.

"Anbu go catch any villagers and take them to the torture chambers" Sarutobi ordered. The Anbu scattered in different directions after the numerous villagers.

"Anko, Ibiki go get the torture chambers ready and lock them up in the prison cells".

Anko gave an insane smile, "Oh I'm going to have some fun today!" Anko said with glee.

Ibiki and Anko shunshined away to prepare the chambers. Kakashi, Link, and Sarutobi picked up Naruto and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Link, Kakashi, and Sarutobi entered the Hokage's office with a badly injured Naruto. The set Naruto down gently on the leather couch near the window. Sarutobi sighed and covered his face with his hand. Kakashi opened one of his Icha-Icha books and began reading. Link walked up to the front of Sarutobi's desk. Link took a deep breath hoping that this wouldn't get ugly.

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to talk to you," said Link firmly.

"Yes Link, what can I help you with?" asked Sarutobi.

Link bit his lip and began thinking on how to choose his words.

"Hokage-sama, I was hoping that I can quit being a Konoha shinobi and leave the village as a missing nin" needless to say Sarutobi wasn't concerned would be a lie.

"Why would you want to leave the village Link?"

"I want to be able to live a free life, and bring back Itachi,"

There was a pregnant pause before Sarutobi spoke.

"Link where do you plan to go? You don't have any family or friends outside of the village," Sarutobi said sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, I know that. But I learned that my parents use to live in a country far away from here," Link replied scratching his head.

Sarutobi folded his hands over his mouth and looked at Link. He knew that Link wanted to find out who his parents were ever since he was a boy. Sarutobi smiled under his hands. He glanced at the corner where Naruto now lay healing rapidly due to the Kyuubi's power. Sarutobi decided to grant Link missing nin status, but had a condition for him he might like.

"Okay Link I'll grant your request. On one condition," Sarutobi said pulling out a stamp.

"And, pray tell might that be?" asked Link not sure of what might happen.

"I want you to take Naruto with you. I want you to train him and have him come back when he's 12 to take the Genin exam"

Link pondered on the thought of having Naruto under his supervision. Link agreed to take Naruto with him for the time being.

* * *

Naruto awoke and glanced at his surroundings. He sat up and realized he was in the Hokage's office. Naruto wondered what he was doing here until the memory came back. He was being chased and beaten by the villagers. Naruto decided to speak out.

"Hello? Old man you here?" Naruto asked standing off the couch.

"Oh Naruto-kun you're up!" Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, so what should I do now?"

Sarutobi blinked and smiled, he knew Naruto would be happy about being trained by Link.

"Well, I think you better sit down. We don't have much time to do this either"

"What?"

"Just sit down Naruto, and I'll tell you"

Naruto sat down in front of Sarutobi's desk. The next 10 minutes went by quickly. Sarutobi told Naruto that he was going to leave the village with a former shinobi named Link and come back on his twelfth birthday.

"So when do I leave old man?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down.

"Link will be here with your stuff soon. In the meantime why not get something to drink?" Sarutobi replied with a smile.

"No time Hokage-sama, we gotta go now" said a voice.

The pair of them turned around and saw Link standing there in front of them.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" asked Naruto in awe.

Link smiled down at his apprentice, "I'll tell you on the way to our destination Naruto," said Link ruffling Naruto's hair.

Sarutobi looked at the two of them, "Alright Link, you know what the plan is right?" asked Sarutobi standing up.

Link nodded, "Yeah, I do" Link replied.

Sarutobi smiled, "Okay be safe you two. And Naruto, don't do anything to upset Link!" Sarutobi called out to them.

Link shot a grimmace at Sarutobi as they exited the gate.

* * *

Well there's chapter 1. If you're confused about this being chapter 1, don't be. The first bit was the prologue, this is the real chapter 1. Anyway, Read and Review. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2 everybody!**

**Key**

* * *

**'Inner thoughts. Inner Sakura, Kyuubi'**

_**'**thoughts and flashbacks'_

* * *

Six years have come and gone, and today was October tenth. Naruto Uzumaki and Link were less than five hundred yards away from the gate. Link stopped, Naruto turned around to face Link. Naruto had grown a lot in six years, he stood around five foot five, he lost some of his baby fat making him look like a young man. He also had gone through a wardrobe change. Much to Links distaste, Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit. Link has tried to tell Naruto to change but he wouldn't do it. Even though Link told him that jumpsuit screamed, "I want to be killed!" and wasn't a good idea for a ninja to wear one. Naruto now carried a four foot long one handed sword on his back just like Link.

Naruto looked up at Link, "Link-sensei are you coming?" asked Naruto.

Link looked down at Naruto and smiled at him, "I'm sorry Naruto, but this is where you and I part ways," Link said sadly putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto frowned, "Why can't you come back to the village?" Naruto asked.

Link frowned and squated down to eye level with Naruto.

"I'm a missing nin Naruto. If I'm caught by any shinobi I'll be killed," said Link. Naruto nodded, and turned around.

"Well I guess this is goodbye huh?" asked Naruto over his shoulder.

Link smiled, "No we'll meet again one day Naruto I can feel it" replied Link.

Naruto smirked, "Trusting your feelings again Link?" asked Naruto.

Link rolled his eyes and laughed, he pulled out a package and threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and looked up at Link, "Happy birthday Naruto!" Link called.

Naruto felt tears of joy fill his eyes but he blinked quickly and they vanished. He hadn't cried in years and he wasn't going to anymore.

"Oh and Naruto!" Link shouted.

Naruto wheeled round and saw Link cup his mouth so he can hear him.

"Remember that your cousin Ike is still taboo around here. Don't tell anyone that you're related to him and that he trained you!" Link called. Naruto smiled and nodded, he waved his hand at Link as a final goodbye. Link waved back, and then he was gone, shunshined back home.

Naruto opened the package that Link gave him and smiled. Naruto pulled out a long pointed black hat which resembled Links but just black instead of green. Naruto put the hat on over his head, it covered the hair on the back of his head up to the top. Two inches of Naruto's bangs were sticking out the front of it covering his forehead and blew in the wind. Naruto walked toward the village gate and entered Konoha for the first time in six years. Naruto began to make his way to the Hokage's tower. He finally arrived at the Hokage's office minutes later and entered the room.

* * *

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked up to Sarutobi who hadn't noticed him come in.

"It's been a long time huh old man?" Naruto asked grinning.

Sarutobi looked up and his eyes widened, "Wow, you look so much like Link it's not even funny" said Sarutobi with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah I know but he says that I won't get anywhere with the jumpsuit" Naruto replied sitting down in the chair.

Sarutobi laughed and sat down, "So Naruto you do know what you need to do right?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I need to take the Genin exams this year," Naruto muttered.

Sarutobi frowned at Naruto's voice, "Hey don't worry about it you failed the first two times. Third times the charm Naruto-kun" Sarutobi spoke with comfort.

Naruto flashed his foxy grin, "Yeah you're right old man I will pass this time!" Naruto yelled in triumph.

"Oh and uh where is the test taking place inside the academy?" asked Naruto.

"In room 205 Naruto. You had better hurry, you don't want to be late!" Sarutobi called as Naruto jumped out of the window.

Naruto hopped from roof to roof towards the academy. Naruto smirked, "I was planning to show them what I'm made of. But it would be best if I hide my true strength for now" Naruto landed in front of the academy doors and walked inside. Naruto walked up the first flight of stairs and turned a corner to room 205. Naruto walked towards the door and knocked three times.

Iruka Umino was trying to calm down an energetic group of kids.

Iruka sighed heavily, "Seems that we have a confident group of test takers huh Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

Mizuki a chuunin like Iruka chuckled. Mizuki was a little shifty, he had messy mop white hair, he was a power maniac, and he was planning to steal a scroll from the Hokage but he would need help.

"It would seem so Iruka," Mizuki replied.

The class settled down, Iruka sighed in relief. There came three knocks on the class door, Iruka looked up to the door. That must be Naruto, Iruka thought.

"Come in!" Iruka called.

Naruto opened the door after the clearance and entered the classroom. Naruto took a look around, everyone he knew was here. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. All of them were staring at Naruto, some had raised eyebrows, some other girls in the class had hearts in their eyes.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Iruka-sensei where should I sit?" Naruto asked walking down the stairs. Hinata Hyuuga who has a monster crush on Naruto, blushed and pressed her fingers together.

"Just sit over there Naruto," Iruka indicated to an empty spot in front of Sasuke.

Naruto's eye twitched, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto muttered. Naruto let his anger subside and walked to his seat. Naruto counted the seconds in his head until Sasuke would ask the question.

"Three, two, one," Naruto whispered. "Hey dobe. Where did you get that sword?" asked Sasuke.

"None of your fucking business teme," Naruto replied. Iruka stepped in before Sasuke could talk.

"Thats enough you two! Lets get this exam on the go!" Iruka yelled. Naruto and his class lined up by one another and waited for their turn.

"Okay first up, Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka addressed. Sasuke walked up to the front of the room, and smirked triumphently. The Sasuke fan club of girls were cheering, and squealing. Naruto rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back in front of him.

"Sasuke please create a standard bunshin" Iruka instructed.

Sasuke made a handsign and made a perfect bunshin of himself.

"Congratulations you pass! Uchiha Sasuke, I now pronounce you a genin of Konoha" Iruka said.

The Sasuke fan club cheered, the two number one fangirls of the club, Ino and Sakura screamed in joy. Sasuke ignored them as usual, picked up his headband and walked back to his seat. The list went on, Sakura and Ino both passed and squealed in delight. Finaly the only one that was left was Naruto.

"Oh shit" Naruto muttered.

"Just like the last two exams I have the same freaking task" Naruto walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay Naruto please make a standard bunshin" Iruka said hoping Naruto would pass this time.

Naruto gulped and made a hand sign, there was a crack of smoke and a clone of Naruto was lying on the ground. The clone looked like it was vomited up by a dog. Naruto frustrated unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air. Naruto gave a battle cry and landed on his clone stabbing it in the back causing it to dispel.

Iruka was disturbed at what he saw but let it slide.

"Naruto you fail!" Iruka said.

"I know!" Naruto roared in anger.

Mizuki looked at Naruto with interest.

_'This kid has the potential, he can get that scroll for me!_' Mizuki thought.

"Oh come on Iruka let him pass. He did manage to create a bunshin" Mizuki said. Naruto had a look of hope on his face.

Iruka sighed, "No. He failed, his bunshin wasn't functional" Iruka said rubbing his temples. Naruto sheathed his sword and walked out of the class.

* * *

Later that afternoon Naruto was sitting on top of the academy looking over the village.

"Hello Naruto" came a voice. Naruto cocked his head back and saw Mizuki behind him.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto surprised.

Mizuki smiled at him, "How would you like to take the second part of the genin exam?" Mizuki asked.

"I would love to try again!" Naruto said eagerly.

Mizuki grinned, "Good come over here so I can tell you what to do," Mizuki said beckoning him over.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto sat in the forest outside of Konoha with the scroll Mizuki told him to find. Naruto was looking at the bunshin jutsu inside and was exhausted for doing the technique over and over again.

Naruto fell to the forest floor with a grin, "Finaly. After all these years I finaly mastered the bunshin!" Naruto cheered.

There came a noise in the trees, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka staring at him.

"Out a little late aren't we Naruto?" Iruka smirked evily.

"Not really I was just training and I finaly mastered the bunshin" Naruto spoke standing up.

"You what?!" Iruka asked shocked. Naruto picked up the giant scroll off the ground and smiled.

"Yeah, Mizuki-sensei said if I give him the scroll I can pass the exam!" Naruto said completely oblivious of what he did.

Iruka sensed multiple weapons being thrown at Naruto. Iruka jumped just in time and shielded him from harm.

"Iruka stand aside so I can get that scroll!" Mizuki shouted.

"No! I won't let it fall into your hands!" Iruka shouted back. Mizuki smirked and clutched the giant shuriken that strapped to his back.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto hand me the scroll and you pass!" Mizuki said.

"No! Naruto don't let him have it!" Iruka shouted. Naruto clutched his head trying to focus. Mizuki smirked as he thought of a way to distract Naruto to dispose of him and take the scroll.

"Tell me Naruto have you ever wondered why the villagers would beet and shun you?" asked Mizuki smirking evily.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at Mizuki.

"No Mizuki! It will crush him!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki laughed maniacly, "The true reason why everyone hates you, even Iruka because" Mizuki trailed off. Naruto not knowing what was about to happen felt a bad feeling sink into him.

"No! Don't!" yelled Iruka. Mizuki said one last thing that sent Naruto into complete shock.

"You are the Kyuubi! The Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki bellowed.

Naruto felt his world slow down, he staggered back and fell to the forest floor. Naruto sat their with a petrified look on his face.

"So if I kill you I can be seen as a hero! Die Naruto!" shouted Mizuki throwing the giant shuriken.

"Naruto get down!" roared Iruka. Naruto didn't hear Iruka speak, he just sat there as the shuriken neared him. Iruka jumped in front of Naruto his back facing the shuriken. Iruka grunted with pain as he felt the shuriken stick in his back. Naruto looked up at Iruka shocked.

"Why?" asked Naruto tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. The loneliness was unbearable wasn't it?" Iruka said shaking.

Naruto backed up and ran with the scroll deeper into the forest. Naruto was running as hard as he could to get as far away as possible.

"Naruto wait!" shouted Iruka.

"Ha! Now I can get the scroll!" said Mizuki running after Naruto. Iruka tried to stand but fell to his knees, the shuriken in his back was still in him.

* * *

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree until he heard someone coming up behind him. Naruto turned and saw Iruka behind him.

"Naruto hand me the scroll so Mizuki can't get it!" Iruka said quickly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he jumped towards Iruka and thrusted a kick into his stomach. Iruka was launched off his feet and slammed into the bottom of the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?! Mizuki is coming we don't have much time!" shouted Iruka. Naruto laughed, a cold laugh that made Iruka shake.

"You're not Iruka-sensei. He is over there!" said Naruto pointing to a stump.

There was a loud crack as the stump disappeared to reveal Iruka.

"Nice try Mizuki" Iruka smirked. Mizuki dispelled the henge and stood up.

"I can't have you interfering anymore. Die!" shouted Mizuki charging at Iruka with the giant shuriken. Iruka was out of chakra and couldn't move.

"So this is it?" Iruka asked himself. Mizuki was within near feet of Iruka before he felt a knee into the face. Mizuki went sliding across the floor and glared at Naruto. Naruto had his canines bared and he was glaring at Mizuki with hate.

"Don't you ever touch Iruka-sensei. Or I'll kill you!" Naruto growled angrily.

"You idiot! Run get out of here!" Iruka shouted.

"Not an option. Besides I need to kick his ass for making a fool out of me!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'll make this quick and kill you. You don't have a chance!" Mizuki mocked.

"Bring it on you big dick! Whatever you throw at me I'll throw back times a thousand!" Naruto roared.

Naruto made a handsign, "Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

There was an echoing boom as over 1000 clones of Naruto appeared cracking their knuckles. The night was filled with Mizuki's screams and flesh hitting flesh. Six hours later the sun had come up, a bloody Mizuki lay knocked out on the ground and an exhausted Naruto. Iruka sat mouth agape.

"Amazing. Not only did he produce all those shadow clones, but they were made out of flesh and blood!" Iruka whispered to himself.

Naruto turned around to see Iruka with a smile on his face. Naruto walked over to Iruka, his head was looking at the ground. He wouldn't dare make eye contact with Iruka knowing how angry he must be at him.

"Naruto come here, I got a surprise for you!" Iruka said sitting upright.

Naruto gulped and trotted over to Iruka and stopped in front of him.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto wondering what his punishment would be.

"Close your eyes Naruto. Don't open them until I say so" Iruka instructed.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Iruka pulled off his headband tiptoed behind Naruto and quickly tied the headband around his head. Iruka walked in front of Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Okay. Now you can open your eyes Naruto" Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed Iruka's headband was gone. But what shocked him the most was that he was grinning at Naruto happily.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass" Iruka spoke breaking the silence.

Time seemed to stop as Naruto heard Iruka say, "You pass" he slowly came back to reality.

"Why don't we go get some ramen to celebrate?" Iruka asked.

Naruto remained silent until he lunged at Iruka and hugged him.

"Alright! Ramen!" Naruto shouted in glee. The pair of them laughed as they turned towards the village. The sun was rising and the Anbu were taking Mizuki to prison.

Life was good for Naruto Uzumaki that day.

**Chapter 2 is done! Read and Review! Next chapter will be up after I get more reviews. Until then CaptainPrice out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the next chapter! I got another review so here you go. And for future note please review when you're done reading. I would really appreciate it or else there isn't much of a point for me to continue the story! **

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italic- Flashback/Thoughts_

Three days after Naruto graduated. Naruto had met the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Konohamaru was a lot like Naruto, he too wanted to become Hokage someday. Naruto awoke as sunlight shimmered through his window. He lazily opened his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Better get ready" Naruto said tiredly.

He lazily went to the bathroom and began to take a shower. The cold water woke him up instantly. Naruto came out moments later and began to brush his teeth and wash his face. After he finished he got dressed in his usual attire. Naruto put on his orange jumpsuit, his headband, his black hat, and his sword. He walked out of his apartment and headed for the academy.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the academy ten minutes later. He slowly made his way up to room 205 and wondered how his classmates would react seeing him there. Naruto smirked at seeing the faces of the rookie nine in his mind. He opened the door and entered the classroom. Naruto walked down to where Sasuke sat and sat by him. Sasuke looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the dobe doing in here? I am sure he failed the test" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was looking around at the rookie nine and noticed two of them weren't there. Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno hadn't arrived yet.

"That's weird. Normaly Sakura-chan, and Ino would be here sitting by Sasuke now" Naruto said to himself.

Shikamaru walked over and noticed Naruto sitting by Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? You're not a ninja" Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto smirked at Shikamaru making him very afraid of the smirk.

"Can't you see the headband?" Naruto indicated to his headband.

Shikamaru shrugged it off and walked away. Naruto chuckled as he waited for the class to start. The door to the classroom flew open as Ino and Sakura were both caught in the doorway trying to get inside.

"Yes! I win Ino pig!" Sakura shouted.

"No! I won billboard brow!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked away. Sakura ran over to them and Naruto stood up. "Mornin' Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura spoke angrily pushing Naruto aside.

Sakura blushed as she looked at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit here please?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"No" Sasuke bitterly replied.

Apparently the girl ignored the answer and sat down by him anyway. Naruto sat by Sakura just as the class began. Iruka walked into the class room holding a list with him.

"Good morning everyone!" Iruka greeted. Everyone stayed silent at the greeting.

Iruka sweatdropped, "Why do these kids hate me?" Iruka asked himself.

"I will now announce the teams and their Jounin instructors" Iruka announced. This caught everyones attention, mainly the girls wanting to be on the same team as Sasuke. Iruka went through the first six teams until it came to team seven.

"Team seven includes, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka began. Naruto perked his head up.

"Sakura Haruno!" Naruto cheered as Sakura groaned.

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka concluded. Naruto sat down in his seat in misery, while Sakura jumped with joy. Sakura was getting hateful glares from all the girls in the class.

"Your Jounin sensei is, Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka finished.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto roared.

Iruka was slightly taken aback.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Iruka asked calmly.

"No I'm bursting with joy. Of course there's a problem!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka sweatdropped, "Can't I have a nice peaceful day?" he asked himself.

"Why the hell am I paired with Sasuke?! I'm twice the shinobi he is!" Naruto stated.

"Shut up baka!" Sakura yelled punching down on Naruto's head.

"Ow! Damn-it!" Naruto said painfully.

Sakura hit him again.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"That was for swearing baka!"

"Shut-up!" Iruka yelled over the pair of them.

"And to add to Naruto's answer. The Hokage decided to put the rookie of the year which is Sasuke. On the same team as the dead last, which is you Naruto"

Iruka continued with the teams. Team eight consisted of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. There was already a team nine so that one isn't available. And team ten was Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"You are to wait here until your Jounin sensei comes to collect you. See you later!" Iruka called as he shunshined out of the room.

A couple minutes passed, then the door opened revealing a woman with red wine eyes, long raven hair, and a white one piece outfit.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I am here for team eight" Kurenai spoke. Team eight exited the room with their sensei.

A couple minutes later, a man with Konohamaru's hair style and color walked in. The man had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Team ten come with me" the man spoke. Team ten followed suit.

* * *

Team seven sat there waiting for their sensei. Naruto was getting impacient, he was hoping their sensei would be here by now. But no, they had Hatake Kakashi who was always three hours late. Naruto decided it was time for punishment when Kakashi arrived.

"That's it! I'm going to get even with this guy for making us wait!" Naruto said. Naruto picked up a dusty eraser and dragged a chair over to the door. He opened the door enough so the eraser would fit perfectly until the door opened causing it to fall.

"Baka! Be more mature like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled angrily. However her inner personality kicked in.

**"Cha! This is going to be sweet!"** yelled Inner Sakura.

"Dobe. A Jounin is too skilled. There is no way he will walk into a trap that easily" Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

Naruto dragged the chair back over to the desk and walked over to the window. He pulled out his ipod and put on some music. Another hour went by, Sakura was getting more impatient, Sasuke had his eyes closed his hands folded under his chin, and Naruto sat against the wall sleeping to his music. After a few minutes the door opened. The door revealed a masked, cyclopsed shinobi with grey hair sticking up at an odd angle with a half open right eye. Naruto turned off his ipod and looked at the doorway and smirked as the eraser fell onto Kakashi's head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_"This guy is seriously a Jounin? He walked right into the dobes trap"_ Sasuke thought.

**"Cha! He got nailed!"** yelled Inner Sakura.

Naruto laughed, "Ha! Got you sensei!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop Naruto-baka but he didn't listen" Sakura spoke.

Kakashi glanced at his squad and placed a hand on his chin into a thinking pose. He eye smiled and thought to himself.

"My first impression of you three is. I hate you" Kakashi spoke. The group deadpanned as he said that.

"Meet me on the roof" Kakashi spoke shunshining away.

"Come on Naruto-baka.." Sakura began but saw that Naruto was gone.

Sasuke and Sakura looked for their fellow team member but he was not in sight.

"How did he move so quickly?" Sasuke asked himself. Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof a few minutes later to see Kakashi and Naruto waiting for them.

"Dobe, how did you get up here so quickly?" Sasuke asked.

"The window you idiot" Naruto replied.

"Baka! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura yelled.

"Settle down!" Kakashi spoke.

"Sit" Kakashi pointed to the bench in front of him. The team sat down at the bench in front of their sensei.

"Okay. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi asked.

"How should we do this? Why don't you go first to show us how?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"Such as likes, dislikes, name, things like that" Kakashi said.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes I don't want to say, my dream I don't feel like telling you" Kakashi concluded. All three Genin sweatdropped.

_"All we learned was his name"_ They all thought to themselves.

"Alright we'll start with you pinky" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura frowned at the name pinky but spoke.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are" she began looking at Sasuke and giggled.

"My hobbies are" she glanced at Sasuke again and giggled louder.

"And my dream is" she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

"My dislikes are Naruto-baka, and Ino pig!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the pink haired girl.

_"Great a fangirl"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay you, brooding one" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched at his sensei's nickname but shrugged it off.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes, I don't have many likes, and my dream. No. Ambition is to kill a certain man" Sasuke concluded.

_"Emo"_ Naruto smirked inwardly.

Kakashi nodded and turned his attention onto Naruto.

"Alright sunshine your turn" Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

Naruto died a bit inside when Kakashi said that. It came out completely wrong.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen! I like training, listening to my ipod, playing guitar, and training with my sword! And my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto concluded.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in amusement. The other two teammates did the same thing.

_"Okay so I got a fangirl, an avenger, and a ramen lover. Great!"_ Kakashi thought sarcastically.

Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow, I want you guys to meet me at 7:00 at training ground seven for survival training" Kakashi spoke

"But we took survival training in the academy. Why do we need to do it now?" asked Sakura.

"It's to separate the wannabees and real shinobi. This test has a 66 percent failure chance" Kakashi relied.

Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost. Naruto and Sasuke smirked itching to try out their skills. Kakashi began to walk away, but he turned around.

"One more thing. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to barf! Later!" Kakashi called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to eat something for breakfast tomorrow. You two should as well" Naruto said to the pair of them.

"Dobe, we can't eat unless we want to barf so I'm not eating" Sasuke stated.

"Honestly Naruto you are an idiot. Didn't you hear sensei?" Sakura said trying to gain Sasuke's favor.

"You guys really should eat som-" Naruto continued but Sakura and Sasuke walked away.

"Sasuke-kun. Do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No. You're annoying" Sasuke said as he lept off the building and out of sight.

"Naruto-baka! Look what you did!" Sakura said angrily only to see Naruto using a grappling weapon to swing over the houses and out of sight. Sakura walked home and began to think of how to get Sasuke to go out with her.

* * *

**Okay Read and Review please or no new chapter until I think I should release the next one! Till then CaptainPrice out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm feeling a little generous today. This chapter is my longest one so far. Read and Review please. This is the last chapter I'm putting up until I get at least 10 reviews. I've already got this story on chapter 15 in Microsoft Word so I'm far ahead. In the mean time read and enjoy!**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics- Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Naruto. They belong to the masters named Kishimoto and Miyamoto. I do own the OC's though. 

* * *

Naruto awoke and looked at the time. The clock read 6:55 a.m., Naruto smirked. He already knew of his teachers three hour tardiness, he rolled over and fell asleep again. However, Naruto's dream wasn't pleasent. His dream was a nightmare, he dreamed of an evil force taking control of the world. Naruto knew this man, he and Link encountered the man to save Hyrule. The man had goblin green skin, fire red hair and beard, orange eyes and a god white sword concealed inside a staff. The mans name was Ganondorf. Although Naruto and Link defeated him, what Ganondorf said before he died was still stuck in his mind.

_flashback_

Ganondorf was standing with the master sword impaled through his chest. He was wheezing as he struggled to talk.

"Do not think this ends here!" Ganondorf shouted. He winced as the blade went deeper into his chest.

"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" he roared.

_flashback end_

Naruto was standing in a field. It was storming fiercely. There came a snort behind him, Naruto turned around and thunder boomed. Lightning flashed from the sky, as Naruto looked to see a horse with menacing red eyes, but that's not what made him lose his cool. Upon the horse sat Ganondorf looking at him with an evil smile on his face.

"What the hell?! How are you alive?!" Naruto asked stumbling back. Ganondorf only smirked and raised his hand. A ball of lightning appeared in his hand. The ball shot at Naruto and hit him square in the chest.

Naruto bolted upright from his bed sweating slightly. He was breathing heavily like he just ran the mile. Naruto glanced at his clock, it was now 9:30. He cursed and got dressed quickly. Naruto strapped his sword to his back, put on his black hat, his headband used as a strapp to hold the swords sheath. He walked to his fridge and drank some milk while taking a bowl of cereal. Naruto ate and began to pack some apples in his sidepouch for lunch. He bolted out of his apartment and ran to the training grounds. Naruto arrived to see his two teammates looking at him angrily.

* * *

"Baka! You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Dobe, what the hell are you late for?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not late" Naruto spoke calmly

"Kakashi-sensei is always three hours late. He will be here in, three, two, one" Naruto continued. Just then there was a pop as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a wave.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi replied.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi beckoned for the three of them to follow him. As the four of them came to a halt at the training ground Kakashi turned to face them.

"Alright I will now issue your test" Kakashi spoke. The three genin paid attention as he pulled out two silver bells. The three of them looked at the bells then back at their sensei.

"Your test will be to get these bells from me" Kakashi said to the three of them.

"But sensei, there are only two bells" Sakura said. Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Yes. Your goal is to take a bell from me. The one who doesn't get the bell is sent back to the academy" Kakashi said enjoying the looks on the genins faces.

"I want you three to come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi addressed. Naruto ran at Kakashi knife in hand. Kakashi easily sidestepped him and grabbed the hand that held the knife to face the back of his head.

"Hang on a second Sparky, I didn't say go" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I think I'm beginning to like you three" Kakashi said smiling. The three genin smiled, in Sasuke's case smirked.

"I'll give you a quick piece of advice. Look underneath the underneath" and with that he released Naruto.

"Alright. Go!" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke took off to hide. Naruto however stayed put looking at Kakashi.

"Alright! Now it's time for me to show you what I got!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"You know besides the other two. You're a little weird" Kakashi said sweatdropping.

Naruto knew the test was about teamwork because there is no way a genin can take down a jounin by themselves. But he decided to play along to see if he can find a weakness and have his teammates help him. Naruto saw Kakashi pull out an orange book. He knew that book was a perverted book which was practicaly all porn. Naruto knew Kakashi was trying to throw him off his guard so he decided to spring the trap. Naruto gave a battle cry as he cocked back his arm as he ran at Kakashi. He threw the punch at Kakashi's head who easily blocked it with his hand while reading his book. He continued to throw easy kicks and punches only have them intercepted by Kakashi.

Kakashi suddenly dropped behind Naruto's punch and was behind Naruto.

"Never turn your back on your enemy Naruto" Kakashi said making a tiger handsign.

"Naruto! Get out of there he's going to kill you!" Sakura yelled. Too late. Kakashi brought up the tiger seal and stuck them into Naruto's butt. Naruto's face faltered as that happened. Suddenly Naruto was blasted off into the air and falling into the pond.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked twitching.

"What the hell? It looked like he just shoved something up Naruto's ass" Sakura said disgusted.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was sinking to the bottom of the pond.

_"Okay I know he uses techniques when we drop our guard"_Naruto thought.

_"Then if I use my clones, I think I can steal a bell when he's focused on them"_ he thought.

_"Yeah. That seems the best way to do it"_

Naruto made the kagebunshin seal as five clones of himself appeared underwater. Naruto sent one of his clones to the surface to distract Kakashi as he hid behind some of water plants on the surface.

"You know Naruto, you are easy to beat" Kakashi teased turning a page in his book.

"Duh! I know that! But why did you do something so disturbing?" Naruto's clone shouted. Naruto slowly crawled out of the pond and hid behind a nearby bush. He made his way all the way around while his clone distracted Kakashi. Naruto crept behind Kakashi and began to time his attack.

"Naruto you should know to never let your guard down fighting an opponent" Kakashi lectured. Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw him smirk.

"And I told you not to underestimate me!" Naruto growled. Just as his clone said that the real Naruto came jumped on to Kakashi's back wrapping his arms under his armpits so he couldn't use his arms.

"I thought you said to never turn your back sensei" Naruto said as Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"What the?!" Kakashi said surprised. Suddenly four more of Naruto's clones shot out from the pond to immobilize his arms and legs so he couldn't fight.

"This is payback for what you did to my ass!" Naruto's clone shouted as it flew at him with a punch.

* * *

On the sidelines Naruto's teammates looked at the scene slack jawed.

"No way! Those aren't normal clones! They're made of his own flesh and blood!" Sasuke said looking at the blonds technique.

_"Wow! The baka caught him off guard!" _Sakura thought as Naruto was taking Kakashi head on.

Naruto snatched a bell with his hand and ripped it from Kakashi's belt. He used a quick henge on a anchovy to seem like he didn't get the bell. Kakashi used a substitution jutsu as Naruto's clone punched Naruto in the face. His clones dispelled shortly after the punch. Naruto smirked as he took out his sword in his right hand and his knife in his left.

"Awe, come on Kakashi-sensei lets play some more!" Naruto teased. Kakashi sat there in the tree evaluating Naruto's attack. Kakashi didn't realize a bell was taken and replaced with a henged anchovy. Kakashi smirked and decided to humor him.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto kunai in hand and charged at him. Kakashi made another clone to hide so he can use kawarimi in case he got tricked again. Naruto brought up his knife and grinded it against Kakashi's kunai. The rushed each other again and their blades clashed as they made contact. Kakashi was surprised, Naruto's kenjutsu was really high for someone his age. Kakashi and Naruto skidded away from each other after their five minute spar.

"You're really good with blades Naruto, I'll give you that" Kakashi complimented.

"But you won't win this spar!" Kakashi said bringing his knife down at Naruto. Naruto smirked, it was time to unleash his favorite attack with his sword so far. Naruto gripped his knife and had it meet Kakashi's kunai for the final time. What Kakashi didn't expect was that Naruto pushed back on the kunai as it made contact. The block made Kakashi stagger, he quickly used kawarimi and watched the next attack from the side.

As Kakashi's clone staggered back Naruto flipped over it's head, his sword cutting across Kakashi's scalp. He landed and turned around as Kakashi turned around to face him. Naruto commenced a four slash combo, all of them making contact. Kakashi's clone was blasted off it's feet at the last strike as it landed away from Naruto. Naruto knew that Kakashi wasn't hurt, he substituted when Naruto parried the attack. He walked over to the clone to grab a bell, but he didn't notice the explosive tag on the clone.

Sasuke and Sakura were in awe that Naruto just took down Kakashi on his own. Sasuke was jealous that Naruto did it without a problem. While Sakura was angry at Naruto for showing up Sasuke.

"That baka! How dare he show up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed. They watched the scene and watched in horror as Kakashi exploded sending Naruto airborne and landing by the pond knocked out.

Before the explosion Naruto was bending down and pretended to grab a bell. It was only then that Naruto walked right into a fatal trap. He saw an explosive tag hissing on the clones back. Naruto's eyes widened as it stopped hissing and began to glow white.

"Oh shit" Naruto muttered. There was a massive explosion as Naruto was launched into the air and landed on his side by the pond. He tried to get up with, he had a ringing sound in his ears. He was deaf, he set his head down and passed out.

Kakashi appeared by the fallen Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto you-" he began, but before he finished four kunai made contact with Kakashi sending him airborne. Naruto awoke and saw Kakashi in the air his eyes widened in disbelief as it happened but it was a clone. The clone disappeared and Sasuke cursed himself for doing that.

"Damn it I gave away my postion" he muttered jumping to a new hiding spot.

Meanwhile Sakura decided to go find Sasuke so she could get his help to get a bell.

Kakashi watched her from behind in a tree. He quickly made a genjutsu and Sakura walked into it head on.

Sakura was looking around for Sasuke so she could hopefully convince him to help her pass the test. She was about to turn around when she heard a rasp voice.

"S-Sakura" came Sasuke's voice. Sakura turned around with joy but it turned to horror at what she saw. Sasuke was punctured, cut, and bleeding from shuriken and kunai.

"Help me" Sasuke said falling to his knees. Sakura felt tears build up as she screamed bloody murder. She fainted as she saw Sasuke fall on his back. Kakashi sat in the tree and looked at the scene with wonder.

"Maybe I overdid the genjutsu?" Kakashi asked himself as he shunshined back to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

* * *

Naruto had awoken and sat up looking at his surroundings. He stood up and decided to find Sakura and Sasuke to tell them the meaning of the test. As Naruto walked toward the place where Sakura was hiding. He found she was gone. There came a poof as Kakashi appeared by the pond. Naruto jumped over the bush and hid behind it to see Kakashi facing Sasuke.

Sasuke threw some shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi easily avoided them by side stepping to the right. Unknown to Kakashi he just triggered a trap that sent more shuriken at him from his left.

"A trap?!" Kakashi asked himself surprised. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and aimed a kick at his back. Kakashi caught the foot in one hand as Sasuke threw a punch towards his face. Kakashi used his other hand to block the punch. Sasuke used his free arm to touch the bell. The bell jingled as he touched it. Kakashi's eye widened as he tossed Sasuke off him. Sasuke came to a halt and made a tiger seal. Kakashi stood there wide eyed at the seal.

"What?! There's no way he could of mastered that already!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke smirked as he puffed in his chest.

"Katon-no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled spewing a wave of fire at Kakashi. Kakashi was engulfed in flame as the fire surrounded him. The fire slowly vanished as Sasuke finished exhaling. Kakashi was no where in sight. Suddenly Sasuke was pulled into the ground by his ankles. Sasuke was burried in the ground leaving only his head exposed. He looked up angrily to see Kakashi eye smiling at him.

"Well Sasuke. It looks like you won't be getting this bell. In fact none of you retrieved a bell yet." Kakashi spoke matter of factly. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

"You have about 15 minutes before the test is done I suggest you hurry up" Kakashi taunted. He vanished leaving Sasuke alone.

Naruto walked out to Sasuke and looked down at him trying not to laugh. Naruto began to crack up and laugh at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke just got defeated!" Naruto said between laughs. Sasuke growled at Naruto with anger.

"Dobe! Get me out of here, I need to get the bell!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto's face grew serious as he stopped laughing.

"I figured out how to get the bell" Naruto said squatting down to eye level with Sasuke.

"Oh? And what do I need to do?" Sasuke asked sneering at Naruto.

"Teamwork. Why do you think there are three genin on a team?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah but I don't need your help or Sakura's help. I touched the bell I know I can get it by myself!" Sasuke muttered. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke we need to find Sakura so she can help us" Naruto stated standing up. Sasuke scoffed at that.

"No. I don't need you two! You'll hold me back!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto gave up and turned to find Sakura.

* * *

Naruto walked around until he found a small clearing seeing a pink haired figure laying in the grass.

"Sakura!" Naruto called. He ran over to Sakura and tried to shake her awake.

"Sakura wake up! Please wake up!" Naruto urged. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes to see Naruto standing by her.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked taken aback.

"I'm trying to wake you up. I figured out the true meaning of the test" Naruto said proudly.

Sakura growled angrily.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked calming down slightly.

"Teamwork" Naruto replied stepping back.

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Why do you think we were placed on a team?"

Sakura thought about this for a moment. She realized Naruto was right. But she wasn't going to team up with him, she was going to team up with Sasuke.

"I see. But I don't need your help! I'm going to ask Sasuke" Sakura stated. Naruto grabbed her arm and began to pull her along.

"Let go of me baka! I don't want your help you're useless! Sasuke and I will get the bells, while you get sent back to the academy!" Sakura shouted as she struggled against Naruto's grip. Sakura had enough. She cocked back her fist and punched Naruto in the back of the head with all the strength she could. Naruto released his grip as he clutched his head. His vision was blurred at the blow.

"Why did you do that Sakura-chan? I was taking you to Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura came back to where Sasuke was to see he was still trapped inside the hole.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked as she ran over to Sasuke. Naruto walked over to them. They pulled Sasuke out of the hole moments later.

"Okay, here's the plan" Naruto began.

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Sasuke's plan is probably better!" Sakura hissed. Naruto sighed.

"We need to work as a team we don't stand a chance against a jounin!" Naruto urged.

"I don't need either of you I'm doing it myself!" Sasuke stated standing up.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I team up with you to get a bell?" Sakura asked. Sasuke ignored her and just walked on. Sakura took that as a yes and followed him. Naruto stood there in sadness. He clenched his fists and shook slightly. Suddenly there came a ringing clock from the post. Kakashi appeared in front of the genin.

"Times up!" Kakashi yelled. The genin walked over to the posts of wood where Kakashi stood with their lunches.

Kakashi pointed to the ground where he wanted the genin to sit. Sasuke sulked over to the middle pole and sat on the right. Sakura sat by Sasuke. And Naruto stood with his back resting against the far left post with his arms crossed one foot against the post. Kakashi looked at them and sighed.

"It seems you all failed to get a bell from me" Kakashi said eye smiling. The genin remained quiet.

"So that means I get to eat your lunches in front of you all, while you're tied to the posts" Kakashi said evilly.

"I am disappointed in all of you. You failed to see the true meaning of the test" Kakashi said. This caused the genin to look up, which were Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto just stared at the ground not looking at Kakashi.

"The test was about teamwork!" Kakashi said pulling out some rope. Sakura and Sasuke flinched slightly and glanced at Naruto. Who was, smirking?

"Hold on sensei. You overlooked something" Naruto said straightening up. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"No I didn't. None of you got a bell" Kakashi replied but Naruto shook his head.

"Actually. You're wrong" Naruto said reaching into his pocket.

Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto pulled a bell out of his pocket. Kakashi looked down on his belt and saw two bells hanging there and smirked.

"Nice try Naruto but that won't work" Kakashi smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No this is the real bell. One of the bells is a henged anchovy" Naruto said pointing at Kakashi's belt. Kakashi looked down and his eye widened.

"What the hell? That's not possible! When did you get the bell?" Kakashi said surprised. Naruto told them that he got the bell when he used the shadow clones as a distraction. While Naruto was on Kakashi's back he snatched the bell and replaced it with the anchovy.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto.

"You knew from the beginning didn't you? You were just toying with me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded as he pulled the second bell from Kakashi's hand and tossed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah. I knew we had to team up because we wouldn't be able to take down a jounin by ourselves. But they didn't want to cooperate with me" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. Naruto stood against the middle pole and was tied up by Kakashi. Kakashi walked to the front of the genin and tossed Sakura and Sasuke their lunches as he opened Naruto's.

Kakashi looked at his team with disgust. Sakura and Sasuke didn't even bother to help Naruto when he told them the meaning of the test numerous times.

"I can say I'm disappointed in you two" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and Sakura. They flinched at what was coming next.

"Naruto tried to get you guys to cooperate to get the bells from me. But he got one on his own so he decided to help you guys" Kakashi said sternly.

"I should send you two back to the academy. You both know nothing of teamwork. Naruto would stay but he wouldn't be able to progress without a team"

"And I know for a fact Naruto tried to tell you guys to eat something before the test this morning" Kakashi continued as he threw out Naruto's lunch into the pond which was a dead rat. Naruto smirked at Kakashi's face expression.

"You should have eaten then you would have been able to function properly as a team"

"Remember what I said. Look underneath the underneath!" Kakashi shouted.

"I decided to give you all another chance to work together and try to get the bells from me again" Kakashi said walking away.

Kakashi stopped and called over his shoulder.

"One more thing! Don't feed Naruto anything! I'll know if you do! Come find me when you all are finished eating" Kakashi called as he vanished. Minutes ticked by as the genin sat there.

Sasuke handed Naruto his food deciding he wasn't hungry. Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun? If Kakashi sees you" Sakura said but was cut off.

"He's long gone and won't know. And all of us need to be at full strength so we have a shot of getting those bells" Sasuke spoke. Sakura looked down at her food and held it out to Naruto as well.

Suddenly the sky turned stormy and lightning flashed all over. Kakashi's voice rang out from the sky.

"What the fucking hell did I just say?!" Kakashi roared. All the genin were frozen to the spot in shock. Kakashi appeared in front of them with a look of pure rage.

"You! All!" Kakashi continued as lightning flashed again. The genin sat there in fear. The clouds vanished and the sun came back out. "Pass" Kakashi eye smiled.

The team stood there wide eyed. Kakashi counted down the seconds until they would respond.

"What?!" shouted Sakura

"Eh?" asked Naruto

"Hm?" Sasuke grunted. Kakashi cut Naruto free from the ropes.

"Follow me" Kakashi said. They followed Kakashi back into the village and stopped at a big stone with names written all over it.

"Sensei, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled at his team.

"This is the heroes stone. All my teammates are on this stone. It's a memorial to fallen shinobi. One of them my best friend, Obito" Kakashi said sadly.

"I'll never forget what he said to me the day he died. And I shall tell you that now" Kakashi said turning to face his team.

"Those who quit are trash. But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash"

The genin stood their letting the message sink into their heads.

"Well team, meet at the bridge tomorrow morning at 7:00 for our first mission!" Kakashi said enthused. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke turned around and headed towards the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"No. I don't want to go out with you. You're annoying" Sasuke said and walked off. Sakura bowed her head. Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sakura twitched and faced Naruto with anger, Naruto stepped back at the look she was giving him.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy in the world! I fucking hate you! Now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

She walked off. She didn't feel bad about turning Naruto down, but she felt guilty for being harsh. She shrugged it off and walked home. It's not like he would stop asking her out, he would bounce back like a bouncy ball and ask again tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto however felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, and thrown into the fires of hell. He hung his head tears filling up in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he hadn't cried for six years and he sure as hell wouldn't start now.

"Why do I even try?" Naruto asked himself as he walked home.

"I should just give up on every girl now that I think about it. I don't stand a chance in hell in getting a girlfriend" Naruto said kicking a can as he walked.

"I'll just give up on Sakura now. She's been a bitch and that isn't going to change anytime soon." Naruto said as he entered his apartment.

Naruto looked in his closet and saw a couple of orange jumpsuits. He took the suits and folded them into a box and put it in the corner of his closet. He noticed his present from Ike that he received the day he finished training with him.

Naruto opened the box and saw brown combat boots, grey cargo pants, fingerless black and white gloves , a brown shoulderpad, and a blue t-shirt, and a black headband. Naruto set his outfit out for tomorrow and went to his bed. Naruto took off his hat, his sword, his shirt, and his pants and crawled into bed. He would change tomorrow to be the best shinobi he could be. Nothing would get in his way. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep to his dreams.

**Okay that's the end of that! Okay now Naruto's new outfit will be like Ike's from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. If you're wondering what attack Naruto used on Kakashi, it was the Helm Splitter. Naruto will be powerful in this fic so don't flame me about making him too powerful. Personally I think Kishimoto overpowered Sasuke way too much. But hey that's his decision and I respect that. **

**Naruto's Weapons**

**Ordon Blade- Rusl crafted two of them instead of one from TP.**

**Clawshot- Naruto used at the end of last chapter.**

**Boot knife- Naruto's personal knife he made out of steel.**

**See you next time! I need an Amp. Read and Review. Remember no new chapter until 10 reviews so review if you want to see what happens next! CaptainPrice out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people, since I haven't had any new reviews I decided to keep the story going so I wouldn't lose any readers. But please, I worked hard on this so please leave a review. I'm sorry if you think I'm being demanding but I would like a review. Any without anymore delay, here's the next chapter! This chapter will contain a hint of sexual humor.**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own the OC's and the idea for the story, so ha!**

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning at 6:00 and sat up in bed. He decided that he would go and train with his sword for a while. He still needed to master the last hidden sword technique. The last technique is a pain in the ass because it takes up energy. Naruto stood up and walked over to his clothes he laid out the night previously and put them on. When he finished he put his sword on his back and walked to the mirror to see how he looked. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked just like his cousin, Ike.

Naruto's reflection showed him wearing the same attire Ike wore all the time. Naruto picked up his heaband a pulled off the metal plating. He then stitched it on the long black headband, and wrapped it around his head. Naruto's hair was spikey from the headband pushing it up slightly. He smirked and exited his apartment to the training grounds.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training grounds 15 minutes later. He decided he'd build up his muscle mass and increase his strength with training weights. Naruto set his sword and shirt against a tree and began doing some sit ups. He stopped after doing 200 sit ups, his stomach felt soar after that. He then started to do some push ups. Naruto was now sweating after 100 push ups. He stood up and put on his shirt and his sword again.

Naruto summoned multiple clones of himself and decided to practice the six hidden sword techniques he learned so far. He still had the seventh technique which is the last out of the legendary sword techniques. Naruto walked to one of his clones and drew his sword. He managed to push the clone down on its back, he lept into the air and stabbed the sword into the clones chest. The clone vanished out of sight. Naruto continued with the techniques until he came to the seventh one. Naruto summoned one clone and had it stand still. Naruto drank a quick energy drink and gripped his sword. Naruto forced some chakra into the blade. He brought his arm back and unleashed the sword. Naruto spun a 360 and evaluated the attack. He did it just like Link did, the sword had a red ring appear during the spin. The clone was demolished. Naruto cheered happily as he finally mastered the seventh technique. The great hero's spin.

* * *

It was 9:00 and the sun was shining in the morning sky. Naruto decided to go get some Ichiraku ramen for breakfast before going to the bridge. Naruto arrived at the ramen stand and sat down waiting for Ayame to come and take his order. Ayame came out of the kitchen and her eyes widened at the sight of Naruto.

She felt heat build up in her face and noticed she was blushing.

"Mornin' Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted with his foxy grin. Ayame blushed more at the suffix Naruto said at the end of her name.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Ayame stuttered. Naruto raised his eyebrows with amusement. Why was Ayame blushing? Naruto shrugged it off and ordered his ramen.

Ayame came back a few minutes later with his ramen.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto said picking up a pair of chopsticks. Naruto ate his ramen and thanked a now cherry faced Ayame as he departed the stand.

* * *

Naruto walked around town to pass time before he arrived at the bridge. Naruto decided he would go to the bridge 15 minutes early and wait with his team. He walked off towards the bridge, little did he know that a raven haired kunoichi named Hinata was 'following' him. Naruto arrived at the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her but was failing miserably. Naruto decided to say hello to Sakura but stopped. He mentally smacked his forehead, reminding himself he gave up on women for now. Naruto turned to the other side of the bridge and sat on the rail listening to his ipod. He began thinking of lyrics for a new song he was writing.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw him wearing a new outfit. His eyebrows raised slightly but scoffed and began thinking about learning new techniques. Sakura looked at Sasuke confused before turning around. Her eyes widened at Naruto. He was wearing new clothes and listening to his ipod with a notebook and pencil in his hands. She noticed her team member had arrived a while ago and didn't even say greet her. She wondered what caused him to change so suddenly, then she remembered the incident last night.

Sakura didn't feel bad about rejecting Naruto, but she did feel bad for being harsh on him.If Sasuke didn't accept her date offer, it gave her no right to take out her anger on Naruto. There was silence between the team until Sakura broke it.

"Naruto-baka, why the sudden change?" Sakura asked. Naruto took out his headphones, put his ipod in his pocket, and had the pencil and paper vanish before answering.

"A former sensei of mine said orange will get me killed Sakura" Naruto said coldly. Sakura was a little hurt that he responded coldly to her. Silence came upon the team again as they waited for Kakashi.

Kakashi arrived a few minutes later, "Yo!" Kakashi greeted his team.

"You're late!" Sakura shrieked. The boys of team seven flinched at Sakura's voice. Kakashi looked at Naruto, and felt his jaw drop. Naruto looked like two people he remembered. The first person was the swordsman of Konoha, Ike. And the second one was his sensei, the Fourth Hokage. If not for the mask keeping his jaw from falling farther, Kakashi wouldn't have a mouth.

"Well lets get moving to our first mission team!" Kakashi spoke.

* * *

A few weeks went by since Naruto's change, and he had improved greatly. He had learned a few new ninjutsu techniques, his body became more manly, and he learned the shunshin during his training. Team seven has accomplished several missions, all of them boring as hell D-ranked missions. Naruto was getting impatient and wanted a higher ranked mission, D-ranks were starting to piss him off. Upon all of Naruto's training, something had caught his attention. Naruto was now being looked at by numerous girls. The looks they had on their faces, were the faces girls gave Sasuke. Naruto shrugged that off but that was still bothering him.

* * *

Naruto was walking home from some training when a voice called out to him.

"Naruto-kun!" came a girls shout. Naruto turned and felt his jaw drop. In front of him stood a beautiful girl with long flaming orange hair, pale blue skin, C-cupped breasts, and orange eyes. The girl was wearing a black blouse slightly open so her breasts were showing slightly, a black skirt that showed off her legs, and a black hat. Naruto felt himself blush looking at her.

"M-Midna?!" Naruto asked shocked. Midna ran over to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto was blushing more as Midna's assets were pushing against his chest. The twili woman smiled up at him.

"The one and only!" Midna said letting go of Naruto. Naruto was both happy and confused at seeing Midna.

"Midna, how are you here? I thought you destroyed the mirror of twilight because our worlds couldn't co-exist" Naruto asked. Midna grinned.

"Well I did. But. I decided that it was a mistake and made a new mirror" Midna said as they walked to the ramen stand. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Also, I realized something when you and Link weren't with me" Midna continued. Naruto looked up, his prankster smirk on his face.

"Oh, I see. Someone loves Link!" Naruto teased. Midna's face turned fire red as she blushed.

"Actually there's a funny story about that Naruto-kun" Midna said taking a seat on the chair. Naruto sat down next to her eager to hear more.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I visited Link in Ordon about a week ago. Link and I were in his house and I told him I loved him" Midna said blushing again.

"And? What did he say?" Naruto asked. His answer was Midna's blush groing.

"No way!" Naruto shouted. Midna put her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Be quiet Naruto-kun" Midna said blushing more.

"So, Link loves you too huh?" Naruto asked. Midna nodded.

"Yeah. He asked me to marry him too. I was so happy we ended up hav-" Midna continued before covering her mouth. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You two had sex?!" Naruto whispered with shock. Midna nodded, as she looked at the ring on her hand.

"Yeah. I said I would marry him, so I decided to take it a little further for my little wolf" Midna said smiling. Naruto smirked at Midna's nickname for Link.

Naruto and Midna were talking catching up on what each of them had been doing. Naruto told Midna about his incident with Sakura, needless to say Midna was ready to take the fused shadows and have a little talk with Sakura.

"Naruto, don't believe what she said. There's someone out there for everyone. Or maybe two for the guy, which I call the jackpot" Midna laughed. Naruto chuckled at Midna's joke.

"Yeah you're right. Thank you Midna-san" Naruto said. Midna smiled at him, as they continued eating. Everything was going perfect until Kakashi came in.

"I thought you liked Sakura, Naruto?" Kakashi teased. Naruto turned red with embarrassment, while Midna's eye twitched dangerously.

"I gave up on Sakura after she said some hurtful shit to me. And what if I do like other women?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi smirked.

"I'm kidding Naruto. But you should try to sweet talk this lady right here" Kakashi continued. Midna stood up with a smile that would have made Anko's look friendly.

"What are you trying to say here?" Midna asked sweetly. Kakashi gulped and began to sweat.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kakashi said quickly waving his hands in front of him. Midna etched her face forward to his more making him sweat even more.

"I thought so. I suggest you think about what you're going to say to me. Or I'll rip your balls off and feed them to Kyuubi" Midna said sweetly. Kakashi's eye widened in fear and he nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry. But seriously Naruto you should try" Kakashi said quickly as he shunshined out of Midna's hands.

"That sonofabitch!" Midna yelled angrily. Naruto laughed at Kakashi's misfortune. Naruto and Midna left the stand.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. And take this with you." Midna said pulling out the stone that allowed Naruto to transform into his sacred beast form. Naruto took the stone from Midna's hand.

"One more thing. Link and I will be having our wedding at Konoha. And we may see you in the future sometime" Midna said. Midna kissed him on the cheek and vanished into the shadows. Naruto touched his cheek where Midna kissed him and blushed. He walked home and climbed into bed. He put the stone down on his bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay there's the chapter! I know this one is short, but I did this because the next chapter is so long it's a two parter! I'll post the first part up tomorrow. Till then, CaptainPrice out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay as promised, here's the next chapter. This is broken into two parts. Part one is 15 pages long so yeah. Please Read and Review. I will accept flames just don't be too harsh. I also would like to say I'm surprised at the amount of hits. So thanks to anyone, who has glanced or read the story this far. So without further delay, I present you with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**I do not own Naruto or any other nintendo products. I do own the OC's and the idea of the story. My OC's you hear me?! Mine!**

* * *

Naruto and his team were standing in the Hokage's office after completing another d-ranked mission, which involved catching one Tora the cat. Naruto glared hatefully at Tora as it was being hugged to death by the fire lords wife.

"Oh Tora I'm so glad you're okay!" the woman said squeezing the cat. She walked out of the room hugging Tora to oblivion. Naruto smirked evilly, and let out an evil chuckle that made everyone shiver.

"Heh. That cat's lucky it didn't have to answer to me. If it was my choice I'd of stabbed it in the face and walked away" Naruto sneered. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at Naruto's statement. Sarutobi cleared his throat gathering team sevens attention.

"Good job team seven. Your next mission is, clearing out a basement, painting a fence, taking down three hornets nests and" Sarutobi spoke as a cry of sadness came from outside the door.

"No! Tora come back!" the fire lord mistress cried.

"And catching Tora the cat" Sarutobi finished. Naruto had enough and looked at the Hokage with anger.

"Okay. That's it. We've done many D-ranked missions! Come on old man give us a C-ranked or something!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed and turned a page in his book.

"Naruto-baka! Don't talk to Hokage-sama like that!" Sakura yelled. She was surprised when the Hokage laughed and looked at the team.

"Well you're in luck Naruto-kun.We have one C-ranked mission available" Sarutobi said folding his hands under his chin. Naruto cheered pumping his fist into the air.

"What?! Hokage-sama they need more experience before they can do a C-Ranked mission!" Iruka yelled. Sarutobi waved his hand motioning for Iruka to shut up and his mind was made. Iruka sighed in defeat.

"Send the client in!" Sarutobi called. The door opened as a man in his late fifties entered the room swaying slightly with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What the? Hey I asked for ninja, not snot nosed brats! The blond kid with the sword doesn't even look capable!" the man yelled. The man began to raise the bottle to take another swig before it snatched out of his hands. Naruto stood in front of the man with the bottle in his hand. He glared angrily at the man.

"I suggest you watch what you say, you old fart" Naruto said drinking the rest of the contents out of the bottle. Everyone looked at Naruto as he drank the rest of the contents out of the bottle wide eyed.

"Ah, vodka. My relief, my savior, my death. Is there anything it can't do?" Naruto asked throwing the bottle in the garbage bin. (**AN: I got that quote from a friend of mine from school) **

"Naruto-baka! You're too underage and immature to drink that!" Sakura yelled as she threw a punch at Naruto. She was taken aback as Naruto caught her punch and glared at her. Sakura flinched as Naruto looked at her.

"Don't ever, do that again. Get it!?" Naruto spat angrily. Sakura was shocked, she thought Naruto would have taken the punch like always and start whining, but this was something she didn't expect.

"Got it" Sakura squeaked.

"Good" Naruto said dropping her fist.

"I'll be waiting at the gate so we can begin the mission" Naruto said as he shunshined out of sight.

* * *

Team seven and Tazuna the bridge builder arrived at the gate an hour after the debriefing to find Naruto strumming a guitar. He was looking at a piece of paper which had the notes printed on them. Naruto finished the last strum of the song and dismissed his guitar and paper. He stood up picked up his bag and walked over to the group. Naruto fastened his bag on his shoulder and yawned.

"We ready to go?" asked Naruto. The group nodded and walked out of the village gates. Naruto and Sasuke walked in front of the group, while Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna were behind the pair of them. Kakashi smirked and thought about teasing Naruto about last night.

"So, Naruto. Who was the girl you were with last night?" Kakashi asked smiling as the blond twitched at his remark. Sasuke and Sakura turned their eyes on Naruto in surprise. Since when did the dobe get a girlfriend?

"It wasn't like that you bastard" Naruto hissed back at Kakashi. That only urged Kakashi to continue.

"Oh? Then how explain the way she stood up for you?" Kakashi asked.

"God I hate you" Naruto whimpered. Kakashi laughed and continued teasing.

"You should ask her out again Naruto. Maybe you can even get a kiss" Kakashi laughed. Naruto had enough, he shunshined in front of Kakashi and had a kunai pointing at his crotch.

"You know. If I wasn't a Konoha shinobi. I'd take this knife out of it's holster and shove it right up your ass you piece of shit" Naruto spat venomly.

Kakashi gulped and mentaly grabbed his crotch. He decided to shut up and pulled out his orange book. Sasuke was amused at the scene between Naruto and Kakashi, and had to restrain himself from laughing.

* * *

An hour went by since they left the village and the group came across a puddle. This caught Naruto's and Kakashi's attention.

"Wow, that's just sad. A puddle in the middle of the road and it hasn't rained in weeks. Not to mention it's too hot outside" Naruto muttered. Kakashi evaluated the squads performance. Naruto caught it just like he did, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't spare it a glance. Kakashi walked in front of the group and pretended not to notice it. Just as the group passed the puddle, two ninja ran up behind them with a chain weapon. They appeared in front of Kakashi and wrapped their chain around his body immobilizing him.

"What the?!" Kakashi asked surprised.

"One down!" said one of the ninja. The pair of them pulled the chain and Kakashi was torn to shreds wiped off the face of the earth. Sakura screamed as she saw the remains of 'Kakashi'. The ninjas ran at Naruto. Naruto looked scared, but if one looked closely they would see the smirk on his face.

"Two down!" said the other ninja. The chains shot at Naruto and almost wrapped around his body. Naruto quickly released his knife and pinned the chain to the tree immobilizing the two shinobi. He unsheathed his sword and held it tightly in his right hand as he pulled out a boot knife with his left. The two shinobi broke out of the tree and charged Naruto. One slung a dagger at him. Naruto parried the attack and delivered a back fist to the shinobi's head. The shinobi staggered and were kicked by Sasuke. The pair of shinobi ran at Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura was shaking holding a kunai with both hands as the shinobi came at her.

There came a pop as Kakashi appeared holding the two knocked out shinobi in a headlock.

"Good work team!" Kakashi praised.

"Sensei!" Sakura sighed in relief at the sight of her sensei.

Kakashi looked at the team and evaluated the fight. Sasuke did well, no surprise there. Sakura, who was scared did manage to guard Tazuna. But Naruto surprised him the most. He expected Naruto to do poorly, but was the exact opposite. Kakashi tied the two shinobi to the tree and rounded on Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san. You have some explaining to do" Kakashi spoke his arms crossed. Tazuna told team seven the sob story about the land of waves.

"Well Tazuna-san, I must say I'm disappointed in you. This mission is high A-ranked at the most maybe even an S-ranked" Kakashi said. Tazuna bowed his head.

"Maybe we should just quit the mission, it's out of our league" Sakura said hopelessly. Kakashi was about to open his mouth but Naruto beet him to it.

"No. I'm not stopping this mission. We accepted it, so I'm going to complete it by myself if I have to" Naruto said walking down the road. Sasuke followed Naruto showing he had the same intentions. Kakashi sighed and motioned for Sakura and Tazuna to continue the mission.

* * *

It was around noon by the time they entered the border of the wave country. Team seven walked towards the harbor that was still a few miles away. Suddenly an evil chuckle made everyone stop cold. The sky had vanished behind dark storm clouds and lightning flashed. Naruto had a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He gulped and reached for his sword. Kakashi was about to ask Naruto what he was doing, but then a dark voice spoke.

"It's been a while Naru-chan" the voice cooed.

Naruto growled and unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. He glanced around trying to find the direction the laughter came from. The other members of team seven tried to walk towards Naruto but a barrier of light enclosed around him. Naruto knew this fight was going to be between himself and the enemy. He closed his eyes and began to focus his senses to detect any oncoming attacks.

Naruto felt something coming at him from behind fast. Naruto sidestepped to the left and turned around. He pulled out his knife and held it in his left hand. The voice chuckled as black flames appeared in front of Naruto. He shielded his eyes as the flames erupted from the ground. The flames vanished and a jet black figure appeared in front of Naruto. Team seven gasped, the dark figure was. Naruto? This had to be some kind of sick joke that Naruto was playing on them.

"Naruto you've had your fun now lets go" Kakashi said.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot. The other Naruto turned to team seven and they gasped. It was Naruto, but this one they could tell was evil. Maybe it was the blood red eyes on the other Naruto? No. It was the fact that Naruto wasn't playing a joke.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Naru-chan isn't playing around" the Naruto clone said as it turned around to face Naruto.

The evil Naruto had a wicked grin on his face and held his hands out. Two blades appeared in the clones hands and were being held at the ready.

"Surprised to see me, Naru-chan?" the clone asked with a grin. Naruto growled and held his blades at the ready.

"How? How are you still alive? I sealed you away!" Naruto asked angrily. The clone laughed evilly.

"You did. But your anger and hate brought me back. And for that I thank you Naru-chan" the clone laughed.

"Thats a lie! You don't exist anymore!" Naruto yelled.

"But I am you Naru-chan. I'm your dark side!" the clone sneered. Naruto clenched his sword tighter.

"But I'm not whole yet. I need to kill you to become full!" the clone jeered. Naruto decided to ask one more question before he would defend himself.

"He resurrected you didn't he?" Naruto asked. The clone laughed and nodded.

"But enough talk Naru-chan. This time I will succeed in the fight!" the clone shouted.

Rain began to fall and a crack of thunder boomed. Dark Naruto ran at Naruto quickly. Naruto's eyes narrowed and prepared to do the helm splitter. Dark Naruto brought one blade down at Naruto's head. Naruto parried the attack with his kunai and caused Dark Naruto to stagger back. Naruto lept into the air the tip of his blade cutting the top of Dark Naruto's head. Dark Naruto swayed slightly as Naruto unleashed four slashes. Dark Naruto flipped backward away from Naruto. Dark Naruto chuckled.

"You've gotten a lot stronger Naru-chan" the clone said.

"What are his intentions?" Naruto asked his evil self.

"I don't know, I wasn't given full detail. I was told to kill you and take your body" the clone replied.

Dark Naruto did a jump strike at Naruto who was shocked.

"How did you do that?! Only my ex-sensei and I can" Naruto shouted surprised.

"I'm you Naru-chan. I know all your jutsu's, attacks, life, everything" Dark Naruto said.

Naruto growled as he slashed his sword at Dark Naruto. Dark Naruto brought a slash to meet with Naruto's. Dark Naruto kicked Naruto in the chest and slashed at Naruto's left hand. Naruto's knife shattered to pieces as the blade connected to it. The force of the blow made Naruto stagger back.

On the sidelines, team seven watched as Naruto, and Dark Naruto exchanged attacks.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked himself.

Lightning flashed again and thunder echoed around the woods. Naruto and Dark Naruto separated after five minutes clashing swords. Dark Naruto grasped the hilt of his remaining sword with both hands since Naruto destroyed his other sword. Dark Naruto ran at Naruto. Naruto took the chance and did a jump slash as both blades connected. Dark Naruto and Naruto were pushing against each others blades trying to overpower the other. Rain was making the ground muddy and slick. Dark Naruto was grinning at Naruto madly and began overpowering Naruto.

"You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them" Dark Naruto mocked.

Naruto met Dark Naruto's gaze and grit his teeth. He pushed back quickly making Dark Naruto stagger. Naruto delivered a punch across Dark Naruto's face. They charged at each other again swords clashing and ringing around the woods. Their blades connected again, Naruto took the chance and pushed his blade to the left. Naruto grabbed the hilt of Dark Naruto's sword and used his free hand to cut off Dark Naruto's hands.

Dark Naruto gasped and fell to his knees looking at his stubs where his hands were. Naruto caught Dark Naruto's blade as it fell back to the ground and held both swords at Dark Naruto's neck like an open pair of scissors. Naruto glared down at his evil self and had a shit eating smirk on his face. Naruto twitched as a voice entered his head.

"Good Naruto-kun. Good!" came the voice. The voice laughed but stopped shortly and sighed.

"Kill him" the voice ordered. Naruto shook his head and said aloud.

"I shouldn't" Naruto said. This caused surprised looks of team seven and Dark Naruto.

"Do it!" the voice commanded. Dark Naruto looked up at Naruto and gulped. Naruto released a breath and swung the swords. Dark Naruto fell to the ground, head severed from his body. Naruto dropped his clones blade and sheathed his own. The voice came out so everyone could hear it.

"You did well Naruto-kun" the voice spoke emotionlessly. Team seven and Tazuna looked around glancing try to find the voice. The turned to Naruto and gasped. There was a shadowed head who's face couldn't be seen as because it was covered by darkness. Naruto's face was lowered so only his bangs were showing. Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, but. I shouldn't have done that" Naruto said trembling.

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive Naruto-kun" the voice spoke. Naruto nodded slowly. The shadowed figure started to laugh a coldly.

"Well take this as a present for your victory Naruto-kun" the voice said as he vanished. Naruto looked up and saw Dark Naruto's body turn to a black mist. Surprised by the sight Naruto stumbled back. Two red eyes appeared in the mist as Dark Naruto's laugh echoed around the area.

"What the hell? That's not possible!" Naruto shouted furiously. Naruto was now backing up crawling. The mist shot at Naruto who couldn't get up in time.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. The mist dove into Naruto's forehead and vanished. Naruto screamed in pain and clutched his head which was pulsing something fierce.

The barriers faded away as team seven and Tazuna ran up to Naruto with worry. Naruto was breathing heavily one hand clutching the grass and one clutching his pained head. Kakashi approached Naruto slowly and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. You alright?" asked Kakashi with concern. Naruto panted and nodded slowly.

"Dobe. What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke in a demanding tone.

"Glad to see you too teme" Naruto muttered.

"Baka don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled angrily forgetting the concern she had for the blond.

"Shut up" Naruto spat. Sakura winced at his icy tone of voice and closed her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it. I just fought that thing and I'm not in the mood for a lecture so don't talk to me right now!" Naruto said angrily standing up.

"Naruto are you sure you-" Kakashi asked but Naruto glared at him.

"I said I'm fine! Now lets go!" Naruto shouted turning around and walking ahead.

Team seven and Tazuna stood there shocked at Naruto's reaction. Sakura was angry that Naruto didn't listen to her and spoke to her poorly. Sasuke was fuming mad that the dobe didn't answer his question. Kakashi was concerned about Naruto but decided to investigate later. Tazuna was scared of the blond boy so he didn't say anything.

* * *

Team seven followed behind a now very pissed off Naruto. Naruto heightened his senses a little bit and began to calm down in case more enemy were coming. The group came to the harbor a short while later and walked up the dock to an anchored boat. They climbed into the boat as Kakashi began to row. Naruto sat there clutching his head. The boat came through the mist and the team seven looked at the massive bridge in awe.

"Wow it's huge!" Naruto said forgetting his headache. But it bounced back as he talked. Naruto winced and clutched his head again.

The boat came to a halt as it came to the dock. Team seven and Tazuna climbed out and walked down the road. Naruto heightened his senses further which caused his head to hurt more.

The group walked down the road that led from the dock for about 10 minutes before Naruto stopped holding his hand up. Naruto glanced at the corner of his eyes and felt a presense in the bush. Naruto's hand inched towards a kunai slowly while keeping his gaze on the bush.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed. He threw the kunai through the bush as a thump was heard as the kunai punctured the tree. Naruto's teammates jumped at his sudden action. Sakura angry at Naruto's action decided to lecture him.

"Naruto you baka! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura screamed. Naruto ignored her and walked to the bush. Sakura was a little disappointed at Naruto's action. He just completely ignored her not even sparing her a glance. Naruto uncovered the presense in the bush to find. A rabbit? Naruto knew something was wrong right there."Naruto-baka! Look what you did to that poor rabbit!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stood up quickly and reached for his sword.

"Shut-up Sakura. A rabbit shouldn't have triggered my senses" Naruto hissed. Kakashi noticed this too. Naruto was right, the enemy must have used Kawarimi with the rabbit.

"Everyone stay alert somethings not right here" Kakashi said heightening his senses.

"Lets keep moving and stay on your toes" Naruto said holding his blade for quick usage. Not even five minutes passed before Kakashi's senses went haywire. There was a large heavy object coming at them from behind fast.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted. Kakashi pulled Tazuna down to the ground while Sasuke and Sakura lay flat on the ground. Eveyone made it except.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled quickly. Naruto still holding his head turned around as a giant blade pierced his stomach pinning him to the tree. His eyes widened as he lowered his head, he coughed out some blood and died.

A masked shinobi wearing black cargo pants and a bandaged mask stood on a tree branch above Naruto. Team seven looked in horror as their teammate was pinned to the tree dead. Sasuke stared in shock, his rival was terminated in seconds. Kakashi clenched his fists angrily as he glared at the masked shinobi. Sakura cried and shook with horror. Kakashi was looking at the shinobi on the tree and spoke.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist village" Kakashi said with venom.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja" Zabuza spoke looking down at Kakashi.

"So I get the honor of killing you then?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza laughed coldly.

"Well I feel so honored to fight the Sharingan warrior" Zabuza replied. Sasuke looked at his teacher confused.

"He's not an Uchiha. How can he have the Sharingan?!" Sasuke muttered surprised. Kakashi lifted his headband as his left eye held the blazing Sharingan. Zabuza chuckled and was about to jump down when everyone heard a familiar voice.

"Damn-it! That was even more painful than the time I killed that crazy dragon" came the voice of Naruto. Team seven, Tazuna, and Zabuza looked at Naruto.

Zabuza froze as he saw Naruto.

"I-Ike?" Zabuza asked in shock. Naruto looked up at him and smirked.

"No. He's my cousin, I'm Naruto" Naruto said. Naruto slapped his head. That wasn't supposed to come out. Zabuza's eyes widened then he smirked.

"Is he now? The famous Konoha swordsman, is your cousin?" Zabuza asked. Naruto knowing he couldn't hide it anymore nodded. He grasped the hilt of Zabuza's blade and pulled it out of his stomach wincing.

Finally the blade was out of Naruto's stomach and he stabbed it into the ground. Naruto's injury healed quickly in front of eveyone. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him. Naruto walked back over to his shocked teammates and faced Zabuza again. Zabuza pulled his sword out of the ground and pointed it at Naruto.

"You! Fight me! No jutsu's, genjutsu's, tai jutsu, just kenjutsu" Zabuza stated. Naruto stepped forward pulling out his sword and knife looking at Zabuza.

"Oh! And I don't want interfering" Zabuza stated as he made quick handsigns. A chamber of water enclosed Naruto and Zabuza. Sasuke was pissed.

"Hey! Why are you fighting the dobe!? I'm the rookie of the year in my village and an Uchiha! Fight me!" Sasuke yelled. Zabuza glared at Sasuke.

"This kid was trained by the legendary swordsman of Konoha. I want to fight him so shut up you little brat!" Zabuza spat.

Naruto stood at the ready as Zabuza charged at him. Naruto parried the attack and jumped to the side. He slashed at Zabuza's side but Zabuza blocked it. Zabuza chopped down over Naruto who blocked it easily. Their blades clashed again as they tried to overpower the other. Zabuza won the fight without much trouble and managed to make Naruto stagger backward. Naruto dropped his defense. Zabuza took the opportunity and lunged a stab at Naruto. Naruto avoided the stab but was met with a kick to the stomach. Naruto back-flipped and landed a few feet away. Zabuza had to admit this kid had about S-ranked in skill with blades.

Zabuza jumped at Naruto. Naruto rolled around to Zabuza's rear and spun up in the air with a slash. Zabuza winced as the blade cut across his back. He smirked at Naruto who was smirking back.

"I hate to admit it kid. But you are at least S-ranked or higher with blades" Zabuza complimented. Sasuke was fuming, the dobe shouldn't have that power it should belong to an Uchiha! Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna were watching the fight in awe. Naruto was taking on an S-ranked nuke nin of the village hidden in the mist. Sakura was in awe.

_'How dare that man fight the baka! He should fight Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura thought with anger.

Naruto and Zabuza clashed swords again. Naruto was losing energy, he wouldn't be able to continue much longer.

"I've got only one shot at this" Naruto muttered. Naruto overpowered Zabuza and charged his blade with as much energy as he could muster. Zabuza took the chance to strike, Naruto smirked.

"Hook. Line. And sinker" Naruto whispered. Zabuza's blade was about to make contact with Naruto's skull but what happened next suprised him. Naruto gave a powerful battle cry and released the energy from his sword.

"Great Hero's Spin!!" Naruto cried as he spun around. The sword had a red ring follow the blade as it went around. Zabuza brought his blade up to block. To his horror the attack broke his guard. Zabuza took the attack to his chest and was dazed. Naruto unleashed another spin attack and deliver three quick slashes to Zabuza's chest. Zabuza was blasted off his feet and landed prostrate on the ground. Naruto jumped in the air to do the final blow but Zabuza had other plans. Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto's. As the blades connected there was a clatter. Naruto's blade had been broken in half. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Zabuza kicked Naruto in the chest launching him toward the water barrier. Time slowed down for Naruto as he saw Zabuza running at him. He blacked out and heard an angelic voice spoke.

_"Brave one. Do not give up hope. You must win this fight!"_ Naruto wondered where the voice was coming from but decided to listen.

"You are the only one who can save the shinobi world. Take this blade and use it" there was a crack as Naruto felt an object appear in his outstretched hand.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked. There was a brief silence.

_"I will reveal myself when you complete this mission Naruto-kun. Now finish this fight!"_ back in reality Zabuza was about to finish Naruto while he was airborne.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he felt intense energy flow through his body. Zabuza swung down at Naruto, who suddenly parried it with a large two-handed sword. The blade had a jet black hilt with a six foot long silver blade. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?! Where did that sword come from?!" Zabuza exclaimed. Naruto's power began to leak out of his body, it appeared in a rainbow glow. Naruto brought his blade up and met Zabuza's. The power from Naruto's blade was making Zabuza nervous. Naruto countered Zabuza's attack and delivered a punch into his chest. Zabuza slid back from the power gasping for air. He looked up and saw Naruto twirl his sword and held it high. Naruto shot at Zabuza with amazing speed.

"Move! Damn-it, move!" Zabuza shouted. No good, Zabuza was petrified from the attack. His eyes widened as Naruto drove his blade through his stomach.

"Devil's Stinger!" Naruto shouted.

"Awe shit" Zabuza said as he was blasted into the air. Zabuza went soaring through the water barrier causing it to disperse and slammed into a tree. Naruto stood hunched over clutching his head in pain and breathing heavily. Zabuza slid down the tree and reached the bottom landing on his feet. He walked forward a little bit and fell face forward onto the ground. Naruto fell back and landed on his side looking at Zabuza.

"I can't fight anymore I used all my energy" Naruto muttered. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Zabuza stood up gingerly. Zabuza fell down to one knee using his sword for support to stay in a squat. He was panting heavily looking at Naruto with amazement. Zabuza smiled and then laughed.

"Excellent! You, kid, impress me! You are by far one of the most challenging opponents I've ever fought!" Zabuza said while laughing. Zabuza stood up still using his sword for support.

"Lets do that again sometime! You entertain me kid! I might just put you in my bingo book" Zabuza said trembling. Zabuza walked over to Naruto gingerly using his sword as a crutch. He squatted down to look at Naruto.

"What's your name kid?" Zabuza asked looking at Naruto. Naruto was having trouble trying not to blackout.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage!" Naruto gasped. Zabuza nodded and patted Naruto on the back. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Next time we meet Uzumaki. I will defeat and kill you" Zabuza said. Suddenly three senbon needles punctured Zabuza's neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud.

A hunter nin dropped down in front of the group.

"Looks like he won't be able to keep his promise. I believe you win the fight" the Hunter said picking up Zabuza's corpse.

"I'm going to take him back to the village hidden in the mist and gain my bounty. Farewell!" said the Hunter nin vanishing into the trees.

Team seven and Tazuna ran over to Naruto who still lay on the ground. Kakashi reached him first. He squatted down to see Naruto's face. Only to find Naruto had passed out from using too much energy. Kakashi picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatos. He ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled.

"Good job knuckle head" Kakashi whispered.

"Sasuke pick up Naruto's blade" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke smirked and picked up his blade.

"I can use this and find that man who trained the dobe, and order him to train me!" Sasuke cackled.

"You will do no such thing teme!" a voice spat. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto looking at him from Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'm keeping this sword dobe it's mine now!" Sasuke said arrogantly. That did it. Naruto jumped off Kakashi's shoulder and snatched his blade from Sasuke.

"I don't see your name on it ass wipe and it's mine. So" Naruto trailed off. Naruto blew a raspberry and made a rude hand jesture.

"Jog on" Naruto said strapping his sword to his back. Sakura decided to yell at Naruto for insulting her crush.

"You baka! Sasuke should have that sword he's an Uchiha. You're a nobody!" Sakura yelled. The next thing they knew Naruto turned around to face the group with dark red eyes like Dark Naruto and let out a massive wave of killer intent.

"I suggest you watch what you say Haruno. So shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled. Only it wasn't Naruto's voice it was Dark Naruto's voice. Sakura fell to her knees from the killer intent that was sent at her and felt tears build up in her eyes. Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal ocean blue. He clutched his head and grunted.

"Shit! So that's what his intention was!" Naruto bellowed.

"Whoa, slow down there Naruto, what do you mean?" Kakashi asked. Naruto told Kakashi about when Dark Naruto went into his head after the fight. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto, we need to get him out of there. If he comes into contact with 'it' you may no longer be in control" Kakashi said seriously. Naruto shook his head.

"No sensei it won't work. He's tried it. And when he did it almost killed me. And he would need my body alive to control it" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and they continued to Tazuna's house.

* * *

Naruto and the gang arrived at Tazuna's house at sundown. A woman in her early twenties was at the door to greet them.

"Father you're home!" the woman said opening the door to the house. Tazuna hugged the woman and then sat down at the table. Naruto looked at the woman and decided to have some fun.

"And who is this beautiful miss?" Naruto asked sending the woman a wink. The woman blushed a little as he winked at her. Tazuna twitched as he saw the event unfold.

"That's my daughter, Tsunami. Out of your league" Tazuna spoke. Naruto smirked.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said kissing Tsunami's hand. This gave multiple reactions, Tazuna fainting, Sakura's anger, Sasuke and Kakashi shooked their heads with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you Tsu-chan" Naruto said with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you too Naruto-kun" Tsunami stammered. Sakura came up and tried to deliver a punch on the top of Naruto's head. Naruto caught her fist and glared at her.

"What did I say about you trying to hit me?!" Naruto hissed venomly. Sakura gulped and sat down at the table. Since Sakura killed the mood Naruto decided to stop and eat dinner. He caught some glares Tsunami was giving Sakura. Naruto inwardly chuckled at this and continued to enjoy his meal. That was until Tazuna brought up the question he wanted to avoid.

"Hey kid. Earlier today with Zabuza. How are you still alive?!" Tazuna asked with awe. This caused everyone to turn their attention to Naruto who sighed.

"I do not wish to answer that question" Naruto said calmly sipping his water. Sasuke was angry that the dobe wasn't saying anything.

"Answer the question dobe! I'm an Uchiha, and you will do as I say!" Sasuke shouted. This caused Naruto to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it, can't you get through that thick skull of yours?" Naruto asked bitterly his hand shaking.

"Baka! Just answer Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked trying to support Sasuke. There was a shatter as the glass that Naruto was holding obliterated in his hand causing it to bleed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sakura growling angrily.

"Okay, thats it" Naruto spat.

"Would you shut your mouth for five god damn minutes?! Do you ever stop talking?! Ever since this team started, you've chattered endlessly! Give it a fucking rest!" Naruto yelled with rage.

Everyone in the room was looking at Naruto with wide eyes shocked at his reaction.

"If you want to know why so fucking bad. Fine. I'm the jailer for the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto yelled.

"All my life I've been shunned for something I couldn't control! Do you know what the hell that feels like?!" Naruto yelled louder his voice cracking.

"Dobe we-" Sasuke began but Naruto yelled over his voice.

"I didn't have a family! Everyone hated me! Calling me a demon every day! Not having any friends! I was afraid of being murdered by the villagers!" Naruto roared.

"I hated everyone for that! If it wasn't for the old man, I would be dead by now! I was so depressed I tried to kill myself five times!" everyone was looking at the blond in horror of what he was saying.

"But the damn fox won't let me die! Because if I die, it dies! If it wasn't for my cousin and my ex sensei I would have lost my mind!" Naruto screamed.

"So there you go! A look into the life of Uzumaki Naruto! You think you've got it bad Sasuke? People in Konoha kiss the ground you walk on!"

"So do me a favor and shut the fuck up! Don't talk to me from here on out! I'm to pissed at both of you to even be in your pressense!" Naruto yelled picking up his sword and walking out the door.

"All I ever wanted in life was to be happy! But as long as I live I'm cursed. Only death will save me from this hell!" and with that Naruto slammed the door to the house so hard it shattered the window.

There was silence, all that was heard were the crickets chirping sadly. Sasuke and Sakura were still shocked at what happened just now. Sasuke was surprised but didn't care, it's not like Naruto had to relive seeing people he cared about being killed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei. Is what Naruto said true?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Yes. Everything he said is true. But do not fear Naruto, he and Kyuubi will always be two individuals. You two must see that, unlike those idiot villagers" Kakashi said sadly.

_"So he is a demon!" _Sakura thought glaring after Naruto.

Team seven sat around the house until it was around midnight, Naruto still hadn't returned. Team seven was worried about their teammate but decided to go to bed and look for him in the morning.

* * *

Naruto meanwhile was in the woods two miles away from Tazuna's house destroying trees with his sword in rage. He swung his sword against a fully grown tree. The tree snapped and fell to the ground with a crashing thud. Naruto panted heavily sweating badly. He started to slash at another tree but he felt exhaustion creeping up on him. Naruto cursed as he fell face forward onto the grassy floor. Before he closed his eyes he noticed someone with brown combat boots walking towards him.

Naruto awoke as light fell on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself covered with a blanket. A fire was crackling to his left and had some food cooking on it. Naruto groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. A voice then spoke from behind him.

"Oh, good you're awake!"

Naruto turned around and felt his jaw drop. In front of him stood a man with spikey blue hair, wearing a black headband, grey cargo pants, blue shirt, red cape, brown shoulder pad, and a large two handed sword on his back.

"Ike!" Naruto shouted in surprise and grinned. Ike grinned back at him.

"Hey Naruto. Long time no see" Ike said ruffling Naruto's hair. The pair of them laughed. Ike's face turned concerned as he looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing this far away from your teammates?" Ike asked. Naruto's eyes widened, he completely forgot he was with his teammates.

"I had a bit of an argument with them" Naruto said sadly.

"What happened?" Ike asked. Naruto sighed and told him about the incident with Dark Naruto, the fight with Zabuza, and up to the argument at Tazuna's house. Ike was pissed at the two teammates. He sighed and put his hand to his head. Ike thought long and hard before he spoke again.

"Okay Naruto, this is the plan" Ike said looking at his cousin. Naruto looked up and listened.

"I will stay with you and your team for the rest of this mission and help you train with your sword" Naruto cheered that Ike was going to be able to spend some time with him. Ike grinned as he watched his cousin bouncing up and down.

* * *

Ike and Naruto entered Tazuna's house to see everyone at the table eating breakfast. Kakashi looked up his eye widened and he dropped his book.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at what their sensei was looking at and they too had a shocked look on their faces. Naruto was standing next to a man with spikey blue hair.

"Naruto. Why is Ike here?" Kakashi asked. Ike grinned at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi! Long time no see" Ike laughed. Sasuke looked at the man standing next to Naruto. So this is the guy who trained the dobe, thought Sasuke.

"Naruto-baka where the hell were you?!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto and Ike clutched their ears from Sakura's outburst. Naruto ignored her as he and Ike sat down by Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Ike as he was talking to Kakashi. Ike noticed Sasuke's stare.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ike asked.

"Train me!" Sasuke demanded. Ike raised an eyebrow at him and decided to play a game.

"I'll train you if you solve this riddle. The answer is the answer to your demand" Ike said smirking. Naruto smirked knowing what his cousin was about to do.

"Okay here's your question" Ike said folding his hands over his mouth.

"Can sheep be milked?" Sasuke smirked, he already won.

"No" Sasuke said. Ike laughed which made Sasuke mad.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well there's your answer" Ike said chuckling. Sasuke thought about the question and his face turned into a look of pure rage.

"Why the hell not?! I'm an Uchiha one of the elite! I demand you train me!" Sasuke yelled. Ike glared at Sasuke and let out a lot of killing intent. Sasuke flinched but regained composure.

"I'm sorry. I don't train arrogant dicks like yourself" Ike said bitterly. Sasuke got angered even more.

"Why did you train that loser! He's a nobody! He's weak and a dobe!" That did it. Ike moved so fast he had Sasuke pinned to the wall by the neck his sword against Sasuke's neck.

"Enough! If you insult my cousin again, you will be in hell by the time I'm through with you!" Ike spat. Sasuke gulped.

"Another reason I won't train you is because you don't have a sword. And I want to train my cousin. And don't bother trying to copy the techniques with the Sharingan it won't work" Sasuke was furious. He, an Uchiha, had been denied training. Ike dropped Sasuke and sat back down.

"Kakashi. I'm going to train Naruto for the time being. He already know's every chakra control exersise" Kakashi nodded.

"Okay but I want you both to stay in sight so I can see you" Kakashi agreed. Ike nodded.

"Naruto lets get started" Ike said standing up and grabbing his sword.

"Okay Ike-sensei" Naruto said. Ike twitched, he hated being called sensei, it made him feel old.

"Just call me Ike, Naruto. You're my cousin so don't say sensei" Ike laughed.

"You just don't want me to say sensei, because it makes you feel old" Naruto replied. Ike growled

"I fucking hate you sometimes" Ike said. Naruto laughed and followed Ike out the door.

Team seven arrived at a clearing where Naruto and Ike were practicing a new kenjutsu attack. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura with a smile.

"Well your training is to, climb trees" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"But sensei how is that training?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and walked up to the tree.

"The goal is to focus your chakra into your feet and walk up the tree without your hands" Kakashi instructed. Kakashi clasped his hands together and his face had a focusing look. He opened his eye and walked up the tree. Sakura and Sasuke were looking in awe at the trick. Kakashi threw two kunai down to the pair of them. The kunai made a thud at their feet.

"Take a kunai and cut the tree if you feel you're losing your control" Kakashi said as he jumped down from the towering tree.

Ike stood in front of Naruto holding his two handed blade with one hand.

"Okay Naruto, I am now going to teach you three new moves for your sword" Ike said turning to Naruto. Naruto nodded in excitement.

"Cool! So what are you teaching me first?" Naruto asked. Ike smiled at his cousin for wanting to learn so much.

"The first move I'm going to teach you is the 'Quick Draw" Ike said walking to a 20 foot range away from the tree in front of him. Naruto kept his eye on Ike.

"The goal is to channel energy into your sword. The when you filled your energy into the attack you'll see a reflection of light from the tip of your sword"

Ike crossed his arms, his right arm holding his sword while his left one open and to the side. Ike squated slightly and closed his eyes. Naruto watched as Ike's body began to shake slightly. There came a humming sound from Ike as he built up his power. Then Naruto saw the twinkle of light at the tip of Ike's blade. Naruto kept his eyes open so he wouldn't blink and miss the attack. Ike then vanished from sight and appeared on the side of the tree he was in front of. Naruto's eyes widened. Ike moved in a flash so quick it was impossible to block.

There came a crack as the tree that Ike was standing by split in half and fell to the ground with an echoing thud. Ike turned and smirked at Naruto who had his jaw dropped. Ike then walked over and sat by Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, now you try" Ike said opening his canteen and taking a drink of water. Naruto nodded and walked to the same spot Ike was. Ike stabbed his sword into the ground and folded his hands under his chin.

"Now, take it step by step" Ike instructed. Naruto obeyed and got into the same stance Ike was in earlier. He watched as Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus energy into the sword. Ike heard the humming coming from Naruto and smiled. A twinkle of light came on the tip of Naruto's sword. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he released the attack. He vanished quicker than Ike and appeared on the side of another tree on the opposite end of the clearing. Ike grinned at his cousin.

"Nice! Good job Naruto!" Ike praised. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Ike beckoned Naruto over to him.

"I'm surprised Naruto. I wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn't succeeded the first time. But you proved me wrong buddy" Ike said clapping Naruto on the back.

Ike stood up and pulled his blade out of the ground.

"Okay Naruto these next two moves are going to be more difficult" Ike said walking only five feet away from Naruto. Naruto kept his eyes on Ike to watch the technique for the next move.

"This time I'm going to show you 'Aether" Ike stood up straight and closed his eyes.

"You want to be able to throw your sword into the air and leap up to catch it. Then when It's coming down you grab the hilt and do three flips in the air landing with a crash" Ike continued. Naruto watched as Ike stood upright and held his blade tightly in his right hand. Ike then tossed his blade into the air. He leaped into the air and caught the hilt of his blade with both hands. Ike gave a battle cry as he did three flips before hitting the ground with a vibrating crash. Naruto watched in awe.

"You are awesome. You know that right?" Naruto asked. Ike laughed and walked over to Naruto and sat down. Naruto stood up and walked over to where Ike stood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just like before, Naruto performed Aether without a problem. Ike was proud of his cousin but knew the last move he was going to teach him was a bitch.

Ike walked in front of Naruto and faced him.

"Naruto this last move I'm about to teach you is extremely powerful and is hard as hell to learn" Ike said looking him in the eye.

"I see. But let's hear what you have to say" Naruto answered stroking his chin. Ike sweatdropped at the scene. It would have made sense if Naruto had some hair on his chin for him to do that.

"This next move is called the 'Great Aether" Ike said cracking his bones. Naruto leaned closer to see the technique.

"Hey can you make a shadow clone with flesh and blood? I'll need a target to use for this to work" Ike asked. Naruto nodded and summoned a shadow clone. Ike beckoned the shadow clone over to him. The clone walked over and stood in front of Ike.

"Now Naruto this move takes a lot of energy. And depending on your stamina, it can only be used a certain amount of times" Ike said seriously. Naruto nodded.

"You need to focus all your energy into your body. Then you will glow with your chakra aura. Then you start the attack by swinging your sword upward" Ike began to glow with blue chakra and slashed his sword upward. The clone was launched off the ground and remained spinning in the air. Ike leaped off the ground and began inflicting heavy strikes and kicks on the clone. The move was so strong that every time Ike landed an attack it sent shock waves around the woods causing it to shake.

Naruto was in awe at his cousins attack. Not only was he staying airborne in place but he was unleashing insane power on the clone.

"Great Aether!" Ike roared finishing the last strike. Ike and the clone still airborne. He clasped the hilt of his sword with both hands and brought one final slash into the clones stomach. Ike and the clone fell to the ground and landed with an explosion. Dust, dirt, grass, and bits of tree erupted from the ground. Naruto looked up to see his clone shoot out of the dust over the trees and saw it explode in the distance.

Ike walked back over to Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, summon a clone and try to do the attack" Ike instructed. Naruto nodded and stood up shaking slightly. He summoned a clone and ordered it to stay in front of him. The clone walked over and stood next to the crater left from Ike's attack. Naruto focused his chakra and energy into his body and looked at his clone with a smirk. He ran at his clone and slashed upward with his sword.

Team seven decided to take a break and spy on Naruto's training. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked over and hid in a tree onlooking the field. They saw a crater with smoke rising from the ground. The three of them were surprised at the size of the crater. But what caught their attention was Naruto glowing with blue chakra. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw Naruto summon the insane amount of chakra.

Team seven looked as Naruto dashed at his clone and slashed his sword upward. The sword hit the clone sending it airborne and causing it to stay in place thirty feet above the ground. Naruto leaped up to meet his clone and began to hit the clone with slashes with the sword and some kicks now and then. The group was in awe watching the attack. Not only was Naruto doing a devastating attack, but every hit or slash he inflicted on his clone caused the ground and trees to shake with the insane power. They were brought back to reality with Naruto's voice.

"Great Aether!" Naruto roared as he finished the last slash. Naruto then brought the sword back with both hands and slammed down on his clones stomach. They fell to the ground and the field exploded leaving another crater. A geyser of fire erupted from the area Naruto landed. The clone shot into the sky and exploded. The dust, smoke, and debris from the ground and trees were still thick. Finally after a minute the smoke cleared and they saw Naruto in a kneeling position with his blade tip in the ground while he was holding it with two hands.

Team seven was in awe at the attack. Sasuke was pissed. Naruto was learning that power from Ike and he wasn't.

"Damn" Kakashi said with awe.

"Show off" Sakura muttured.

"I should be learning that! I'm an Uchiha! Why the hell does the dobe get that power? I deserve it" Sasuke spat.

"If I had to rank that attack, it would be an SS-ranked" Kakashi whispered. Team seven walked back to Tazuna's house, it was now sundown and both Sasuke and Sakura mastered the tree climbing.

Ike sat there both impressed and jealous. Naruto had mastered the Great Aether in one day. It took Ike a year to do it.

"Excellent work Naruto!" Ike cheered clapping Naruto on the back. Naruto tried to stand up but fell to his knees.

"Ike do you think you can help me back to Tazuna's house? That attack took a lot of my energy" Naruto asked sheepishly. Ike nodded at wrapped Naruto's arm around his shoulder and helped him back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of part 1. And again, please Read and Review. **

**If you're wondering some things I'll point them out.**

**The person who sent Dark Naruto after Naruto was Ganondorf. Although he won't show up in the story until later.**

**Dark Naruto is inside Naruto's mind and will be attempting to take control a lot later in the story.**

**The WoW crossovers start in the next chapter. The crossover is mainly because of the weapons that are in the story.**

**

* * *

****CaptainPrice: I hope you enjoyed the slight Brawl crossover because of the 'Great Aether' **

**Naruto: I cetainly did!**

**CaptainPrice: What the?! Would you get out of here!**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, nintendo, or WoW.**

**Sasuke: I demand you make me more powerful CaptainPrice!**

**CaptainPrice: Yeah, I got a better idea. (Pulls up Dragnuv)**

**CaptainPrice: How about on the count of three you get out of here, and I won't blow your head off?**

**Sasuke: Eek!! (Starts Running)**

**CaptainPrice: Hey! You come back here you little emo!**

**Till next time CaptainPrice out for now, 'Gone Emo Hunting' next chapter coming out soon. Most likely tomorrow, I would like some reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay thanks for some reviews everyone. And some people have asked me questions about the story. One of them being that Link is the Hero of Time. Not exactly true. His ancestor was the Hero of Time. This Link is the Hero of Twilight. He's the same Twilight Princess version of Link. Second question was, how could Naruto have failed the academy twice if he was with Link for 6 years. Although there's a valid point there. During Naruto's first 6 years in Konoha he was in the academy twice under the Hokage's permission. Naruto failed the first two times and the third time he takes the academy, he ends up passing after the Mizuki incident. **

**Sorry if I wasn't clear about that in the story. And thanks for the reviews. For a heads up this chapter contains some of the WoW crossover. Read and Review. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics- Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**I do not own Naruto, WoW, or Nintendo. The belong to the owners Masashi Kishimoto, Blizzard Entertainment, and Miyamoto.**

* * *

Team seven and Ike were sitting at the table in Tazuna's house. Tsunami was cooking some dinner. Naruto complimented Tsunami that the dinner smelt delicious. Tsunami blushed red and thanked him with a stutter. Ike raised his eyebrows in amusement. Tsunami's son, Inari, sat there at the table glaring at Naruto. Everyone was eating dinner and having conversations. Naruto's and Ike's discussion was interesting everyone. It involved Naruto asking his ex-sensei if it was possible to control Dark Naruto and his power. Ike said that it shouldn't be a problem but tampering with such an evil force can corrupt the mind of the user. The dinner went on until Inari slammed his hands on the table.

"Why are you trying to fight? You're just going to die!" Inari yelled. His outburst startled everyone except Naruto and Ike.

"Eh?" Naruto asked folding his hands together.

"You won't be able to stand against Gato! He will kill you!" The atmosphere in the room became so thick one could cut it.

"No he won't, we're ninja! Gato's got nothing on us!" Naruto said calmly. Inari had tears build up in his eyes and began to get angry.

"You're so stupid! Trying to act cool! You don't know what it's like to live a hard life!" Inari shouted. There was a deadly silence. Naruto glared up at Inari his eyes no longer sea blue but blood red with black slits. His canines were barred and he growled angrily.

What happened next shocked everyone. Naruto vanished and grabbed Inari by the neck holding him off the ground with one hand. Inari looked into Naruto's eyes and nearly crapped his pants.

"You don't think I know what a hard life feels like?!" Naruto spoke with an icy voice. Everyone winced at the tone.

"You have no idea what my life was like since I was born! I suggest you shut up or that mouth of yours is going to be the death of you crybaby!" Naruto shouted dropping Inari on the ground.

Inari scuttled back against a wall in fright. Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and he turned on his heel. Inari ran out of the house into the night. Sakura felt sorry for Inari and rather angry with Naruto for yelling at him.

"Naruto-baka! Look what you did! You made Inari-san cry you monster!" Sakura shrieked. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Naruto began to shake angrily. He turned around and glared at everyone. His eyes replaced with Dark Naruto's, half of his face turned shadow black. There was a crack as Naruto unleashed an unhuman amount of killing intent. Everyone in the room gasped and began to feel short of breath. Ike was unfazed by it and kept his cool.

"Haruno... Did anything I tell you about my life stick in that bubble gum brain of yours!?" Naruto shouted with Dark Naruto's voice.

"I- Naruto I'm-" Sakura began her voice shaking with fright.

Ike walked up to his cousin and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto calmed down, his eyes returning to normal his face returned to its normal tanish white. He clutched his head in pain, he heard a voice in the back of his head shout.

"Damn it! I almost had control of Naru-chan! If I took control she would have been dead instantly!" Dark Naruto shouted. Not only did that echo in Naruto's mind, Naruto also said it out loud.

Naruto groaned and fell to his knee's holding his head with pain. He was sweating badly his breath became short.

"Naruto" Ike said concerned. He squatted down next to his cousin and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched and backed away from everyone.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide with fear. Ike was taken aback by Naruto's reaction.

"Naruto are you okay?" Ike asked grabbing a hold on both of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto began flailing around like a fish on land.

"Get off me. Get away from me!" Naruto screamed. Ike didn't want to do it but he had to calm Naruto down. Ike channeled chakra into his fist and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto stopped flailing and fell on his back sweating like crazy. Ike sighed with relief but it was short lived as Naruto began to flail around again.

"Get away from me! I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you beating me!?" Naruto yelled as some tears fell down his face. Team seven, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Ike were looking at the blond in horror.

"Naruto! Naruto calm down!" Ike shouted pinning Naruto on the ground. He put Naruto in a headlock. Naruto's flailing stopped again and his eyes closed. Ike knocked him out with the sleeper hold. He released his cousin, Naruto let out a moan as he was released. Ike set Naruto down by the wall putting a pillow under his head.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whimpered in his sleep.

* * *

Ike sighed with relief and sadness. He looked at Sakura angrily then at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What the hell happened to my cousin since I left the village?" Ike asked with venom. Team seven flinched.

"Don't know. Don't really care" Sasuke muttered. Unfortunately Ike heard it. Ike slammed Sasuke into the wall like he did this morning glaring up at Sasuke.

"You care to repeat that you little shit?!" Ike spat squeezing Sasuke's neck tighter. Sasuke still had the nerve to smirk.

"Sasuke don't say anything. If you do I won't stop Ike from beating some sense into you" Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke laughed.

"I said don't know, don't really care. What are you deaf?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. Wrong answer. Ike punched Sasuke across the face sending him across the room crashing into the doorway. Sasuke grunted and tried to sit up.

"Get up!" Ike ordered grabbing Sasuke by his shirt and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood and threw a punch at Ike's stomach. Ike parried the punch and smashed his knee into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grunted in pain. Ike lifted Sasuke up from the ground and sat him down in a chair. Sasuke, too dizzy to move just sat in the chair. Ike took some rope and tied Sasuke to the chair. Sasuke looked up at Ike with a glare. Ike was glaring down at him like a hawk.

"Now listen hear you little prick" Ike whispered deadly.

"How about no?" Sasuke suggested with a smirk. Ike punched Sasuke across the face. Blood shot out from Sasuke's mouth and onto the floor.

"No isn't a choice. Now shut your trap and listen to me" Ike spat. Sasuke looked up at Ike and spat some blood on his face. Ike growled and punched Sasuke across the face as hard as he could.

The punch connected with Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was hit so hard the ropes that were binding him snapped off. Sasuke hit the ground with a sickening thud out cold.

"Kakashi. You need to get his attitude in order or so help me god I will destroy your Icha-Icha book collection" Ike said seriously. Kakash gulped and nodded. Ike rounded on Sakura. Sakura was afraid of Ike after what she saw him do to 'her' Sasuke-kun. She looked up at Ike's face only to be met with a deadly glare.

"Now you" Ike said sternly.

"Sit down" Ike pointed at a chair. Kakashi picked up Sasuke and set him down in the guest bedroom. He came back to see Tsunami and Tazuna leaving the room. He sat down at the table and decided to listen to Ike's talk with Sakura.

"Can't I just stand up?" Sakura asked.

"Sit down!" Ike snapped. Sakura sat down shaking out of fear. Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Kakashi. Go find Inari and talk with him to see if he's alright" Ike said pinching the bridge of his nose. Sakura was about to beg Kakashi to stay and not leave her alone with Ike. But Kakashi exited the door quickly. Sakura gulped and looked at Ike.

"Sakura. Do you know what I'm about to talk to you about?" Ike asked calmly sitting across from her folding his hands under his chin. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Y-yes" Sakura stuttered.

"Well you don't so I'll tell you!" Ike said angrily. Sakura looked up confused but decided to listen.

"Tell me something. Do you remember back on the day you finished the bell test?" Ike asked bitterly.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"Do you remember what happened after Kakashi told you to meet at the bridge the next day?"

"No" Sakura lied. She remembered perfectly, it was the day Naruto changed his attitude towards her.

"You lie!" Ike said slamming his hand down on the table. Sakura jumped.

"Yes I remember! I remember!" Sakura yelped.

"Good" Ike said taking a deep breath.

"Now. Do you remember what my cousin tried to do for you?" Ike asked.

"Yes" Ike smirked.

"Oh really? Do explain"

"Well I asked Sasuke-kun out on a date, and he said yes. Then after he left Naruto tried to ask me out until I dated him" Ike twitched in anger.

"Haruno. Don't push it. You're lying again!" Ike growled.

"No I'm not" Sakura squeaked.

"How dare you! You not only lie poorly, but you still have enough stupidity to lie to my face three more times?!" Ike roared. Sakura shook with fear and tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"Why are you being so mean? I'm telling you the truth" Sakura lied.

"God damn-it Sakura stop lying right now!" Ike shouted. Sakura started to sob uncontrollably.

"Why are you being mean to me?" Sakura whimpered. Ike looked at her with twisted rage and disgust. This girl was an insult to all kunoichi. Ike smirked, it was time to put this fangirl in her place.

"Now you know how my cousin felt after what you said to him" Ike said. Sakura was about to lie again but decided against it.

"I know what I said" Sakura said sobbing.

"I told him he was a nice guy but I didn't-" Ike walked over to Sakura and grasped her face to look at her.

"One more lie and I will have to slap you silly" Ike hissed.

"How do you know all of this? Did Naruto-baka tell you?" Sakura asked. There was slap that echoed around the quiet house.

"Do not insult my cousin!"

"And the reason I know all of this is because I was hiding in a tree when this took place" Ike smirked at her face expression.

Sakura kept crying and whimpering.

"I'll tell you since you claim you can't remember" Ike said releasing Sakura's chin.

"You said, and I quote 'I fucking hate you! Now leave me alone!" Ike said walking over to his chair and sitting down. Sakura hung her head in shame, every word Ike said was true.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whimpered. Ike glared at her.

"Do you think sorry is going to cut it?! You broke his heart Sakura! And don't tell me sorry, tell that to Naruto!" Ike spat. He got up exited the room and went to sleep.

Sakura sat there crying and whimpering. Everything Ike confronted her about was true. But her heart belonged to Sasuke. She sat there for a long time thinking. When Sakura finally looked up she saw that Naruto was gone. She glanced around trying to find him only to find the door open ajar. She decided to apologize to Naruto when she saw him again.

* * *

The sun shined through the windows at Tazuna's house. Everyone was wide awake and sitting at the table eating breakfast. Naruto kept on flirting with Tsunami causing her to blush every time. Ike chuckled at his cousins persistence. Sakura would keep looking at Naruto thinking about how to apologize to him. But every time she looked at him, she saw him flirting with Tsunami who was blushing like hell. Sakura felt her heart ache. Did Naruto ignore her now because he liked other girls now? Was it because she didn't look beautiful? Or was it because her breasts were to small and her forehead was to large? Either way Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists. She glanced at Tsunami. She estimated Tsunami to have about a C-cup breast size. Sakura looked down at herself. She was flat chested since the day she was born.

Naruto decided to voice a question that had been on his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, whats up?" Kakashi asked.

"You remember that hunter-nin that appeared after my fight with Zabuza?"

"Yes"

"Aren't hunter-nins supposed to dispose of the body on sight?" Kakashi's eye widened. Naruto was right. Not finding any words he nodded.

"Shit" Naruto muttered.

"That means that the hunter-nin is working with Zabuza" Everyone had wide eyes.

"That means he's had about a week to recover. So we will have to be on guard while we're at the bridge today" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. Ike patted his cousin on the back.

* * *

Tazuna, Ike, and team seven left the house waving goodbye to Tsunami and Inari.

"I'll be back Tsu-chan!" Naruto said waving back at them. Tsunami turned brick red. Naruto and Ike laughed.

"You're quite the ladies man Naruto" Ike chuckled clapping Naruto on the back. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The group walked for about two miles until Naruto held up his hand to stop them.

"Someone is coming!" Naruto whispered.

"Get in the bushes" Kakashi instructed. Everyone hid behind the bushes and peered out of them to see who was coming. Two bandits with swords stopped in the middle of the road.

"You remember what we need to do?" asked the grey haired man.

"Yeah. We kidnap the bridge builders daughter and hold her hostage" the shirtless one replied. The grey haired man nodded.

"Tsu-chan" Naruto whispered. Naruto and company hopped out of the bushes as the two swordsmen disappeared from sight.

"Change of plans" Naruto said turning to the group.

"Ike, Kakashi, lead the group. Sasuke and Sakura you guard Tazuna-san" Naruto instructed.

"Naruto-baka, what are you going to do?" Sakuraasked glaring at Naruto.

"I'm gonna intercept those bastards before they take Tsunami" Naruto said. The group nodded.

"Why do you care for her so much Naruto-baka?!" Sakura hissed.

"I can't allow her to be killed or we will fail the mission" Naruto said turning around and walking down the road.

"It's because you love her isn't it?" Sakura asked angrily. The group looked shocked at Naruto.

"So what if I do? And I don't think that's any of your concern Sakura" Naruto replied walking down the road. He stopped and turned back to the group.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. If Zabuza comes leave him to me and Ike okay?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. The group watched as Naruto vanished after the two swordsman. There was silence.

"Do you think he really loves Tsunami?" Tazuna asked the group. Kakashi shrugged, Ike smirked, Sakura was angry, Sasuke scoffed.

"He might. But I doubt it, she's twice his age" Ike said. He enjoyed Sakura's face expression.

"Come on lets get to the bridge. I'm pretty sure Zabuza's waiting for us" Kakashi said walking towards the bridge. The others followed Kakashi to the bridge.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside Tsunami's house and watched as the two men knocked on the door. Tsunami appeared in the door and tried to shut the door again. The swordsman with white hair opened the door and walked inside to Tsunami's kitchen. Naruto heard Tsunami scream.

"Those bastards better not have touched her" Naruto spat. Naruto clasped his sword in his hand and hopped onto the roof. He found a steam vent hatch on the roof and opened it quietly. Naruto landed catlike on the furnace tunnel. He crawled down the vent and found another hatch that overlooked the kitchen. Naruto looked down at the scene progressing under the vent.

The swordsman without the shirt spoke.

"What should we do with her?"

"Well we need to take her to Gato. But I think we can have some fun with her before he arrives at the bridge" the white haired man replied. The shirtless man took out his katana and cut open the top of Tsunami's shirt. Tsunami's chest was exposed with a black bra covering her. The white haired man began to unbuckle his pants. Naruto took the opportunity to attack.

Naruto opened the vent and landed silently behind the two swordsman. He took his sword and stabbed the shirtless one in the back, the sword exited his chest through his lung. The white haired one turned around in shock.

"What the hell?! You little brat!" he yelled. Naruto punched him in the stomach and spun around him grasping his head. There was a crack as Naruto snapped the mans neck. Naruto turned around to see a quivering Tsunami. He pulled out a towel and handed it to Tsunami. Tsunami took the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Tsu-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked gripping her chin gently and looked into her eyes. Tsunami nodded, Naruto stood up and began to walk away before a hand grabbed his. He turned around to see Tsunami holding his hand.

"Tsu-chan whats wrong?" Naruto asked with concern. Tsunami smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun look at me for a moment please" Tsunami said with a blush. Naruto blushed and looked up to Tsunami's face.

"Yeah? Is something wr-" Naruto began but was interrupted. Tsunami pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto not sure of what to do kissed back. Naruto wapped his arm around her back and his other at the back of her head. Tsunami cupped Naruto's cheek and back. Naruto licked her lower lip for entrance. Tsunami granted it and they began a tongue battle. They stopped after three minutes to catch their breath. Tsunami pulled back from Naruto her lips tugging at his slightly. Both of them blushing furiously.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Tsunami said wrapping the towel around herself more. Naruto still blushing nodded.

"No problem Tsu-chan" Naruto replied. Naruto was about to exit the house before Tsunami spoke again.

"Be careful Naruto-kun" Tsunami said winking seductively. Naruto nodded with an insane blush. Naruto walked out of the house with a smile on his face. He shunshined to the bridge and out of sight.

* * *

Back at the bridge team seven, Ike, and Tazuna were greeted with a terrible sight. The remaining workers that stayed to build the bridge were laying severely injured. Tazuna ran over to the closest worker.

"What the hell happened here?" Tazuna asked the worker.

"Tazuna, we were attacked by something. I didn't see it" the man wheezed. Tazuna was about to question further but the man passed out from blood loss. There was an evil chuckle that made everyone shiver. Mist began to appear on the bridge.

"Everyone get in formation and surround Tazuna!" Kakashi said quickly taking out a kunai. Team seven surrounded Tazuna guarding him prepared to fight. Ike unsheathed his sword and walked a few feet away from the group.

"It's been a while Ike" Zabuza's voice echoed around the mist. Ike smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Yes it has been a while Zabuza" Ike replied. Zabuza chuckled and made a few hand signs.

"Where's your cousin Ike?" Zabuza asked.

"He's coming. He went and intercepted two bandits that were going to kidnap the bridge builders daughter" Ike said calmly.

"I see. Well they're most likely dead"

"Most likely"

"While we wait for Naruto to get here Ike. How about I test out those brats?" Zabuza asked. Ike was about to negotiate but a whole bunch of water clones of Zabuza surrounded team seven. Sasuke smirked. Kakashi eyed Sasuke and smiled.

"Go ahead Sasuke" Kakashi said. Sasuke destroyed the clones quickly. Zabuza looked at Sasuke from his hiding spot and chuckled.

"It seems you have a rival Haku" Zabuza spoke. Another voice kicked in, it sounded soft and feminine.

"It would seem so Zabuza-san" Haku answered.

"Take out the brat" Zabuza ordered. Haku nodded and appeared in front of Sasuke. The group watched as Sasuke and Haku fought. Haku made hand signs and created a crystal mirror prison. Sasuke was trapped in the prison. It was impossible to see what was going on inside the dome of ice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. Sakura began to run towards the mirrors.

"No! Shit!" Ike shouted. Ike appeared and grabbed Sakura dragging her back to the bridgebuilder.

"Don't let your crush on that bastard distract you from your mission Haruno!" Ike spat. Sakura was about to protest but, Ike glared at her with a **'Don't fuck with me'** look.

"Sakura he's right. Sasuke can handle this. You and I will guard Tazuna while Ike and Zabuza wait for Naruto" Kakashi spoke. Sakura nodded wanting desperately to help her Sasuke-kun.

Zabuza was getting impatient, he wanted Naruto to appear so he can fight him.

"Where is that little brat?" Zabuza spoke impatiently. As soon as he said that there was a small explosion that appeared between team seven and Zabuza. The group looked up and saw Naruto with black soot covering his body. He shook off the soot and stared at Zabuza.

"Lookin' for me no brows?" Naruto mocked. Zabuza twitched and smirked.

"Yes I was growing impatient. And that was quite an amusing entrance there brat" Zabuza replied. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah well I would have gotten here sooner but I was taking care of something" Naruto said. Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi, Ike, and Zabuza looked at Naruto who had a blush on his face.

"Naruto let me and Ike take care of this. You go and help Sasuke" Kakashi said. Ike held up a hand to Kakashi.

"No. Me and Naruto will take care of this. You go help the prick" Ike said. Kakashi nodded and shunshined into the arena to help Sasuke. Sakura and Tazuna were looking at Naruto.

"Why was the kid blushing?" Tazuna asked knowing he probably won't like the answer. Sakura was twitching with rage.

"I think the baka and your daughter had a bit of an intimate moment" Sakura spat. Tazuna went wide eyed and then smiled.

"I hope he enjoyed himself" Tazuna chuckled. Sakura looked at Tazuna in shock.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. Tazuna shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing" Tazuna said.

* * *

Zabuza unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. Ike unhooked his cape and shoulder pad. Naruto stood ready to fight. The pair of them drew their swords and stared down Zabuza. Zabuza ran at Ike and Naruto. Ike and Naruto ran at Zabuza. Naruto reached Zabuza first with a slash. Ike gave a slash of his own towards Zabuza's head.

Zabuza parried both attacks and struck at Ike. Naruto brought his blade down and blocked Zabuza's attack before it reached Ike. Zabuza blocked it and shoved Naruto back. Ike and Naruto were pushing Zabuza back to a tower on the bridge. Zabuza not wanting to get boxed in back flipped and landed on the the wall of the tower. He smirked down at them, they were glaring at him with rage.

"What can't hit me?" Zabuza taunted.

As soon as he said that he felt someone behind him. Zabuza blocked an attack that came from Ike. Naruto ran up the tower pumping chakra into his feet. Zabuza saw Naruto at the corner of his eye and flipped onto a platform that connected to the tower. Ike and Naruto flipped after him. The fight kept on pushing Zabuza back.

Now the three of them were on the third story of the tower. The third story had bridge cables and another bridge that connected to another tower on the other side of the bridge. Zabuza glared at them with barred teeth. Naruto faked a strike and swerved around Zabuza, while Ike did an actual attack. Naruto flipped to Zabuza's rear and slashed at Zabuza. The three of them were now in the middle of the third story bridge connecting to the opposite tower. Zabuza saw an opening and parried Naruto's strike. Naruto's sword flew out of his hand and over to the edge. He quickly ran to get his blade but slipped at the edge.

Naruto lost balance and fell from the third story. Naruto quickly grabbed the edge of the bridge with both hands. His sword landed with a clang on the bridge. Ike delivered a punch across Zabuza's face. The two of them continued their fight. Naruto regained strength and pulled himself onto the bridge. He grabbed his sword and looked up to find Ike and Zabuza. Zabuza was running down the bridge with Ike in hot persuit. Naruto pumped all his chakra into his legs and ran. He flipped onto the third bridge landing and ran to rejoin the fight. Ike, noticing he needed a quick rest made a hand sign and a shield of fire surrounded Ike. Ike closedhis eyes. Naruto came to a halt as he saw Ike regaining strength. Zabuza eyed the shield of fire and touched it with his sword. His blade became overheated and began to burn his hand. Zabuza quickly pulled his blade away from the fire.

_"Better not touch it" _Zabuza thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke had knocked out Haku and tied her up. Sasuke had awoken the Sharingan during the fight. He was eager to copy Naruto's techniques. Kakashi and Sasuke regrouped with Tazuna and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you're okay!" Sakura screamed glomping him. Sasuke twitched and noticed Naruto and Ike weren't there.

"Where's the dobe, and Ike?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"They're both fighting Zabuza on the third story bridge" Tazuna said pointing up at them.

"Lets go!" Sasuke said. The group ran up the towers stairs and appeared on the third story bridge. The group began to run to help Naruto and Ike.

Ike sensed that team seven and Tazuna were coming to help. Ike wanted Naruto and himself to end this fight. Ike released the fire shield and began to fight Zabuza again. Naruto took his chance and ran to the fight. Just as he was about to join the fight, he felt pain in his leg. Naruto looked down and noticed his leg had a long cut on it.

_"Must've happened when I fell off the bridge"_Naruto thought putting pressure on his leg.

Team seven and Tazunawere on the bridge across from Naruto. The group watched as Zabuza and Ike were clashing swords like crazy. Naruto was watching the fight and a feeling of dread came to him. He noticed Ike was slowing down. Apparently Zabuza noticed this too. Ike brought his sword down for a crush. But it would never come he moved to slow. Zabuza took the opportunity and parried Ike's attack with the flat edge of the blade. Ike's guard bounced up Zabuza lunged a stab. The stab connected with Ike's stomach. Ike's eyes widened in shock. Naruto watched with wide eyes.

"NO!!" Naruto cried. Ike fell to his knees Zabuza withdrew his blade from Ike's body. Ike's body fell to the floor and he rolled onto his back. Team seven and Tazuna watched in shock as Ike fell. Naruto watched with a horrified expression and looked at Zabuza with hate. Zabuza smirked at him at laughed.

"First death kid? Get used to it! You'll be joining him soon" Zabuza yelled. Naruto shook with rage and shot extreme killer intent at Zabuza. Zabuza was shocked at Naruto's killing intent and smirked.

"Seems I struck a nerve with you kid" Zabuza said with a smirk. The barriers faded away. Zabuza didn't even notice Naruto attack him. Zabuza was shocked at the boys power boost. He growled and continued to push against Naruto. Naruto overpowered Zabuza and slashed at him. The slash connected with Zabuza's triceps. Zabuza grunted in pain. He tried to move his arm but found it paralyzed.

"Damn brat!" Zabuza spat. Zabuza swung at Naruto's feet. Naruto hopped over the blade which was a bad move. Zabuza kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto flipped and fell off the platform. Naruto's sword landed in front of Zabuza. Naruto was holding on to a bar with his hands. Zabuzalooked at Naruto's sword. He kicked Naruto's blade off the platform.

"Fuck!" Naruto whispered.

Team seven was worried about Naruto. He was hanging onto life, literally. Zabuza was looking down at Naruto. Zabuza slashed at the top of the platform. Zabuza, not wanting to waste energy tried to make Naruto fall by tricking him with an attack.

"I can't hang on much longer" Naruto grunted. He looked in the direction where Ike was laying. He noticed Ike's blade was still at his feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He glared up at Zabuza and snarled. Zabuza smirked.

"This is the end for you kid!" Zabuza said swinging his sword on the platform. Naruto glanced at Ike's blade. Zabuza hadn't noticed it was still there. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

_"Got to focus my chakra to the sword"_Naruto thought.

Ike's sword twitched and began to move across the floor silently. The blade hovered in the air silently behind Zabuza.

_"Good, Haunting blade success. Now. Devils Sting!" _Naruto roared in his mind.

There was a sickening squelch as the sword pierced Zabuza's body from behind. Blood shot out and covered Naruto's shirt and some splattered on his face.

Naruto clambered back onto the landing and pulled Ike's sword out of Zabuza. Zabuza gave a cough and grunted. He fell over the platform. There was a splash as Zabuza's body hit the water never to be seen again. Naruto limped over to his cousin and pulled him up into a sitting position.

Ike opened his eyes and looked up at a bloodstained Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I won't be able to help you become Hokage" Ike whispered. Naruto shook his head tears building up in his eyes.

"No" Naruto choked. Ike felt death coming and needed to tell Naruto something.

"Naruto" Ike rasped. Naruto looked down at his soon to be dead cousin.

"Yeah Ike?" Naruto asked.

"There's something you need to know" Naruto nodded for him to continue. Team seven and Tazuna came to Naruto and Ike.

"Naruto..You are the only one who can put the shinobi world back in balance" Ike whispered so only Naruto could hear.

"Why me?" Naruto asked. Ike shook his head.

"That I don't know. But there are two more things you must know" Naruto nodded again.

"First, you have bloodline that has been extinct for hundreds of years. Second you have a brother who has awoken his bloodline" Ike coughed. Naruto looked at Ike wide eyed.

"Ike. What's the bloodline and what's my brothers name?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you your bloodline, it's not my place. But I'm sure the Hokage will tell you" Naruto nodded.

"Your brothers name is Nagato" Ike coughed again. Ike closed his eyes and released his final breath.

"Ike? Ike! Ike!" Naruto shouted. Naruto raised his fist and began to pound Ike's chest to revive him. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto" Kakashi said trying to get him to listen. Naruto continued beating Ike's chest. Kakashi pulled Naruto off of Ike. Naruto had some tears falling down his face. Naruto slammed Ike's sword onto the platform.

"God damn-it! Why can't I just have a fucking chance!" Naruto yelled shaking with rage.

* * *

There came a laugh on the bridge behind the group. There stood a squat fat little man in a suit, black glasses, a cane, with a smirk on his face.

"It seems Zabuza failed to kill you bridge builder" the man spoke. The man had hundreds of men standing by him. Naruto looked at the man with hate.

"Ah well. I wasn't going to pay him anyway. He was gonna take a lot of money" the man continued.

"What do you want Gato?" asked Tazuna. Naruto's head snapped up. This man was Gato? This man is the cause for Ike's death? Naruto had hate boiling in him.

"I'm here to finish you off. And loot the village killing everyone!" Gato replied with a laugh. Naruto walked in front of the group.

"You're Gato?" Naruto asked. His rage was being contained by a thread. The man laughed.

"No I'm his mother. Of course I'm Gato!" Gato snapped.

"You're the one who took the life of my cousin?" Naruto said with venom. Gato raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gato asked. Gato looked in the direction Naruto was pointing. His eyes landed on a spikey blue haired teenager. Gato smirked.

"If that is Ike of Konohagakure. Then yes. That's another reason I hired Zabuza. So he could kill your cousin" Gato laughed. Naruto shook with rage. Kakashi knew this was going to end badly.

"Shut up!" Naruto spat with hate. Gato glared at the boy in front of him.

"No. I took care of that weakling so I'm going to enjoy by laughing" Gato replied as he continued his laugh.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Naruto spat. Gato looked at the boy.

"What did you call me you little brat?" Gato snapped. Naruto looked up at Gato with red eyes with black slits. Gato flinched and backed away with fear.

"You took that last bit of my remaining family away from me" Naruto began. Gato watched with horror as the boys eyes turned ruby red, half of his face turned shadow black. Naruto looked up at Gato with malice and shot inhuman killer intent. Gato's breath became restrained. He ran behind his men like the coward he is.

"Kill him!" Gato barked. Naruto smirked. Naruto summoned five shadow clones.

"Deal with the bandits. Leave Gato to me" Naruto hissed. The clones nodded and began to knock out the bandits. Gato was now sweating, shaking, horrified, and shitting his pants. The boy in front of him was going to kill him. Naruto dashed at Gato and stood in front of him.

"P-please don't kill me! I will give you all my money! I'll leave the wave country alone!" Gato begged.

"You dare bribe me!?" Naruto yelled. Gato gasped as he was lifted off the ground by his neck.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Naruto spat icily. Naruto took out a kunai and lodged it in Gato's heart. Gato gasped as he was released, blood soaking his suit.

"Die!" Naruto roared. Naruto picked Ike's sword up and swung it at Gato's head. There was a sickening crunch that made team seven wince and gag. Naruto had cut Gato's head clear off his body. Gato's head bounced against the tower like a pinball and landed at Naruto's feet.

Team seven and Tazuna looked at Naruto with horror. Not only did he knock out hundreds of bandits with just five clones. But he also killed the man who put the wave country into poverty. Naruto's eyes turned blue, the shadow vanished from his face. He fell to his hands and knees. He vomited at the sight of Gato's dislodged head. Naruto wiped the trickle of vomit from his mouth and clambered back slightly. He was shaking badly. Team seven and Tazuna walked up to Naruto and surrounded him with concern. They saw Naruto lift his hands up as he looked at them. His hands were bloody, blistered and torn.

"What's happening to me?" Naruto asked himself. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. There was a glow of white light coming from Ike's corpse.

Team seven and Tazuna turned around. They gasped as Ike's body vanished in a flash of white light. All that remained was Ike's headband and clothes.

Naruto ran over to his cousins remains and picked them up. As Naruto picked up Ike's headband lava like stone appeared in front of them. There came a godly voice that Naruto had heard the first time he fought Zabuza.

_"Young hero. It's time to begin your destiny"_the voice spoke softly. Naruto looked around trying to find the voice as was everyone else.

_"Naruto-kun. Grab the stone in front of you"_the voice instructed. Naruto raised a shaking hand and paused. He got over his concern and snatched it from the air.

There was a red flash as the stone disappeared. Naruto felt a surge of power rush in his veins.

_"Young hero. There are two more stones you need find. Once you find the other two, you must head to the sacred grounds outside Konohagakure"_Naruto nodded in understanding. The voice spoke again.

_"Naruto-kun. The locations of the remaining stones are in Konoha itself, and the land of wind"_ the voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. There was silence until Naruto asked again.

"Who are you? You said when I finished the mission you would tell me your name" Naruto said calmly.

_"I did promise you that didn't I Naruto-kun?"_the voice laughed. Naruto smiled.

_"I'll tell you this. You don't know me"_the voice continued. Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face.

_"Are you ready?" _Naruto nodded. There was a flash of light as everyone was blinded. Naruto was the first to recover. He looked at the figure in front of him and gasped. Team seven and Tazuna regained composure and their eyes widened with shock.

"Who are you?" Naruto gasped. The woman giggled, she stood their with a pair of white wings, a white dress, and looked beautiful. Her curves filled perfectly. Naruto blushed fiercely as he looked at the woman. Kakashi stood their wide eyed with a trickle of blood coming down his nose.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kira" the woman replied. She was no older than Naruto and was stunningly beautiful.

"So you're the guardianof this stone then?" Naruto asked. Kira nodded.

"So does that mean there are two more guardians? One for each stone?" Naruto asked. She nodded and walked over to Naruto. Naruto had tears stream down his face slightly. Kira squatted down to eye level with Naruto.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Kira asked concerned.

"Ike's dead" Naruto sobbed. Kira hugged Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto. Although he died, he's always with you" Kira spoke softly. Naruto nodded as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. You're right" Naruto said wipping the tears off his face.

"I'll make sure he's alright" Kira assured. Naruto became confused but understood what she meant.

"Thanks Kira-chan" Naruto smiled. Kira blushed.

"I guess you could use a new sword" Kira said. Kira held out her hands. There was a crackle and a loud snap. Kira now held a longsword. It had a blue hilt with an horizontal guard, the blade was blue with a silver edge overlapping the blade. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Is that for me?" Naruto asked. Kira nodded and handed the blade over to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the blades hilt and felt it surge with power.

"Naruto this blade is strong. It is industructable and deadly." Kira said enjoying Naruto's wide eyed look. She handed Naruto a long blue sheath with yellow studs. Naruto sheathed his blade and strapped it to his back.

"The name of the sword is the Shadowrend Longblade" Kira continued. Naruto bowed to Kira.

"Thanks so much Kira-chan" Naruto said with a smile. He turned to walk away.

"Wait. I'm not finished with the gift" Kira said quickly. Naruto turned around to find her at eye level. Naruto felt a blush creep on his face. Kira pressed her lips against his. Naruto's eyes went wide as he kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute before Kira pulled back smiling at Naruto. Her lips tugged at his as she pulled away. Naruto was in a daze as his brain tried to process what happened. Kira stood up and backed away.

"Farewell Naruto" Kira spoke. There was a flash of light and Kira vanished.

* * *

Team seven and Tazuna looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto shook his head with a blush on his face. He straightened his headband and turned around. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a glint of glee. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. Sakura was raging mad. Naruto had been kissed by another girl. Or in this case a woman. She didn't know why she was so mad at Kira. But why did it hurt to see Naruto kiss her? Sakura's fists were clenched with anger. Naruto stood at the stairs that led out of the tower. He turned around and gave his foxy grin.

"Hey are you guys coming or not? It's time to go home!" Naruto called. Tazuna and team seven walked down the stairs with Naruto. As they reached the bottom they saw the entire village waiting at the tower base. Inari stood in front of the villagers with a crossbow. The villagers also had various weapons such as rakes, shovels, sticks and more.

"Naruto!" Inari greeted. Naruto smiled at Inari.

"Hey Inari, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"A hero always shows up at the last second!" Inari cheered.

* * *

Team seven stood in front of the villagers on the now completed bridge. The villagers were saying goodbye and their thanks for helping them. Inari, Haku, Tsunami, and Tazuna stood in front of the villagers.

"Well this is goodbye" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"You'll come back and visit won't you?" Inari asked his voice cracking.

"We will Inari. And it's okay to cry" Naruto replied his voice cracking also.

"I'm not gonna cry! I'm not a crybaby!" Inari protested.

"Neither am I!" Naruto shouted. The two of them turned away, tears flowing down their faces. Team seven turned around and began to walk down the bridge. Tsunami, Tazuna, Haku and Inari watched them leave along with the village.

"Father?" Tsunami asked.

"Hm?" Tazuna turned to his daughter.

"We need a name for the bridge" Tsunami said matter-of-factly. Tazuna thought for a while and came up with the name. He smirked not only because of it but because of the teasing he could do.

"We'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna exclaimed. Tsunami giggled.

"Why did you name it that?" Tsunami asked. Her father smirked at her.

"What? Do you not want it named after your boyfriend?" Tazuna asked with a smirk. Tsunami blushed lightly and bonked her father on the head.

* * *

Team seven was almost to the end of the bridge until Naruto broke the silence.

"Ah man! When we get back to Konoha I am gonna get some good Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, it feels good going home after almost a month huh?" Kakashi asked turning a page in his book. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Sakura asked for the tenth time that day. Naruto and Kakashi shook there heads and looked at each other with a smirk. Naruto held up three fingers to Kakashi and counted down. Three, two, one.

"No. You're annoying!" Sasuke said again. Sakura hung her head.

"Oh. Okay" Sakura replied with a fake smile. Naruto walked in front of the group and pulled out Ike's sword.

"Hey guys you go on ahead I'll catch up" Naruto said walking over to the side of the road. The group looked at him and continued walking. They turned around to see what Naruto was doing.

They saw Naruto walk over to a shaded area. He stabbed his cousins sword in the ground so it stuck up straight. Naruto then took his cousins headband and hung it on the hilt. He finished by putting a flower by the sword. Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Naruto feeling sorry for him.

"Be at peace Ike" Naruto spoke. He finished with a hand sign and slammed his hand on the ground. There was a rumble as the tip of the sword that was in the ground was surrounded by a grave marker.

Naruto bowed at the grave and turned around. He found his teammates a little down the road. Naruto put his ipod on and walked to the front of the group. As he looked up to the sky he smiled. The feeling of returning home and a nice break after a mission well done. But little did Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura know they would be in another adventure upon being home.

* * *

**Okay! I hope everyone like the chapter. That was the finale of the Wave arc. Now for those who don't play WoW the weapon from the game is the Shadowrend Longblade. And before anyone asks about Tsunami and Kira being in Naruto's harem, they won't be. Haku is a female in this fic and will be in Naruto's harem. But she doesn't come back into the story until Naruto brings back Tsunade. Yes, Ike is dead. I really didn't want to kill Ike off, but I did that for a reason. The reason will show up later in the story. Anyway after putting over 30 pages of a two part arc I'm going to take a little break. I should warn you Sakura bashers out there that Sakura will start to develop feelings for Naruto. But he won't return them so I hope you like that. Read and Review please! **

**Naruto's weapons:**

**Shadowrend Longblade- Drops from boss in Hellfire ramparts from WoW. The blade increases the users stamina and critical hit rating. At least that's what I think, (Can't remember off the top of my head)**

**Boot Knife**

**Clawshot**

**CaptainPrice: Whew! Okay glad I got that out of the way.**

**Naruto: Why'd you kill Ike?**

**CaptainPrice: How the heck do you keep finding me?! I'm in the S.A.S (No I'm not. Just a little CoD4 crossover)**

**Naruto: Hey don't get all mad at me. You're the one who writes these small jokes.**

**CaptainPrice: Damn, I hate it when I'm wrong.**

**Naruto: Well anyway, CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. **

**CaptainPrice: God I hate the fact I write this disclaimer a few times.**

**Naruto: Well anyway CaptainPrice will be taking a small break. **

**CaptainPrice: Yeah, I'll be back with an update soon. But I'm going to start working on more chapters in Microsoft Word. Since I have updated frequently I've been delaying writing the story further. **

**Naruto: Yeah, but in the next chapter I get my bloodline right?**

**CaptainPrice: Were you looking in my archives? (Pulls up Dragnuv sniper)**

**Naruto: Uh... Hey look a monkey! (Runs off)**

**CaptainPrice: Really?! Where?! I don't see any-**

**CaptainPrice: Damn it!**

**See you next time! CaptainPrice out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the next chapter! This is my longest chapter up to date. 18 pages according to Microsoft word. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would especially like to thank Devil Master 7 for bring up the part of Naruto's and Ike's fight with Zabuza. He told me it was similar to the fight with Qui-Gon Gin and Obi-Wan Kenobi against Darth Maul. So, since I don't want to get in trouble for doing a fight that's been made up already. I'll be deleting the chapter and fix the scene. Thanks Devil Master 7. Now without any further delay, lets get to the chapter! Please Read and Review when done!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks._

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, Do NOT own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW.**

* * *

A week had passed since team seven returned from their mission. Needless to say the Hokage was shocked as they told him what happened. The Hokage looked at Naruto with a sad smile. He knew Ike, and he felt terrible about his death. When the Hokage heard that Gato was the cause of his death the Hokage became angry.

"Kakashi I want that mans head handed to me" the Hokage said sternly. Kakashi eye smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, about that Hokage-sama" Kakashi began.

"Naruto beat you to it. He killed Gato and gave his head to the village" Kakashi continued. The Hokage was shocked but nodded.

"Okay then team seven. Mission successful. You may leave and go about your business" the Hokage said turning to his paper work.

"Wait old man I got a bone to pick with you" Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto-baka! Treat Hokage-sama with respect!" Sakura yelled who threw a punch at his head. Naruto simply squatted and avoided it.

"Yes how can I help you Naruto?" the Hokage asked signing a paper. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Do you know what my bloodline is?" Naruto asked. The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked up at Naruto. Sasuke looked angry. The dobe had a bloodline? Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto had a bloodline?

The Hokage folded his hands under his chin and looked at Naruto.

"Yes I know you have a bloodline. It's a certain type of dojutsu" the Hokage answered. Naruto nodded.

"How do I activate it?" Naruto asked with excitement. The Hokage grimaced.

"Well, that's just it. I have no idea" the Hokage chuckled. Naruto sweatdropped.

"So you mean to tell me I have a dojutsu. But you don't know how to activate it?" Naruto twitched. The Hokage nodded feeling stupid that he didn't know something.

Although he had a feeling Naruto wasn't done with questioning.

"Okay. My second question is, who is my brother?" Naruto asked. That question made the Hokage almost fall out his chair.

"Wait! What?!" the Hokage asked shocked.

"I asked, do you know who my brother is?" Naruto replied. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes I do. But I can't tell you just yet" The Hokage spoke. Naruto twitched slightly angry.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. The Hokage sighed.

"I'm not allowed to tell you until you activate your dojutsu" the Hokage smirked. Naruto slapped his head.

"Damn-it! I need to activate this thing" Naruto shouted. The Hokage laughed.

"Well Naruto when you activate it come and visit me" the Hokage said returning to his paperwork. Naruto nodded. Team seven exited the room, Naruto was about

to close the door before he thought of something.

"Old man" Naruto said with a smirk. The Hokage looked up.

"Yes what is it?" the Hokage asked.

"It's nothing. But why don't you just create shadow clones to do your paperwork?" Naruto asked shutting the door. He stood outside waiting for the reaction.

"Doh!" the Hokage shouted. Naruto laughed and ran to catch up to his teammates.

* * *

Naruto was tossing and turning in bed as he slept. His nightmare was getting more frightening. Naruto was standing in a dark room. He heard laughingand whipped around trying to find it. The laughing grew louder. Suddenly a man appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto tried to see who it was but the shadow that enclosed him made it impossible.

The man made Naruto feel very uneasy. Not because of the way he was coming at him with a sword, but his eyes. The eyes were orange with four rings around the pupil. The man grabbed Naruto by the throat and held him up. The man looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto suddenly felt excruciatingpain in his eyes. He screamed and clutched his eyes.

Naruto fell out of his bed clutching his eyes with pain. He thrashed around and tried to stand up. He slumped onto the wall trying to find his bathroom.

Naruto had his hand snatching randomly along the wall trying to find the door. After a few attempts he found the door. He pushed the door open and clambered to the sink. He turned the faucet and cold water fell from the tap. Naruto let go of his eyes and filled his hands with water. He splashed the water on his eyes and face.

After a few minutes the pain disappeared. Naruto opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred. He rubbed his eyes a little bit and opened them again. Now he could see clearly.

"Ah, that's better" Naruto said with relief. He was about to leave the bathroom and go to bed but something caught his eye. Naruto decided to see if his eyes were

alright. He walked to the mirror and looked up. Naruto's face faltered and his eyes widened. He cried out in shock and staggered back. Unfortunately his tub was behind him causing him to fall in.

Naruto was gasping for air. He shook his head and stood up. Naruto walked up to the mirror and took a few deep breaths. He looked back up in the

mirror and his jaw dropped. Naruto had activated his dojutsu. But that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that it was the same dojutsu the man had in his dream. Naruto stood there looking in the mirror. Sure enough his reflection showed his eyes were orange and had four black rings around them. Naruto smirked.

"Whoa. I look insane. Literally!" Naruto said to himself. Naruto chuckled and exited the bathroom. He went over to his bed and fell face first. He closed his eyes and went to his dreams.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next day. Unfortunately for him he slept in, and Kakashi told them to meet at the bridge at ten o'clock. It was now ten till.

"Shit!" Naruto muttered as he bolted to his feet. He dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He looked in the mirror and noticed his dojutsu was still active. Naruto decided that he didn't want his team to see the dojutsu because it would be weird. He wrapped his headband around his eyes. Surprisingly he could still see as if he wasn't blindfolded. Naruto jumped out of his window and into the street. As usual the street was crowded with people going on with their lives.

He ran between people and squeezed through crowds. Finaly after five minutes he managed to get to the bridge.

Naruto hopped to the bridge post trying to get there before Kakashi arrived. Sadly luck wasn't on his side at the moment. Naruto heard a poof and saw Kakashi was there.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a wave.

"You're late!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura's voice threw Naruto off balance as he tried to land on the bridge post. His foot landed on it but his other overshot it.

Naruto fell off the pole and did a face plant into the bridge. He let out a high pitched grunt. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student that was normally here before him and scratched his head. Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at Naruto's arrival.

"Naruto, you okay?" Kakashi asked looking down at the prostrate Naruto. They heard a muffled response.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you" Kakashi said trying not to laugh. Naruto rolled over and wheezed.

"I said, I just got the wind knocked out of me I'm fine" Naruto replied standing up gingerly.

"Naruto-baka you're late!" Sakura shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"So what? He's late all the time" Naruto replied pointing at Kakashi.

"Why are you late dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Shit happens teme" Naruto said blocking a punch from Sakura.

"And Sakura stop trying to hit me. I'd rather like to have my memory as long as I can" Naruto spoke releasing Sakura's hand. Kakashi and Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi noticed Naruto looked different today.

"Hey Naruto you look different. Did you get a haircut?" Kakashi asked lazily. Naruto sweatdropped.

_"He can't be serious, the only thing different is that I'm wearing a headband around my eyes."_ Naruto thought.

"Er.. No I didn't" Naruto replied.

"The dobe wants to be blind today!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I can still see teme" Naruto spat. Sasuke scoffed and turned to Kakashi.

"So why did you call us here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi eye smiled and jumped off the bridge post. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three pieces of paper.

"It's a registration form for the Chuunin-exams" Kakashi said pulling out his book. Naruto was bursting with excitement.

"Sweet! I'll pass these tests and be closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto-baka you won't pass! And besides Sasuke-kun is the strongest! He is probably going to become Hokage!" Sakura yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And Kakashi-sensei stalks you at night" Naruto replied with a snort. Sakura twitched. Kakashi looked at his student with annoyance.

"He doesn't stalk me you pervert!" Sakura yelled. Naruto laughed.

"Two things. One that was an expression. And second I will be the Hokage" Naruto said rubbing his temple.

"Anyway. The Chuunin-exams start tomorrow at the academy in room 301. Later!" Kakashi waved and he shunshined away.

Naruto decided to go to the Hokage's office to show him the dojutsu. That was until he noticed he was being followed by a square rock. Naruto sweatdropped at the poor disguise.

"Konohamaru. You do know that square rocks don't have eye holes and follow people right?" Naruto asked with amusement.

"Just as I expected from my eternal rival!" Konohamaru yelled. The rock glowed white. Naruto stepped back slightly. There was a loud bang as the rock exploded.

There came some coughing.

"You used too much gunpowder!" Konohamaru choked.

"Sorry!" came another voice. The smoke cleared to reveal Konohamaru and two other kids Naruto had never seen. One was a boy with black hair, glasses and a runny nose. The other was a girl with orange hair, she had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks making her look cute. Konohamaru looked up at Naruto.

"So boss you have time right?" Konohamaru asked with a grin. Naruto was confused at what Konohamaru was trying to say. Then he understood.

"I did promise that didn't I?" Naruto asked ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

Sakura looked at the scene from a corner of a fence with a smile. It was times like this she found Naruto like able. She decided to follow him after being rejected by Sasuke again. Sakura continued to watch the scene.

"Sure I got time Konohamaru" Naruto grinned. Konohamaru cheered as well as the other two kids.

"Oh and before we start. What are your names?" Naruto asked pointing to the two.

"I'm Udon, I enjoy numbers!" the black haired boy greeted. Naruto nodded.

"And I'm Moegi! I am the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha" the orange haired girl said happily. Naruto nodded and turned to Konohamaru.

"So what are we going to play?" Naruto asked.

"Ninja of course!" Konohamaru replied with glee. Naruto nodded and was about to run so they can catch him, until he heard a voice call out.

"A ninja, playing ninja?" Sakura asked coming out of her hiding spot with a smirk. Naruto turned around surprised, he hadn't sensed Sakura there.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura felt a ping in her chest. It seemed like Naruto didn't want her around. She was about to reply but Konohamaru spoke first.

"Hey boss?" Konohamaru asked nudging Naruto with his arm. Naruto turned to him.

"Hm?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"She's your. Right?" Konohamaru asked holding up his pinky with a smirk. Naruto looked back at Sakura then back to Konohamaru. He wouldn't interfere with

Sakura's love life anymore. Naruto also remembered he was just her friend.

"No, Sakura's just my teammate. Nothing more" Naruto said scratching his nose. Those words hit Sakura hard. Although that was the answer she wanted him to say

she felt disappointed. Konohamaru placed a hand under his chin and nodded approvingly.

"Just what I expected from my eternal rival! Besides her forehead is huge! And her chest is tiny!" Konohamaru said. Naruto's face turned to pure horror as he looked back at Sakura. Sakura was walking towards Konohamaru cracking her knuckles.

"Nice going dumbass. You just sentenced yourself to death" Naruto said looking at Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked up at Naruto who mouthed _'run'_ and back at Sakura who was running at him. Konohamaru gave a terrified scream and ran the opposite direction.

* * *

Naruto followed Konohamaru from the rooftops. Sakura was hot on Konohamaru's tail closing in. He planned to make a clone to henge into Konohamaru, while he got Konohamaru out of Sakura's wrath.

There was a poof as Naruto created a shadow clone. He crossed his fingers and it turned into a henge. Naruto was about to spring into action until he tripped over the top of a house and fell off the roof. He pushed himself off the ground slowly and cracked his neck.

He saw a blur of brown and pink hair pass him quickly. Naruto bolted up and ran after them. He turned a corner and came to a stop at the scene in front of him. Sakura stood looking at two sand ninja in front of her. One of them had Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt holding him off the ground.

The one that held Konohamaru by the neck looked like cat. He was wearing a black hat which made it look like he had cat ears, along with face paint, black sandals, black shirt, and black pants.

The other ninja caught Naruto's attention. The ninja was a beautiful kunoichi. She had sandy blond hair tied up into four pony tails, rather nice bust, beautiful curves, slightly tanned skin, teal eyes, and was wearing some black sandals with a white shirt and skirt with a sand headband hanging around her neck.

Needless to say Naruto was blushing at the girl in front of him. He was slightly drooling, he shook his head and focused on the scene. The black clothed sand ninja was glaring at Konohamaru with annoyance.

"That hurt you little turd" the boy said clearly pissed off.

"Kankuro, put him down, if he sees you" the blond girl replied. The boy waved his hand shushing her.

"He's not here Temari. Besides I need to teach this little punk a lesson" Kankuro replied. Temari shook her head.

"Whatever, but I'm not getting involved with this" Temari warned. Kankuro rolled his eyes and was about to punch Konohamaru until a voice spoke up.

"Hey kitty boy! Put him down, if you do I'll give you a treat" Naruto said with a smirk. Kankuro turned and looked at the blond shinobi in front of him.

"What did you call me kid?" Kankuro asked getting angrier by the second.

"I suggest you put him down" Naruto said trying to negotiate. Kankuro smirked.

"I just wanted to have some fun. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Kankuro said with a cocky smile. Naruto was shaking with anger but smirked back.

"I'll give you three reasons kitty boy" Naruto said holding up three fingers. Kankuro twitched with anger at the nickname. Temari chuckled at Kankuro's name.

"Oh?" Kankuro responded raising an eyebrow.

"One, he's the Hokage's grandson" Naruto said putting down a finger. Kankuro calmed down slightly.

"Two, he's my surrogate little brother" Naruto continued putting down another finger.

"And three," Naruto trailed off stroking his chin.

"Three?" Kankuro asked impatiently. Naruto vanished and was standing behind Kankuro with the Shadowrend Longblade against his neck.

"Three, I'll cut your jugular vein if you don't" Naruto spat pressing the blade into Kankuro's neck drawing blood showing he wasn't kidding.

Kankuro sighed with defeat dropping Konohamaru. Konohamaru seeked shelter behind Naruto muttering something like, _'boss is the best'_. Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Since when was Naruto so cool?" Sakura asked herself watching Naruto walking over to her with Konohamaru on his heels. Kankuro growled and grabbed the bandage that held the weapon on his back.

"You're going to use Karasu, Kankuro?!" Temari hissed in surprise.

"This kid showed me up! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Kankuro said with anger. Naruto smirked and turned around.

"Good going Naruto-baka now you're going to get your ass whooped" Sakura said angrily. Kankuro was about to attack until something struck his hand quickly causing him to clutch his hand.

Everyone looked up at the tree and noticed Sasuke sitting there throwing a rock up and down.

"Hey you, get lost" Sasuke said coldly crushing the rock in his hand. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with stars in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto clutched his ears at Sakura's voice. Hm, local hotty Temari thought but turned to Naruto, but this one is sexy. She blushed

slightly checking out Naruto. Naruto felt another presence that chilled him to the bone. A new voice came out from the branch behind Sasuke.

"Kankuro. Thats enough, we're not here to cause trouble" the voice said coldly. Kankuro gulped and looked at the branch.

"G-Gaara. They started it! Th-" Kankuro stuttered with fear.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara said with a deadly voice.

"Right, I'm sorry my mistake" Kankuro replied holding his hands in the air in surrender. Sasuke was in shock. He peered around the tree and saw a redheaded shinobi standing upside down. He had a kanji symbol on his head that read love, teal eyes, black paint around his eyes giving him a look like a raccoon. He was carrying a gourd on his back. Gaara teleported between his teammates with his sand.

"You're an insult to our village!" Gaara said in a hushed voice. Kankuro gulped muttering an apology.

"Apologies to you guys" Gaara said walking to them. Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied casually. Gaara nodded and turned around towards his teammates.

"Lets go" Gaara said walking down the ally. The sand ninja were walking away until Sakura spoke.

"Wait!" Sakura called. The sand genin stopped not turning around.

"Although Suna, and Konoha are allies. It's illegal to be in each others village without a pass. So state you business depending on-" Sakura said trying to impress Sasuke with her knowledge.

"Talk about living under a rock! I have my passport right here!" Temari said with a smirk turning around to show her passport.

"We're here to take the Chuunin-exams" Kankuro said turning around with Gaara.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked. He wanted to get the girls name so he can ask her out sometime. To his pleasure the sand girl turned around and pointed to herself with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Me?" the girl asked. Naruto gave his fox like grin making Temari weak in her legs.

"Yes you mainly. But I would like to know your teammates names too" Naruto replied winking at Temari. Temari blushed furiously and looked at the ground trying to hide her blush. Sakura was pissed at the sand kunoichi that Naruto was flirting with.

**"He shouldn't be flirting with that sand bitch! He should be flirting with me!"** Inner Sakura yelled.

"I'm Temari" the girl spoke.

"My name is Gaara, and that's Kankuro" the red head said pointing to Kankuro.

"I'm also interested in your names" said Gaara looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said nodding. Gaara nodded and turned around. The three sand genin turned the corner and out of sight. Naruto and Sasuke were eager to fight and show off their skills. Naruto turned around and headed to the Hokage's office.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! I'll meet you at the academy" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Boss where are you going?" Konohamaruo asked.

"To visit your grandpa and ask him something" Naruto replied shunshining out of sight.

* * *

Naruto arrived inside the Hokage's office to find the third Hokage looking into his crystal ball.

"Ah, Naruto! I see you must've activated your dojutsu?" the Hokage asked with surprise. Naruto nodded and took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Yup! And now I need to know what the dojutsu is called, and who my brother is" Naruto said with an eager voice. The Hokage laughed.

"Very well Naruto. A deal is a deal" the Hokage said while lighting his pipe.

"Okay Naruto. This is only to be known between you and me until I decide to release the information to the public. Understood?" the Hokage asked seriously.

Naruto nodded, he was expecting to know who his parents were.

"Well Naruto, as you know you have a dojutsu. That dojutsu is called the Rinnegan" the Hokage began. Naruto nodded slowly.

"The dojutsu allows you to use any jutsu" the Hokage continued.

"So in other words, it's like the Sharingan?" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes and no. But mainly yes" the Hokage said with a smile.

"Sweet" Naruto muttered.

"Now, about your family. This may be a shock to you" the Hokage said with a serious look. Naruto nodded.

"Your father was, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze" the Hokage said hoping Naruto won't take it badly. Naruto smiled.

"I knew it! I was wondering why I looked so much like him" Naruto shouted. The Hokage chuckled but hushed him to keep his voice down.

"I take it you know why he sealed the Kyuubi in you?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Right. Now your mother was a ninja from the whirlpool country. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina" the Hokage continued.

"So I took my moms last name to be protected from my dads enemies, and to protect the village?" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded, Naruto was smarter than he looked.

"Yes. Your father didn't want you to take his last name in case that would happen. But if you want you can take his last name if you wish to" the Hokage answered.

"I think I'll do it. But I think it should wait until after the Chuunin exams, unless it's absolutely necessary" Naruto said stroking his chin.

"And now for your brother. Nagato Uzumaki" the Hokage said with a sad tone. Naruto caught the tone and frowned.

"He's not dead or anything is he?" Naruto asked. The Hokage shook his head.

"No. But he is a missing nin" the Hokage said puffing out some smoke. Naruto twitched.

"He's not from here is he?" Naruto asked. The Hokage shook his head again.

"No. He's a ninja from the Rain country" Naruto frowned but was confused about something.

"Well I see that. But why is he an Uzumaki and not a Namikaze?" Naruto asked. The Hokage grimaced.

"Well, it's the same reason. Your father adopted him after he arrived in Konoha" the Hokage said taking another puff.

"And the same reason with you. He gave you Kushina's last name to protect you two" Naruto nodded. He had one last question before he left for home to get some sleep.

"Old man I got one last question" Naruto stated folding his hands under his chin. The Hokage raised an eyebrow hoping Naruto wouldn't ask the question.

"Where is my brother now? And how much older is he?" Naruto asked. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Nagato left the Rain village after he found out Minato and Kushina were dead. He then killed about ten anbu that went after him. He's never been seen sense" the Hokage said sadly. Naruto sighed, he had hoped the Hokage would know where his brother was. Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Well thanks for the info old man! See ya later!" Naruto waved as he shunshined home. The Hokage smiled, he was surprised at how well Naruto took the information.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were at the academy the next morning. Naruto had slightly changed his clothes. He still wore his black headband that Ike

gave him around his eyes to cover the Rinnegan. He wore a fishnet shirt under his shirt, his boots were now black, and he wore black cargo pants. The Shadowrend Longblade was strapped to his back. Sakura blushed upon looking at Naruto's new appearance. The three of them came up to the second floor to see a whole bunch

of genin shinobi standing outside a door being blocked by chuunin. Naruto noticed that there was a genjutsu on the door and room number. They still had to go upstairs one more level before getting to the real room.

There was commotion going at the front of the door. There was a green clad shinobi with a bowl cut hairdo, wearing green spandex. He was knocked to the ground.

"Please let us in! We need to take the chuunin exams" the boy said desperately. Naruto could tell the boy was feigning the act.

_"He must be trying to fool the other __shinobi to lower the competition,"_ Naruto thought. A girl with brown hair tied into two buns appeared helping the green cladded shinobi to his feet. The girl was obviously the boys teammate.

"Please. We need to get in to take the exams" the girl pleaded. The girl was slapped across the face, she staggered back.

"You should be thanking us. We're doing you all a favor!" one of the chuunin said with a smirk. Sasuke walked up and opened his mouth.

"Oh don't do it Sasuke" Naruto muttered.

"Hey! Why don't you remove the genjutsu! This is the second floor!" Sasuke said with his high arrogance.

Naruto slapped his head muttering something that sounded like, "Stupid shit!" Thankfully Sakura and Sasuke didn't hear it.

"You must have noticed it Sakura? The genjutsu on the door. You're the best in our class with genjutsu right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was surprised but blushed and spoke.

"Yeah. This is only the second floor it's so obvious!" Sakura spoke with some strength. One of the chuunin scoffed as the genjutsu above the door vanished. The room read 201 instead of 301. Murmurs went through the crowd, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's stupidity.

"Well all you did was see through it!" one of the chuunin said throwing a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke threw a kick of his own to defend. Suddenly the boy in spandex appeared between Sasuke and the chuunin holding both of their kicks.

_"Fast!"_ was the only thing that went through Naruto's and Sasuke's minds.

"Now is not the time to fight! Save your energy for the exam" the boy spoke looking up. Sasuke grit his teeth angrily and scoffed.

He walked back to Naruto and Sakura arms crossed. The shinobi began to move upstairs to the exam. There remained a few groups of shinobi waiting to go upstairs. One of the groups was the group of the boy with bowl cut hair, the girl with multiple scrolls at her side, and a pale eyed boy with long brown hair who could be mistaken for a girl. The group walked up to team seven and stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry about stepping into that fight" the green clad boy said. Sasuke scoffed.

"I could've taken him on! It was my fight!" Sasuke said with high arrogance.

"That fight didn't have a point" the boy replied. Sasuke twitched but ignored him. The other two teammates were looking at team seven.

"You, with the attitude. Whats your name?" the pale eyed boy demanded of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"It's not right to ask without introducing yourself first" Sasuke replied.

"Hyuuga Neji. Now who are you?" Neji asked getting impatient.

"An Uchiha doesn't have to answer to you!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Neji twitched and began to argue with Sasuke.

"I'm Tenten, and this is Lee" the girl said pointing to boy in green. Lee was in the middle of being depressed after being rejected by Sakura for a date. Tenten giggled at the scene between Sasuke and Neji.

Tenten looked at the Uchiha's teammates and decided to see if they were a threat. She gave Sakura a quick glance over but didn't see a threat. In fact this girl seemed like the kind who cared about their looks instead of being a kunoichi. The blond however caught her attention.

Although he gave the impression he was weak, he seemed to be strong. But he would have to be the dobe of his class since he was on the Uchiha's team. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the blond observing her. Tenten looked up at Naruto who was looking at her with his fox like grin. She felt weak between the legs, and blushed faintly.

"We should get upstairs to the exam or we'll be late" Naruto spoke to the group. Tenten, Neji, and Lee went upstairs followed closely by team seven.

Team seven arrived outside the exam room after a quick fight between Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke was pissed that he had his ass kicked and that the Sharingan couldn't detect Lee's movements. They found Kakashi standing in front of them with his eye smile. Team seven stopped in front of their sensei.

"I just wanted to wish good luck. And that I'm proud of all three of you!" Kakashi said with pride smiling.

* * *

Team seven entered the room and the doors closed behind them. They saw a whole bunch of genin from a variety of villages staring at them as they came in. Naruto smirked and let off strong killer intent. A lot of the genin turned around in shock and fear.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Naruto asked the remaining genin looking at them. They quickly turned around. Team seven heard a cry of glee.

"Sasuke-kun you're late!" came the shout of Yamanaka Ino glomping Sasuke from behind. Sakura turned and looked at Ino with rage.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun! It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Ino said happy that she was hugging the Uchiha happily. Sasuke got a look on his face that indicated that he was going to bust a nut if Ino didn't let go of him.

"Ino-pig! Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched. Naruto winced at clutched his ears at the outburst.

"Well hello, Bilboard Brow! Forehead still wide as ever?" Ino said smirking at Sakura.

"What did you say!?" Sakura screamed.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino shouted making a face at Sakura.

"You guys are here too?" came the voice of Nara Shikamaru who walked up to them with Choji behind him. Naruto walked over to a nearby wall and closed his eyes listening to the group.

"Well the gangs all here!" came another arrogant voice. Inuzuka Kiba appeared by the group with Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata at his side.

"You guys are here too? Man how troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily. Kiba laughed.

"I wonder how far we'll get,eh, Sasuke?" Kiba challenged. Sasuke scoffed.

"You seem confident Kiba" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"We trained like crazy! We won't lose to you!" Kiba said with arrogance.

"So where's that baka Naruto?" Ino asked. Sakura pointed to the blond that had been by them the whole time. The blond was leaning against the wall eyes closed listening to them converse.

Ino's jaw dropped as she looked at the boy in front of her who was the dobe of the class. She looked Naruto up and down and felt warmth build in her cheeks.

Ino was looking at Naruto who was almost the tallest guy in their age group but still the same height as some of the boys. His hair had grown a lot, some of it hung over his forehead. He was wearing an outfit that looked a hell of a lot better than the orange deathtrap jumpsuit.

Naruto had a new sword strapped to his back. She noticed his muscles and felt like touching them. His face looked more manly having lost nearly all his baby fat. Not to mention his fox like grin that could make any girl weak in the knees. She noticed his headband was around his eyes for some reason.

"T-thats Naruto?" Ino asked blushing and pointing at the blond. She felt stupid for checking out the dead last of the class in front of everyone. The rest of the rookie nine looked at Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his ipod in his hand. Naruto looked up and smirked at Ino. He put his ipod back in his pocket and walked toward her.

Naruto came behind Ino and hugged her from the back. Ino's mind turned to jello, she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't respond. The rest of the rookie nine looked at Naruto and Ino with wide eyes. Ino was oblivious to the glares coming from, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura.

"Ouch, you didn't recognize me Ino-hime?" Naruto teased. Ino turned redder at the suffix.

"Holy shit, are you, Yamanak Ino, blushing?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Ino was somewhat confused at how he could tell she was blushing. So to respond, she broke from his grip and tried to punch him across the face. Naruto saw it coming and back flipped landing next to Shikamaru. Naruto was smirking and spoke again.

"Awe, come on baby don't be like that" Naruto whined. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke were chuckling at Naruto teasing Ino.

A leaf genin with glasses and silver hair tied into a ponytail walked up to the rookies.

"Hey. You should keep it down here. These guys don't like brats" the genin said pushing his glasses up.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked pissed at the guy calling him a brat. The genin smirked.

"You guys are just fresh out of the academy. These guys have done a couple years worth of experience and this is their first time."

"So? It just shows we're better" Kiba said with arrogance.

"Anyway my name is Yukushi Kabuto" Kabuto said answering Kiba's question.

"Kabuto, how is it you know so much of the Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked. Kabuto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I'm attempting to go again" Kabuto said with a chuckle.

"This is your second time?" Kiba asked.

"Erm, no. It's my seventh" Kabuto replied sheepishly.

"You suck" Kiba spoke with a chuckle. Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Well it's better that I have years of experience" Kabuto said calmly. He pulled out a deck of cards.

"These are Nin-info cards" Kabuto said taking a card out of his deck.

"But those cards are blank" Ino said pointing at them. Kabuto smirked.

"True. But I just add chakra into the card and the information of the shinobi appears" Kabuto said pushing his glasses up.

"So it's like a short biography of someone?" Hinata asked pressing her fingers together.

"Well yes and no. It just shows the name, status, missions. Things like that" Kabuto said smiling.

"Can you show me some people?" Sasuke asked eager to get some information on the competition.

"Sure. Who do you have in mind?" Kabuto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Rock Lee. Neji Hyuuga. And Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke replied. The last one surprised everyone. Why was the rookie of the year worried about the dobe?

"Hey, what the fuck Sasuke? I'm on your team" Naruto said clearly annoyed. Sasuke scoffed and turned back to Kabuto.

"Sabaku no Gaara. From the sand village, teammates are Temari, and Kankuro. 12 B-ranked missions, and 25 C-ranked missions. And this says he has come back from all the missions without a scratch" Kabuto said finishing Gaara's card. Naruto knew it, something was a little unusual about Gaara.

"Rock Lee of Konoha. He sucks in ninjutsu, genjutsu, his tai jutsu is off the charts. Teammates are Tenten, and Neji. Teacher is Maito Gai. Has done 15 C-ranked, and 55 D-ranked." Kabuto pulled up Neji's card.

"Neji Hyuuga. He is the same as Lee. Tai jutsu is off the charts, and has the dojutsu, Byakugan" The rookies were eager to hear Naruto's information.

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. He has high level ninjutsu, S-ranked kenjutsu. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. He was trained by two missing nin swordsman from Konoha, both of them S-ranked. His cousin Ike, the legendary swordsman. A former Anbu named Link. And current sensei is Kakashi Hatake the famous copy nin. He has completed 25 D-ranked missions, 1 C-ranked which turned into high A-ranked low S-ranked, and 1-S-ranked mission done with his ex sensei's Ike, and Link. He killed Momochi Zabuza an S-ranked missing nin who is also one of the seven swordsman of the mist. So I can just say, whoa" Kabuto finished taking a deep breath.

"It also says here he has awoken a certain dojutsu thats been extinct for over hundreds of years" Kabuto stated putting the card down.

The rookie nine looked at Naruto with wide eyes, mouths agape, and awe. Sasuke was pissed at how much power Naruto had. Kiba was in denial and decided to voice it.

"Ha! Yeah right! Naruto is the dobe! He sucks, he probably was a chicken" Kiba said laughing. Naruto twitched and appeared behind Kiba.

"Kiba, I suggest you shut up or I'll mop the floor with your ass, and whoop it again for leaving a waxy yellow buildup" Naruto spat. Kiba gulped at Naruto who walked away. He made a rude handjesture at him.

"And if you make another rude handjesture like that I'll make sure you are awake as I cut off all your fingers" Naruto smirked. Kiba shut up and closed his mouth.

There was movement as three sound nin came at Naruto.

"Die you bastard" said one of the sound genin. Naruto quickly threw a kunai and pinned the shinobi to the wall by his arm. He walked over and pressed his blade against the genin's neck. There was a crack as a jounin appeared in the room.

"Hey! If you're gonna kill each other, wait until the exams are done!" the man yelled.

Naruto dropped the the Oto genin and turned around. In front of the classroom there stood a jounin with a black trenchcoat and a bandanna around his head, he had some scars on his face and was rather intimidating.

"I am Morino Ibiki your first examiner, and now your worst enemy" Ibiki smirked at the genin. Naruto heard some gulps from other genin as he walked to a seat. He walked down the row and sat in an empty chair.

"Alright, now, this test will take an hour to do. I will not announce the tenth question until the end of the exam" Ibiki instructed looking around.

"And. Start!" Naruto turned the test over and reached for the pencil to his right. As he grabbed the pencil Naruto noticed that he was sitting next to Hyuuga Hinata.

"Lets do our best Hinata!" Naruto whispered with a grin. He turned back to his paper and looked at the questions.

"Uh..Um" Hinata muttered pressing her fingers together with a blush on her face. Naruto knew that he had to cheat to pass the exam. But he decided to be bold, he took his pencil and started doodling on his paper.

After a quarter of an hour Naruto put his pencil down and fell asleep his arms crossed. Many of the genin around the room looked at Naruto relax and fall asleep. All of them were thinking along the same line.

_"How the hell did the dobe finish so quickly?"_ Hinata looked at Naruto's sleeping form proud of her crush for finishing the exam so quickly. Ibiki had kicked out a lot of genin after he caught them cheating three times.

"Alright pencils down!" Ibiki barked. All the genin set their pencils down and waited for Ibiki to give the question. Ibiki noticed Naruto sleeping and twitched.

"Wake up kid!" Ibiki shouted throwing a kunai. The genin watched the kunai go flying at Naruto's face. A lot of them smirked thinking he was going to get hurt and panic, but what happened next surprised everyone in the room. Naruto's head lay on the desk face down.

He carelessly raised his hand and caught the kunai between his fingers. Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

_"How did he do that, isn't he asleep?"_ Ibiki thought.

"Don't do that again Ibiki" Naruto said with a deadly tone. Ibiki inwardly flinched, all the genin were stunned that Naruto didn't say sensei after Ibiki.

"Pay attention brat! It's time for the final question" Ibiki smirked turning to face the genin.

"Now this question will be optional. You can either refuse and leave the room and take the exam next year. Or, you can take the question and fail losing all your points" Ibiki said smirking at the face expressions of the students.

"What? Thats not fair!" shouted an Oto genin. Ibiki chuckled.

"Too bad kid, this year you got me for an examiner" Ibiki said glaring at the genin. Other genin began to protest and say things such as.

"Bastard! Prick! Asshole!" Ibiki laughed.

"Anyone want to leave the room and take the exam next year?" Ibiki asked with a grin. Some genin raised their hands and were failed. They exited the room sulking.

Sakura was thinking about to raise her hand as she thought.

_"Naruto should raise his hand. He's not ready. He shouldn't try to proceed and keep Sasuke-kun and I ahead"_ Sakura thought.

She raised her hand, but everyone in the room was looking at Naruto who had his hand in the air trembling. All the genin were shocked. Hell even Ibiki was surprised. He was about to announce Naruto's team but Naruto slammed his hand down hard on the desk.

"Come on chicken shit! I don't have time to take a fuckin' question. So ask it now!" Naruto yelled. Ibiki smirked inwardly.

"Well you want to fail then?" Ibiki asked trying to unnerve Naruto.

"I won't run! Thats my shinobi way!" Naruto snarled. A lot of the tension in the room was replaced with courage and determination.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" Ibiki asked pinching the brim of his nose. When he saw no one attempting anything he answered them.

"Then, everyone in this room here. Passes" Ibiki said with a grin. Naruto smirked as the genin in the room jaw dropped.

"But wait! That doesn't make sense! Why give us a question that had us decide?" Temari yelled with anger. Ibiki untied his headband.

"The reason you lot passed is because you made the decision to never run away and stood your ground" Ibiki said putting his headband on.

"Hey you! The one with the headband over your eyes" Ibiki said looking at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Whats up?" Naruto asked leaning his chair back.

"Let me see your paper. I didn't once catch you cheating, and I'm curious as to how you finished so quickly" Ibiki beckoned for Naruto to hand him the paper. Ibiki took the paper from Naruto and looked at it. He twitched and sweatdropped at what he saw.

"Uh, kid. You didn't even answer the questions you just drew a doodle of me stabbed with a lot of kunai and bleeding" Ibiki said looking at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"That'll teach you to never run in the woods without teammates again" Naruto muttered with a chuckle. Ibiki laughed.

Ibiki turned and looked out the window to see something break through it. A banner opened across the room and read _'Anko Mitarashi'_ a purple haired woman appeared in front of the banner. She was both hot and a little creepy. She wore a miniskirt, a fishnet shirt, and a brown trench coat. She had her hair tied into a bun and her headband was around her forehead.

"All right maggots! I'm your second examiner, Anko Mitarashi" Anko cheered pumping her fist in the air.

_"Great, a female Naruto"_ thought Sasuke.

"Anko, you're early again" Ibiki muttered coming out from behind the banner. Anko flushed embarrassed but shook it off.

"Alright maggots follow me!" Anko said leaping out the window.

* * *

The remaining shinobi now stood outside a giant fence which had a forest on the inside. Anko turned around and looked at the genin.

"This is training ground 44, A.K.A the Forest of Death" Anko said with a smirk. The genin shuddered at this but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Anko growled as she looked at Naruto. She pulled a kunai out and threw it at Naruto quickly. Naruto snapped his head to the left and there was a clank as Naruto was turned back to everyone. He turned around and what they saw surprised Anko. Naruto had caught the blade of the kunai is his teeth. Anko smirked and licked her lips.

_"Wow, sexy __and quick,"_ Anko thought with a grin. She shunshined and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto was caught off guard as Anko appeared behind him. She pressed her breasts against his back, she put an arm around Naruto's neck, and grabbed his hand that held the kunai. Anko took a kunai and slowly grazed it across Naruto's face. She was surprised he didn't even show a sign of pain. Anko licked the blood off of his cheek.

"You know kid. As sexy and hot as you are, the cocky ones are the first to die" Anko whispered into his ear. Naruto laughed coldly that shook everyone to the bone.

"Yeah? Well I have cheated death many more times than I can count" Naruto replied with a smirk. Anko put her cheek against Naruto's.

"Have you now? Well, I think this may be your last time" Anko smirked licking some more blood off his cheek. Meanwhile the girls were looking at Anko and were seething.

_"Crazy bitch, get off of Naruto-kun"_ thought Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and surprisingly Sakura.

The teams now stood at their gates ready to start the exam. This exam had a five day time limit and each team had to find a Heaven or Earth scroll from opposing teams. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood and waited for their gate to open.

"Start!" Anko announced. The gates swung open, every team ran into the forest and began to head towards the tower.

* * *

**Okay! That's the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review when done. I'll most likely update after about five reviews. Until then Captain Price Out!**

**The Harems consist of the following:**

**Naruto/Temari/Ino/Kurenai/Yugito/Fem. Haku/ Fem. Kyuubi**

**OC/OC/Anko/Tayuya**

**OC/Yugao/Hana/Tenten**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Hmm, I wonder what I should have happen to the emo?**

**Naruto: Personally, I think I should get to kick his ass.**

**CaptainPrice: God damn-it! If you keep this up I'm going to shoot you!**

**Naruto: Right, whatever. CaptainPrice does not own anything except the OC's and idea of the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay you know what I'm going to take this and shove it up your-**

**Shane: Hey am I going to come in the next chapter?**

**CaptainPrice: What the hell? How do you guys get in here?!**

**Colin: Shane, we don't appear until the following chapter.**

**Shane: Oh for the love god!**

**Sasame: What's going on?**

**CaptainPrice: (Sigh) You OC's are going to be the death of me.**

**Colin: Hey not our fault you write these stupid jokes. **

**CaptainPrice: Hey, at least I gave you my attitude.**

**Colin: Well that explains why you're so pissy all the time.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay that's it! (Pulls up dragnuv and starts firing at everyone)**

**CaptainPrice: Get the fuck out of my office!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate it! This chapter introduces Orochimaru and hints of the OC's that come in the next chapter. As far as the Harems go I might switch them around. But I will NOT have Hinata in it. I like NaruHina don't get me wrong. But I think she's in way too many Harems on the sight. So I'll have the new revised Harems at the end of the chapter along with the stupid little jokes with myself and Naruto. Without further delay, here's the next chapter! Read and Review when done.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and-(Oh for the love of all that is holy! I did the disclaimer again! Well since I started it I might as well finish it) I don't own Naruto, WoW, or Nintendo.**

* * *

**Naruto: This chapter contains foul language, violence and gore viewer discretion is advised.**

**CaptainPrice: Shut the hell up! Get in the Story already or I'll take one of the girls from your Harem!**

**Naruto: You wouldn't!**

**CaptainPrice: Try me.**

**Naruto: God damn you.**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood in a small clearing a mile away from the gate. Naruto glanced around the clearing keeping a lookout for enemies. Sasuke was hoping an enemy would come soon so he could fight. And Sakura was thinking about her and Sasuke.

"Hey guys I'll be right back. I gotta use the restroom" Naruto said walking behind a tree. Sasuke and Sakura waited until Naruto returned.

"Ah, that's better" Naruto said relieved. Sasuke narrowed his eye and punched Naruto across the face.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked surprised at what Sasuke did. Sasuke held a kunai at the ready.

"What did you do with the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked clenching his kunai.

"What are you talking about I am the real Naruto" Naruto replied.

"No you aren't. Naruto's right handed, you have your sword at the left side of your back. And Naruto also had a cut on his face from the beginning of the exam"

Sasuke said glaring at the impostor. Sakura looked closer and saw that Sasuke was right. Naruto smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Heh, so you figured it out?" there was a crack as a rain ninja stood in front of them.

"Well, too late!" the Rain ninja yelled running at Sasuke. Sasuke began fighting the rain nin. The fight continued for five minutes until Naruto showed up. Naruto delivered a quick punch to the rain nins head. The punch connected sending the rain nin across the ground.

"Prescription knock-out. Diagnosis, sucker punch" Naruto smirked. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's joke, while Sakura just called him a show off. The rain nin growled and fled.

"Let him go he's long gone" Naruto said sitting down by a tree crossing his arms. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and sat by Naruto. They sat there thinking on a plan to finish the exam quick and safely.

"Okay we should come up with a code to tell who's who" Naruto spoke scratching his nose. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Okay. I got it, pay attention I'm only going to say this once" Naruto said looking at the two of them.

"This is how it will work. When we come back from a place say flash, then the other replies thunder. Okay?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

Suddenly a giant gust of wind blasted at them. The three of them shielded the wind with their arms. Naruto was blasted off his feet and out of sight. The wind finally died down, Sasuke clambered over the tree that almost crushed him holding a kunai. He saw Sakura coming at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with relief.

"Stop" Sasuke said deadly. Sakura looked confused.

"Flash" Sasuke spoke ready to attack.

"Thunder" Sakura replied. Sasuke lowered his kunai and began looking around for Naruto. The pair of them heard a noise from behind the fallen tree. Sasuke held his kunai at the ready. Naruto came out from the tree.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked walking towards them. Sakura felt herself blush and felt happy he added the suffix at the end of her name.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto's head. Naruto back flipped and dodged the kunai.

"Sasuke-kun. Why did you attack Naruto?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked clearly pissed off.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked holding his kunai again.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am Naruto!" Naruto bellowed.

"No you're not, you made a mistake" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"First, Naruto gave us a code to say to identify an impostor. Second, Naruto doesn't call Sakura, 'Sakura-chan' anymore" Sasuke said with barred teeth. Sakura felt her head drop at that statement. It couldn't be true, Naruto just did it so she could support him if Sasuke might attack him. Her answer was Naruto laughing.

"Alright, you caught me Sasuke-kun" Naruto replied licking his lips slowly. That chilled Sasuke and Sakura to the bone.

* * *

Naruto sat up and shook his head. He stood up slowly and looked at his surroundings.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto called out hoping that his teammates were close. No response, but there came a hissing sound. Naruto turned to look in front of him. He saw a giant snake looking down at him.

"Oh, fuck no" Naruto muttered. The snake lunged at Naruto and swallowed him whole. Naruto felt himself sink deeper into the snakes body. He was being constricted by the snakes insides.

"Just fucking perfect. I am trapped inside the stomach of a giant fucking reptile" Naruto spat. He inwardly smacked himself for not dodging.

"Wait! That's it!" Naruto said making hand signs.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto bellowed. Multiple clones of Naruto began appearing inside the snake. More clones kept coming until. Boom! The snake's stomach exploded. Naruto and his clones stood around the snakes corpse covered in guts and blood.

"I think I'll take a rain check on being eaten by a snake" Naruto said dispelling his clones.

Naruto had made it back to the clearing where he and his teammates where separated. There was no sign of them nearby. Maybe they went and went looking for him? No.

Naruto looked at the base of a fallen tree and saw a small trail of blood. He squatted down, from the looks of the blood it hadn't been there for even five minutes. Naruto felt a chakra signature that made him uneasy. He hopped to the trees and began to trace the chakra flow. Naruto finally came to a branch and looked down at the scene.

Naruto saw Sasuke, Sakura, and a weird long haired grass haired nin in front of them standing on a giant snake.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked himself. He saw Sasuke pull out their scroll and looked back at the grass nin who was smirking.

"Oh don't you do it" Naruto muttered. Sasuke held the scroll closer to him.

"Here. Take the scroll and piss off" Sasuke said drawing back his arm. Sakura was in shock, Sasuke was giving up. Sasuke threw the scroll at the grass nin. The scroll was five feet away before a blond haired blur intercepted it. Sasuke looked and saw Naruto standing up holding the scroll in his hands.

"You idiot! Don't interfere, just stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto turned around and punched Sasuke clear across the jaw. Sasuke back flipped and landed a few feet away.

"You're not Sasuke" Naruto said his face looking at the ground.

"Of course it's me you loser!" Sasuke shouted getting angry.

"Shut up. You're not the Sasuke I know" Naruto said getting angry himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled.

"The Sasuke I know isn't a coward!" Naruto replied. Sasuke's eyes widened, he felt shame come onto him. Fear had overcome him and nearly resulted in him getting himself and Sakura killed.

The grass nin chuckled at Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems my snake didn't finish you" the nin said smirking at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened then he snarled.

"You mean it was you who sent that snake after me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you getting in the way" the nin stated turning around. Naruto put the scroll into his side pouch. He ran at the grass nin as fast as he could. The grass nin turned around and threw a punch at Naruto. The punch connected with Naruto's chin sending him airborne. He landed by Sasuke.

"Dobe stop! This guy's out of our league!" Sasuke warned.

"Shut up!" Naruto replied running back at the grass nin. There was a crack as a giant snake appeared in front of Naruto, the grass nin stood on it's head smirking down at him.

"Take out the brat" the grass nin said looking down at Naruto. The snake swung it's tail at Naruto. The tail slammed into Naruto's gut and set him up towards a tree.

The came a slam as Naruto's back slammed into the top of the tree branch. Naruto coughed up blood and passed out. He fell toward the snake head first.

"Eat him" the grass nin ordered. The snake opened it's mouth to catch Naruto.

"Naruto wake up! Wake up Naruto!" Sakura cried. No good, Naruto was less than ten feet away from being swallowed. Naruto then flipped and brought his leg up.

"Eat shit!" Naruto said bringing an axe kick down at the Snakes nose. The kick slammed into the snakes nose causing it to slam shut and the branch to shake. The grass nin, Sakura, and Sasuke looked in shock at Naruto's power. Naruto began to punch the snake with twice the power of a normal punch. Blood shot out from the snakes face.

_"How can that brat have such power!?" _the grass nin thought looking at the scene in front of him. The snake slammed it's tail into Naruto again sending him into the trunk of another tree. He sank down to the branch. The grass nin took the chance.

"Eat the Uchiha brat!" the grass nin barked. The snake lunged at Sasuke who stood there wide eyed and petrified. The snake was about to eat Sasuke. He covered his head waiting to be devoured. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Sasuke looked with shock to see Naruto holding his blade lodged inside the snake's face. The grass nin was wide eyed at the blonds speed. Naruto was panting looking down at the ground.

"Hey. You're not hurt are ya?" Naruto asked. He shot his head up and snarled at Sasuke. Sasuke gasped to see Naruto's eyes, they were blood red with black slits, his canines were long to match a dogs, and his whiskers were more thick.

"Chiken shit!" Naruto spat. Sasuke felt angered at himself for being afraid. He thought about the man he wanted to kill.

_'Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me become hateful!'_ the man yelled in his mind. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at Naruto.

The snakes tongue wrapped around Naruto's torso and lifted him up to it's master. Naruto brought his headband back over his eyes and began to struggle trying to get out of the snakes clasp. The grass nin walked up to Naruto and lifted up his shirt. On Naruto's stomach sat a seal. The grass nins eyes widened then he smirked.

"So thats how you had the power boost" the nin said with interest.

"You're the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto's eyes widened wondering how he knew that. The man held back his hand and his finger tips began to glow purple.

"I can't have you getting in my way" the grass nin spoke throwing his finger tips around the seal.

"Five Prong Seal!" the grass nin yelled. Naruto screamed in agony as he felt the fingers burning into his stomach. His whiskers went back to normal, his teeth were no longer enlarged and he fell limp. The grass nin threw Naruto off the side of the tree and he fell towards the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled throwing a couple kunai at him. One of them pinned him to the tree so he wouldn't fall to his death. But the other kunai cut Naruto's neck open near his jugular vein. Blood squirted out of Naruto's neck but stopped and began to run down his neck. Sakura looked in horror hoping she didn't kill her teammate. Hopefully she didn't hit his vital point if she did then she was in deep shit.

* * *

A couple of hours passed after the fight with the grass nin. The nin revealed himself as Orochimaru after defeating Sasuke. Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke on the neck and a strange mark appeared on it. Orochimaru had said Sasuke would come to him to seek power. After the fight Sasuke had began to run a high fever and it was increasing slowly.

Sakura being the only one conscious on her team had to take care of Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura had noticed she did some major damage to Naruto's neck with her kunai and he was losing blood slowly. If this kept up for another day Naruto would go into shock from lack of blood.

She noticed that Naruto was asleep and she looked at his headband that covered his eyes. Sakura decided to take a quick look at what was under the headband to see if Naruto was hiding something.

As she was about to pull up the headband, Sakura turned around kunai in hand to see three sound nin in the clearing in front of her. Sakura was scared she would get hurt badly and lose the scroll since she is the weakest. The three sound nin stood in front of her and sprung into action.

Team ten was walking around looking for a weak team to steal a scroll from so they wouldn't have to take on a strong team. Sadly luck wasn't on the side of the Ino-Shika-Cho group. They were about to sit down and take a break until they heard whimpering not to far away.

Shikamaru walked in a crouched way to the bush in front of the tree. He looked through the bush at the scene before him and his eyes widened. Shikamaru beckoned for Ino and Choji to see the event.

When the two of them knelt down by Shikamaru their eyes widened as well. In front of them they saw Sakura being held by the hair by a sound kunoichi who would tug or yank it every now and then. They also noticed a boy in a green spandex suit was laying face down in the dirt. One of the sound nin with gravity defying hair was conversing with the other sound nin who looked like a mummy.

The boy with the anti gravity hair turned around and walked toward the base of the tree behind Sakura.

"Zaku, kill that Uchiha boy. Make this girl see her crush die in front of her eyes" the kunoichi said smirking. Zaku chuckled.

"Consider it done" Zaku replied.

What happened next surprised them all Sakura suddenly became the one in control of the fight. She was currently holding off Zaku after breaking from Kin's grasp. Zaku was getting pissed off at the pink haired girl in front of him. He finally began to pound her head repeatedly after being bitten in the arm. After seeing this team ten stepped into the fight as back up for Sakura.

Sakura was shocked that Ino and her team had come to defend her. She crawled over to the tree where Naruto and Sasuke were under and pulled them out to get them to safety. Sakura noticed Ino and her team weren't going to be able to hold off the Oto nin much longer.

She decided to get Sasuke and Naruto to safety then come back to help Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Suddenly she noticed everyone stopped fighting and became aware of strong killing intent coming from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with black markings on his body with purple aura coming off of him.

"Sakura. Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I did!" Zaku said with arrogance. The mummified Oto nin noticed that Sasuke was covered with black markings and became terrified.

"Zaku wait don't fight him. The Uchiha has the curse seal" the Oto nin said with fear. Zaku scoffed.

"I'll blast him to oblivion easily" Zaku said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at Zaku coldly who winced but broke out of his fear.

"Take this!" Zaku yelled. There was a massive wave of wind and white light that covered the clearing. when it cleared there was nothing in the path of the attack.

"Ha! Blew him away!" Zaku said with arrogance.

"Blew who away?" A voice asked from Zaku's back. Zaku turned around only to be met with a back fist from one Uchiha Sasuke. Zaku stood on all fours as he tried to get up only to feel his arms being pulled backward. He turned his head to see Sasuke who had planted his foot on Zaku's back and was pulling on his arms.

"You seem to be very attached to these arms of yours" Sasuke spoke coldly. There was a sickening crack then a scream. Sasuke had broken Zaku's arms from the back.

Sasuke grabbed Zaku by the back of his collar and threw him towards Dosu. Dosu squatted down by Zaku to find him whimpering and knocked out.

"You're next" Sasuke spoke walking towards Dosu. Dosu's visible eye widened in horror. Sasuke was less than 20 feet away from Dosu when a dark presence burst out from the side of the clearing. Eveyone had their heads turned toward Naruto who stood up slowly. His head was looking at the ground he was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto walked toward Sasuke and Dosu slowly.

"Dobe fuck off he's mine!" Sasuke said glaring at the blond. Naruto didn't even look up at him or answer. He just continued to walk towards the pair of them.

"Dobe he's mine so stay out of it!" Sasuke shouted pulling out some shuriken. Naruto continued to walk towards them.

"Fine then I'll have to stop you" Sasuke threw his Shuriken and followed up with hand seals.

"Katon-no jutsu!" Sasuke bellowed. Balls of fire surrounded the shuriken as they shot at Naruto.

Team ten, Sakura, and the sound team watched in horror at what Sasuke did to his teammate. There was an explosion as Naruto let the kunai hit him detonating them in the process. Sasuke smirked as he watched the cloud of smoke disappear. His eyes widened and he glared in anger. Naruto stood there his face looking at the ground without a burn or scratch.

"Sasuke, let him go he'll give us his scroll" Naruto spoke in a commanding tone. Sasuke scoffed and looked at Naruto.

"No. I don't take orders from you! Besides I want to test my power!" Sasuke yelled running at Naruto with a kunai in hand. The people in the clearing looked at Sasuke in shock as he ran at Naruto with killing intent. Sasuke drew back the kunai to deliver a stab at Naruto's neck.

Team Gai arrived some minutes earlier and watched the scene between Naruto and Sasuke. They were shocked at what Sasuke was doing but wanted to see what happened.

Just as Sasuke was about to stab Naruto in the neck, Naruto grabbed his hand with ease. Sasuke's arm was trembling as he tried to inch the knife closer.

Naruto was looking at the ground while holding Sasuke's hand that held the kunai. When Naruto looked up at Sasuke everyone gasped in horror.

"Sasuke. Prepare to get your ass kicked" Naruto said with a cold voice. Shadow like skin began to cover Naruto's face and body. Naruto's eyes became a pupiless blood red. Sasuke looked at Naruto with something he hadn't felt since the night his brother killed the Uchiha Clan. Fear.

Naruto sunk a punch into Sasuke's stomach which launched him off of his feet. Sasuke crashed through a tree and on the ground. Sasuke threw some kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto swung his arm out and caught the projectiles in his hand. He launched the kunai at Sasuke who was getting to his feet. Sasuke jumped away from the kunai but got cut on the arm and his shoulder. Sasuke roared in anger and executed another Katon-no Jutsu. The fireballs shot in a wall at Naruto.

"Naruto get out of there!" Shikamaru yelled. He, Choji and Ino had come out of the bush and dragged Sakura out of the line of fire. Naruto didn't move the flames were upon him. At the last second Naruto disappeared in a black blur. Neji gasped in shock. He activated the Byakugon at the start of the fight.

"What's wrong Neji?" Lee asked.

"The Byakugon didn't even see him move!" Neji said looking around for the blond.

"You shouldn't always rely on those eyes Neji" a voice spoke from behind them. Team Gai turned around and their jaws dropped. In front of them stood Naruto, but he was enshrouded in shadow.

"How did you? When did?" Neji asked looking at Naruto and the spot he was at. Naruto vanished again in a blur and appeared behind Ino.

"Ah, Ino-hime! Thank you for getting Sakura to safety" Naruto said with a grin. Ino blushed tomato red as Naruto called her 'hime' again. She looked up at Naruto but saw he had vanished again.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke who thought he killed Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke-chan" Naruto said pulling out the Shadowrend Longblade. Sasuke spun around and looked at Naruto.

"What the hell!? I killed you!" Sasuke said as the curse mark began to grow. Naruto chuckled coldly that sent shivers down everyones spine.

"No. Your power is to pathetic to even make a dent in me" Naruto informed. Sasuke roared in anger and ran at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto smirked and brought the blade up and parried Sasuke's attack with ease.

"I rest my case" Naruto said seriously. Naruto kicked Sasuke away from him. Sasuke landed a few yards away and looked up to see Naruto grab him by the neck and slam him into a tree.

"Now I shall finish this" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke with cold red eyes. Naruto brought the sword back and crushed down. The hilt of Naruto's sword hit Sasuke square on the top of the head. Sasuke's head hit the tree after the attack from Naruto. He slid down the tree and fell to the ground knocked out. Naruto brought his head back and laughed evilly.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind, Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in a sewer.

"How the hell did I get here?" Naruto asked himself as he walked down the hall. There came a sinister chuckle. Naruto looked up and saw a giant iron gate in front of him with a kanji letter on it that read 'seal'. Naruto then knew he was inside his mind and he grinned at the gate.

"Hey! Kyuubi come out! I wanna talk to you" Naruto called. There was silence until a chuckle came from behind the bars. A giant face appeared behind the gates it was grinning showing all it's fang like teeth and blood red eyes with black slits.

**"You don't seem scared of me. Who are you and what the hell have you done to the kid?"** Kyuubi asked looking at Naruto.

"It's Naruto. The reason I'm not shitting my pants in fear is because I'm keeping my cool" Naruto said calmly walking to the cage. Kyuubi's eyes widened at Naruto's courage. The Kyuubi grinned again.

**"Well at least I can grow to like you a little better. But we got a problem"** Kyuubi said looking down at Naruto.

"No shit. Dark Naruto has gained control of my body" Naruto said looking at the fox. Kyuubi growled lightly.

**"Have you-"**Kyuubi again but Naruto interupted him.

"Tried regaining control? Yeah. I tried but he keeps on forcing me back in here" Naruto said crossing his arms. Kyuubi thought for a moment on how to have Naruto regain control of his body.

**"Okay Naruto listen to me"** Kyuubi spoke seriously. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and motioned for him to continue.

**"I can give you my chakra so you can overpower your bastard self. By doing this, you may end up fighting for control"** Naruto nodded understanding where this was going.

"So you are going to give me your chakra so I can kick my bastard self out of control. While I have control the chakra will seal him in the mind" Naruto finished.

Kyuubi was surprised at how Naruto knew what to do. But then again it wasn't surprised, the kid was the son of Minato Namikaze. Kyuubi laughed and looked at Naruto.

"Correct. Now, are you ready?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded. Kyuubi had chakra leak out of the cage and surround Naruto. Naruto was now engulfed in the fire like chakra surging with power.

The iron gates vanished and Naruto stood in front of a giant door that red _'My mind'_. Naruto opened the doors and walked inside. He looked around the room and saw dead ahead of him Dark Naruto who was laughing. Naruto noticed he was looking out of his own eyes, he walked up to Dark Naruto.

He tapped Dark Naruto on the shoulder. Dark Naruto turned around and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Dark Naruto asked. Naruto punched Dark Naruto across the face and stabbed a kunai in his chest. Dark Naruto doubled over clutching his chest in pain. Naruto summoned the Kyuubi's chakra. The red chakra surrounded Naruto who grabbed Dark Naruto by the throat lifting him off the floor. Naruto felt himself regaining control.

Naruto blinked and noticed he had control of his body. He sighed in relief but it was short lived as he felt the shadow creeping up across his face again. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and felt something wet running down the back of his shirt.

_'The bitch will die for coming close to me,'_ Naruto thought getting ready to deliver a slash.

**"Naruto, wait!"** the Kyuubi yelled stopping Naruto looked pissed at being stopped.

"What?" Naruto asked calmly.

**"Are you sure you want her death on your hands?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

"Kyuubi, pull Dark Naruto back inside my mind he's caught!" Naruto ordered. There came a rushing wind in the room as Naruto saw Dark Naruto pulled out of the door and into a dark hole.

"Damn you Naru-chan! Damn you Kyuubi!" Dark Naruto yelled.

**"Shut up prick!"** Naruto and Kyuubi both yelled. Dark Naruto vanished into the hole and was gone.

"Thanks Kyuubi" Naruto said gasping.

**"No problem kid. Now get back to reality"** Kyuubi said vanishing from view behind the iron gates. Naruto walked back down the hall where he came from and noticed another door the red _'exit'_. Naruto opened the door and felt light blind him.

* * *

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. There came a crack as cracks began to appear on the shadow that covered half of Naruto's face. There was a shatter that sounded like broken glass as the shadow broke into pieces. The shadow landed on the ground and turned to purple smoke rising from the ground.

Naruto sighed with relief. He was back in control. Naruto looked down at Sakura and spoke.

"Sakura, you can let go of me now" Naruto said smiling. Naruto noticed she was too lost in thought and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her wrists off of him and let go of them. Sakura came back to reality as she felt her arms fall to her sides. Naruto walked away and sat down against a tree. He noticed the sound nin holding a scroll in front of him.

"Here. Take it. Please let us go" Dosu spoke bowing. Naruto was wide eyed but accepted the scroll none the less.

"Before you go. Let me ask you something" Naruto said looking at Dosu.

"Go ahead" Dosu replied.

"Why did you come here to kill Sasuke?" Dosu picked up his two teammates and looked back at Naruto.

"I didn't want to. I came here on orders" Dosu said walking away.

"From whom?" Naruto asked.

"I can't release that information. It's classified" Dosu replied as he vanished with his team.

"God fucking damn it!" Naruto yelled punching the tree causing it to shake violently.

"Naruto are you okay?" Ino asked concerned. Naruto turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little frustrated at that guy" Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay. Just making sure you're alright" Ino said walking to Sakura.

* * *

Naruto had his team join with team ten, and team Gai. They decided to head to the tower as a group so they have less chance of getting attacked by other teams. The group came to a stop as Naruto held up his hand kneeling down. Naruto ran towards a tree crouched so he couldn't be seen.

He turned his head out from behind the tree. Naruto looked at the three people in front of him. It was Shino, Kiba and Hinata. He was about to go out and greet them but they turned and walked his way.

"Come on. We got to get as far away from that kid as possible!" Kiba said turning to look behind him.

"Kiba we're long gone. We should rest for a moment before we go to the tower" Shino said panting.

"Shino, shut-up. You saw what that Gaara kid did to that team of Ame shinobi" Kiba sneered.

"Yes I know. Gaara killed them. But we should take a rest to regain our strength. We don't want other teams to attack us when we're low on strength" Shino said calmly.

Kiba gave up and agreed to rest for a bit. Naruto turned around and walked towards his group that hid in the tree's.

"Okay. Turns out Kiba and his team are in front of us. They are all exhausted from running away from that Suna team" Naruto informed looking at the group.

"So what do we do Naruto?" Choji asked.

"I think we should go and have them join us. They are too tired to fight and they could use some support from us so not to get attacked" Naruto replied. The group agreed.

"Okay stay behind me. I'll go in first" Naruto said as he walked towards team eight. Naruto walked up behind the team and spoke.

"Hey dog breath you okay?" Naruto asked. Team eight jumped in shock as Naruto came out from behind them.

"Get the hell out of here dobe!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

"Kiba shut up. I have a proposition for ya" Naruto said sitting down across from Kiba.

"What?!" Kiba spat.

"I got my team to pair up with the other teams. I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us so you could be protected while you gain your strength" Kiba looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Bullshit. You will only hold my team back! You can't do anything right!" Kiba yelled. Naruto let out strong killer intent at Kiba.

"Kiba. I'm offering to help you and your team. My team and the others we grouped with already have both scrolls" Naruto said fingering his sword.

"If so, you will only be a pest. So do me a favor and fuck off" Kiba said arrogantly. Naruto snapped, in less than a second Naruto was in front of Kiba.

"Call me a dobe again" Naruto said with malice. Kiba smirked.

"Dobe! You're a fucking do-" Kiba spoke. Wham! Naruto punched Kiba under his chin with brass knuckels. Kiba was launched to the tree tops. A minute passed as Naruto had his group come out. Their came a cry as the group looked up. Kiba had landed on the log he was sitting on before he was punched by Naruto. There was a loud crunch as Kiba landed on the log causing it to turn to powder. Kiba sat up rubbing his chin clambering away from Naruto.

"Now Kiba. You will shut your fucking mouth and join the group, or I'll kick your ass and take your scrolls" Naruto spat. Kiba growled but gave up.

* * *

The group arrived at the tower in a day. They decided to stay outside and take out any shinobi teams and take their scrolls to lower the competition. Naruto was about to sit down when the Kyuubi spoke in his mind.

**"Naruto, you need to do something else first"** Kyuubi spoke waiting for the blond to reply.

"Okay, shoot Kyuubi" Naruto said crossing his arms.

**"Now listen to me. There is a team of leaf shinobi in the forest not to far from you"** Kyuubi began.

"Okay. And what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

**"That team holds the last two decendants of the second most powerful clan in Konoha. Your clan was the strongest, but now they're extinct"**

"Which clan would this be?" Naruto asked.

**"This clan fell victim to genocide from Otogakure. The Kazama clan"** Kyuubi said.

"You're shitting me right?" Naruto asked.

**"No. You need to go find them and help them to the tower"** Kyuubi continued.

"Why? The Kazama are strong enough to get here themselves aren't they?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. But their compound is home to the stone of Konoha"** Kyuubi replied. That caught Naruto off guard. He choked on his spit.

"You mean the stone Kira-chan told me about?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. Now I suggest you inform your group that you're going on a patrol to spy on teams. Then you can head for their team"** Kyuubi said as it went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto stood up and began to walk away from his group.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto turned around to his squad.

"I'm going to go on patrol and see if there are any other teams" Naruto replied.

"Then I'm coming with you" Ino said.

"No. I'm going alone. I don't want to put the entire squad in trouble. Stay here I'll be back later" Naruto ordered.

"Okay just don't die loser" Sasuke said smirking.

"I won't. Now tell the others the code I told you about earlier" Naruto said as he shunshined away.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. Please Read and Review. Now enjoy the list of the official list of the Harems that will not be changed after the this chapter. I hope you liked the little (Red vs Blue joke) Sarge had a little four minute movie and he said this "Call him Doctor Sarge indeer. Prescription Death, Diagnosiss Shotgun"**

**Official Harem Pairings:**

**Naruto/Temari/Anko/Kurenai/Yugito/Fem. Kyuubi/ Tayuya**

**OC/OC/Ino/Fem. Haku**

**OC/Yugao/Hana/Tenten**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Well that sorts out the harems.**

**Naruto: Nice and. Wait! What the fuck?!**

**CaptainPrice: What?**

**Naruto: Why did you take out Ino, and Fem. Haku out of my Harem?**

**CaptainPrice: Two reasons. One the viewers are always right (Most of the time) Two because you kept on coming back in the previous jokes.**

**Naruto: You had control on that you dink!**

**CaptainPrice: Okay that's it. Keep this up and no Harem for you!**

**Naruto: I'll be good. **

**CaptainPrice: Good. Now tell everyone the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. But I'll just say it again to piss him off.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I swear to the gods of jelly. If you say the fucking disclaimer again I'll rip it off this page and shove it up your a-**

**Shane: Will you to shut up I'm trying to sleep to get ready for the next chapter.**

**Colin: CaptainPrice. Who gets the first lemon?**

**CaptainPrice: I haven't decided yet but I'll think about it.**

**Colin: What do you mean you didn't think about it?! You're the author!**

**Sasuke: CaptainPrice! I demand you make me more powerful and give me all the women to bear my children!**

**CaptainPrice: Shut-up you little pot licker, I'll put you in a microwave. (God I love that line from Talledega Knights)**

**Sasuke: But I'm an Uchiha! I am the best! You know what stand down I'm taking over writing.**

**CaptainPrice: Over my dead body emo boy. (Picks up fangirl horn)**

**Sasuke: What's that?**

**CaptainPrice: Your fangirl horn. (Takes deep breath)**

**Sasuke: No please not them!! (Horn sounds)**

**Fangirls: Sasuke-kun!!**

**Naruto: You don't show mercy do you Captain?**

**CaptainPrice: Nope!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, this is where you'll meet my OC's. A lot of the WoW crossover is in this chapter, mainly from gear and weapons. I'll show the OC's gear and Weapons at the end of the chapter. There will be a fight with a giant eel in this chapter. I'm not going to say where it came from, read and find out. I took the eel from (Twilight Princess) the eel has the same weak point but it will be fought differently. Well without anymore delay, here's the next chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**I do not own Naruto, WoW, or Nintendo. I own the OC's and the idea for the story. **

* * *

In the forest of death not to far away from the tower sat a group of leaf shinobi. Two of them were boys and one was a girl. Their names were Colin, Shane, and Sasame. Team 13 was preparing to leave for the tower today.

Shane was strapping his swords to his back. Colin was sharpening his daggers. And Sasame was sharpening her sword. Kazama Shane was a 17 year old boy with dirty brown hair that hung over his head (Think Dante from Devil May Cry 3). He was about six feet tall and was wearing black and red leather clothes.

Kazama Colin was 15 years old and had brown messy hair (Think Link from TP). Colin had two daggers, one which was a long green one that saw curved at the tip with a green glow, while the other was a giant fang from a dog. He wore a black hood that shadowed his face along with red and black leather clothes.

And the last member Fuuzuki Sasame. She was 15 years old and had long brown hair tied into a bun with a strand of it hanging in front of her face. Sasame had a bust of a 17 year old woman and was around the same height as Colin. She carried a two handed blade with her that was about the same height as her. She wore a fishnet shirt minus the bra and a linen t-shirt that was open to show off her cleavage. Sasame also wore black shorts that showed off her legs. Overall Sasame was dead sexy and had beautiful curves all over.

Colin dipped his fang like dagger into a jar of green liquid. He pulled it out after a minute and put the jar in his pouch. Shane looked at him in amusement.

"Colin how do you hold that in that small pouch?" Shane asked.

"I don't. It shrinks as it is put inside" Colin replied.

"Meaning?" Colin waved his hand telling him to ask later.

"Are you two ready?" Sasame asked turning to the two Kazama's. The two brothers nodded and they walked towards the tower.

* * *

Shane felt a presence coming from behind them. He pulled out two shuriken and threw them. The shuriken went straight then made a sharp curve towards the right. There was a clang of metal hitting metal. Colin and Sasame drew their weapons slowly so the enemy wouldn't hear.

"Colin come here" Shane said beckoning his brother over. Colin squatted down by Shane.

"Yeah?" Colin asked. Shane pointed towards the tree 100 yards away. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at Colin using his free hand to cover his eyes. Shane finished the order by pointing toward the tree and holding his arms in a choke style. Colin nodded. Colin turned around and vanished. He turned invisible and was smirking inwardly.

_"Ah the wonders of the Kazama bloodline, well one of bloodlines abilities"_ Colin thought. Colin climbed up the tree and appeared to the branch Shane pointed at.

In front of Colin stood a shinobi with his headband around his eyes. He had blond spikey hair, wore a blue t-shirt along with a muscle shirt. He also wore black cargo pants with red stitches and black combat boots. Not taking any chances Colin chopped the shinobi in the back of the neck. The shinobi fell knocked out. Colin could see it was a leaf shinobi. He picked up the leaf nin and hurried back over to Shane and Sasame.

Colin set the leaf nin down in front of them and tied him up.

"Nice job Colin" Sasame complemented blushing. Colin was happy no one could see his face. He was blushing enough to be confused for a good cherry.

"Thanks Sasame-chan" Colin replied. Shane picked up the knocked out leaf nin and set him against a tree. When he was about to speak he gasped at the knocked out leaf shinobi.

"Shane? Whats wrong?" Colin asked.

"This kid. This kid is Uzumaki Naruto" Shane replied. Colin's and Sasame's eyes widened.

"The jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sasame asked in awe. Colin and Shane nodded.

"But why does this shock you Shane?" Colin asked. Shane sighed and told them the story of how he was put on probation from the council for protecting Naruto from angry villagers. Colin and Sasame were pissed at the council for what they did to Shane and Naruto.

* * *

Shane, Sasame, and Colin were looking at a map of the forest to find possible routes to the tower.

"What about this one?" Sasame asked pointing at a path along a river. Shane shook his head.

"That won't work. I looked at that one yesterday it's impassible" Shane said sighing.

"How's this one? It is right below us, and if I'm right there's a secret passage that leads to the tower" Colin said pointing at a small clearing on the map less then 50 feet away. Shane thought about it and looked at the other paths. He soon figured out the other paths would be a bad idea with chances running into other shinobi.

"Okay. We'll take this path then" Shane spoke rolling up the map. Colin went up and picked up Naruto. He slung Naruto over his shoulders like a bag and jumped to the ground.

There came a grunt from behind Colin. Team 13 turned around in surprise to see Naruto awake and looking at them.

"Did you have to knock me out?" Naruto asked slightly pissed.

"Sorry Naruto. Thought you may be an enemy" Shane said cutting off the ropes that bound Naruto. Naruto rolled onto the ground and sat up.

"Okay, I got one very important question" Naruto said rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah?" Colin asked.

"Are you two the Kazama's?" Naruto asked pointing to Shane and Colin. The two of them looked at each other and Shane nodded.

"Okay, here's the reason I'm here" Naruto said walking up to them. Naruto told them about the Kyuubi saying he had to find them. He also explained why he needed to go inside the Kazama compound. Shane and Colin narrowed their eyes but agreed.

"Alright, we'll make a deal with you" Shane said looking up at Naruto. Naruto nodded and waited for the answer.

"Get us to the tower and we'll let you enter the compound whenever you want" Colin said crossing his arms.

"Deal!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Come on you three! We wasted enough time as it is!" Sasame called pushing the boulder in front of her. Shane and Colin ran over and helped her push the boulder. After the boulder was out of the way, there lay a wooden door. Colin kicked open the door as it fell into the ground. There was a splash that echoed from where the door fell.

"Is it flooded?" Sasame asked. Colin shook his head.

"No. It's a hidden water way that will take us to the tower" Colin replied getting ready to jump in.

"Do we need to swim?" Shane asked. Colin shook his head again.

"No, it's just like a slide. Fall in and the water will carry you down" Sasame, Shane, and Naruto nodded.

"I'll go first" Colin said as he lowered himself into the hole and let go.

"Holy shit!" Colin's voice echoed as he fell down the hole. The three sweatdropped and waited to hear a splash. After 30 seconds there came a splash as Colin landed.

"Damn that must be a long drop" Naruto said looking at the hole. Shane dropped into the hole and there came a splash. Sasame followed after Shane and jumped in. Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and told it to push the bolder over the hole when he went in. Naruto took a deep breath and dived head first into the hole.

* * *

Naruto felt wind scrape his face as he fell down the hole. There came a sphere like opening at the bottom of the tunnel. Naruto fell through it and noticed a giant dome like room with a giant pool of water. Naruto felt water surround him as he landed in it. He swam to the surface and gasped for air. Naruto shook his head and looked around for the others.

"Guys?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto! Over here!" Shane yelled waving at Naruto. Naruto turned and saw three figures treading water. He swam over to them and waited for one of them to speak.

"Okay. Everyone alright?" Sasame asked. Everyone nodded. Shane swam over to some seaweed and beckoned them to follow. The three followed Shane to the seaweed.

"Well how do we get out?" Shane asked.

"There is supposed to be three switches to open a gate under the water" Colin said trying to see to the bottom.

"The water is too dirty to see anything. And we will need a lot of air" Naruto spoke.

"That's why I have this" Colin said pulling out a flashlight.

"You going to do it Colin?" Shane asked. Colin nodded.

"Yeah. We all know I can hold my breath the longest anyway" Colin replied turning on the flashlight.

"Okay Colin, just be careful" Sasame warned. Colin grinned at her from behind his hood.

"Don't worry Sasame-chan, I'll be fine" Colin assured her as he took a deep breath. Colin dove under the water and out of sight. The three of them floated there waiting for Colin to return. After a quarter of an hour they began to worry.

"What's taking him so long?" Naruto asked. Shane shook his head.

"I don't know but we-" Shane began but was cut off as the water rippled violently. The groups eyes widened at the giant ripple.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked pulling out the Shadowrend Longblade. There came a splash as something huge shot out of the water. The group looked in the direction of the splash and their eyes widened. They saw a giant eel fly out of the water. Another splash echoed around the room as the eel dove back in the water.

Colin appeared behind them with wide eyes.

"Good news and bad news" Colin informed with a grimace.

"Good news is I found all the switches and activated them" Shane nodded.

"Bad news is too complicated to explain. But it is explained on this stone tablet here" Colin continued holding the rock. The group gathered around the rock. They all read the letter and their eyes widened with each line.

_To the unfortunate team who is reading this, you have a hell of a fight ahead. If you have activated all the switches you have one more thing to do to open the door. After the switches are activated a giant eel will try to kill you. The eel uses electricity so you can die fairly quick if you are in a ten foot radius of it. The eels weak spot is it's eye on the top of the head. After you kill the eel it will drop a key to open the gate. This eel is one tough bastard, it will take the entire squad to kill it. The best way to win this battle is to have two of your teammates distract while one attacks the eye. This method will only work once or twice. After that the eel will begin to swim around. Use your chakra to swim towards the eel and use your hands to hold on tight. Once you have a good shot stab the fucker in the eye as much as you can. Preferably someone who uses daggers should do the second phase. Quick tip, using a weapon coated with poison will work very effectively. Good luck._

The group looked at Colin with shit eating grins. He looked at them with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, no way. No way in hell!" Colin shouted.

"Colin you have to. You're the only one who can use the daggers best and you have poison applied to both correct?" Naruto asked. Colin nodded.

"Alright fine. If I die remember me how I was" Colin said pulling out his daggers. The group forced chakra into their lungs as they dove under the water.

* * *

The eel was sticking out of the ground from a hole. The four of them neared the eel pulling out their weapons. Naruto swam at the eel and cut at a tentacle from it's side. The eel screeched and swung it's tail. The tail hit Naruto dead in the stomach and launched him to to the floor. Shane took some shuriken and threw them with ease. The shuriken went straight then hooked to the left and hit the eel. One shuriken missed, one hit it on the side, the last one hit it dead in the eye.

The eel wailed and flailed around violently. The eel stretched out one of its whiskers and it wrapped around Colin's mid section. The eel had shocked Colin with electricity, but not enough to kill him. Colin yelped and stabbed the whisker with his dagger. The eel's grip reduced and Colin cut off the whisker wrapped around him. The eel wailed again and began to glow with blue light. Shane's eyes widened and he motioned for Sasame and Colin to get away from it.

The three of them got away just in time as a giant sphere of electricity surrounded the eel. Naruto swam up the side of the eel and stabbed his blade into it's body. He pulled his blade out and dodged a flailing whisker. Shane swam over the eel's mouth as it opened. Shane threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to the hilt inside the mouth. The eel's mouth closed and swallowed the kunai. There was a loud boom as the bomb exploded inside the eel. Blood shot out of the eel's mouth and made a thick mist around it. Colin took his chance to use the mist as cover. He appeared on the eel's head and gripped onto the eyelid. Colin brought back his dagger and stabbed the eel in it's eye four times before he was thrown off.

The eel began to flail violently and the ground began to tremble. There was a crack as the floor the eel was hiding in broke and covered the water with dust. The dust cleared and the four of them noticed the eel in front of them with it's mouth open ready to swallow all of them. Sasame quickly swam at the eel and went inside it's mouth.

The eel closed it's mouth and trapped Sasame inside. She grabbed onto the roof of the eels mouth and stabbed it with her sword. Blood shot down into the mouth and carried Sasame with it. The eel spat out Sasame with a lot of it's blood. Colin taking his chance climbed onto the eel's back and grabbed the eels eyelid again. He drew back both daggers and began to stab as quickly as he can. Colin managed to get three stabs in with each dagger before being thrown off.

The eel was slowing down more and more due to the poison from Colin's daggers. Naruto and Shane swam to opposite sides of the eel and each cut off another whisker. More blood shot out of the eel. The eel began to pick up speed causing it to be almost impossible to get a hit in. Shane took the risk and swam in front of the eel with another paper bomb. The eel swallowed him. Shane dove under the tongue and stuck the paper bomb under it. Shane quickly swam to the top of the mouth as the bomb exploded. The eel screeched loudly causing Shane to lose his hearing for a moment.

Meanwhile outside the eel Colin noticed the eel was stunned and he swam to the eye again. He gripped onto the eyelid again and pulled out his green dagger and drew it back. He stabbed three times before standing up on the eel's eyelid while focusing his chakra into his feet. Colin clasped both hands around his dagger and stabbed down with as much chakra as he could. There was a sickening squish as the eye exploded. The eel began to swim around in agony hitting the side of the walls every now and then. After a minute the eel smashed into the bottom of the wall head first landing on the pools floor. The eel glowed gold before it exploded. The eels organs, limbs, and blood shot out of it.

* * *

The four of them swam to the surface for much needed air. As they broke the surface they gasped getting all the air they could. All four of them had blood coming out of their mouths and noses. Being under the water for that long really restrained their lungs.

"Alright we did it!" Naruto cheered. The four of them high fived each other in triumph.

"Now lets go get that key" Sasame said diving down again. The three followed her and swam towards the eels corpse. As they neared it they saw that the eel had only half of it's body remaining. There, dangling at attached to the flesh of the eel was a big bronze key. Colin swam over and wrenched the key from the flesh. Naruto swam over to the gate at the south end of the chamber.

Colin swam over to the gate and looked for the key lock. The gate was built with giant steel bars with chakra surrounding them. The gate had a giant bear like head as the key hole. Colin pushed the key in and turned it. There came a clank as the chakra around the bars disappeared and the bars were pulled into the ground. The four of them swam into the dark tunnel and exited the chamber.

Shane noticed light pouring in from above the surface ahead of them. The group swam to the surface and gasped for air. They climbed onto a small platform and lay prostrate on the floor. All of them were soaking wet, had blood and muck covering them and were dead tired. They stood up after a few moments and noticed a ladder coming down from above.

"Lets get outta' here" Shane spoke as he shook his head to get out any dirt or water. Sasame went first, followed by Naruto, Colin, then Shane.

Sasame pushed up on the door above her head and it opened. Sunlight beamed above them as they climbed out of the door.

"We're out! Fresh air at last!" Sasame cheered making a peace sign. Shane and Colin sighed with relief.

"Man that took a little longer than I thought" Naruto said stretching. He noticed that they had exited from the side of a tree high above the ground. The tower was less than a mile away.

"Naruto you should get back to your squad. We can handle ourselves from here" Shane said walking to the branch.

"Okay. Don't forget the deal we had" Naruto said as he shunshined away. Shane and Colin smirked.

"Well he did help us so we owe him a favor" Shane said rubbing his eyes. Colin nodded and turned to Sasame. His face turned red and he had a nosebleed. Sasame's shirt was torn up pretty badly from the fight with the eel. One could now see her fishnet shirt with her D-cup bust. Sasame looked at Colin with a quizzical look.

"What's wrong Colin?" Sasame asked. Colin looked down and his feet and pointed at her chest. Sasame looked down and turned an intense shade of red. Colin took off his tunic and handed it to Sasame.

"Here you go. I'll be fine, I've still got a t-shirt" Colin said yawning. Sasame zipped up the tunic and looked at Colin.

"Thanks Colin" Sasame replied giving him a kiss. Although she kissed him on the lips she couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. The mask he wore only made a shadow over his face so one could only see blood red eyes.

"No problem Sasame-hime" Colin said not really paying attention to what he was saying. Sasame blushed brick red and turned away.

"Okay you two. You guys can fuck each other when we get to the tower. Just don't do it in front of me" Shane said with a smirk.

"Pervert!" Sasame yelled slapping Shane at the back of the head. The three of them left and headed for the tower.

* * *

Naruto appeared 200 yards away from his group he left four hours previously. He walked up the path to them thinking they would know it was him. Sadly he was mistaken.

"Now!" Kiba shouted. Naruto looked up in horror to see multiple barrages of shuriken and kunai. Naruto ran towards a rock ahead of him for cover. Naruto took two shuriken to the chest, one to his arm, and one to his thigh. He yelped in pain.

"You crazy fuckin' bastards!" Naruto hissed. The projectiles stopped. Naruto was about to get up but didn't want to risk another attack.

"Flash!" Naruto called out.

"Thunder! Now who is it?!" Kiba asked as all the other genin looked at the rock the enemy was behind.

"It's Naruto! You fucking assholes!" Naruto yelled very pissed off. Everyones eyes widened in horror.

"Dobe we almost fucking killed you!" Kiba called.

"Come to us!" Kiba continued. Naruto looked up over the rock slightly to see all of them looking at him from behind bushes.

"Fuck you! Come to me!" Naruto replied.

**(AN: For anyone who's seen Black Hawk Down, you'll know where this little scene came from)**All the genin ran towards the rock Naruto was behind to see him pull out the last shuriken from his chest.

"Sorry Naruto" Lee said hoping they didn't hurt him.

"Dobe where the fuck have you been?" Kiba asked.

"Did you get any scrolls from other teams?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at them with a glare.

"No. No I didn't get any, you wanna know why? Because you said, We're not going to need any dobe we'll get them at the tower!" Naruto spat standing up. The group just noticed Naruto's state and they looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shikamaru asked pointing at Naruto.

"Long story" Naruto replied turning to walk towards the tower.

"Answer dobe!" Kiba demanded. Naruto glared at Kiba coldly. Although you couldn't tell because his headband was over his eyes.

"No" Naruto said again.

"I said now! Now tell me!" Kiba demanded. Naruto grabbed Kiba by the neck and pulled him off the ground with his hand.

"It's none of you're fuckin' business cowboy!" Naruto spat dropping Kiba on the ground. Kiba gasped for air and looked at Naruto with horror.

"Now without anymore interruptions let's proceed" Naruto said turning around and heading into the tower. The others stood there looking with wide eyes at the sight of Naruto's action.

"Come on let's go and get some sleep we don't need to finish until tomorrow" Shino spoke walking towards the tower. Everyone walked to the tower and inside the main hall.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura left the group and went to find a room and to find Naruto. As they climbed the stairs they heard some voices ahead. Sasuke walked to the top of the stairs and glanced into a doorway. Sakura appeared a few seconds later and looked in the room as well. In the room were four shinobi, one of them was Naruto. The other three they didn't know but they noticed they were of the Leaf Village.

"Shane, where is the Kazama compound?" Naruto asked. Shane looked around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers.

"Okay hang on a sec" Shane replied digging into his pockets.

"Ah here we are" Shane pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"So this is it?" Naruto asked folding the paper. Colin nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, that's the only thing we can give you" Colin said walking over to a bed and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"There are two shinobi outside the room" Colin replied grabbing hold of his green dagger. Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto looked at them and turned back to Shane.

"Don't worry they know the reason as to why I need to know where the Kazama compound is" Naruto voiced walking towards the door.

"Okay. But if they tell anyone else Colin and I will have to kill them" Shane replied sternly. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Okay. See you guys later" Naruto waved as he closed the door behind him. Naruto rounded on his teammates.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked glaring at them. None of them answered.

"That conversation didn't have anything to do with you. I could have just as easily let Colin and Shane wipe your memories or kill you" Naruto walked down the hall and entered a nearby door.

Naruto slumped down on the top bunk of a bunk bed. He set his sword under the blanket as he rested his head on his pillow. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. The door opened revealing Sasuke and Sakura. They noticed Naruto was already sleeping and decided to hit the sack too. Sakura took the single bed at the side of the door, while Sasuke took the bottom bunk. Team seven fell asleep and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay there's the chapter! Next chapter will be up in a couple days. Although the chapters are already good to go, I want to get further with the story on Microsoft Word. Read and Review as always. CaptainPrice out!**

**OC's/Weapons:**

**Colin: Class/Rogue/Shinobi**

**Weapons/Gear: Cowl of Defiance (Looks like Bloodfang hood but black. Drops in Karazhan) **

**Emerald Ripper (Dagger. Drops in Karazhan. Increases attack power by 36. + 19 agility. +18 stamina). **

**Malchazeen (Dagger. Drops in Karazhan. 132-199 damage, + 16 Stamina. Improves Hit Rating by 15. And increases attack power by 50).**

**

* * *

****Shane: Class/Fury Warrior/Shinobi**

**Weapons/Gear: Gladiators Quickblade (Sword. Purchasable after winning lots of arena points. Improves hit rating by 9. Improves critical strike rating by 15. Improves resiliance rating by 10. Increases attack power by 28). **

**Quickening Blade of the Prince (Sword. Drops of Kael'Thas Sunstrider from the Magisters' Terrace. 96-189 damage. Increases attack power by 38. Attacks ignore 126 of enemies armour)**

**

* * *

****Sasame: Class/Arms Warrior/Shinobi**

**Weapons/Gear: Cataclysm's Edge (Sword, drops of Archimode in Hyjal Summet. 386-580 damage. Increases strength by 75 and increases stamina by 49. Ignores 335 of enemies armour)**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Okay, glad the weapons and gear description is taken care of.**

**Naruto: I'll say.**

**CaptainPrice: Hey Naruto, do you wanna know your future epic sword you'll get in the story later?**

**Naruto: Yes! What is it!?**

**CaptainPrice: I'm not telling you.**

**Naruto: Oh, you're a dick.**

**Shane: I love the gear I got, besides, I love to hack and slash up things.**

**Sasame: I agree, with the weapon I got I'll be as dangerous as Kisame!**

**Kisame: Hey! I will not be showed up by a girl!**

**Sasame: Was that a sexist remark?**

**Kisame: No ma'am**

**Sasame: I thought so. Now get the hell out of here!**

**Colin: Sweet! I love this hood! Protects me from the fangirls.**

**Sasame: I agree, only I and you're other two wives can see your face.**

**Colin: True.**

**Shane: Hey, Do we get to kill anything in the exams ahead?**

**CaptainPrice: I'm not going to tell you. It'll spoil it for the viewers.**

**Shane: Damn-it.**

**Colin: Hey Naruto, I have the document that tells which epic sword you get from the WoW crossover.**

**Naruto: Let me see!**

**CaptainPrice: Colin, drop the document now! **

**Colin: It says you get the sword known as the Sun Eater.**

**CaptainPrice: You little bastard! (Pulls up Dragnuv sniper) **

**Colin: Oh crap. (Starts dodging bullets)**

**Naruto: Well CaptainPrice is going to take a short break on this so he can work on the story in Microsoft Word. He has a lot of chapters written already, but he doesn't want to keep updating because then you'll have to wait for a while to see the next chapter. In the mean time read and review, CaptainPrice feels a little depressed about having only 2 every other chapter. See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay as promised here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage'. Warning: This chapter is a lemon. Little kidies, if you don't want to see wait till next chapter comes out. This is my first lemon involing OC/OC so I'm open for some advice on future lemons. One thing to make clear, the final choices of the harems are at the bottom of the previous chapter. So the lemons are set and done, no changes. Now without any further dealy here's the lemony goodness. Read and Review when done.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**CaptainPrice: Okay Naruto do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, thanks Naruto you can go now.**

**Naruto: This chapter contains explicit content viewer discretion is advised.**

**CaptainPrice: Shut the fu- (Due to the unbelievable potty mouth of CaptainPrice this has been cut from the disclaimer)**

* * *

Shane left Colin's and Sasame's room and went to the single room across the hall. He didn't want to be in the room with Colin and Sasame for multiple reasons. But the main reason was because Shane and Colin had to practice polygamy. Since they were the last members of the Kazama clan they needed to have multiple wives. Shane already had one wife, and Colin had taken Sasame as his first wife. Shane's first wife was Uzuki Yugao. He grinned and couldn't wait to have a couple more wives.

Meanwhile across the hall Colin and Sasame were laying on the bed. Both were nervous at what was about to happen but wanted to do it.

"Sasame-chan. Are you sure you want to do this?" Colin asked stroking her face gently. Sasame was eager to do this, her older brother and their team sensei Fuuzuki Ichigo gave her permission to be Colin's first wife. Sasame nodded with a blush.

"Yes. I want you and only you Colin-kun" Sasame said straddling Colin. Colin was taken aback by Sasame's quick motion but replaced it as he kissed her passionetly. Colin made some quick handseals and placed a silencing jutsu around the room to prevent sound escaping. Sasame trailed her hands up Colin's well toned chest. Colin groaned as she gently moved her hands over him. Sasame smirked and kissed his neck. Colin wrapped his arms around Sasame and slid them under her shirt. Sasame gave a quick squeak in surprise as Colin's hands moved up her back.

Sasame felt Colin take off the tunic he gave her earlier and throw it to the side. Sasame felt a cool breeze go across her back. She began to grind into Colin further arousing him. Sasame smirked and began to take his shirt off. Colin raised his arms as Sasame pulled the shirt off him. Colin had taken off his muscle shirt after the fight with the eel since it was ripped up. Sasame blushed at Colin's bare chest. Colin slid his hands down to Sasame's butt and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasame moaned loudly as she began to grow wet. She slid out of her shorts and pressed up against Colin. Sasame decided to take off Colin's hood to see his face easier. She pulled off Colin's black hood and set it down at the side of the bed. Colin's brown hair hung over his head covering his eyes.

Colin reached up the back of Sasame's mesh shirt and found the zipper. He pulled the zipper down and the shirt opened. Sasame sat up and shrugged her shoulders. Sasame's bare breasts revealed themselves to Colin. Colin looked at them with a blush. Sasame felt herself blush harder under Colin's gaze and decided to tease him. She puffed out her chest pushing her breasts out further.

"See anything you like Colin-kun?" Sasame asked seductively.

Colin nodded dumbly. Sasame pulled off Colin's pants leaving him in his boxers. She blushed at Colin's rock hard member in his boxers. Colin noticed his erection right after Sasame pulled off his pants. He smirked at Sasame. Colin moved his head up and placed one of her breasts in his mouth. Sasame moaned loudly as she rolled them over. Colin let is hand trail to here right breast and pinch her nipple lightly. Sasame moaned louder and pushed Colin's head into her cleavage.

Colin switched breasts and repeated the process. Sasame felt Colin stick his hand down the front of her panties and stroke her womanhood. Sasame moaned louder than ever as Colin stuck his fingers inside her. She bucked her hips a little bit and enjoyed the pleasure. Colin removed Sasame's panties leaving her fully nude and well trimmed womanhood visible. Colin lowered his head to her lips and kissed them slightly. He stuck his tongue inside her folds and licked her clit. Sasame was getting more aroused and felt her orgasm coming. Finally Sasame felt the pressure to much to bear and moaned loudly.

"Colin-kun I'm about to cum!" Sasame yelled. Colin continued the process and Sasame came moments later. He lapped up her juices and kissed her again. Sasame felt her cum from the kiss and became more aroused.

Sasame rolled them over so she was on top. Sasame pulled down Colin's boxers and gazed at his eight inch member. She blushed heavily at the size of his member. She wrapped her hands around his shaft and began to pump him. Colin groaned and rolled his eyes. Sasame lowered her head and licked the tip before putting it in her mouth. Colin felt like he died and went to heaven. The pleasure Sasame was giving him was insane. Sasame bobbed her head up and down on Colin's member. Colin felt his orgasm coming and decided to warn Sasame.

"Sasame I'm about to blow" Colin said squeezing Sasame's butt again. Sasame sucked harder and Colin exploded. He shot four strings of cum inside Sasame's mouth. Sasame swallowed his seed and opened her mouth. Some of the cum landed in her outstretched hand. Sasame's rubbed the cum over her breasts and climbed up Colin's chest. Colin kissed her with passion and love. Sasame placed Colin's member at her entrance.

"Are you sure Sasame? What if you get pregnant?" Colin asked. Sasame smiled at Colin and kissed him.

"I used a birth control jutsu don't worry about it" Sasame whispered into his ear. Colin nodded and placed his hands on her hips. Sasame lowered herself onto Colin's shaft and moaned as it entered her. Colin felt incredible pleasure as he entered Sasame. The warmth bathed his member with pleasure. Sasame was thanking kami that she broke her hymen in training long ago.

Sasame pressed herself against Colin's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to ride him to get better to the feeling. Colin decided to be bold and thrusted into her. Sasame gasped with pleasure and moaned. Colin pulled out then pushed in again. Sasame began to meet his rhythm and felt another orgasm coming. Colin pushed in again.

"Sasame you're so tight" Colin groaned as he squeezed Sasame's breasts. Sasame smiled and kissed him. Both of them were about to reach their limit.

"Colin-kun I'm going to cum!" Sasame moaned. Colin grunted as he thrusted again.

"Me too Sasame-hime" Colin replied as he thrusted into her one last time. They both shuddered as they came together. Colin shot five ropes of cum into Sasame. While Sasame leaked juices. Sasame's juices leaked onto their legs. They were both breathing heavily and gleaming with sweat. Sasame's face had a tint of pink on it as she breathed. Colin smiled warmly and brought his hand up to her face. He reached behind her her and untied her hair. Her hair fell to shoulder length and hung over her face slightly.

"You look nice with your hair down Sasame-hime" Colin said hugging her to him. Sasame blushed and pressed against Colin as far as she could. She nudged her nose with his and kissed him longly. Colin broke the kiss and rested his head on his pillow. He pulled Sasame onto his chest and wrapped his hands around her lower back.

"I love you Colin-kun" Sasame whispered rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too Sasame-hime" Colin replied kissing her one more time. He closed his eyes and fell to his slumber with his queen. Sasame lowered her head to his chest and snuggled deeply into it wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

**Okay, Read and Review please! More chapters to come! And don't forget about my other story 'Resident Edville'. See you next time! CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: You know, writing lemons makes me feel a little uneasy. But I like it all the same. (Perverted smile)**

**Naruto: When do I get my first lemon?**

**CaptainPrice: Naruto, I have no idea to be honest. I might put your first one in after the Suna/Oto invasion.**

**Naruto: Who is it with? Anko? Temari? Kurenai?**

**CaptainPrice: I don't know Naruto I'm currently working on it.**

**Colin: Awe man Captain. You made my day today!**

**Sasame: (Comes in limping slightly) I'll say! That was the best night of my life!**

**CaptainPrice: Awe, thanks guys and- Wait where's Shane?**

**Shane: ZZZZZZ**

**CaptainPrice, Naruto, Sasame, Colin: (Sweat drop) **

**CaptainPrice: ...Okay, the one time we need him to be here, the bastard falls asleep.**

**Colin: What did we need him for?**

**CaptainPrice: Oh nothing! (Son of a bitch owes me money!)**

**Naruto: So Colin what was it like? (Sly smirk)**

**Colin: Naruto, I am not going to tell you how wonderful I thought it was. You will figure that out on your own.**

**Naruto: Party pooper.**

**Sasame: Colin, lets go to bed (Winks) **

**Colin: But I'm not tired- Oh! (Grins)**

**Colin: Okay! Off to 'BED' we go!**

**Naruto: Unbelievable.**

**CaptainPrice: Jesus Christ what did I get myself into?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' This chapter focuses on the Kazama genocide. A reviewer asked me if Nibi was in the harem. Technically yes, but she's inside Yugito, so that doesn't count in my mind. Read and Review when done as always. Now without any further delay, lets get to the story.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I got some more of the story updated in Word. Currently writing chapter 20 in it. Now Naruto, please say the disclaimer. If I do it again I'm gonna bust a nut.**

**Naruto: (Sweatdrop) Well thats an unusual way to put it. Anyway, CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW.**

**CaptainPrice: Thanks Naruto**

**Naruto: No problem.**

**CaptainPrice, Naruto: Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Colin awoke as sunlight entered the room and landed on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful queen who was sleeping on him. Colin not wanting to wake her up yet just stroked her bare back slowly. Sasame moaned and opened her eyes. She grinned and kissed Colin who kissed back.

"Morning Sasame-hime" Colin greeted as he hugged her close.

"Morning Colin-kun" Sasame replied sighing into his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" Colin asked.

"Good. You?" Sasame asked. Colin only grinned.

"I slept perfectly, because I knew I would wake up next to my angel" Colin said running a hand through Sasame's hair. Sasame smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sasame-hime, what's wrong?" Colin asked. He was cut off as Sasame tackled him to the pillow crushing her lips to his.

"Nothing is wrong silly. I just think that's the sweetest thing someone has said to me" Sasame replied nuzzling Colin's neck. Colin noticed he was still inside Sasame and blushed tomato red.

"What's with you?" Sasame asked with a smirk. She looked down and blushed hard noticing Colin was still inside her. She pulled off of Colin and his member popped free. Some of Sasame's juices trickled out as he exited her.

"As much as I want to sleep with you now Sasame, we need to get up and get ready" Colin said kissing her forehead. Sasame pouted and crossed her arms.

"Awe come on. Can we have a quick go?" Sasame begged. Colin smiled.

"No. Not now, tonight for sure" Colin grinned.

"You suck" Sasame replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're than me" Colin smirked. Sasame punched his shoulder playfully. Sasame exited the bed and walked to the bathroom swaying her naked hips from side to side. Colin's nose began to bleed as he watched her enter the bathroom.

_"I'm sure she did that on purpose,"_ Colin thought with a blush. He hopped out of bed and entered the shower with Sasame.

* * *

Shane awoke to some knocking on his door. He groaned angrily and wanted to go back to sleep. The knocking came more quickly. Shane got up and slumped to the door and opened it. In front of the door stood Naruto with a grin. Shane twitched and looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"What the fuck are you waking me up for?" Shane asked rubbing his eyes. Naruto pointed to the clock which read noon. Shane's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay. Thanks" Shane said closing the door.

Naruto chuckled and walked down the stairs. He arrived inside the small lunch room and sat down at a table. Naruto poured himself a bowl of cereal and grabbed himself a glass of milk. He began to munch happily as he wrote down the rest of the lyrics to the song.

Naruto just finished the lyrics and wanted to play the song but decided to wait. He recorded the song earlier and listened to it on his ipod. Naruto was nodding his head to the beet and mouthing the lyrics. He looked up to see Sasame, Colin and Shane sit down across from him.

"Mornin' guys" Naruto greeted.

"Morning Naruto" Colin said taking a piece of toast. Shane was busy taking some bacon and a hash brown. Sasame took some french toast and a cup of tea. Shane noticed the lyrics that Naruto was writing and raised his eyebrows.

"You sing and play music?" Shane asked pointing at the lyrics. Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm finishing this song now. I got the music in just gotta record myself singing the song" Naruto replied.

"Are you listening to the beet now?" Shane asked. Naruto nodded putting a spoonfull of cereal in his mouth.

"Can I listen to it?" Shane asked with hope. Naruto nodded and pulled out one of the headphones from his ear. Shane took it and put it in his ear. Naruto played the beet. Shane's eyes widened in awe at the beet and he began to play the beet with his fingers. Naruto smirked.

"Well that's good to see someone likes it" Naruto said putting down his pencil.

"Naruto, this is excellent. Are you going to record the voice soon?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I plan on doing that today before the next part of the exams" Naruto replied. Shane nodded.

"Do you have a lot of songs?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I made one CD for myself. I can make a copy for you if you want" Naruto said with surprise that Shane wanted one.

"Please! I'll take one. How much does it cost?" Shane said containing excitement. Naruto smirked at Shane's eagerness.

"It's free for you guys. You three are the first ones to be nice to me" Naruto smiled sadly. Shane nodded with glee. The four of them sat their talking about what the next part of the exam may be.

* * *

The rest of the rookie nine and team Gai walked into the lunch room to find Naruto with team 13. Naruto felt their presence and turned around. He raised two fingers as a wave before turning back to the lyrics. The rest of them came and sat down at the table. A lot of them noticed Naruto writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Hey dobe what are you writing? A will?" Kiba asked. Naruto twitched with anger. Team 13 noticed Naruto's reaction and frowned at Kiba.

"No he's not. He's writing down something else" Sasame said glaring at Kiba. Kiba blushed as he looked at her bust.

"Hey sexy wanna go out sometime?" Kiba asked looking at Sasame. He didn't even notice Colin vanish. Sasame smirked at him.

"No. I don't date arrogant assholes" Sasame sneered. Kiba frowned.

"Awe come on. Who's the loser you're with?" Kiba asked. Shane and Sasame glared at Kiba and let off some killing intent. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a blade against his neck.

"Listen you little shit. The loser she's with is me. I suggest you fuck off before I slit your throat" Colin spat. Kiba gulped and turned around to look at Colin. He snarled at Colin.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm the future Inuzuka clan head. I can take her out if I want" Kiba said arrogantly. Colin smirked from behind his hood.

"Bullshit. You won't be able to anyway. You will see why if you manage to see me fight" Colin replied. He vanished and reappeared by Sasame. She leaned into his arm and smirked at Kiba. Kiba decided to insult Naruto some more.

"So what are you writing dobe? It's probably something pathetic" Kiba said smugly. Naruto looked at Kiba and smirked at him.

"You really wanna know?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah it's probably somethin' hilarious" Kiba replied.

"Fuck you!" Naruto said thrusting his middle finger at at Kiba. Kiba growled angrily.

"You talentless dobe. You suck at life and everything. I can't wait to fight you because then I'll just put you out of your misery" Kiba said curtly.

"Are you threatening me Inuzuka?" Naruto asked coldly. Kiba nodded with a smirk.

"Well you won't be laughing when you know who I really am" Naruto said as he got up and exited the room.

* * *

Team 13 was glaring at Kiba with rage.

"Hey Inuzuka. What the hell's your problem towards Naruto?" Colin asked fingering his daggers. Kiba smirked.

"He's the dead last of our class. No one likes him so I rip on him" Kiba replied. Shane shook his head.

"Kiba. I suggest you get your shit straight or I'll beat it into you" Shane sneered. Kiba scoffed.

"You suck too" Kiba replied arrogantly.

"I'm the best out of all of you guys anyway. Besides Sasuke. We will probably be the only ones who become chuunin" Kiba smirked.

"Being chuunin doesn't always involve being the best fighter. It also depends on strategy and leadership" Colin noted.

"Whatever. I'll kick your ass too. Besides pretty boy here is probably weak and he's still a genin at the age of 17" Kiba said laughing.

"Kiba. I was a jounin. But I was put on probation for protecting your so called, dobe of a classmate from an angry mob" Shane spat. That caught everyones attention.

"Why was he chased by an angry mob?" Ino asked. Shane looked down at the table and didn't answer.

"That's classified information. But I can tell you it wasn't his fault" Shane said looking up at them. Sasuke and Sakura knew the reason as to why Naruto was chased by the mob and felt sorry for their teammate.

"Whatever. I know he isn't that good so I'm just gonna taunt him and win easily" Kiba voiced with arrogance.

"Kiba-baka. You don't have a snowballs chance in hell in beating Naruto. He won't even have to try" Sasame spoke smirking at Kiba. Kiba smirked at her.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I will win with ease. You wanna make a bet?" Kiba asked with a perverted grin. Sasame noticed the grin and smirked.

"Sure. What's the bet?" Sasame asked knowing what it was.

"If I win you dump the loser with the black hood and be my woman. If you win I will leave you alone. Deal?" Kiba said crossing his arms.

Sasame felt Colin tremble with rage and hate at the Inuzuka. She was about to reply but Colin spoke in.

"I'm gonna rock your balls!" Colin shouted jumping at Kiba. In a flash Colin was being held back by Neji, Lee and Shane. Kiba jumped back in surprise and smirked.

"What? You afraid of losing your girlfriend dobe?" Kiba asked with a quivering lip. Colin began to struggle with enough rage to break free of Neji's and Lee's grasp. Kiba smirked.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Inuzuka!" Colin roared and blasted killer intent like there was no tomorrow. Shane noticed Kiba was still being cocky and smirked.

"Kiba I suggest you run. I'm gonna let Colin go in a second" Shane warned. Kiba laughed loudly.

"You're bluffing. He won't do shit" Kiba said laughing harder. Shane shook his head and let Colin go.

Colin smirked and mentally thanked Shane for letting him go. In a quick movement Colin turned invisible and the rookie nine began to look around for him. Neji activated the Byakuugon and was surprised to see he couldn't find any sign of Colin.

"That's impossible! How did he escape the Byakuugon?" Neji asked glancing around for Colin. Kiba began to shake a little bit and began to look around for Colin.

"Come out you coward!" Kiba called with a smirk. Unknown to Kiba, Colin was directly behind him with his daggers coated with a crippling poison.

"As you wish" Colin muttered into Kiba's ear. Kiba's eye widened in horror and he tried to jump away. Colin delivered two quick slashes to Kiba's legs. Kiba yelped in pain clutching his legs. He tried to run but found it impossible, he could only limp and walk. Colin walked up behind him and punched him in the back.

Kiba grunted and fell to the floor. He struggled to his feet and pulled out some kunai. Colin ran at him and poked Kiba hard in the chest causing him to bleed.

"What the hell? How did you make me bleed?" Kiba asked coughing out some blood. Colin smirked and picked Kiba up by the throat.

"Remember when I hit you with my poison Kiba-chan?" Colin asked with a shit eating grin. Kiba's eyes widened.

"You delivered strikes at me until I took enough damage and you poked me with a concealed dagger" Kiba snarled. Colin chuckled.

"Wow, you catch on quick" Colin replied throwing Kiba into the wall. The wall cracked and some of it fell to the floor with Kiba. Colin walked over to Kiba and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Now listen to me well. If you ever insult a fellow shinobi or hit on my girlfriend in front of me again, I'll gut you and roast you on a fire" Colin spat dropping Kiba's head.

The rookie nine were looking in shock at Colin's power and ability. He dropped Kiba in less than 30 seconds.

"Who's your sensei? Where did you learn those techniques?" Sasuke demanded. Colin raised his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"I don't think that's any of your concern Uchiha. And why do you want to know so bad?" Colin asked walking back over to Sasame and Shane.

"I want that power. I demand you show me and introduce me to your sensei" Sasuke yelled getting angry. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Besides why can't your Sharingan copy the moves?" Colin asked knowing the reason.

"It couldn't detect your movements. That's what makes your fighting unique" Sasuke replied.

"Now I demand you show me your style and let me meet your sensei! I'm an Uchiha and you will do as I say!" Colin, Sasame and Shane were glaring at Sasuke. The rooms temperature dropped to absolute zero.

"Uchiha. I suggest you know when to shut up or else I'll go as far to deal with it" Colin said coldly. Sasuke snarled and decided to insult Colin. That was a mistake a lot of people made. Never insult one from the Kazama clan.

"I am an elite! You come from a poor family with no talent! I have more power over you!" Sasuke smirked with arrogance. Shane and Colin walked in front of Sasuke cracking their knuckles. Sasame knew they would win the fight. The Kazama clan was the strongest clan in fire country apart from the extinct Namikaze clan.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan.

"Prepare to lose dobe's!" Sasuke said with high arrogance.

"If there's one thing I hate besides an Oto-nin. It's an arrogant fucking Uchiha!" Shane spat pulling out his two swords. Sasuke snarled angrily.

"My clan is the best you loser! You two are worthless!" Sasuke yelled.

"Do you know who we are asshole?" Colin asked pulling out some flash powder.

"I don't give a damn who you are you're below me!" Sasuke said throwing some kunai. Shane and Colin parried the kunai easily and glared at Sasuke.

"Stand down Uchiha. You will lose this fight with shame and humiliation" Shane warned.

"Oh? I won't lose. And I won't be humiliated" Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha we should warn you. Our family was your clans arch rival" Colin said throwing some shuriken.

"Yeah right. And what is this special family of yours?" Sasuke asked flipping over the shuriken.

"Our names are Kazama Colin, and Kazama Shane" Shane replied with an evil smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze up badly. A lot of the genin in the room were looking at the Kazama brothers with wide eyes.

"How is that possible? The Kazama clan fell victim to genocide from Otogakure" Sakura said with shock.

"We are the last remaining. We have to practice polygamy. That is why I got pissed at the Inuzuka prick" Colin said pointing at a jaw dropped Kiba.

"And the reason we are the only ones remaining is because we were rescued by a squad of Anbu before the attack on the clan" Shane said gritting his teeth.

"But how did the Oto nin manage to lose if they took control of the Kazama compound?" Ino asked. Colin and Shane laughed evilly.

"We killed those fuckers" Colin said with hate. The genin were looking at the Kazama's in horror.

"How many did you kill?" Sasuke asked with anger.

"We killed all of them. We captured some of them and held them prisoner" Shane said quietly.

"But how many did you idiots kill?" Kiba asked. Shane let out killing intent that made Kiba nearly shit his pants.

"We were getting to that you fucktard" Shane replied.

"As far as how many were killed. We killed about 300 total. We took the other 200 prisoner" Colin said shaking with rage.

"We executed the prisoners numerous ways" Shane spoke with a grin that would have made Kyuubi proud.

"We killed some from decapitation, starvation, torture, burning and many other ways" Colin spoke with hate.

The rookie nine and team Gai were looking in horror at the Kazama brothers.

"How did you kill that many without dieing?" Tenten asked amazed. Shane was a little taken aback from Tenten's question but smiled.

"Well we snuck into the barracks when a lot of them were asleep, and planted paper bombs next to the gas pipes" Shane replied.

"Colin did that job. After we detonated the bombs we killed about 200 of them. Then we mutilated the other 100" Shane turned around and sat down. Colin followed suit and sat by Sasame who leaned into him.

"Up to this day any sound nin that these two have faced have died slow and painfully" Sasame said quietly. Colin hugged her tighter to relieve his sadness about retelling the nightmare. Everyone was silent until Sasuke spoke.

"The Uchiha clan is still better" Sasuke smirked. Colin and Shane glared at Sasuke with hatred.

"If so then why is it the Kazama clan managed to have two survivors instead of one who isn't an S-ranked missing nin?" Shane asked. Sasuke snarled.

"That's what I thought. Now shut-up" Sasuke got pissed and charged at Shane. Shane delivered a punch into Sasuke's stomach and sent him flying across the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed running towards him. Shane shook his head.

"You baka look what you did to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and charged at Shane with a kunai. Shane was taken aback at the girls rage.

"Crazy bitch" Shane muttered getting ready to parry her attack.

Sasame stepped in front of Sakura and parried her attack with her sword. Sakura flinched as she looked in Sasame's eyes. If looks could kill Sasame would have killed Sakura 100 times. She pushed Sakura off her sword and swept her foot under her feet. Sakura was lifted into the air and landed on her bottom.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasame yelled at Sakura. Sakura stood up shakily.

"He hurt my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled pointing at Shane. Shane shrugged.

"Well if he wasn't an asshole, maybe I would have reasoned with him" Shane said calmly.

Sakura screeched in anger and tried to hurt Shane by throwing some shuriken. Shane caught the shuriken easily and threw them right back at Sakura. Sakura yelped and stood petrified. The shuriken were less than a foot away before they curved far to the right and stuck in the wall. Sakura thinking he missed accidently smirked and laughed.

"Your aim sucks. A girl is better than you" Shane raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Who said they were supposed to hit you?" Shane asked with a smirk. Sakura turned to where the shuriken were and saw Shane pointing his sword at her face.

"If I were you I would stop being a pathetic fangirl and become a serious ninja. It could get you killed one day" Shane said barely audible. Sakura gulped as tears fell from her face.

* * *

Naruto entered the room and looked at the scene in front of him. He raised his eyebrows wondering what he missed. Naruto had gone upstairs to change and finish the song. He now had the song on his ipod and was really proud of how it turned out.

Naruto was wearing his headband around his eyes. He was now wearing a black tunic with black cargo pants that had thick blue stripes on it. Naruto was wearing pair of black combat boots that had his concealed knife in it.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked walking up to Shane and Sasame. Colin walked up by him and looked at Sakura with disgust.

"Nothin much. Emo king here insulted the Kazama brothers. Pink haired bitch tried to attack Shane who only attacked the emo in self defense" Sasame informed.

"Oh, and Colin kicked Kiba's ass under 30 seconds" Shane commented. Naruto shook his head.

"Why do I miss all the fun?" Naruto asked himself.

"Don't know. Hey did you finish the song?" Shane asked. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah I'm proud of how it turned out too" Naruto said with pride.

"Can I listen to it now?" Shane asked. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"No. Besides you'll hear it during my fight" Naruto said grinning.

"Awe, please?" Shane asked giving him puppy eyes. Naruto sweat dropped at Shane.

"Shane. Don't ever do that again" Naruto said shaking his head trying to get the image out of his mind.

"Well it better be worth the wait" Shane spoke putting his sword away.

"It will be" Naruto answered with confidence.

"Well we better go to the main chamber to find out what to do next" Colin said walking out the door. Shane and Sasame followed Colin out the door and out of sight.

Naruto exited the room as well being followed by his teammates.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking behind Naruto who was listening to his newest song on his ipod. They watched as he nodded his head to the beat and was mouthing the lyrics.

"So you made a song dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded not looking back towards him.

"Yeah. You'll hear it by the end of the day" Naruto informed turning to a double door on the right. Naruto opened the doors and walked inside the room.

In front of the team stood a giant poster with some kanji. Sasuke and Naruto read the message but couldn't understand what it meant.

"Sakura what does it say?" Naruto asked reading the message again trying to find a hidden clue. Sakura read the message and she smiled.

"Oh I see" Sakura said placing her hand under her chin.

"What do we need to do?" Sasuke asked getting frustrated.

"I think we need to open the scrolls" Sakura replied looking at the scrolls at Naruto's side. Naruto handed one scroll to Sakura while he took the other one. Both of them took a deep breath before opening the scrolls. The scrolls began to hiss violently.

"Get out of the way it's a summoning scroll!" Sasuke said getting ready to fight.

The scrolls exploded and Iruka appeared before them grinning.

"Excellent work you three. You managed to make it this far, I couldn't be more proud of you!" Iruka cheered with a grin. Naruto grinned back.

"Yeah. How about we get some Ichiraku ramen to celebrate?" Naruto asked. Iruka shrugged.

"I guess we could do that. But it will have to wait until after the next part of the exam here" Iruka replied.

"Through that door there you will find an arena. Every genin team that made it will be in there to learn the next part of the exam" Iruka pointed at the door behind him.

"Good luck!" And with that Iruka disappeared. Naruto walked to the doors and motioned for his team to follow.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said with excitement. Naruto kicked the doors open and walked into the room.

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter! Read and Review please. Before I finish this up, I have an announcement. No, don't worry 'Son of a Hokage' isn't going on hiatus. I've got a job interview tomorrow and depending how it goes I may have a job. So if I do get a job I might be updating less often. Just thought you should know that. See you next time! CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: Personally, I don't see the point in getting a job if school's starting in three and a half weeks (shudders)**

**Naruto: Awe come on Captain, it can't be that bad.**

**CaptainPrice: It's not that it's bad. I just don't like summer going by so damn quick!**

**Naruto: Wow, sucks to be you.**

**CaptainPrice: You know, you're not helping!**

**Naruto: I know, I just love to make you angry.**

**CaptainPrice: Naruto, keep this up and I'll take away the Rinnegan and make Sasuke the main character.**

**Naruto: NOOOOO!! (Faints)**

**CaptainPrice: I should have thought about that five chapters ago!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here's the next chapter! Now, just for a quick notice. I did get the job so I will be updating slower than usual. So lets get to the chapter! **

**CaptainPrice: I hope this chapter turned out okay.**

**Naruto: If I kicked Kiba's ass, then it's just fine.**

**CaptainPrice: You know. You really need to stop reading the archives.**

**Naruto: Sorry.**

**CaptainPrice: Anyway! Naruto, say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. **

**CaptainPrice: I don't own the song 'Inside The Fire' that belongs to the band Disturbed! **

**Naruto: Awe I love that song!**

**CaptainPrice: Same here. But in the story you sing it.**

**Naruto: Awe, sweet.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italics- Song lyrics_**

* * *

Team seven walked into the room and saw a lot of genin teams there. There were two Oto teams, the Suna team, and six Leaf teams. Naruto's group stood between teams 13 and 8. The Hokage and numerous Jounin instructors stood in front of the genin with pride.

"I can say I am very proud of each and everyone of you for making it this far" the Hokage spoke puffing out some smoke. There came a bunch of grunts from the teams. The Hokage chuckled and looked at the group seriously.

"Now. Due to the large amount of remaining shinobi we will be having preliminary round before the third exam" Sarutobi explained looking at the genin.

"Anyone who wants to drop out now please raise your hand" No one moved. One hand rose and the rookie nine turned to see Kabuto raising his hand.

"I have to quit, I'm out of chakra" Kabuto said smiling sheepishly. Naruto, Colin and Shane narrowed their eyes at Kabuto in suspicion. Sarutobi nodded at Kabuto and he exited the room.

_"Somethings not right. His chakra was completely intact"_ thought Shane watching Kabuto leave the room.

* * *

"Anyone else wish to step down?" Sarutobi asked looking around. A minute passed by, no one raised their hands.

"Very well then. This part of the exams is to win your fight" Naruto smirked eager to kick some ass.

"The fights will be one on one from random names selected by the monitor above you" Sarutobi pointed to the screen on the wall. Sakura was crestfallen at Sasuke for not listening to her and telling her to shut up. He wanted to continue in the exams to become stronger.

The Hokage turned to the proctor, Hayate, and nodded at him. Hayate coughed and spoke.

"Let the matches begin!" The genin made their ways to the balconies to watch the matches and wait for their own. Naruto was about to head up the stairs before the Hokage stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, do you have your newest song finished?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto was shocked that the Hokage knew he could sing and everything.

"How did you know I finished the song?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi grinned.

"Your new friend from team 13. Kazama Shane" Sarutobi replied. Naruto cursed Shane under his breath.

"Yeah I finished. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if you could play your song during your fight" the Hokage said with a smile. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Course I can" Naruto replied.

"Give me the CD. I'll put it in as your fight starts" Naruto handed the CD to Sarutobi and walked up the stairs. Sarutobi pocketted the CD and stood on the balcony overlooking the arena. The first names appeared on the screen. Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke's match went by fairly quick. He finished off Akado with his new technique the Lions Barrage. After his fight he walked up to the balcony to watch the other matches.

Next was Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku. Shino won the fight by having his insects blow Zaku's arms off from eating his chakra. The round after Shino's was between the Suna genin Kankuro vs Tsurugu Misumi. Kankuro won his fight by hiding inside his bandages while his puppet lured Misumi into the trap.

"Man I'm getting bored" Naruto muttered. Shane, Colin and Sasame appeared by Naruto.

"How are you liking the matches Naruto-san?" Sasame asked. Naruto smiled.

"I'm enjoying it but I wish my fight would come up soon" Naruto replied.

"Patience Naruto. Your match will come in due time" Kakashi said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Did you write that down on the list of shit I already know?" Naruto asked sighing at Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled and looked at the screen.

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino. The fight was quite entertaining. The fight ended with a double knock out.

"Neither contestants are able to continue. This match is a tie. Neither contestant will go to the final round" Hayate announced. Kakashi and Asuma picked up their students and set them down against the wall.

"They gonna be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh they'll be fine" Kakashi replied looking down in the arena. The screen had named the next contestants. Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten. Naruto blushed as he looked at the sand kunoichi.

_"So hot makes me wanna, no bad Naruto!" _Naruto thought. Temari won the fight rather easily with using her fan to reflect Tentens weapons. Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin.

Ino and Sakura had woken up after Tenten and Temari's match and were watching Shikamaru's match. Shikamaru won by trapping the kunoichi in his shadow and slamming her head into the wall.

* * *

Naruto was about to go insane.

"Come on damn it!" Naruto moaned. Finally the names appeared on the screen. Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba. Team 13 smirked, Naruto had this fight already won. Kiba was thanking Kami he wasn't fighting Neji or Gaara.

"Yes! Come on Akamaru we got an easy win!" Kiba cheered.

"Okay Shane, my song will play during my fight so I hope you enjoy it" Naruto said hopping into the arena. Kiba appeared a second later.

"Prepare to lose dobe!" Kiba said arrogantly. Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Huh? Did you say somethin?" Naruto asked. Kiba growled.

Yuuhi Kurenai looked at Kakashi with a smirk.

"Well Kakashi I hate to say this. But your student won't make it through this round" Kakashi eye smiled at Kurenai.

"Don't be to sure Kurenai. Naruto isn't the number one surprising ninja for nothin" Kakashi smirked. Kurenai looked at the blond haired boy and blushed faintly. He looked so much like her old crush Minato Namikaze.

Sarutobi pulled out the CD and put it in the CD player. Naruto cracked his knuckles and back.

"Okay dobe lets get this over with. I got a date with a girl named Sasame" Kiba smirked. Sasame glared at Kiba with malice.

"You fucking asshole!" Colin yelled at Kiba.

"She will be my woman Colin!" Kiba replied. Colin was about to murder Kiba right there but Sasame stopped him. She pressed her lips to his.

"Don't worry, he's not worth it" Sasame said hugging him. Colin thanked her and flipped Kiba off. Kiba scoffed and turned to Naruto.

"Attention everyone. I'm going to put this CD in and play this song during Naruto's fight. He wrote it and I want everyone to hear it" Sarutobi said grinning.

Naruto hoped he wouldn't be laughed at. He worked hard on the song and it was probably his best one yet. All the genin were looking shocked. None of them knew Naruto could sing yet alone play any instruments.

"Begin!" Hayate announced. The song began to play. Everyone heard Naruto's voice from the speakers.

"This is Naruto and I'm playing the newest song I've been working on. I hope you like it I worked hard on it" Some notes began playing. Kiba ran at Naruto who just stood there. Naruto took the punch to his stomach and was launched off his feet. Kiba smirked.

"Wow you're week" Kiba laughed. There was a loud poof as Naruto exploded.

"A shadow clone?" Kiba asked surprised. Naruto appeared behind Kiba and kicked him at the side of the head. Kiba was launched off his feet and into the wall. The song began to play and everyone was in awe at Naruto's voice.

**_Ha ha ha ha ha!!_**

**_Ooh, Devon_**

**_Won't go to heaven_**

**_She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again_**

**_Leave her_**

**_we will receive her_**

**_It is beyond your control_**

**_will you ever meet again_**

Naruto's voice sounded more manly as he sang. Lots of the girls had hearts in their eyes at the song. They looked at Naruto and blushed uncontrollably.

**_Devon_**

**_one of eleven_**

**_Who had been rendered unwhole_**

**_As a little child,_**

**_she was taken_**

**_and then forsaken_**

**_you will remember it all_**

**_Let it fill your mind again_**

**_Devon lies beyond this portal_**

**_take the word of one immortal_**

**_Give your soul to me_**

**_For eternity_**

**_release your life_**

**_to begin another time with her_**

**_End your grief with me_**

**_there's another way_**

**_release your life_**

**_take your place inside the fire with her_**

Everyone was looking at the blond with wide eyes. They knew he was surprising, but this surprised them all greatly.

**_Sever, Now and forever_**

**_you're just another lost soul_**

**_about to be mine again_**

**_see her? you'll never free her_**

**_you must surrender it all_**

**_If you'd like to meet again_**

**_Fire, for your desire_**

**_As she begins to turn cold_**

**_for the final time_**

**_you will shiver, till you deliver_**

**_you will remember it all_**

**_Let it fill your mind again_**

**_Devon lies beyond this portal_**

**_take the word of one immortal_**

**_Give your soul to me_**

**_For eternity_**

**_release your life_**

**_to begin another time with her_**

**_End your grief with me_**

**_there's another way_**

**_release your life_**

**_take your place inside the fire with her_**

The guitar solo kicked in. Everyone's eyes were widened at how quick and good it was. Everyone was enjoying the song moving parts of their bodies to the beat.

**_"Take me away, yeah!"_**

The guitar solo began to speed up. Everyone was surprised on how fast Naruto could play a guitar. The solo finished and Naruto's voice began to sing again.

**_Give your soul to me_**

**_For eternity_**

**_release your life_**

**_to begin another time with her_**

**_End your grief with me_**

**_there's another way_**

**_release your life_**

**_take your place inside the fire with her_**

**_Ooh, Devon_**

**_one of eleven_**

**_Who had been rendered unwhole._**

**_As a little child_**

**_she was taken,_**

**_and then forsaken_**

**_you will remember it all_**

**_Let it fill your mind again_**

**_Burn...Ha ha ha ha..._**

Naruto was looking around at the other genin who were jaw dropped listening to the music. Even all the jounin were listening to the song wide eyed. Naruto began tapping his foot. Kiba snapped out of the song he thought was wicked sweet, but he didn't want to complement the dobe. Naruto noticed Kiba taking his chance and smirked. Kiba was less than a foot away from Naruto and he threw a punch. Naruto back flipped and avoided the punch. Kiba growled angrily.

"Come on loser! Fight back!" Kiba yelled. If it was one thing Naruto hated, it was being called a loser.

"If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get" Naruto sneered as he dashed at Kiba with speed only Kakashi and the Hokage could see. Kiba's eyes widened in shock. Naruto appeared in front of Kiba and delivered a sickening punch into Kiba's stomach. Kiba skidded across the floor and stood up glaring at Naruto.

"Akamaru! Come!" Kiba ordered. Akamaru was afraid of Naruto but decided to listen to his master. The dog ran over to Kiba who fed him a soldier pill.

"What's he up to?" Naruto asked himself. Akamaru hopped onto Kiba's back.

"Art of mimicry!" Naruto said aloud. Kiba smirked.

"Well dobe it seems you did your homework" Kiba smirked. Naruto through some shuriken at Kiba who dodged. Akamaru transformed into Kiba and ran at Naruto. Kiba came at Naruto from the other side.

"Ah shit!" Naruto cursed knowing he was going to be in pain. Kiba smirked at Naruto.

"Now take this! Gatsuuga!" Kiba bellowed as he and Akamaru began to turn into two side way tornadoes. Naruto grit his teeth and prepared to dodge the attacks. Naruto dodged the first attack expecting Kiba to overshoot. But to his surprise Kiba quickly came behind him. Kiba and Akamaru smashed into Naruto who took the attack head on. Naruto screamed in pain. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spining and Naruto fell to the floor bloodied and bruised. Kiba smirked and decided to piss Naruto off.

"Wow you're pathetic. You keep saying you'll be Hokage but you can't even beet me!" Kiba said arrogantly. Naruto didn't move and no one could see him breathing. Team 13 flinched.

"He's screwed" Shane mused. Colin and Sasame nodded as they watched Kiba.

"I'm more fit to be Hokage anyway!" Kiba continued. All the girls were looking at Naruto with tears in their eyes.

_"Naruto-kun, don't be dead" _thought Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"If you're going to be Hokage. You'll be the underdog!" Naruto spat hopping to his feet.

"Kiba. I was testing you and you know what?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Kiba glared at Naruto.

"You're weaker than me" Naruto shrugged looking off into space. Kiba glared at Naruto hatefully.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran at Naruto again.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba roared determined to defeat Naruto. Naruto got ready to dodge and do a quick attack. But something happened. Naruto watched the movements and he ran at Kiba as well. He was scared as to why he was running head into the attack. Suddenly his body leapt into the air as he did the Gatsuuga.

"Gatsuuga!" Naruto yelled as he made his own tornado. Naruto's tornado was black with red stripes. Eveyone's eyes widened.

"What the hell?! How can you do that?! You're not an Inuzuka!" Kiba yelled in surprise.

Naruto slammed into Kiba performing his own Gatsuuga. Kiba and Akamaru yelped in pain. Naruto's Gatsuuga ended and he turned around with shock.

"How the hell did I do that?!" Naruto asked himself. Then it hit him like one of Sakura's punches. The Rinnegan. Of course! That must be the Rinnegans ability. Just like the Sharingan it could copy any jutsu. Naruto clutched his head in pain.

* * *

**"Naruto you okay?"**the Kyuubi asked. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was inside his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. But how did I use the Gatsuuga?" Naruto asked.

"**As far as I know the Rinnegan can perform any jutsu. And it manipulates all six elemental chakras too"** Kyuubi replied. Naruto's jaw dropped then turned into a shit eating grin.

"Awe kick ass!" Naruto cheered. Kyuubi grinned.

**"Finish the kid off Naruto"**Kyuubi said as it faded behind the bars.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kiba shaking Akamaru.

"Damn you! You knocked out Akamaru!" Kiba yelled pointing at Naruto. Naruto shrugged pissing Kiba off more.

"Well that's your fault. You brought him into the match" Naruto said truthfully. Kiba roared in anger and threw multiple shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard and quickly dodged almost all the shuriken. One shuriken grazed across Naruto's cheek and ripped through his headband. Naruto lowered his head and wiped the blood from his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw his headband fall to the floor with a clatter.

"Shit" Naruto cursed loudly. Kiba raised his eyebrows wondering why Naruto wasn't looking up at him.

"What's wrong dobe did I break your precious headband?" Kiba asked in a whimpering voice. Naruto began to shake with rage and let out killing intent that put Kyuubi to shame.

"Don't call me a fuckin' dobe!" Naruto roared as he dashed at Kiba looking him dead in the eyes. Kiba gave a startled scream as he saw Naruto run at him. But it wasn't Naruto's sudden power boost, it was his eyes.

"What the hell is with your eyes?!" Kiba asked pointing at Naruto. Naruto didn't hear him and pulled out his sword running at Kiba. Kiba began to run the other way.

"Hey! Hey! I was kidding about the 'dobe' act!" Kiba said trying to run away from the now pissed off blond.

"Too late Kiba!" Naruto yelled. Naruto swung his sword upward and launched Kiba into the air. Kiba tried to move but noticed gravity wasn't pulling him back. In fact, there wasn't any gravity for him.

"What the hell?" Kiba began. He saw Naruto above him glowing with blue chakra. His eyes widened in terror as he saw Naruto bring his blade down for a slash. Kiba felt insane pain as the sword hit cut him with some kicks now and then. Kiba noticed he didn't lose any limbs but the cuts were deep.

Meanwhile in the balconies the Hokage, jounin, a disguised Orochimaru, and the genin were jaw dropped at Naruto's attack. Sarutobi's jaw opened and his pipe fell to the floor with a clatter. The jounin and Orochimaru were not in a better state. The genin were looking with awe and shock at Naruto's attack.

"That's the Great Aether!" shouted multiple jounin.

"That's Ike's strongest attack! And the most deadly move in kenjutsu history!" Gai yelled.

"How can that brat have such power?" Orochimaru muttered to himself. The kunoichi, Anko and Kurenai were looking with blushes and heart like eyes.

"Mother wants his blood?" Gaara asked himself looking at Naruto. Everyone was brought out of their thoughts with Naruto's shout.

"Great Aether!" Naruto bellowed. He brought back his sword with both hands and slammed it into Kiba's stomach. They fell to the ground and the arena exploded. A lava like eruption of fire shot out of the dust carrying Kiba with it. Kiba was waving around trying to flip to land on his feet. He couldn't, the attack completely left him shot. Kiba hit the ground with a face plant out cold.

The dust cleared and Naruto was kneeling there holding the Shadowrend Longblade to the ground with both hands and his head down. His tunic was burned off from the attack and his fishnet shirt was ripped and shredded. He was naked from the waste up. Naruto opened his eyes and staggered over to his headband. He noticed his headband wasn't too damaged to put around his eyes.

"Damn it. I guess I'm gonna have to explain this later" Naruto muttered picking up his headband and wrapping it around his eyes. He looked up to the balconies to see a lot of jounin jaw dropped and all the kunoichi blushing like there was no tomorrow. Naruto looked down and noticed his shirt and tunic were comepletely burned off. He sweatdropped as he looked at the kunoichi. While he felt like flexing to see their next reaction, but decided against it. He noticed the Ice Queen of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai looking at him drooling. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow that's a first. The Ice Queen of Konoha heats up to the number one surprising ninja?" Naruto asked amused. Hayate walked out to Kiba and noticed his injuries weren't serious. He knew that attack should have killed him, but Naruto must've decided not to kill him. He got up and cleared his throat.

"Shousha. Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announced.

There was silence and it was broken to cheers from the genin and jounin. Naruto felt happy at being praised for his victory. He put his sword away by twirling it and sheathing it to his back (Think how Link does it after boss fight in TP). Kakashi smirked and shook his head. Team 13 cheered for Naruto and jumped into the arena.

"Good job Naruto-san!" Sasame said hugging him. Colin and Shane were grinning.

"Naruto. Kick ass fight. Bad ass song!" Shane praised clapping Naruto on the back.

"Naruto. You are an excellent shinobi!" Colin said giving Naruto a noogie. Naruto fought back tears at his friends praise.

"Thanks guys that means a lot" Naruto said wincing when Colin rubbed his fist in Naruto's hair. The Hokage smiled at Naruto and team 13.

"Nice job Naruto-kun. And thank you team 13 for being good friends to Naruto"

"Good fight Naruto! And excellent song!" the Hokage called with a grin. Naruto beamed in delight.

"Thanks Hokage-sama!" Naruto replied. Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just call me-" the Hokage began but Naruto just laughed and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

The kunoichi were sending glares to Sasame for hugging Naruto. But they let it go remembering she was with the boy in the black hood.

"I never knew that he could sing so well" Kurenai said dreamily. Kakashi smirked and was happy with the amount of teasing he could do.

"Maybe you should ask him to sing you a song" Kakashi suggested with a smirk. Kurenai blushed and turned to Kakashi with anger.

"That's real funny dumbass!" Kurenai yelled.

"What's real funny?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned and saw Naruto who had put on a shirt, much to Kurenai's disappointment. But what they noticed were his eyes.

"Naruto. Why do you wear your hitai-ate around your eyes?" Kakashi asked with concern. Naruto waved his hand.

"You'll find out when soon Kakashi" Naruto informed with a grin. Kakashi shrugged it off and eye smiled.

"Well Naruto you proved Kurenai wrong. She though you couldn't beat Kiba, but you did" Kakashi said with praise.

"Did she now? Awe Kurenai-chan I'm hurt" Naruto said lips quivering. He turned away putting his hands behind his head with a smirk. Kurenai blushed heavily but it turned to anger.

"What did you call me you little pervert?" Kurenai asked with too nice of a voice. Kakashi gulped hoping Naruto wouldn't do it.

"What? I can't call you Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. Kakashi was now praying his student wouldn't die.

"Don't push it!" Kurenai continued blushing redder. That just made Naruto go on.

"Hey don't get all mad at me. I saw you looking at my body with a blush and drooling" Naruto said with a shit eating grin. Kurenai's face was now so red it looked like the fires of hell.

"Well, I uh-" Kurenai said looking down at the ground. Naruto walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Come on I'm just kidding Kurenai-sensei" Naruto whispered into her ear. Kurenai froze at the sudden contact and wanted to break free. But, it just felt right being in Naruto's arms.

"And I'll be more than happy to sing you a song if you want me to" Naruto finished walking back over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was mad at Naruto for flirting with Kurenai.

"Dobe. I demand you teach me that technique!" Sasuke said with authority. Shane and Colin appeared by Naruto's side.

"He doesn't need to do shit for you Uchiha. And besides that attack can only be taught by people related to Ike. And if I'm right he's the last related relative of him" Colin said glaring at Sasuke. Sakura decided to speak and support Sasuke.

"He can do anything he wants! He's an Uchiha, you guys are nobodies!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, do us a favor and shut the fuck up!" Naruto said with anger. Naruto and the Kazama brothers turned back and walked over to Kurenai and Kakashi.

Sasuke was pissed that one the two Kazama's were defending Naruto, and two that Naruto wasn't going to teach him the 'Great Aether'.

* * *

Naruto and the Kazama brothers stopped between Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Naruto. Did you mean what you said when you think of us as brothers?" Shane asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are supportive, treat me well, you apparently love my music, and your fun to hang around" Naruto replied sadly.

"Don't you have any other friends besides us?" Shane asked hoping Naruto did. Kurenai and Kakashi winced at what the answer would be.

"No. Everyone hates my fuckin' guts except for a few" Naruto said sadly walking over to the railing. Kurenai had a tear trickle down her face at that. She didn't know that Naruto had such a shitty life.

"Damn that's sad. It's too bad that they don't treat you well. If they knew about the Kyuubi then they may respect you a bit" Shane said in a low voice.

"How the hell do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. Shane told Kurenai and Kakashi the story of when he was defending Naruto from a bunch of villagers.

"Wait, that was you? That means you're-" Kakashi said wide eyed. Shane smirked.

"Yup you two are looking at the last Kazama brothers" Shane said pointing to himself and Colin. Kurenai and Kakashi went wide eyed. What happened next shocked Naruto to kingdom come was when they bowed to Shane and Colin. The Kazama brothers sweatdropped.

"Please don't bow to us. We're all treated equally" Colin said with a grin.

"Are you grinning Colin-sama?" Kakashi asked. Colin twitched being called a higher rank.

"I was, but now I'm frowning. I don't like being called a higher rank of power. And if you call me a higher rank again I'll fuckin kill you" Colin smirked. Kakashi gulped. He knew there was one main rule about the Kazama's. Don't ever piss them off or you will die. Besides both of the brothers were high jounin rank at the most.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly behind his mask.

"Sorry about that Colin. I was just curious because your hood only allows people to see blood red eyes and not your face" Kakashi replied scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it. I only hide it because my face attracts to much fangirls" Colin shivered.

"You too?" Kakashi asked. He was beginning to like this kid. Colin nodded.

"Yeah whenever my face is visible I have to run for my life. All these girls know when my mask falls off and appear from no where!" Kakashi nodded.

"Oh come on. You just don't want people to see your face because your scared" Kurenai teased. Colin nodded.

"I only wear it because of fangirls. And besides it gives the **'Don't fuck with me'** sign" Colin added.

"Sad part is, this is all completely true" Shane spoke with a smirk. Kurenai smirked wanting to rip off both Kakashi's and Colin's masks.

"Can I please see your faces? I'll cast a genjutsu to make it look like we're just watching the matches" Kurenai asked. Colin and Kakashi narrowed their eyes and looked at each other. They nodded. Kurenai placed a genjutsu upon them and they lowered their masks.

Kurenai blushed looking at the two faces. She could see why they hid them and couldn't blame them. Their faces looked as though they were carved by kami himself. Colin's face was flawless with brown eyes and brown messy hair hanging over his eyes. Kakashi had a perfect mouth, jaw, and eyes. The thing that made him sexy the most was the scar that ran down his left eye.

"Thank you" Kurenai said. They pulled their masks back up and Kurenai lifted the genjutsu.

* * *

The screen placed the names Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji. The fight went the same way in the manga. Next up was Kinuta Dosu vs Akimichi Choji. Dosu won by pushing sound waves into Choji when he was pressed against the wall. Finally the last ones to fight were team 13 and the other Oto nin. Colin and Shane glared at the Oto nin with nothing but absolute hate.

"We gonna kill them?" asked Colin fingering his daggers which were coated with deadly poison.

"You know it" Shane replied glaring at the Oto nin wearing a Kazama badge.

"Hey look that bastard has our clan badge" Colin said pointing at the sound nin. Shane nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fighting him I can feel it" Shane muttered clenching his fists. The names went across the screen and read Kazama Colin vs Hosimashi Kyle.

Colin leapt into the arena and the Oto nin landed in front of him. The Hokage felt nervous at what Colin and Shane would do to their opponents but decided to leave it up to them.

"The fight between, Kazama Colin and Hosimashi Kyle begin!" Hayate announced hopping out of the way from the soon to be over fight.

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter! Next chapter, preliminaries end and a reunion takes place. I hope you like the Disturbed song in the chapter. Naruto will sing more in the story later. Next chapter will be up after some more reviews. Read and Review please! See you next time!**

**CaptainPrice: Devon won't go to heaven **

**Naruto: Hey Captain!**

**CaptainPrice: Jesus! Don't do that!**

**Naruto: Sorry. (Picks up guitar and plays _'Inisde The Fire'_)**

**Shane/Colin/Sasame: I love this song!**

**CaptainPrice: (Shrugs) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' Please read and review when done. I want to have at least 30 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I'm sorry if you think I'm being demanding, but that's all I ask in return. Without any further delay lets get to the next chapter! Read and Review when done!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics- Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I think it's time to get this show on the road.**

**Naruto: I'll say. **

**Colin: CaptainPrice does not own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW.**

**Shane: However, he does own th OC's, Colin, Sasame, Ichigo, and yours truly. He also owns the idea for the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Thank you Shane. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Colin glared at Kyle fingering his dagger. Kyle smirked.

"Awe this is perfect! I can get the honor of killing you back at Oto" Kyle said arrogantly. Colin twitched and threw some shuriken at Kyle.

Kyle dodged the kunai and turned to Colin only to find him gone. Kyle looked around desperately. He heard some footsteps and threw some kunai straight ahead. There was a thunk as Colin became visable and landed a few feet away. Kyle smirked thinking he won. Until Colin poofed away.

"What?!" Kyle asked with surprise.

"Don't ever let your guard down" Colin hissed into Kyle's ear. Kyle turned around with fear to find nothing.

"Come on out coward!" Kyle yelled.

"Yes ma'am" Colin replied as he delivered five quick slashes onto Kyle's body. Kyle jumped away to see Colin in front of him. He smirked.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" Kyle asked arrogantly. Colin smirked evilly behind his mask.

"No. But now you're poisoned pretty badly" Colin replied. Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"You're bluffing. Besides if it is poison, then I can take you out quicker so I can get healed" Kyle smirked throwing two more shuriken at Colin.

Colin shook his head and glared at Kyle.

"Yeah? Try me" Colin spat catching the shuriken and throwing them at Kyle. The shuriken made contact with his arm. Kyle grunted in pain and saw Colin appear in front of him. Colin brought his fist back and his concealed dagger ruptured Kyle's stomach. Kyle began to cough up blood in clumps with a coughing fit. Colin ran at Kyle once more and was holding a few paper bombs.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled throwing a punch at Colin. Colin dropped some flash powder and it covered the arena. Shane was wondering what his little brother was up to, but decided to wait and see.

Kyle felt slaps to his body thinking Colin was trying to hurt him badly with slaps. He smirked as the flash powder cleared.

"Were you trying to slap me to death?" Kyle asked arrogantly. Colin laughed coldly.

"No. But I want you to think carefully on how I attacked you" Colin said coldly. Kyle was wondering what he was talking about. His eyes widened and the information hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What did you do to me!?" Kyle roared as he felt his skin burning. Colin chuckled and threw a kunai. The kunai stuck into Kyle's knee and made him fall to his bottom.

"I see your not as deaf as you are ugly" Colin mused shrugging. Shane laughed at Colin's insult.

"I'll tell you since you're not going to win the fight anyway" Colin said turning back to Kyle. Kyle growled angrily at Colin.

"In the beginning of the fight I cut you five times. The daggers I cut you with were coated with poison that can stack up five times the normal power" Colin sneered.

"Then I delivered a couple damage points on you and ruptured your stomach causing you to bleed" Kyle's eyes widened at every bit of the fights detail.

"And to top it off when I used the flash powder, you claimed that I was slapping you. True as it is, I wasn't slapping you to hurt you" Colin said with a cackle.

"I slapped you five times correct?" Colin asked. Kyle glared at him and nodded.

"Now think. Why would I do that? If you want your answer look on your clothes" Colin informed pointing at Kyle's shirt and pants.

"P-Paper bombs!?" Kyle asked in horror. Everyone's eyes widened at what Colin did. He wasn't just going to kill Kyle. He was going to fucking mutilate him.

"That's right!" Colin chirped. Hayate was about to interfere but Colin held his hand up.

Kyle was shaking badly with sweat dripping off him.

"You. You're not going to kill me are you?" Kyle asked pleadingly. Colin glared at him from behind his hood and remained silent.

"No" Colin said without emotion. Kyle looked up with a look of thanks.

"Really?" Kyle asked happy he was being spared. Colin then gave an evil smirk that would have made Orochimaru shit his pants.

"No. Now die!" Colin roared. Kyle began screaming as the poison began to burn inside him eating his flesh away.

Blood began to poor from his stomach and mouth. Colin finally snapped his fingers and the paper bombs exploded. There was an echoing boom as the arena shook. When the dust cleared Eveyone saw what remained of the Oto nin. All that remained was a giant pool of dried blood on the ground.

"S-Shousha. Kazama Colin" Hayate said stuttering. A lot of the genin were looking at the hooded shinobi with fear. Even Gaara was feeling uneasy looking at him.

"Mother wants your blood too Kazama Colin" Gaara muttered with a sadistic grin.

* * *

Colin returned to the balcony and stood between Shane and Sasame. Shane patted him on the back and congratulated him. Colin smiled a little bit. Sasame hugged Colin and gave him a long kiss on his lips. Colin happily returned the kiss and broke it. Anko was looking at Colin licking her lips.

"He's cute and interesting. I'll have to see how skilled he is elsewhere" Anko smirked pervertedly.

The names began to scroll on the screen. It landed on the next two fighters. Fuuzuki Sasame vs Kamana Mimi. Colin kissed her and wished her luck.

Sasame flipped over the railing and landed in the arena. Mimi hopped into the arena and walked to face Sasame.

"Let the fight between Fuuzuki Sasame and Fuuza Mimi commence!" Hayate leaped out of the arena to survey the fight. Sasame threw a kick into Mimi's stomach sending her into the wall.

She wielded her blade and held it at the ready. Mimi clambered off the wall holding her ribs. She wasn't going to be able to win this fight, but she decided to mess with Sasame's mind.

"Wow I'm happy your boyfriend killed Kyle. He was a fucktard" Mimi said with a giggle. Sasame narrowed her eyes.

_"What is she up to?"_ Sasame thought.

"I think I'm going to ask your boyfriend on a date as a token of thanks" Mimi said in a sweet voice. Colin sweat dropped. Every girl he knew that messed with Sasame's mind or mentioned something about him would be in the hospital for years.

"You will do no such thing you whore!" Sasame yelled taking her sword and slashing it into Mimi's arm. Mimi winced and held her arm which was squirting blood.

"Really? I can tell he likes strong kunoichi. Besides he probably thinks of you as a tool" Mimi said with a smirk. Sasame screamed in rage.

"Screw the thought of injuring you! Now, I'm going to fuck up your shit bitch!" Sasame yelled.

Up in the stands a lot of the males were afraid of Sasame. Everyone sweat dropped in embarrassment at Sasame's curse streak.

"Colin, your girlfriend scares me" Kakashi informed gulping and made a mental note not to tease Colin in front of Sasame. Mimi's eyes grew wide as she saw Sasame run at her with her fist cocked back.

"Eat this!" Sasame yelled slamming her fist into Mimi's stomach. Mimi was launched across the room and broke clear through the wall.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelped as he looked at what Sasame had done. He had arrived to see the end of Colin's fight. Kiba decided he wouldn't mess with Colin anymore.

Mimi came back through the wall and ran towards Sasame.

"Take this slut!" Mimi roared throwing a punch at Sasame. Sasame sidestepped the punch and delivered a chop with her sword. Mimi screamed in pain as her arm lay on the floor.

"Gladly" Sasame chirped with a grin. Mimi was holding her stub of an arm and didn't notice Sasame walk behind her. Sasame chopped her in the back of the neck. Mimi fell to the ground knocked out.

Sasame strapped her sword to her back and smelled something fowl. She noticed Mimi had shit her pants. And not the thick kind either. Sasame smirked at the thought of what she said. Hayate walked over to see if Mimi was knocked out but stopped. His eyes twitched and he gagged badly from the stink.

"Shousha, Fuuzuki Sasame!" Hayate announced his eyes leaking tears from the smell. Sasame shunshined back up to Colin and snuggled into his chest. Colin smiled down at Sasame.

"So how did I do?" Sasame asked. Colin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"That's not much of a trick question Sasame. You kicked ass as usual" Colin replied kissing her. Sasame moaned and broke the kiss. All the rookie nine were looking at Sasame who was standing over with Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto.

"She really wasn't kidding when she said she was going to fuck up her shit" Kiba whispered. The males nodded.

"Yeah. Colin must really have balls not to lose his cool around her" Shikamaru added.

* * *

Shane shook his head smirking. The names scrolled across the screen and landed on the last contestants. Kazama Shane vs Hosigake Niko.

Shane hopped into the arena pulling out his duel wielded blades. Niko walked in front of him with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Begin!" Hayate announced. Niko threw some shuriken and kunai at Shane. Shane caught them in his hand and threw them back at Niko. Niko's eyes widened in surprise. He covered his head waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. He slowly lowered his arms and noticed the shuriken and kunai had missed him and were surrounding him. Niko smirked.

"And after all that you missed?" Niko asked with arrogance. Shane laughed coldly.

"Who said they were supposed to hit you?" Shane asked. Niko's eyes widened and he looked behind him. The kunai and shuriken were still in the wall. He turned back to Shane. But Shane was no where to be seen. Niko felt two blades at his neck.

Shane was holding his blades like an open pair of scissors.

"Burn in hell Niko!" Shane said loudly. Shane swung his blades and decapitated Niko. Niko's head rolled to the floor and to the center of the arena. Everyone was now afraid of both Colin and Shane. Not only were they the only ones who won their fights without a scratch. But the both of them brutally killed their opponents without any mercy.

"Shousha. Kazama Shane" Hayate announced. The room stayed silent as some applause slowly came. Shane smirked and waved his hand dismissing the claps.

Shane walked back up to Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Colin, and Sasame. They all congratulated him on his victory.

"That concludes the preliminary rounds. We need the remaining participants to come to the arena for further instruction" the Hokage announced. The remaining genin from the preliminaries made their way down to the arena. Naruto stood between Shane and Temari and went down from there.

"Now. Since everyone here is in the last stage of the exam. You will each have a month to prepare yourselves" Anko spoke. Hayate walked around with a can filled with slips of paper.

"All the slips of paper have a number on them. When we ask you to read your numbers start at one and move up" Sarutobi instructed.

"Read your numbers starting from one please" Anko said looking at Colin.

"One" Naruto spoke.

"Two" Came Neji's voice.

"Three" Gaara voiced.

"Four" Sasuke answered.

"Five" Temari said glancing at Naruto.

"Six" Shikamaru yawned.

"Seven" Kankuro spoke.

"Eight" Shino muttered.

"Nine" Dosu replied.

"Ten" Colin voiced.

"Eleven" Shane spoke.

"Twelve" Sasame finished holding Colin's hand. Hayate finished the chart and displayed it in front of the genin. The genin read it and began to think of a strategy.

_Naruto vs Neji_

_Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Temari vs Shikamaru_

_Kankuro vs Shino_

_Dosu vs Colin_

_Shane vs Sasame_

The Hokage stepped forward.

"This exam will take place in a month as you know" the Hokage said puffing out smoke. The genin merely nodded in response.

"You have to be present at the start of your match. If not, you will be disqualified" Sarutobi continued.

"Go home and get some rest. Have a good month of training and doing what you do" the Hokage turned around and picked up Naruto's CD.

The genin began to leave the room.

"Naruto! Catch!" the Hokage called throwing Naruto the CD. Naruto caught the CD in his hand as he exited the room. He went to find Kakashi and inform him of training. It didn't take to long to find him. He was talking with Sasuke outside the room a little down the hall. Naruto walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave him a wave.

"Hey Naruto! Need some help training?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grimaced and shook his head.

"Uh no. I came to tell you I'm gonna train with the Kazama brothers and my former sensei" Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Okay. But be sure to ask me questions about anything you need help with" Kakashi replied as he and Sasuke walked away.

* * *

Naruto exited the tower and went into the village. He walked to the academy to have Iruka come eat ramen with him. Unknown to Naruto, five kunoichi were following Naruto in secret. All five of them hoping to get Naruto on a date with them before any other girl did. Naruto was about to turn to the academy when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see!" the voice called. Naruto turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. He grinned and walked over to the two figures in front of him. One of them was a dirty blond haired man with messy hair. The other was a beautiful woman with pale blue skin.

"Link! Midna! What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Three reasons Naruto" Link answered holding up three fingers.

"One, we're getting married this Friday" Link said putting down one finger. Midna leaned onto Links side.

"Two, to see you partake in the chuunin exam finals" putting down another finger.

"And three, I'm going to ask the Hokage if I can be placed as a Konoha nin again" Link finished putting down his hand. Naruto beamed. The three of them conversed until another voice called to them.

"Hey Naruto! Did you want to get that ramen I prom-" Iruka called. His eyes widened at the two people in front of him. He flew back with a nosebleed after looking at the woman. And his jaw was hanging open looking at the former Konoha shinobi.

"Link!? Holy shit! How have you been doing?!" Iruka asked running over to the group. The three of them sweat dropped. Iruka went through four emotions in under a minute. Link shook Iruka's hand.

"Hey Iruka. I've been good, you?" Link asked wrapping an arm around Midna's waist.

"I've been doing great! I just love teaching snot nosed brats!" Iruka said with sarcasm. They laughed.

"Well do you want to come with me and Naruto to get some ramen?" Iruka asked. Link looked at Midna who had a chibi face of joy.

"Yeah we'll go. We gotta tell you what's been going on" Link replied. The four of them left to the ramen stand that was a couple blocks away. The five kunoichi followed them to see Naruto's connection with the two strangers. Mainly they were curious about his relationship with the woman.

* * *

The kunoichi hid themselves nearby to listen to the conversation. They arrived in time to hear Link speak.

"Ouch. That sucks to hear Naruto. How do you normally act around Sakura now?" Link asked. There was a pregnant pause.

"Well. I consider her more of a friend and teammate nothin' more" Naruto replied honestly. Link nodded.

"So did you get your first kiss? And do you have a girlfriend?" Midna asked. Naruto coughed in surprise.

"Come again?" Naruto asked. Midna giggled and pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Hey" Naruto whined pushing her hand off his face.

"Sorry. You're just cute when you do that" Midna replied.

"Hey!" Link said pouting. Midna giggled and kissed Link's cheek.

"Link you know you will always be my little wolf" Midna said winking at him. Link turned crimson and stuffed his face with ramen. The four of them laughed.

"To answer your questions Midna. Yes I have had my first kiss. And no, I do not have a girlfriend" Naruto replied with a grimace. Midna cocked an eyebrow now puzzled at Naruto.

"Okay, you had your first kiss. But you don't have a girlfriend?" Midna asked putting some ramen in her mouth.

"I know, it's fucked up right?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah" Midna replied with a laugh.

"So who gave you your first kiss Naruto?" Iruka asked now interested. Naruto turned red.

"Well. She was the clients daughter. I met her during a month long mission in the land of waves" Naruto replied.

"How old was she?" Link asked. Naruto put some ramen in his mouth and thought.

"I think she was in her early 20's" Naruto replied. That time Iruka, Link and Midna all spat out some water when they heard that.

"Nani!?" all three of them yelled at once.

"Let me finish. When I first met her I was flirting with her just for fun. But then I saved her from getting raped, and being taken to Gato. He was the one who put the land of waves into poverty in the first place" Naruto began sipping some of his energy drink.

"Why that no good cock blowing- Ouch!" Link began but rubbed his head from the slap Midna gave him.

"Watch your tongue my little wolf" Midna said sweetly. Link gave her a small glare then grimaced.

"Sorry" Link said turning back to Naruto. Iruka chuckled at Link's little lecture but decided to shut up and listen to Naruto's story.

"Anyway. I saved her right? I'm about to go back to the bridge to help my team and Ike. But before I went she asked me to look at her and then she kissed me" Naruto finished blushing hard.

"Did she kiss you on the cheek or did she give you tongue?" Iruka asked with a sly smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, um. She kissed me on the lips then I just kinda licked her lips and we had a tongue war" Naruto replied looking to his bowl of ramen with embarrassment.

"That's my student!" Link and Iruka both praised. Neither of them saw the two punches coming from Midna. Wham! Link's and Iruka's heads were now inside their ramen bowls. Naruto sweat dropped.

"You think that was a little harsh?" Naruto asked. Midna gave her imp like grin.

"Nope, not at all!" Midna chirped.

Iruka and Link raised their heads from their bowls, noodles dangling from their face.

"But mainly we decided to just stay good friends. Plus it's awkward to have a girlfriend older than you" Naruto said matter-of-factly. The three nodded.

"So have you been looking at any kunoichi around your age maybe some a couple years older than you?" Link asked. Naruto nodded. Every kunoichi that followed Naruto were now gluing their ears to the conversation.

"Well. I don't know, ever since the incident with Sakura, I told myself that I didn't stand a chance in hell getting a girlfriend" Naruto replied. The three of them frowned feeling sorry for Naruto. Apparently Naruto took Sakura's words pretty badly.

"Hey, come on Naruto, buck up" Midna said patting him on the back. Naruto shuddered slightly but regained composure.

"Naruto, not all girls are that harsh. Remember me telling you that there was someone out there for everybody?" Midna asked. Naruto was silent.

"Yeah, I do. But, I just don't want to be hurt like that again. What I experienced was worse than a kick to the family jewels" Naruto replied. Link and Iruka chuckled slightly.

"Well, what did you feel when Sakura said that to you? Be honest" Midna said just wanting to kill Sakura for hurting Naruto's golden heart.

"I, felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and thrown into the fires of hell" Midna, Link and Iruka were shocked at that answer.

"Oh Naruto, I. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that question" Midna said with sadness.

"It's okay, I needed to get that off my chest" Naruto said with a pained smile.

"Hey I'm gonna head home I'm tired. Link do you think you can train me tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked getting out of his seat. Link smiled at Naruto.

"Course I can do that for you otouto" Link replied. Naruto smiled and thanked Link. He walked out of the stand and went home, some tears falling down his face. The kunoichi sat there feeling sorry for Naruto experiencing what he did. They were about to head home but stopped when they heard Iruka speak.

Iruka, Link and Midna watched Naruto walk down the road head down hands in his pockets.

"Damn, that's terrible" Iruka said with a frown. He hated to see Naruto so sad and miserable. Link and Midna nodded.

"Yeah, he's been through so much hell in his life. From the beatings as a kid, and Ike's death" Link agreed looking at the road.

"No one his age should have to experience that so young. I'm sure if the Yondaime knew how the village treated Naruto so far he would be pissed" Midna muttered.

"If there's one person who deserves to be happy, it's Naruto" Link said standing up. Iruka and Midna agreed. They paid for the bill and left the stand.

"I'll see you guys later" Iruka waved goodbye and walked home.

"Come on Midna. We need to see the Hokage about our plans" Link said smiling at Midna. Midna blushed and hopped onto Link's back.

"Then lets go Link!" Midna said with a smirk.

"Why do you continue to do that when I'm not a wolf?" Link asked looking up into her eyes. Midna giggled and ran a hand over his face.

"Because I love you" Midna replied kissing him. Link kissed back.

"I love you too. Now lets go" Link said shunshining to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter! Remember, read and review when done. Next chapter comes out when I reach 30 reviews. Till next time. CaptainPrice out!**

**Abilities/Jutsu-**

**Stealth: Allows the rogue to turn invisible, reduces detection and slows movement depending on rank.**

**Rupture: A finishing move causing the enemy to bleed depending on the amount of combo points.**

**Deadly Poison: Stacks up to 5 times on opponent. Causing them to take nature damage every few seconds.**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Okay, time for a nice rest.**

**Naruto: Who's up for some COD4 online?**

**CaptainPrice/ Shane/ Colin/ Sasame/ Ichigo: Me!**

**Naruto: Okay, I'll go set up the server.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I'm taking a small rest. No new chapter until I reach 30 reviews. No reviews means no chapter.**

**Naruto: Captain! Come on, were gonna start without you!**

**CaptainPrice: Coming! (Jumps into beanbag chair and picks up controller)**

**Shane: Lets get it on!**

**CaptainPrice: (Snoopy/ Has signed in)**

**Shane: (Neldodini/ Has signed in)**

**Colin: (Leuv/Has signed in)**

**Sasame: (4shizzel/ Has signed in)**

**Naruto: (FoxTrot/ Has signed in)**

**Ichigo: (I Stab u Die/ Has signed in)**

**Naruto/Sasame/Colin/Shane/CaptainPrice/Ichigo: Die!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now here is the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' Read and Review when done please. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. I do not own the song 'Breath' That song belongs to Breaking Benjamin.**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics- Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters/Dreams_

**_Bold Italics- Song Lyrics_**

**CaptainPrice: Since we're in the middle of an epic battle, I'll do the disclaimer. (Killed Neldodini. +10)**

**Shane: You son of a bitch! (Killed I Stab u Die, +5)**

**CaptainPrice: I do not own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW. I own the OC's and the idea of the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Time to die! (Killed FoxTrot and 4Shizzel, +10, +20)**

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed thinking about what his future held. He smirked slightly and turned over to face his bedside table. Naruto noticed the shard Midna had given him two months previously. He had forgotten about the shard as he saw it glow gold. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe getting some sleep will make him feel better. He slowly fell to his dreams.

_/Dream/_

_Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was inside a cathedral. He was somewhat confused how he got there. Naruto glanced around the cathedral._

_"Hello?" Naruto called. His voice echoed around the cathedral. No response. Naruto shrugged and walked down the carpeted aisle. He reached the end of the aisle and looked upon a giant sealed door. Naruto inspected the door a little bit and found a small tablet inscription on the floor. He looked down and saw he was standing on a giant tablet of ancient words. Although the inscription was short, it looked impossible to translate it. The words were inscribed across the tablet with multiple characters and kanji. Naruto didn't know how he did it but he managed to translate the message._

_'He who carries the stones of the elemental countries of Fire, Wind, and Wave will be able to open the doors to his destiny. Upon entering the door of fate the hero will find the legendary sword known as the Sun Eater. He who draws the sword from the Pedestal of the Sun, will begin a new destiny and begin his journey on Cataclysms Eve, keeping the line of the Hero true._

_Naruto didn't understand the tablet but then he looked at the beginning and read the part of the stones. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was the Hero._

_"Holy shit" Naruto muttered looking up at the door. He dug into his side pouch and pulled out the three stones. The red stone given to him from Tsunami. A Yellow stone that had winds flowing inside of it. And a purple stone with the leaf symbol on it. Naruto must have retrieved the stones earlier._

_"Where am I? Hopefully it's somewhere I know" Naruto asked himself. He put the stones down on the alter gently and walked back up the aisle. Naruto looked up at the entrance of the cathedral and noticed a giant window on the upper floor._

_He walked down the hallway, to his left and came to a spiral staircase. Naruto walked up the staircase slowly, afraid the stairs may collapse on him. He came to a landing and walked onto it. Naruto glanced around and noticed some light down the hall in front of him. He walked down the hall and came to the room. Naruto noticed it was the room he awoke in. He looked to his right and noticed he was overlooking the door. Naruto then turned to his right and noticed the window._

_"Ah, here we go" Naruto smiled walking to the window. He looked out the window hoping to know where he was._

_Naruto looked out the window and noticed he was in an old forest. He glanced out some more and noticed the village of Konohagakure below him._

_"I'm in Konoha. But how in the hell did I get here?" Naruto asked himself crossing his arms. He walked over to the balcony behind him and jumped to the floor below. He landed softly and walked to the doors behind him. Naruto was about to place a hand on the door but paused._

_"Should I open it?" Naruto asked. He waited for a moment and pulled the doors open. Sunlight bathed into the cathedral and a roaring wind met his ears. Naruto shielded his eyes from the light and began to walk outside a little bit. _

_Just as he put one foot out the door he lost his balance and fell. Naruto quickly grabbed the ledge of the doorway and looked down. What he saw nearly made him cry in surprise. He was in the sky. The cathedral was in the fucking sky!_

_"What the fuck is a cathedral doing in the sky?!" Naruto shouted. He began cursing himself._

_"Should have seen that one coming. Hence the roaring wind" Naruto muttered to himself smacking his head. Wait, smacking it? That means, Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He was falling to the earth below him._

_"Sonofabitch!" Naruto's voice echoed as he fell to the earth._

_The wind was whistling past Naruto as he fell. Although he was enjoying the feeling, he didn't want to turn into a splat of blood on the ground below him. The ground was coming closer and closer as Naruto fell. He thought about his life so far and decided that falling wasn't such a bad way to die right now. Naruto saw the ground less than 500 feet below him. Down, down, down and splat! Naruto opened his eyes with fear to see what remained of his body. He nearly barfed at the sight. What freaked him out the most was that he was still alive. He was lying in a pool of his blood body broken._

_/Dream Ends/_

Naruto gave a yelp of surprise and fell out of his bed. He opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He was gasping for air, cold sweat coming down his face. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, no more than seven bowls of ramen before bed" Naruto said to himself. He stood up and looked at his clock.

It was five thirty. Naruto looked out his window. Sunrise wasn't there yet, but the sky was turning blue a little bit. He decided to get up and go find Link. Then he remembered that Link was probably in a hotel somewhere in the village. Naruto groaned. This would take a while to do.

* * *

Naruto decided to go to the hotsprings and relax. He felt a presense behind him as he walked to the hot springs.

"I must be paranoid" Naruto whispered to himself. As he vanished to the hotsprings, five kunoichi were hot on his tail.

Naruto arrived at the hot springs and payed to enter. He went to the changing room and wrapped a towel around his lower body. He walked into the hot springs and noticed he was alone. He dropped his towel and sat down in the water. It felt extremely relaxing. He groaned as he felt his muscles sooth from the water's warmth. Naruto reached over to his towel and pulled out his ipod and his paper with his pencil. He began to think of some lyrics for another song.

* * *

Across on the female side of the hot springs the five kunoichi arrived. Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura entered the water. The five kunoichi were silent. Ino, being the most daring at the time, decided to peep on the males side. She giggled pervertedly. The girls noticed this and raised their eyebrows. Ino wrapped her towel around herself and walked to the wooden fence. She pulled out a kunai and began to twist it into the wood. After many minutes of twisting Ino finally made a small hole to the other side of the onsen.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura hissed. Ino waved her hand at Sakura motioning for her to shut up.

"Shut up billboard brow" Ino replied looking into the hole. What she saw made her turn cherry red. Naruto was sitting down in the onsen holding a guitar. She let out a low squeal of joy. The girls wanting to see what Ino was so happy about went to look into the hole. Hinata just looked through the hole and turned a red that was just unimaginable. She fell back with a perverted smile and a nosebleed.

The other kunoichi managed to look through the hole and felt themselves blush. The were looking at the boy they were following earlier. They saw he was holding an electric guitar. The chord was plugged into a nearby outlet. Naruto was currently sitting out of the water tower wrapped around his lower body. He began to strum his guitar. He then began to sing. The kunoichi loved his voice and decided to listen to him sing.

**_I see nothing in your eyes_**

**_And the more I see the Less I like_**

**_Is it over yet?_**

**_In my head?_**

**_I know nothing of your kind_**

**_And I won't reveal your evil mind_**

**_Is it over yet?_**

**_I can't win_**

**_So sacrifice yourself_**

**_And let me have what's left_**

**_I know that I can find_**

**_A fire in your eyes_**

**_I'm going all the way_**

**_Get away, please_**

**_You take the breath right out of me_**

**_you left a hole where my heart should be_**

**_You've gotta fight just to make it through_**

**_Cause I will be the death of you_**

**_This will be all over soon_**

**_Pour the salt into the open wound_**

**_Is it over yet?_**

**_Let me in_**

**_So sacrifice yourself_**

**_And let me have what's left_**

**_I know that I can find_**

**_A fire in your eyes_**

**_I'm going all the way_**

**_Get away, please_**

**_You take the breath right out of me_**

**_you left a hole where my heart should be_**

**_You've gotta fight just to make it through_**

**_Cause I will be the death of you_**

**_take take take_**

**_I'm waiting_**

**_I'm praying_**

**_Realize_**

**_Start hating_**

**_You take the breath right out of me_**

**_you left a hole where my heart should be_**

**_You've gotta fight just to make it through_**

**_cause I will be the death of you_**

* * *

The kunoichi were listening to Naruto as he finished the song. There was a poof and the guitar vanished. Naruto stood up and walked to the changing room. The kunoichi were disappointed that Naruto left from view. They were blushing like there was no tomorrow. Temari took her chance and crept to the changing room. The kunoichi were still looking at the empty male side of the onsen, hoping that Naruto would come back.

Hinata had woken up and looked through the hole. She frowned at the fact Naruto wasn't there.

"Wow. Naruto is a really good singer" Tenten said with a dreamy face. Hinata was getting pissed what the other girls were planning to do to 'her' Naruto-kun.

"Yeah, not to mention dead sexy" Ino said adding her two cents. Hinata was getting furious, she clenched her fists.

"Do you think he'll sing us a song if we ask him?" Tenten put a hand to her chin and thought.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask him?" Tenten asked with a shrug.

"Lets go ask him now-" Ino began but was silenced from Hinata's outburst.

"You stay away from Naruto-kun! He's mine!" Hinata shouted in anger. Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at Hinata in shock.

"What makes him yours Hinata?" Tenten asked. Hinata growled angrily.

"I was in love with him before any of you started to notice him!" Ino raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh? So you're saying you were in love with him first, because you took time out of your day to stalk him?" Ino asked slightly pissed.

"Yeah what do you-" Hinata began but blushed blood red and looked away.

"I-I don't stalk Naruto" Hinata lied.

"Then why do you always follow him around?" Tenten asked with a glare. Hinata began to shift and press her fingers together.

"It's because I. I just" Hinata continued.

"Hinata. You are going to have to try to win him. Because we like him too" Sakura said with a smirk.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Sakura. Have you forgotten that you're the one who crushed him?" Ino asked crossing her arms. Sakura shrugged and smiled.

"No I haven't. I want to apologize to him for being so harsh" Sakura replied.

"What makes you think he'll forgive you just like that?" Hinata asked with arrogance. Sakura didn't answer.

"Besides I think he only likes girls with big breasts anyway" Hinata continued with a smirk. That hurt Sakura pretty badly.

"But he might not like girls with big breasts Hinata. He may just want a girl who just loves him for who he is" Ino replied. Hinata growled.

"I can do that! Besides, I wouldn't have to worry about breast competition with any of you" Hinata said with venom. The three glared at Hinata.

"True as that may be. You're main competition would be with that sand bitch" Tenten spat. Hinata didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Temari's breasts were about Hinata's size maybe even bigger. She was a 25 D-cup. Temari might have been a size 30 D-cup.

"Listen whore's. Naruto-kun is mine! If any of you try to take him from me, I'll kill you!" Hinata said with rage. And with that Hinata climbed out of the onsen and went into the changing room.

The three girls sat there with wide eyes.

"She can't claim Naruto as hers. Hell, she can't even talk to him without fainting" Ino said angrily.

"Yeah. But I won't hold back on trying to win his heart from you three" Tenten smirked. Ino smirked back while Sakura didn't reply.

"Bring it on!" Ino said not willing to lose Naruto to anyone.

"Hey, where's the sand bitch?" Ino asked. The three of them looked around and realization hit them.

"That bitch!" Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata yelled.

* * *

Naruto had exited the onsen and was walking down the street. He felt a presence behind him and turned around. He felt his face heat up as he saw the sand kunoichi walking towards him.

"Hey" Temari greeted with a smile.

"Hey" Naruto returned the greeting with his fox like grin. The pair of them were looking at each other. Temari was about to walk back to her hotel before Naruto stopped her.

"Hey, uh" Naruto began looking down at the ground. Temari thought he looked cute when he was doing that.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked teasingly. Naruto swalled the lump in his throat.

"Do you want to get some breakfast with me?" Naruto asked looking up at her. Temari was shocked that he asked her. But inside her mind she was screaming in joy.

"Sure. I'd love to" Temari replied. She turned to go to her hotel but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Uh. I was wondering if you wanted to go now?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Temari blushed at the hand contact.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Temari asked. She didn't know why, but she felt like eating ramen.

"Ichiraku Ramen. It's a ramen stand near the village gate" Naruto replied. Temari nodded.

"Lets go" Temari said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto and Temari arrived at the ramen stand a few minutes later. Teuchi was heating up the oven to cook the ramen. He turned around and smiled at his number one customer.

"Hey Naruto!" Teuchi greeted. Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Teuchi-san!" Naruto greeted. Naruto and Temari sat down.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend Naruto?" Teuchi teased. Naruto looked up with embarrassment and waved his hands. Temari flushed a deep red.

"She's not my girlfriend! We just met a couple days ago" Naruto defended himself. Temari giggled at Naruto. Teuchi laughed.

"I'm just kidding Naruto. But really is she on a date with you?" Teuchi asked. Naruto and Temari nodded at the same time.

"Yeah. I asked Temari-chan out this morning" Naruto replied. Temari blushed again at her nickname. Naruto and Temari were eating their ramen until Temari finished hers. She looked at Naruto who was looking at her. Temari hoped he would lower his headband so she could see his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, can I see your eyes?" Temari asked. Naruto was silent then he smiled.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan, but I can't reveal my eyes for a certain reason" Naruto replied. Temari nodded but she was disappointed that she couldn't see his eyes.

"So. Mind telling me why Suna and Oto are going to attack Konoha on the day of the chuunin finals?" Naruto asked sternly.

Temari's eyes widened considerably.

"Pardon me?" Temari asked with surprise. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said. Why are Suna and Oto planning to invade us during the chuunin finals?" Naruto replied. Temari looked down at her empty bowl.

"Come with me" Temari said getting up motioning for him to follow her. Naruto complied and followed her into the side ally. The pair of them stepped into the ally and Naruto leaned against the wall.

"Now mind telling me what's going on?" Naruto asked. Temari shifted on her feet and looked at the ground.

"Suna and Oto are planning to invade Konoha the day of the chuunin exam finals" Temari began.

"Okay. And why is it you're planning to do that?" Naruto asked. Temari swallowed.

"I don't know the reason why we are attacking. I'm just following orders" Temari answered looking up at him.

"Last question. How well can your brother control the Shukaku?" Naruto asked. Temari gasped slightly and looked up at him.

"How do you know about that?" Temari asked. Naruto smirked.

"Well how about the fact he has a lust for blood. And he is an insomniac?" Naruto asked. Temari gulped. Naruto knew what Gaara was.

"Okay you figured it out" Temari said leaning against the wall across from him. Naruto smiled a little bit.

"Temari. Let me ask you something" Naruto said looking at her.

"Go ahead" Temari replied.

"Are you attracted to me in any way?" Temari looked at Naruto and blushed.

"No" Temari replied hoping it would work.

"Bullshit. You're blushing" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Okay. Yes I do. I'm attracted to you greatly" Temari muttered. Naruto gave his foxy grin. Temari got off the wall and walked in front of him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked looking down at her.

What happened next shocked Naruto to oblivion. Temari put her lips to his. Naruto went wide eyed but he kissed back. Temari moaned a little as his tongue licked her lips for entrance. She opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue slipped inside. They began a fierce tongue battle as Naruto entered her mouth.

He put his hands on her hip and shoulder. Temari cupped his cheek and wrapped her free arm around his back. They stood there for about five minutes before breaking away for much needed air. Temari was blushing heavily while Naruto had a small blush on his face.

"Temari-chan, did you just?" Naruto asked. Temari smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned and lowered his lips to hers again. Temari happily did the same. Unknown to them four konoichi were watching the scene along with a former Anbu member.

* * *

Link was walking to the ramen bar to get some breakfast. He noticed Naruto and a Suna kunoichi walk into the side ally. Link wondering what Naruto was up to shunshined up to the roof above them. He arrived at the edge of the roof to hear Naruto speak.

"Are you attracted to me in any way?" Naruto asked. Link looked over the roof slowly and noticed Naruto leaning on a wall facing the Suna konoichi. His eyes widened then he grinned broadly looking at Naruto. Naruto was kissing the Suna konoichi who was kissing him back. They pulled away.

"Temari-chan, did you just?" Naruto asked with a blush. Temari nodded blushing heavily. Link was surprised when Naruto began kissing her again. He smiled for his student hoping he just found a girl that cared for him. He shunshined into the ramen stand and ordered his food.

* * *

The group of kunoichi consisting of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were running to the ramen stand. They arrived to see Naruto and Temari walking into the side ally. They all walked over and hid behind the wall to see what the sand bitch was doing to Naruto. Hinata slowly peered her head around the corner. What she saw made her burst into tears. Temari and Naruto were kissing passionately. She wanted to run in there and kill Temari but decided to watch.

The pair of them broke apart for air. Both of them were blushing. They heard Naruto speak.

"Temari-chan, did you just?" Naruto asked. Temari smiled and nodded. Hinata was about to attack Temari but was crushed at what Naruto did. He lowered his head and kissed Temari again. Temari happily returned the kiss. The girls walked away and hid on a nearby roof. The all sat there trying to think about what just happened. The girls sat there on the roof with shocked expressions.

"The sand bitch kissed him!" Tenten hissed venomously. Hinata was shaking with rage.

"How dare she kiss my Naruto-kun!" Hinata spat. The girls glared at her.

"He's not yours Hinata. He's not your property" Ino muttered. Hinata smirked.

"Besides you can't even talk to him without fainting" Tenten added her two cents. Hinata looked down at the floor.

"All of you are forgetting something. I'm on his team. So I know what's best for him" Sakura said with a sickening smile. The three girls looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"And what would that be forehead girl? Your the best choice? As if" Ino said with venom. Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"Yes I am the best choice for him. He's still crazy for me" Sakura replied. Ino and Tenten shook their heads.

"If he's still crazy for you then why is he kissing the sand bitch? Why isn't he asking you out? And why isn't he calling you Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked. Sakura's face faltered and she frowned.

"That's what I thought" Tenten replied with a smirk.

"He's mine now stay away from him! I'm going to kill that sand whore for taking my Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"Shut-up Hinata. You're just going to stalk him as usual and try to rape him!" Ino hissed. Hinata smirked sweetly.

"Wow, you're not so dumb for a blond" Hinata replied.

"Want to say that again bitch?!" Ino spat. Hinata was about to open her mouth but Ino quickly acted. She punched Hinata across the face knocking her out.

"Ino-pig! What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura screeched. Tenten and Ino flinched at her voice.

"Sakura. Seriously, shut-up, you scream like a banshee" Tenten said rubbing her ears.

"Shut-up weapon bitch! At least I didn't lose to the sand whore" Sakura replied. That was something Tenten didn't like to hear.

"You did not just say that" Tenten said darkly. Ino decided to warn her friend.

"Sakura. You should run" Ino warned. Sakura smirked.

"No. I can beat her" Sakura said with arrogance. Tenten was about to demolish Sakura right there but noticed Naruto and Temari walking away. Naruto waved at Temari and she waved back.

"Hey look Naruto-kun is going back into the ramen stand" Tenten spoke pointing down at the ramen bar. Hinata now sat up and jumped to the ground. The other kunoichi followed suit.

* * *

Naruto waved goodbye to Temari and walked back into the ramen stand. He took a seat and ordered another bowl of ramen.

"I see you're already are on good terms with the sand kunoichi Naruto" a voice spoke from his left. Naruto turned his head to see Link sitting there with a smirk.

"Awe man. You're never gonna' let me live this down are you?" Naruto groaned slamming his head into the counter. Link laughed and shook his head.

"Nope!" Link chirped.

"Now lets get down to training!" Link announced. Naruto turned to Link.

"Okay. What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra control. Last time I checked, your chakra control sucked ass" Link replied. Naruto grimaced.

"Well how are we going to test it?" Naruto asked. Link had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh no. Please, anything but that!" Naruto begged. He wanted to do anything besides sumo wrestling.

"Sumo wrestling!" Link cheered. Naruto began whacking his head on the counter.

"Damn-it! Damn-it! Damn-it!" Naruto repeated. Link sweat dropped.

"Come on Naruto! Lets go to the training grounds" Link said pulling Naruto by his legs. Naruto was clawing at the ground as Link pulled him. He was making quite a scene. Several people turned and raised their eyebrows in amusement. Link was pulling Naruto along without much difficulty.

"Somebody help me! He's going to train me against my will!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Team 13 and Fuuzuki Ichigo were walking back from the training grounds. All of them were sweating badly, clothes torn, dirt covered, and exhausted. A lot of men and women were looking at the team. The men were looking and Sasame's exposed chest. The women were looking at Colin and Shane. Both men and women were blushing much to the displeasure of team 13. A man attempted to grope Sasame but was stopped by Colin.

"What the fuck are you doing to my wife?" Colin asked both daggers pressing on the mans chest.

"You're to young to be married kid. Now get out of my way. I want a piece of that girl" the man replied. Ichigo was about to beet the shit out of the man but Colin beet him to it. The man attempted to grope Sasame's breasts, but was met with insane pain. He looked to his hands and saw them on the ground. The man looked up at Colin.

"You little shit! If you stayed the fuck out of my way and let me have her, I wouldn't be in this problem" the man roared. Sasame faced the man and smiled.

"I'm sorry. But I am this mans wife, I suggest you stop now unless you want to die" Sasame said sweetly. The man grinned.

"How about I get to have my way with you while he watches?" the man asked. Sasame shook her head.

"Colin-kun, can I kill him or do you want to?" Sasame asked. Colin kissed.

"Go ahead" Colin replied. Sasame thanked him and pulled out her sword. She raised it and slashed down the mans chest. He fell to the ground dead. Sasame sheathed her blade and pressed against Colin.

"Thanks Colin-kun. I have a treat for you when we get back to the Kazama compound" Sasame said seductively.

"Sweet" Colin replied with a smirk.

The team was a block away from Ichiraku Ramen until they heard a voice crying for help.

"Somebody help me! He's going to train me against my will!" the voice yelled.

"Was that Naruto?" Sasame asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think that's Naruto" Shane replied.

"Lets see what's up with him" Colin spoke walking down the road.

The rest of team 13 followed Colin to the end of the road. As soon as they arrived they saw a man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, wearing some farm like clothing, a hitai-ate around his head, with a sword strapped to his back. He was pulling a blond haired boy who had a headband over his eyes.

"Help me!" Naruto yelled. Team 13 sweatdropped at the scene.

"What the fuck?" Shane and Colin asked themselves at the same time.

Naruto and Link were just about to the village training grounds. He was looking around desperately trying to find an escape route. His eyes fell upon team 13 who were standing there watching the event.

"Shane! Colin! Sasame! Help me!" Naruto begged as he was being pulled. He quickly latched onto a tree hanging on for dear life. The three of them went over to Naruto and looked down at him. The man who was pulling Naruto began yanking on his legs to pull him off the tree.

"Come on Naruto! You'll like sumo wrestling" the man spoke pulling hard.

"That's what they said about eating aged goat cheese!" Naruto retorted.

"Hey last time we did it you didn't complain" Link spoke.

"But that's because we didn't have a choice in the matter that was present!" Naruto replied.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Shane asked completely confused. Link looked up and his eyes widened.

"Holy crap. Shane, is that you?" the man asked. Shane was puzzled.

"Yeah. How do you know me?" Shane asked.

"I helped you escape from the Kazama compound" Shane's eyes widened.

"Link?" Shane said with surprise. The man grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Wow you two have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you" Link replied.

"We have to catch up sometime. How about when you're done training Naruto today?" Colin asked. Link shrugged and nodded.

"I don't see why not" Link said with a grin. Shane and Colin grinned back. Team 13 began to walk away. Naruto latched on to Shane's ankle.

"Help me! For kami's sake! Help me!" Naruto begged. Shane smirked.

"Awe, don't worry Naruto I did sumo wrestling once. And I'm about to leave it now" Shane replied. Naruto lost his grip and Link began dragging him again.

"You backstabbing cockbite!" Naruto cried. Shane shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Naruto and Link finaly reached training ground seven. Link took off his shirt and began to stretch. Naruto stood up and took off his black tunic. His chest was now exposed. He cracked his neck and back. Link flashed through a series of hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground. A small sphere like mound appeared in the clearing. Naruto walked onto the mound and walked in front of Link. Link was grinning insanely as he looked at Naruto. Naruto leered at Link.

"Okay Naruto focus your chakra into your feet to start" Link instructed. Naruto nodded and forced some chakra into his feet.

"Now, I want you to try and push me out of the ring" Link continued. Naruto nodded and squatted down putting one fist against the floor. Link did the same. The two of them waited until Link spoke.

"Sumo!" Link cried.

* * *

The kunoichi that were following Naruto earlier that day were hiding in the bushes. They were looking at the scene in front of them licking their lips. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were sitting there watching Naruto taking off his tunic. As soon as the tunic was off Naruto the girls blushed furiously with some blood trickling down their noses. Hinata fainted to the ground with a thud. Tenten shook her head at Hinata. Ino was drooling.

"He's so hot!" Ino said lustfully.

"Oh yeah. Look at his body" Tenten agreed.

"He's mine!" Sakura hissed.

"Shut-up" Ino and Tenten replied.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking of a way to push Link out of the ring. Link came at him with a tackle. Naruto dodged to the left and tackled towards Link. He slammed into Link and began to push him to the corner of the ring. Link began to struggle to free himself from Naruto's grasp. Just as Link was about to break free Naruto pushed him. He fell out of the mound and landed on his back. Naruto was panting and sweating badly from the long fight. Link grinned at Naruto and stood up.

"Good! Your chakra control is perfect" Link said putting his shirt back on. Naruto hopped out of the arena and put his tunic back on.

"But what was the purpose of the training?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. Link turned around and faced Naruto.

"I wanted to be sure you had perfect control so you could learn this new kenjutsu move" Link replied. Naruto nodded. He walked over and picked up his sword.

Naruto was twirling his blade while he waited for Link to strap his sword to his back.

"Okay Naruto. You ready?" Link asked. Naruto nodded with anticipation. Link unsheathed his blade and faced Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, before I show you the technique, I want to see how much you improved with your sword" Link said taking standing upright.

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" Naruto asked. Link thought for a moment and decided.

"I want to see how many times you can hit me with your sword before I hit you three times" Link replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?!" Naruto asked. Link shook his head.

"No. Don't worry about my safety" Naruto gulped and nodded. Link and Naruto drew back their swords and they met with an echoing clang. They both back flipped away from each other.

The girls were watching the spar in awe. Both Naruto and Link were delivering powerful swings and slashes at each other. Naruto had inflicted at least 50 hits on Link. Tenten had stars in her eyes.

"He's so sexy when he's sweating!" Tenten blushed.

"Got that right" Ino added who had some blood trickling down her nose.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hinata shouted.

"Keep yourself under control Hinata" Tenten whispered. They looked at Sakura and saw her drooling.

"Sakura!" Tenten muttered smacking her upside the head. Sakura came back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked confused. She looked and saw the girls looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked again.

"You were drooling" Ino informed with a smirk. Sakura blushed.

"No I wasn't" Sakura squeaked. Tenten cocked an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Oh? Then why is there drool on your chin?" Tenten asked with a smirk. Sakura blushed tomato red. They were about to continue until they heard the man speak.

Link walked over to Naruto, who was laying prostrate panting. He grinned down at him.

"Nice job Naruto. You managed to hit me 150 times" Link said pulling Naruto up. Naruto smiled.

"Sweet. So are you going to show the new move or what?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes. But I need to warn you about it" Link said seriously. Naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"This technique will hurt you if you make one mistake performing it" Link began. He walked out in front of Naruto.

"Summon a clone and watch" Link ordered. Naruto nodded forming a clone. The clone walked in front of Link.

"Okay the move I'm going to teach you is the 'Triforce Slash" Link closed his eyes. **(AN: Slight Brawl crossover from the Triforce Slash)**

"Concentrate you chakra into your blade and hand" Link instructed. He opened his eyes and began to glow with gold chakra. Link held up his hand and a flash of golden light shone off Link's hand.

The clone was trapped inside the Triforce with another Triforce to stop it from falling out. Link dashed at the clone with insane speed. He appeared in front of the Triforce and began to inflict lightning fast slashes and strikes. The clone was bouncing around in the seal as it was slashed. Naruto's mouth fell open. Link brought back his sword with both hands. The clone was now floating around and struggling to break free. Link gave a battle cry and delivered one final slash. The slash cut threw the Triforce and sent the clone crashing through trees.

"Whoa" Naruto muttered wide eyed. Link turned back to Naruto with a grin.

"That's the Triforce slash" Link said dusting his pants off. Naruto gulped and walked up making a new clone.

"Now take it slowly Naruto" Link spoke sitting down by a tree in front of him. Naruto grimaced.

"Lets make a bet. If you do the attack the first time I'll do what ever you want me to do. And if I win we do sumo wrestling for each training session. Deal?" Link asked. Naruto let it sink in and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto replied. Link gave him permission to do the attack. Naruto did the same thing Link did. His Rinnegan, just like in his match with Kiba, had him perform the attack.

Naruto's Triforce was golden and perfect. He inflicted slash after slash on his clone. Naruto brought back his sword for the final blow. He swung his sword and gave a battle cry. The Triforce exploded sending the clone towards Link. The clone smashed into the tree just a foot above Links head. The tree gave a violent shudder as it snapped in half falling down almost crushing Link. Naruto smirked at Link's face expression. It had a look of shock, horror and pride.

"No fucking way" Link said wide eyed. Those three words made Naruto cheer.

"Awe, yeah. Now I get to make you do something against your will" Naruto said with a shit eating grin. Link gulped and began to wonder what he would have to do.

"What's my task?" Link asked narrowing his eyes. Naruto's grin only widened.

"When we go to the hot springs, you will have to peep on Midna while she's bathing" Naruto said enjoying Link's expression.

"Do you know what the hell she'll do to me if she sees me?!" Link hissed.

"You'll be behind a wall she won't be able to see you" Naruto explained.

"Do you want me to risk being detected?" Link asked desperately.

"It's a risk I'm willing to let, you take" Naruto replied with a thumbs up. There was silence between the two. Link then gave Naruto the 'fuck off' sign.

"I hate you" Link whimpered.

"You and me both Link" Naruto said laughing.

* * *

Link and Naruto walked into the hot springs shortly after entering the village. Naruto sat down in the pool arms behind his head with a relaxed face. Link came in slowly after and sat opposite Naruto. They were the only ones' in the onsen. Or at least they thought they were until they heard a perverted giggle. Link turned his head around and saw an old man with long white spikey hair scribbling on a notebook. He was peeping through a small hole in the fence. Link's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

_'Jiraiya-sama?'_ Link thought. He was about to greet Jiraiya until he heard him speak.

"Jackpot! This is the sexiest woman I've ever seen, apart from Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said drooling. Link cocked an eyebrow.

"Man that long flaming orange hair, good bust, pale blue, reddish orange eyes" Link's eye twitched.

_'He's peeking on Midna?!'_ Link roared in his head. By this time Link had enough. He walked over to Jiraiya and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the? Link?" Jiraiya asked shocked to see him.

Link smirked evilly. Link walked over to the hole in the fence and looked through it. There sitting in the onsen was Midna. Since she was quite tall, some of her cleavage was visible. Link blushed furiously then glared at Jiraiya.

"You pervert! That's my wife!" Link hissed. Jiraiya's eyes widened then he grinned pervertedly.

"I'm so proud of you Link" Jiraiya said clapping the boy on his back. Link twitched and cracked his knuckles. He brought back his fist and slammed it down on Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya was now inside a crater that appeared after he fell to the floor. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh, Link, who's this pervert?" Naruto asked getting out of the water walking towards them. Link sighed. Suddenly the man jumped up.

"I'm the great sage, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya announced.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and his eyes widened.

"What's your name gaki?" Jiraiya asked Naruto. Naruto sighed and decided to answer the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya smiled down at Naruto.

"Jiraiya" Jiraiya said making a rediculous pose.

"Oh, so you're my godfather?" Naruto asked amused. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto.

"Yeah. So if you know who I am, I trust you know your parents?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. Jiraiya grinned.

"Shock you?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I figured it out since I'm a splitting image of my old man without the whiskers" Naruto replied. Jiraiya smirked then he decided to ask Naruto something.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you in the Chuunin exam finals?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Would you like me to train you?" Naruto nodded.

"How about the summoning technique?" Jiraiya asked. Link walked out of the hot springs since he was done with his bath and walked to the Kazama compound. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Which summon?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me you already have a summon?" Jiraiya asked surprised. Naruto nodded and pulled out a blood red scroll.

"What's the summon?" Jiraiya asked interested.

"My own personal summon" Naruto said making a series of hand signs. He slammed his hand down on the ground and a giant dragon stood there on all fours. The dragon wasn't mountain size, but it was about the same height as Naruto.

"You can summon dragons?" Jiraiya asked mouth agape. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. I can summon the boss dragon, but I didn't because it would really cause a panic" Naruto replied scratching the dragons head. The dragon growled and lowered it's wings to the side.

"Ah Naruto-sama, what can I do for ya?" the dragon asked. Naruto grinned.

"Nothing now. I just summoned you because Jiraiya wanted to know what I could summon" Naruto answered. The dragon looked at Jiraiya and shrugged.

"He summons toads. Gamabunta is the boss toad" Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Riku" Naruto said as the summon vanished.

"So am I going to learn to summon giant toads or what?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Jiraiya twitched at being mocked.

"Yeah. Just sign under your fathers name here" Jiraiya said pointing at an empty space on a scroll. Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name in blood.

"Okay. Now try summoning" Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto bit his thumb and went through a series of hand signs. He slammed his palm on the ground. There was an echoing boom heard around the village. Naruto was standing on top of a giant toad that had a dagger, a cloak, and a pipe in his mouth. The toad looked around.

"Jiraiya, why did you summon me?!" the toad bellowed. Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta.

"I didn't. He did" Jiraiya said pointing on top of Gamabunta's head. The toad looked up at Naruto.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted waving a hand.

"Who are you?" Gamabunta asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Gamabunta" Naruto said with a grin.

"You're Minato's son?" Gamabunta asked with surprise. Naruto nodded.

"Yup!" Naruto replied with his foxy grin. Gamabunta smiled lightly.

"Well. It's nice to meet you Naruto. Give me a holler if you need me" Gamabunta said vanishing.

Jiraiya grinned at Naruto.

"Nice job. You summoned him on your first try" Jiraiya said with a grin. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Do you know the Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. That surprised Jiraiya.

"Really? Show me then" Jiraiya said making a clone. Naruto held out his hand and a blue spinning ball appeared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming the ball into Jiraiya's clone. The clone was sent spiraling into the fence and broke through it. Jiraiya's eyes were wide.

"How long did it take you to learn that Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. It took Minato a couple years to do.

"One week" Naruto replied with a grin.

"What?!" Jiraiya yelped. Naruto then put a hand to his chin.

"Or was it less?" Jiraiya fainted. Naruto shrugged and walked out of the onsen. He needed to talk to the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked up and jumped.

"Damn-it! Don't do that!" Sarutobi shouted. Naruto chuckled and sat in a chair.

"We got a problem" Naruto said seriously. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"What will that be?" Sarutobi asked folding his hands under his chin. Naruto told the Sarutobi about the upcoming Suna and Oto attack. The Hokage's eyes widened then he sighed.

"Something's amiss" Sarutobi said lighting his pipe. Naruto took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"You're telling me. Hey you got a light?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi tossed him a lighter. Naruto lit his cigarette and inhaled.

"I never figured you for a smoking man Naruto" Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto smiled and puffed out some smoke.

"Yeah, neither did I" Naruto replied.

"Gramps. I think Orochimaru is behind the invasion. I don't think the Kazekage would attack us" Naruto informed. The Hokage began to think. Naruto was right, Orochimaru most likely killed the Kazekage to take his place so he can attend the Chuunin exam finals.

"You're right. I think we may have to call off the finals" Sarutobi said puffing out some smoke. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Orochimaru will take advantage of that" Naruto said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I suggest we continue the exams. Then we'll spring the trap on Orochimaru. Jiraiya is here and he can give us a hand" Naruto continued exhaling smoke. Sarutobi nodded.

"That means that he will attack me when the genjutsu is cast. He will be sitting next to me. I will need Jiraiya by me so I can stand a chance" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's probably our best bet" Naruto said taking another drag of his cigarette. Sarutobi nodded.

"Thanks for the information Naruto. Now go home and get some rest. Link wants you to perform at his wedding tomorrow" the Hokage said with a smile. Naruto nodded and walked to the window.

"Old man. Thanks for helping me these past years" Naruto said hopping out of the window.

Sarutobi was shocked, Naruto jumped out the window. He walked to the window to see Naruto land on a dragon. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The moon was shining brightly and it outlined two figures in the sky. Sure enough one was Naruto the other was a dragon.

"It's going to be interesting watching your fight Naruto" Sarutobi said with a grin.

* * *

**Okay, there's the next chapter! Read and Review when done. I want between 35-40 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Next time, Chuunin Exam Finals begin. CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: Well that's the chaper! (Killed Neldodini, 4Shizzel, FoxTrot, and I Stab u Die)**

**Shane: How the hell did you get all of us?! **

**CaptainPrice: Grenades. (Game Ends. Winner Snoopy, 50 kills)**

**Naruto: Well, I guess I didn't do too bad (FoxTrot, 39 kills, 4rth)**

**Ichigo: Damn-it! (I Stab u Die, 42 kills, 3rd, tied with Neldodini)**

**Shane: What kind of fucked up shit is that?!**

**Sasame: Well I had fun, even thought I did terrible (4Shizzel, 30 kills, 5th)**

**Colin: Noooo!! So close to beating CaptainPrice! (Leuv, 49 kills, 2nd)**

**CaptainPrice: Well, at least you put up a good competition.**

**Colin: True, true.**

**CaptainPrice: Anyone up for Brawl?**

**Ichigo/Sasame/Colin/Shane/Naruto: Yeah! This time you're going down Captain!**

**CaptainPrice: Oh really? (Chooses Ike)**

**Naruto: Revenge! (Chooses Meta-Knight)**

**Sasame: I'm in this round! (Chooses Pikachu)AN: No joke intended**

**Colin: You've crossed the line Captain! (Chooses Lucas)**

**CaptainPrice: Stock battle, 99 lives. Everyone got some snacks and drinks? (Everyone nods)**

**Naruto: Lets battle at Eldin Bridge!**

**CaptainPrice: Good, because that was the stage I was going to choose anyway.**

**Ichigo/Shane: What about us?**

**Naruto: The people who got 3rd and 4rth are going to give the controllers to you guys.**

**CaptainPrice/Sasame/Colin/Naruto: (3, 2, 1...Go!)**

**CaptainPrice: Welcome to hell you three!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I forget the Chuunin exams don't finish until the next chapter. This chapter focuses on Link's and Minda's wedding. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong infromation on the previous chapter. Please Read and Review when done. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. The songs belond to their owners, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, AFI, and Guns n' Roses. Now without anymore delay, lets get to the chapter.**

**CaptainPrice: Yes! I am God!! (Winner of fight, Ike)**

**Naruto: You play well, you only lost 20 lives, we lost all of ours.**

**CaptainPrice: Well, I like playing Brawl, especially when I'm listening to 'Meaning of Life' by Disturbed, gets me pumped!**

**Naruto: Right. Anyway, CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns the OC's and the idea of the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Thanks Naruto. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**_Bold Italics- Song Lyrics._**

* * *

Naruto awoke as sunlight landed on his face. He sat up on the couch and stretched. He had stayed the night in the Kazama compound along with Link and Midna. Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen. He noticed Shane, Link and Midna were sitting down eating some breakfast.

"Mornin" Naruto yawned as he sat down in a chair.

"Morning Naruto-kun" Midna said with a smile. He looked around and wondered where Sasame and Colin were.

"Where's Sasame and Colin?" Naruto asked pouring some milk into a glass.

"Still sleeping. They were really going at it last night" Shane said pouring some sugar onto his cereal.

"Three fucking hours" Midna added sipping some tea. Link looked up from his plate and shuddered.

"So Naruto can you play music at the reception tonight?" Link asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it" Naruto replied with a grin. Link smiled and thanked Naruto before returning back to his waffles.

"So, who's all going to be at the wedding?" Shane asked.

"Everyone who wants to go. It's a shinobi only wedding" Midna said with a smirk.

"Good. I hate those damn villagers, except for a few" Naruto said with relief.

There came thundering footsteps as Colin entered the kitchen in his pajama pants minus the shirt.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" Colin repeated as he jumped over the table and landed by the stove. Colin grabbed a plate of pancakes as he sat by Naruto.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Colin asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up" Naruto muttered putting some cereal in his mouth. Colin laughed and poured some syrup on his pancakes. Sasame entered the room moments later in one of Colin's muscle shirts and a pair of panties. She sat down with a cup of tea and bacon and eggs.

"Morning" Sasame said with a smile.

"Morning Sasame-hime" Colin greeted kissing her briefly on the mouth. Sasame smiled at him and began to eat.

"So what time is the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Three o' clock" Midna replied taking a bite of her hash brown. Sasame glanced at the clock. It was eleven o' clock. Yugao walked into the room wearing her nightgown. She walked over and sat next to Shane leaning on his shoulder. Shane smiled and kissed her.

"Morning baby" Shane greeted. Yugao smiled and put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Naruto finished his breakfast and downed his milk.

"I'm going to take a shower" Naruto spoke walking upstairs.

"I think I'm going to bathe too" Link said standing up kissing Midna on the cheek. Shane looked at the sugar and grabbed it. He poured some more on his cereal and stopped. He then shrugged and poured the entire container in the bowl. Shane put a spoonful of sugar and cereal in his mouth. He nodded with a grin.

"Sweet" Shane said putting another spoonful in his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped. Midna got up saying something about a bath. Colin and Sasame finished and went upstairs to their bathroom. Yugao and Shane finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. As they finished Naruto entered the room wearing a tuxedo.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted.

"What time is it?" Yugao asked looking at the clock. The clock read noon.

"Damn, we better get ready" Shane told Yugao hurrying up the stairs. Yugao followed Shane upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Naruto was now standing with Link at the end of the aisle. Link was playing with his fingers.

"You seem a little on edge" Naruto voiced. Link looked over at Naruto and grinned.

"Not at all" Link replied. Naruto shook his head.

"You're sweating. Relax, take a deep breath" Naruto said.

"Hey, you're not the one getting married" Link replied with a smirk. Naruto shrugged.

"No. But I'm your best man, so I need you to get a grip" Naruto smiled. Link nodded and took a deep breath.

The Kazama courtyard began to fill up with shinobi. All the rookie nine and team Gai arrived and sat down. The sand team showed up much to Naruto's surprise. The Hokage appeared by Link and Naruto. He smiled broadly.

"Good for you Link" Sarutobi congratulated. Link didn't answer he just stood there.

"Link?" Naruto asked. No response. Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"He's nervous isn't he?" Sarutobi asked with a grimace. Naruto sighed and nodded. The jounin arrived and sat down by their teams. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw Kakashi sitting there along with Sakura and Sasuke. They were looking at him. Naruto waved at them only to have Kakashi wave back. He rolled his eyes at his other two teammates before turning around.

The piano began to play Link turned around and blushed as his wife walked down the aisle. Midna was wearing a white brides dress. The dress was the design as her normal attire. As she walked down the aisle many men had major nose bleeds. Kiba's nose bled as he looked at Midna and her assets. Even Sasuke, much to Sakura's displeasure, blushed and had a nose bleed from looking at Midna. Midna reached the aisle and stood in front of Link. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"You look beautiful" Link whispered. Midna blushed and smiled. Sarutobi appeared in front of Link and Midna. They turned to him and bowed. The Hokage motioned for them to stand up. After Sarutobi spoke about the main things during a wedding. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about so he just tuned them out for now. He was brought back to reality when he heard the Hokage speak again.

"May the bride and groom give each other their rings?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto presented the rings to Link and Midna. They both took their rings and faced each other. Midna placed the ring on Link's finger while he placed his ring on Midna's. Naruto grinned at his former sensei and friend. Link took Midna's hands in his and looked down at her.

The Hokage smiled at Link and Midna. He was happy he was alive to see Link marry a beautiful woman.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife" Sarutobi spoke smiling.

"You may kiss the bride" Link put a hand to Midna's face and one on her hip. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Midna wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed back. Naruto felt some tears build up in his eyes. He rubbed his headband and the tears vanished.

"Lets party!" Midna cheered. Cheers were heard in agreement. Naruto patted Link on the back and put his prankster smirk on.

"Nice job. By the way. I want to know if she's a screamer" Naruto said and shunshined into the Kazama compound main hall. Link stood their listening to Naruto's words. He flushed brick red and ran after his wife into the compound.

* * *

People were scattered all over the main hall. Many were chatting with each other and looking at the stage. Naruto was up on the stage setting up the drums, guitar, bass, and microphone. He had taken off his tuxedo top and tie so he could move more freely. As he finished setting up the instruments he walked over to the food. Naruto grabbed himself a glass of beer, some ramen, pork, rice, and mashed potatoes. He sat down at the table with Link, Midna, Shane, Colin, Sasame, and Yugao.

"So Naruto, you nervous about playing in front of all these people?" Link asked. Naruto shrugged and finished up his ramen.

"A little bit" Naruto replied truthfully. Shane downed another cup of beer.

"So what songs are you going to play?" Shane asked.

"A few, but if people want me to continue I'll do so" Naruto answered sipping some of his beer.

"So when are you going on Naruto-san?" Sasame asked looking at Naruto. He finished his food.

"Whenever it's time to dance. Or when Link and Midna want me to" Naruto replied.

The kunoichi of the rookie nine, team Gai, Kurenai, Temari, and Anko were looking at the stage and at Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto will play?" Sakura asked. The girls shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope he sings a lot. I love his voice" Kurenai spoke.

"Yeah. He's quite skilled isn't he?" Ino asked looking at Naruto.

"I wonder where he is skilled else where?" Anko asked with a smile. Kurenai rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Anko, get your mind out of the gutter" Kurenai said with a smile. Anko pouted.

"You're no fun, you know that?" Anko asked. The girls laughed and saw the Hokage walk up to the microphone on stage.

"Attention everyone the bride and groom believe it's time for the entertainment to begin" Sarutobi spoke.

Naruto walked on stage and created some shadow clones. Each clone went to an instrument while Naruto stayed at the microphone.

* * *

"Hey! How's everyone doing?" Naruto asked. Multiple people cheered to show they're happy. Naruto gave his foxy grin that made many kunoichi blush.

"That's good to hear! Now who wants to dance and jam?!" Naruto asked pumping his fist into the air. The cheers increased and Naruto beamed. Naruto turned and nodded at his clones.

"Okay here comes song number one" Naruto said smiling. A high pitched wail came from the stereos along with some crackles. Naruto turned to the audience and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes on the third wail that came from the stereo. He began to sing.

**_Another mission_**

**_The powers have called me away_**

**_Another time_**

**_To carry the colors again_**

**_My motivation_**

**_An oath I've sworn to defend_**

**_To win the honor_**

**_Of coming back home again_**

**_No explanation_**

**_Will matter after we begin_**

**_Another dark destroyer that's buried within_**

**_My true vocation_**

**_And know my unfortunate friend_**

**_You will discover_**

**_A war you're unable to win_**

**_I'll have you know_**

**_That I've become..._**

**_Indestructible_**

**_Determination that is incorruptible_**

**_From the other side_**

**_A terror to behold_**

**_Annihilation will be unavoidable_**

**_Every broken enemy will know_**

**_That their opponent had to be invincible_**

**_Take a last look around while you're alive_**

**_I'm an indestructible master of war_**

**_Another reason_**

**_Another cause for me to fight_**

**_Another fuse uncovered_**

**_Now, for me to light_**

**_My dedication_**

**_To all that I've sworn to protect_**

**_I carry out my orders_**

**_With not a regret_**

**_A declaration_**

**_Embedded deep under my skin_**

**_A permanent reminder_**

**_Of how we began_**

**_No hesitation_**

**_When I am commanding the strike_**

**_You need to know_**

**_That you're in for the fight of your life_**

**_You will be shown_**

**_How I've become..._**

**_Indestructible_**

**_Determination that is incorruptible_**

**_From the other side_**

**_A terror to behold_**

**_Annihilation will be unavoidable_**

**_Every broken enemy will know_**

**_That their opponent had to be invincible_**

**_Take a last look around while you're alive_**

**_I'm an indestructible master of war_**

**_I'm..._**

**_Indestructible_**

**_Determination that is incorruptible_**

**_From the other side_**

**_A terror to behold_**

**_Annihilation will be unavoidable_**

**_Every broken enemy will know_**

**_That their opponent had to be invincible_**

**_Take a last look around while you're alive_**

**_I am indestructible (indestructible)_**

**_Indestructible_**

**_Determination that is incorruptible_**

**_From the other side_**

**_A terror to behold_**

**_Annihilation will be unavoidable_**

**_Every broken enemy will know_**

**_That their opponent had to be invincible_**

**_Take a last look around while you're alive_**

**_I'm an indestructible master of war_**

The final note was performed and the song ended. The crowd cheered loudly at Naruto. He grinned and smiled.

"How'd you all like that?" Naruto asked looking around. The crowd cheered louder which made his grin widen.

"That's good to know" Link, Midna, Shane, Colin, Sasame, and Yugao were in the front of the stage dancing with each other.

"This next song is for a certain red eyed jounin kunoichi!" Naruto smirked.

* * *

As soon as Naruto said that Kurenai felt her cheeks heat up. She was quite flattered that Naruto wrote a song for her. Naruto took the guitar from his clone and the clone vanished. The crowd went silent so they can get ready to hear the song. Naruto began to strum the guitar.

**_If I had to_**

**_I would put myself right beside you_**

**_So let me ask_**

**_Would you like that?_**

**_Would you like that?_**

**_And I don't mind_**

**_If you say this love is the last time_**

**_So now I'll ask_**

**_Do you like that?_**

**_Do you like that?_**

**_No_**

**_Something's getting in the way_**

**_Something's just about to break_**

**_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_**

**_So tell me how it should be_**

**_Try to find out what makes you tick_**

**_As I lie down_**

**_Sore and sick_**

**_Do you like that?_**

**_Do you like that?_**

**_There's a fine line between love and hate_**

**_And I don't mind_**

**_Just let me say that I like that_**

**_I like that_**

**_Something's getting in the way_**

**_Something's just about to break_**

**_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_**

**_As I burn another page_**

**_As I look the other way_**

**_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_**

**_So tell me how it should be_**

**_Desperate, I will crawl_**

**_Waiting for so long_**

**_No love, there is no love_**

**_Die for anyone_**

**_What have I become_**

**_Something's getting in the way_**

**_Something's just about to break_**

**_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_**

**_As I burn another page_**

**_As I look the other way_**

**_I still try to find my place_**

**_In the diary of Jane_**

Naruto finished the song and grinned. The crowd cheered louder. He could see Kurenai blushing cherry red. He hoped she liked the song he played for her. Naruto quickly gave high fives to Shane, Link, Midna, Colin, Sasame, and Yugao. He was grinning broadly.

Meanwhile all the kunoichi were glaring at Kurenai with envy. Hinata was pissed that her sensei had a song dedicated to her from Naruto. She thought she deserved a song for herself, not Kurenai. She was about to break something before Naruto's voice spoke again.

"Okay now this song is for all the ladies out there. So here you go Midna I'll play the song you wanted me to" Naruto said with a grin. Midna grinned back and leaned onto Link's shoulder. Now all the kunoichi were paying attention to Naruto to hear the song. The bass began to play the song followed by the guitar and then drums.

**_Hey (hey) Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Hey (hey) Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Make beauty stay if I_**

**_Take my life_**

**_Whoa oh oh_**

**_With just a look_**

**_They shook_**

**_And heavens bowed before him._**

**_Simply a look_**

**_Can break_**

**_Your heart ._**

**_The stars that pierce the sky_**

**_He left them all behind_**

**_We're left to wonder why_**

**_He left us all_**

**_Behind_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Make beauty stay if I_**

**_Take my life_**

**_Whoa oh oh_**

**_Dreams of his crash_**

**_Won't pass_**

**_Or how they all adored him_**

**_Beauty will last_**

**_When spiralled_**

**_Down_**

**_The stars that mystified_**

**_He left them all behind_**

**_And how his children cry_**

**_He left us all_**

**_Behind_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Make beauty stay if I_**

**_Take my life_**

**_Whoa oh oh_**

**_What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?_**

**_I would gladly bet my life upon it_**

**_That the ghost you love, you ray of light will fizzle out_**

**_Without hope_**

**_We're the empty set just flowing through wrapped in skin_**

**_Ever searching for what we were promised_**

**_Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go_**

**_Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Make beauty stay if I_**

**_Take my life_**

**_Whoa oh_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Hey Miss Murder Can I_**

**_Make beauty stay if I_**

**_Take my life_**

**_Whoa oh_**

Naruto finished the song to get loud cheers and squeals from the kunoichi. He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. All the kunoichi were blushing and cheering at Naruto. He took a deep drink of water to keep himself functional after the singing and changing voice throughout the songs. He put his water back down and looked at the crowd.

"Now, this is the last song is for everyone. I think this is the last one I'll sing tonight, my voice is getting tired. I'll continue if people want me to" Naruto announced. He was hoping it wouldn't become wild because this song could get people pumped. The crowd quieted and waited for Naruto to play. Naruto strummed a note on the guitar. He strummed the two more times a little quicker. Then he began to play the guitar faster.

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_We've got fun 'n' games_**

**_We got everything you want_**

**_Honey, we know the names_**

**_We are the people that can find_**

**_Whatever you may need_**

**_If you got the money, honey_**

**_We got your disease_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your_**

**_knees, knees_**

**_I wanna watch you bleed_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_We take it day by day_**

**_If you want it you're gonna bleed_**

**_But it's the price you pay_**

**_And you're a very sexy girl_**

**_That's very hard to please_**

**_You can taste the bright lights_**

**_But you won't get them for free_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Feel my, my, my serpentine_**

**_I, I wanna hear you scream_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_It gets worse here everyday_**

**_Ya learn ta live like an animal_**

**_In the jungle where we play_**

**_If you got a hunger for what you see_**

**_You'll take it eventually_**

**_You can have anything you want_**

**_But you better not take it from me_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your_**

**_knees, knees_**

**_I wanna watch you bleed_**

**_And when you're high you never_**

**_Ever want to come down, YEAH!_**

**_You know where you are_**

**_You're in the jungle baby_**

**_You're gonna die_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your_**

**_knees, knees_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Feel my, my, my serpentine_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your_**

**_knees, knees_**

**_In the jungle_**

**_Welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your_**

**_It' gonna bring you down-HA!_**

The crowd was now cheering louder than the previous songs. Naruto grinned and waved at everyone.

"Thanks very much!" Naruto said giving the peace sign and turning around.

"Play again!" Shane yelled over the cheers. Naruto stopped dead and twitched.

"God damn-it Shane" Naruto whispered. Naruto turned around and walked back to the microphone.

"Okay. Does everyone want another song?" Naruto asked with a grimace. The crowd cheered begging him to continue. Naruto grinned and smiled.

"Alright, I'll play one more song and I'm done for the night okay?" Naruto said with his foxy grin. The crowd cheered and the kunoichi blushed. Naruto was thinking about one song to play then decided. He walked to the microphone.

"Okay, this song is one of my favorites" Naruto spoke silencing the crowd. He quickly gulped down the rest of his water and turned back to the crowd.

**_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ow!_**

**_You walk on like a woman in suffering_**

**_Won't even bother now, to tell me why_**

**_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_**

**_Leaving me broken, another time_**

**_You come on like a blood stained hurricane_**

**_Leave me alone, let me be this time_**

**_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_**

**_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_**

**_That I am stricken and can't let you go_**

**_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_**

**_That I am crippled by all that you've done_**

**_Into the abyss, will I run_**

**_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ow!_**

**_You don't know what your power has done to me_**

**_I want to know if I'll heal inside_**

**_I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen_**

**_Seeing you laughing, another time_**

**_You'll never know how your face has haunted me_**

**_My very soul has to bleed this time_**

**_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses_**

**_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_**

**_That I am stricken and can't let you go_**

**_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_**

**_That I am crippled by all that you've done_**

**_Into the abyss, will I run_**

**_Into the abyss, will I run_**

The guitar solo kicked in. Everyone was jamming and dancing to the song. Naruto was surprised the mosh pit hadn't become violent yet. He looked up and noticed the shinobi that heard the first song during the preliminaries. They all were looking more shocked than ever. Naruto was almost done with the solo and began to sing again.

**_AHHHHHH!!_**

**_You walk on like a woman in suffering_**

**_Won't even bother now, to tell me why_**

**_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_**

**_Leaving me broken, another time_**

**_You come on like a blood stained hurricane_**

**_Leave me alone, let me be this time_**

**_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_**

**_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_**

**_That I am stricken and can't let you go_**

**_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_**

**_That I am crippled by all that you've done_**

**_Into the abyss, will I run_**

**_Into the abyss, will I run_**

**_I can't let you go_**

**_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_**

Naruto finished the song and the crowd exploded. He was starting to get worried when the crowd turned into a mosh pit. To his relief the mosh pit didn't get anyone injured. Naruto bowed and grinned. He gave his peace sign again and spoke.

"Thanks everyone! You've been an awesome audience!" Naruto said waving. His clones vanished along with the instruments. He waved one more time before walking off the stage.

* * *

He picked up a towel and cleaned his face from some sweat. Naruto grinned and walked back out to the party. He walked over to the table and poured himself another glass of beer. Naruto raised the cup to his mouth but stopped when he felt a couple people behind him. He focused the Rinnegan, and noticed some kunoichi were behind him. Naruto turned around and nearly spat out his beer in surprise. The kunoichi in front of him were Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, yeah? Do you ladies need something?" Naruto asked. The kunoichi blushed at him and began to turn away in embarrassment.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He quietly made his way between the kunoichi before they looked up. Naruto managed to slip between the crowd and reach his friends. He stopped as he reached Shane. Naruto smacked Shane at the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck did I do?!" Shane croaked.

"That's for making me do another song" Naruto said with a glare. Shane held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry" Shane said putting his hands down. Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked.

"No problem. Just don't do it again" Naruto said with a glare. Shane nodded and gave him a noogie.

* * *

The party finally ended and people were leaving the compound. Naruto, Link, and Midna decided to stay at the Kazama compound again. Naruto had some clones put away the tables, chairs, food, and garbage around the compound. After the mess was cleaned up everyone was now in their pajamas sitting in the living room. The fire danced in the fireplace and crackled every now and then. Midna had fallen asleep in Link's arms, Shane was sharpening his swords, Sasame and Colin were sleeping on the couch, and Yugao had fallen asleep on Shane's legs. Naruto looked around the room and smiled. Being around with his friends made him feel like he had a family.

"Hey Link?" Naruto asked quietly so as not to wake up anyone. Link looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important that happened to me" Naruto spoke with concern. Link nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well remember when we had to defeat our darksides?" Link nodded slowly. Naruto gulped, he didn't want Link to get the wrong idea.

"On my first real mission. I got attacked by Dark Naruto" Naruto said tapping his fingers. Link's head snapped up in shock.

"What?!" Link whispered. Naruto sighed, this would be a long night.

Naruto told him about his fight with Dark Naruto and how he was inside his mind now. He also told Link about what Kira said, and the dream he had a couple days previously. Link's eyes widened with each part of Naruto's information.

"Naruto, did you tell the Hokage about this?" Link asked. Naruto nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah I did. He told me to talk to you about it" Naruto replied. Link sighed and rubbed his head.

"So, you're saying that Ganondorf is back somehow?" Naruto nodded.

"He ordered Dark Naruto to take your body?" Naruto nodded again.

"And now you're telling me, that you're having these dreams about the stones of the countries? That you have to find the sword known as the Sun Eater?" Link asked.

Naruto nodded, he simply didn't have words to answer.

"Naruto, I'm not sure what to say. But I think you should get some sleep. Maybe if you sleep you may figure something out" Link answered. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Link. Goodnight" Naruto said with a grin. No sooner had he said that, he dropped like a rock snoring. Shane and Link sweat dropped. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Link. Do you think the shinobi world is in danger?" Shane asked with worry. Link nodded with a frown.

"Yeah. If Naruto is having these dreams, and it involves the Sun Eater, I think we have a problem" Link replied. Shane was confused.

"I'm curious. What exactly is the Sun Eater?" Shane asked.

"It's a legendary sword that has the power of the founder of the shinobi world. The sword is responsible for the fall of one, Uchiha Madara" Shane's head snapped up so fast Link was concerned that it might be broken.

"You mean, that the Shodaime Hokage used that sword to kill Uchiha Madara?" Shane asked with awe. Link nodded and wrapped his arms around Midna.

"Then, if Naruto is having these dreams. Could it be Uchiha Madara, is still. You know. Alive?" Shane asked with fear. Link nodded.

"That would make sense. If Naruto is having these dreams, it could be future signs" Link replied.

"I think we need some sleep, I don't want to have a headache from all this information" Shane said gently placing his swords against the wall. Link nodded in agreement. Shane threw a shuriken at the candle. The candle extinguished and Shane caught the shuriken as it came back.

**Okay, that's the chapter! Remember, Read and Review as always. Next chapter will be out after a few reviews. Next time Chuunin Exam Finals start. Till then, CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I'm going to play WoW now.**

**Naruto: Wait! What about the joke at the end here?**

**CaptainPrice: F# it, you do it. (Walks to the computer)**

**Naruto: ...Well, I guess I can.**

**Naruto: No, wait, fuck it. I'm gonna go get some coffee.**

**Songs used in the chapter. Distubed: Indestructible, Stricken. Breaking Benjamine: Diary of Jane. AFI: Miss Murder. Guns n' Roses: Welcome to the Jungle.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone! Now, here is the first part of the 'Chuunin Exam Finals' Please Read and Review when done. Now without further delay, here's the next chapter.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I hope this chapter satisfies the critics.**

**Naruto: I wouldn't worry about it Captain.**

**CaptainPrice: I think you're right, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Anyway, CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns the OC's and the idea of the story.**

* * *

The rest of the month went by quickly. Shane, Colin, Sasame, and Naruto had trained to the core. All of them had new tricks and attacks up their sleeves. They also had a change in gear. Naruto still wore his headband around his eyes. But he now wore a black leather tunic, blood red leather pants, black fingerless gloves, a plated wrist guard, and black boots.

Shane wore wore a tarnish jacket over his black tunic. His headband was tied around his forehead, he wore blue leather pants, black boots, and one plated glove.

Sasame was wearing a fishnet shirt covered by a blue tunic. The tunic cut off at her belly button. She had a pair of black leather pants on which stopped at her ankles. Sasame was wearing some shinobi sandels and currently had her sword strapped to her back.

Colin's outfit changed a little bit but he still kept a lot of his old gear. He still wore his black hood and carried his two trusty daggers with him. His tunic was now black with orange and red flames on it. His daggers were a long one curved half way glowing green his other dagger was straight bladed with a red hilt and pommel. The dagger's blade was surrounded by a black aura. He had black leather pants with red flames going up the sides. And he wore black leather boots and fingerless black gloves.

* * *

They were standing in the arena inside the stadium. All the villagers and shinobi from leaf and other nations came to watch the fights. Jiraiya, Sarutobi and the Kazekage were in a booth overlooking the stadium. People were talking and placing bets on who would win. Link and Midna took a seat behind Sakura and Ino.

"I hope Naruto-kun will be okay" Ino said looking at Naruto. Sakura looked at Ino and smirked.

"So you gave up on Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded without hesitation.

"Ages ago" Ino replied. Sakura was shocked.

"So you gave up on Sasuke-kun, for the baka?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Ino glared at her and grit her teeth.

"At least he's nice and actually talks, unlike Sasuke" Ino retorted.

"He's a dobe! A baka who can't tell what's up and down" Sakura said starting to get angry. Link and Midna were hearing Sakura's comments about Naruto, and were really not appreciating them. Link's hand was twitching and inching towards his sword. Midna was no better. She was getting ready to summon the fused shadows and kick Sakura's ass right there.

"No he's not! He will win this tournament and kick Sasuke's ass" Ino defended. Sakura cracked her knuckles and glared at Ino.

"Ino, get this through your head. He will lose and Sasuke will kick his ass! Sasuke will be Hokage not Naruto. He's an Uchiha and Naruto's a nobody, so ha!" Sakura finished with a snarl. That did it. Sakura jumped as she felt a sword against her neck. There was killing intent coming from Ino and two other people behind her.

"Say one more cruel thing about my student, and I will have to hurt you" Link spat. Sakura looked around and saw the two people that were married a couple weeks ago. Sakura smirked at him.

"No you won't. You'll be executed for treason" Sakura replied with arrogance. Link shook his head.

"I don't give two flaming shits about what you or the council says" Link replied. Sakura smirked wider.

"Why did you train the baka when you could have trained Sasuke-kun? He's the best" Sakura asked with wonder. Link's eye twitched with annoyance.

"I will not trained some emo drama queen who wants everything handed to him on a silver platter" Link spat.

"Well too bad, you're going to have to train him after this is done" Sakura said with a smirk. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And why is that?" Link asked. Sakura's smirk widened.

"Because I saw you teach that baka that 'Triforce Slash' and I'll tell the council about it" Sakura began. Link's face turned to pure rage.

"And then they'll force you to train Sasuke. He will find out that I told the council and will admit his feelings for me, shannaro!" Sakura cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Okay two things" Link said putting his sword away.

"One, that's just a sad fantasy world you live in. You don't think you can die until you fall in love" Link said crossing his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And second. The council can get on their hands and knees and suck my balls dry" Link finished. Midna and Ino blushed in embarrassment from the fowl language. Sakura's face turned to rage and she cocked her fist back.

"Shut-up!" Sakura yelled throwing a punch at Link. Link sidestepped lazily to the left causing Sakura to hit her head on the chair. She got up and threw another punch at Link who caught it and pushed her back.

"If I were you, I would quit being a kunoichi now. You're not fit to be one" Link said calmly with a smirk. Sakura screamed in rage and charged at Link with a kunai. Before she knew it, she was being held off the ground by her neck. She looked down to see Midna glaring at her with her orange eyes.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. You attack my husband again I'll break your body. And two, you would be dead by now, he's a former Anbu member" Midna replied showing her clenched teeth. Sakura flinched.

Sakura was about to respond but an echoing ring gathered everyones attention. A jounin in the center of the arena with the contestants stepped forward.

* * *

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exam Finals. I am Genma" Genma spoke looking around. The crowd applauded.

"Now just a quick announcement. One of the fights will not take place during the exam. The fight between Kinuta Dosu and Kazama Colin is now over" Colin's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Colin shouted.

"Sorry Colin, but your opponent was found mutilated on a roof a few blocks away from here" Genma replied. Colin nodded with understanding.

"So Kazama Colin's fight will be with the winner of the match between Kazama Shane and Fuzuuki Sasame" Genma continued.

"Participants except for Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please go up into the contestant box" Genma ordered. The genin exited the arena and went into the competitors box.

* * *

Naruto and Neji stood there looking at each other. Neji had a smirk while Naruto glared. Naruto raised his fist to Neji.

"I will win" Naruto said confidently. Neji smirked and shook his head.

"Fate has already declared me winner" Neji replied. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle.

"Let the match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji begin!" Genma announced. He hopped a few feet away to survey the fight. Neji jumped back a little bit and looked at Naruto. Naruto stood there calmly looking at Neji.

"You know. You are pretty much defeated with the headband around your eyes" Neji spoke with a smirk. Naruto looked at Neji without any emotion.

"Are you going to attack me or what? I thought fate declared you the winner?" Naruto asked. Neji growled and activated the Byakuugon. He pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Naruto just ducked and sidestepped all of the projectiles.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Neji growled and rushed at Naruto. He was in front of Naruto.

"You are in my field of divination" Neji spoke. Naruto smirked and stood still. Neji began inflicting pokes to Naruto's tenkutsu points.

"Two palms!" Neji began. Naruto didn't even flinch from the attacks.

"Four palms!" Neji continued.

"Eight palms!" Naruto began to step back slowly with the attacks hitting him hard.

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two palms" Naruto began to time his counter attack slowly.

_"Almost there, finish the attack Neji"_ Naruto thought.

"Sixty-four palms!" Neji concluded throwing his palm into Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up some blood and looked at Neji.

"Hey Neji" Naruto said with a smile. Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Are you familiar with the word assume?" Naruto asked smirking. Neji nodded.

"What of it?" Neji asked. Naruto's smirk widened. Neji was going to be finished with one move.

"This!" Naruto replied falling to the floor in a pool of water. Neji's eyes widened in horror.

"What the?!" Neji asked looking around. He heard something under him and looked down. The ground under him exploded as Naruto shot out of it with his fist in the air. The upper cut connected under Neji's jaw launching him off the ground. Neji hit the ground unable to move.

"I assumed you used a clone before the match started, and hid underground?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded but smirked.

"Yes. But when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me" Naruto replied. Neji chuckled at Naruto's joke.

"Thank you Naruto. You helped me not to believe in fate" Neji said as the medics placed him on the stretcher. Naruto waved his hand.

"No problem Neji" Naruto replied with a smile.

Genma smile lightly at Naruto's sportsmanship.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced. The crowd was silent but then it erupted into applause.

* * *

"He did it!" Ino cheered.

"Good job Naruto!" Link called.

"Nice job Fox!" Midna cheered. Naruto grinned at the applause and walked to the contestant booth waving.

Sakura was looking at the fight with wide eyes. She was happy Naruto won but she knew he wouldn't be able to beet Sasuke. She smirked and looked at Ino.

"How do you like that Sakura? Naruto-kun just took out last years top rookie with one move" Ino said with a smirk. Sakura shrugged and grinned.

"So what? He just got lucky. He won't be able to beet Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied with a sickening smile. Ino sighed and shook her head. She was about to respond but Genma walked to the center of the arena.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke isn't here for his match yet, we will postpone it until he arrives" Genma spoke annoyed that the Uchiha didn't get disqualified. The crowd was angry that Sasuke's fight was postponed. They all arrived to see the Uchiha fight.

"So can contestants Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino come down here" Genma spoke. Kankuro tensed.

"Proctor I quit! Carry on without me" Kankuro called. Shino glared at Kankuro under his glasses. Genma sighed and shook his head.

"Then the fight between Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru will begin soon" Genma said looking at the disappointed crowd. Temari took out her fan and was about to glide into the arena. A hand stopped her. She turned around and blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"Good luck Temari-chan" Naruto said with a grin. Temari blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto was about to walk back over to team 13 before Temari kissed him on his lips. He was taken aback in surprise. Naruto kissed back but quickly broke away. Temari turned to see her brothers. Kankuro was wide eyed and jaw dropped. Gaara's eye was twitching and he looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki, stay away from my sister" Gaara spoke releasing killing intent. Naruto shrugged off the killer intent.

"If you say so" Naruto replied walking away calmly. Temari was happy Gaara thought of her as his sister. But she was also annoyed that he forced 'her' Naruto-kun away from her. She hopped on her fan and flew into the arena waiting for Shikamaru to come down. Shikamaru was about to quit until Naruto came up.

"In you go Shika" Naruto spoke kicking Shikamaru into the arena.

* * *

Shikamaru screamed as he fell to the ground. He landed with a thump and looked up at Naruto. Shikamaru stood up slowly and cracked his back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Naruto!" Shikamaru roared.

"You will try!" Naruto replied. Shikamaru sighed muttering something about 'Troublesome Blonds' as he walked over to Temari.

"Hajime!" Genma announced. The fight was quite long due to the fact Shikamaru was taking forever to come up with a stratedgy. Finally Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow, but had to quit because he was almost out of chakra.

Genma looked at the contestant booth, Sasuke still wasn't in sight. He sighed heavily, as he looked at the remaining contestants. The only genin that had to fight until the next round were Shane, Sasame, Colin, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Will Kazama Shane and Fuzuuki Sasame please come down?" Genma called. Shane and Sasame shunshined into the arena. They walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Don't hold back Shane" Sasame said with a smirk. Shane rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Didn't plan to Sasame" Shane replied. Genma smiled at the sportsmanship between the two teammates.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted.

Sasame threw three shuriken at Shane and ran at him. Shane brought up his swords and parried the oncoming projectiles. He parried the last one and saw Sasame in front of him. He blocked just in time from Sasame's kick. The kick didn't break Shane's guard, but it did make him slide back a little bit.

Shane ran at Sasame dragging his blades behind him. Sasame narrowed her eyes at Shane's swords. At the last second she swerved around Shane and delivered a quick slash. Shane stopped and went up in a crack of smoke.

Sasame grimaced,

_'Should have seen that coming. Shane was a jounin after all'_ Sasame thought. She saw a shadow growing from above her. Sasame quickly rolled away just as Shane stabbed both swords in the ground. What Sasame didn't notice was that there was another Shane behind her.

"Watch your guard Sasame" a voice whispered behind her. Sasame's eyes widened just as Shane glowed white. There was an echoing boom as dirt and dust surrounded the arena. The crowd wondered if Sasame was still alive from that. The dust cleared to show Sasame lying on the ground. Shane walked up to her slowly.

"Nice try Sasame. Maybe you will pass next year" Shane said turning around.

"Look who's talking Shane" Sasame replied. Shane's eyes widened to see Sasame above him with her sword brought back. Shane brought his blades up to block the attack. Just as he did, Shane felt another presence behind him.

"What the fuck?!" Shane asked himself. He turned his head and saw Sasame slash at his legs. Shane moved just in time but didn't get away unscathed. He felt the blade cut into the back of his ankle. Shane hissed in pain and hopped away.

"Katon no jutsu!" Shane shouted spitting out multiple fire balls. Sasame smirked, that's what she wanted him to do. She squatted down and channeled her chakra into her blade. The balls of fire were upon her and then Sasame slashed the balls of fire. The fire balls shot back at Shane who's eyes widened in shock.

"Shit!" Shane shouted. There was a loud bang as the balls of fire exploded. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Shane was covered in soot, some burns, and his clothes were slightly singed.

"How did you like that, Shane-chan?" Sasame teased. Shane twitched at that.

"It was a nice deflection Sasame, I'll give you that" Shane replied pulling out a bottle of dark liquid. Sasame narrowed her eyes at the bottle.

Shane went through a series of hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Shane shouted. There were numerous cracks as five clones appeared. Shane ran at Sasame. But what Sasame didn't know was that Shane used Kawarimi and it was a clone in front of her.

_'So that's what he's doing'_ Sasame thought jumping over Shane's clone. She slashed and the clone poofed away.

_'He's going to box me in with oil'_ Sasame looked behind her. Sure enough there was now a semicircle of oil boxing her into the wall.

_'Okay, if I'm going down. He's going down with me'_ Sasame thought taking out a kunai. Sasame made a clone and henged it into a kunai. She saw Shane run at her and threw the kunai. Shane dodged the kunai and smirked.

"You need to work on your aim Sasame" Shane said with a smirk. Sasame scoffed and smiled at Shane. Shane stopped as he saw Sasame smile.

"And you need to work on your evaluating" Sasame replied. Shane narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"That kunai wasn't supposed to hit you Shane" Sasame said. Shane's eyes widened.

"Wait then that means" Shane said turning around. He saw the kunai standing upright in the oil. Attached to the kunai was a paper bomb. The bomb ignited. Shane looked at Sasame who had tackled him to the ground. Shane groaned just as the kunai began to glow white.

"Oh, hump me!" Shane said just as the kunai exploded.

The explosion shook the arena and ignited a raging fire. Thankfully the fire was extinguished quickly from the dirt and mud. The smoke and dust cleared the arena again and two figures lay knocked out. Shane was laying prostrate on his back. Several cuts and burns covered his body. Sasame was face down covered in dirt. Genma walked over to the two genin and smiled.

_'These two are going to be great chuunin'_ Genma thought to himself.

"This match is a draw. Both Kazama Shane, and Fuzuuki Sasame are knocked out" Genma announced. The crowd applauded loudly for the good fight. Medics came and loaded a now dazed Shane and Sasame.

"Hey, Sasame. I told you I wouldn't hold back" Shane said as he looked at the sky. The medics carried him off the field and into the medical room. Sasame grimaced at what Shane said.

"Yeah, too bad he doesn't know I let him win" Sasame muttered with a smirk. As soon as Sasame was off the field Genma walked to the center of the field.

* * *

"Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, come down here!" Genma called. Gaara shunshined into the arena and stood there, arms crossed. Genma looked around for Sasuke. Five minutes had passed and Genma sighed.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke is not here. He is now disqualified!" Genma announced. Gaara smirked and shunshined back into the contestant booth.

"Okay for the next fight, Uzumaki Naruto against Sabaku no Temari!" Naruto hopped into the arena and stood there. Temari stood in front of him moments later.

"Don't hold back Temari-chan" Naruto said holding out his hand. Temari blushed slightly and shook his hand. Just as Genma was about to start the match, a tornado of leaves appeared on the field. As the leaves cleared it revealed Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry we're late. Sasuke didn't eat his vegetables" Kakashi eye smiled. Sasuke twitched in annoyance but walked over to Genma.

"I'm ready for my match proctor" Sasuke spoke. Genma grimaced and looked down at Sasuke.

"Sorry kid, you're match was ready five minutes ago. Since you didn't show, you're disqualified" Genma said. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he became angry.

"I'm an Uchiha! I demand you let me fight!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uchiha, get off my field before I throw you off" Genma replied glaring at Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. You'll be able to do this again next year" Kakashi said shunshining into the stands with Sasuke.

As they appeared in the stand a voice shouted in glee.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke paled and groaned.

"Sasuke-kun, why aren't you in the arena?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead, didn't you hear what Genma said just now?" Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke's an Uchiha! He can do what ever he wants!" Sakura shrieked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Link yelled. Sakura closed her mouth and slid down in her seat.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"He's about to fight his second match" Ino replied. Kakashi and Sasuke turned and looked at Ino with wide eyes.

"He beet Neji?!" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"Yeah he did Kakashi. Too bad you weren't here to see it" Link replied.

"Damn, I can't believe I missed it" Kakashi whined crossing his arms.

"My eternal rival! Naruto-kuns match was most youthful!" Gai shouted with fire in his eyes. Kakashi sweat dropped at Gai.

"I must train when I heal, and refuel my flames of youth! If I can't do that, I will run 500 laps around Konoha!" Lee yelled.

"I will join you Lee! We must keep our flames of youth burning!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" The two hugged each other and the horrid genjutsu with the sunset and waves appeared behind them. Midna was twitching with annoyance.

"Kai!" Midna shouted. Nothing happened.

"Kai!" Midna shouted again. Midna's eyes widened in horror.

"You've gotta' be shitting me!" Midna said clawing at her eyes.

"My eyes have been raped! Help me!" Link cried pouring his water on his face.

* * *

Back in the arena Naruto's and Temari's fight had been going on for a while. Both of them took a couple attacks. Naruto dug into his pocket and felt two small objects. He pulled his hand out and saw two stun nuts. Naruto smirked, this was going to end now. He ran at Temari head on with the stun nuts behind him. Temari brought her fan back and was about to swing. Just as she looked up she was met by the sight of Naruto covering his eyes and throwing a nut into the ground.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Temari asked herself. Just as the nut hit the ground it exploded in a flash of light. Temari dropped her guard and brought her hands up to her eyes.

"What the hell?" Temari asked blinking trying to clear her vision. She felt a blade against her neck.

"That was a stun nut Temari-chan. It blinds the opponent if they look directly at it's path when it explodes" Naruto spoke. Temari's eyes came back into focus. She noticed Naruto's blade was against her neck, and her fan was ten feet in front of her.

"Sorry Temari-chan. But you lose this round" Naruto said. Temari sighed and then smiled at Naruto.

"Good fight Naruto-kun" Temari said kissing Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He kissed back. People in the stands whistled at them and cheered.

"You make me proud Naruto!" Link called with some tears coming from his eyes. Link felt a fist hit the back of his head.

"Quit being a pervert!" Midna said leaning onto his arm. Link rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, sorry" Link replied. Midna rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Back in the arena Naruto and Temari were still kissing. Genma cleared his throat at the two teens. They broke apart and blushed heavily.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced. The crowd exploded with cheers. Naruto and Temari walked back into the contestant booth. Colin patted Naruto on the back.

"Good fight Naruto. And tell me how she is in bed" Colin whispered. Naruto blushed and punched Colin on the arm playfully.

"Get your head out of the gutter Colin" Naruto replied with a smirk. Colin scoffed and shook his head. The two of them felt killing intent being directed towards them. They turned and saw Gaara standing there with an insane grin.

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki and Kazama" Gaara spoke with a grin. Naruto and Colin narrowed their eyes at Gaara.

"We'll see about that Shukaku" Naruto replied. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?!" Gaara hissed. Naruto, wanting to protect Temari from Gaara's wrath spoke.

"It's kind of obvious when you don't sleep and you have an insane thirst for blood" Naruto replied. Gaara was about to retort but Genma spoke again.

Genma walked into the center of the arena again and looked at the audience.

"Okay, since we don't want to tire out the contestants from multiple fights, we decided to have a battle royal" Genma announced. The crowd cheered at the announcement.

"So will contestants Uzumaki Naruto, Kazama Colin, and Sabaku no Gaara please come down here?" Genma called. The three of them shunshined into the arena.

"Colin, we will both be killed by Gaara unless we work together. You want to team up and take him down?" Naruto asked. Colin looked at Naruto and nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah. We're pretty much fucked if we don't team up" Colin replied in a hushed tone. The two of them shook hands and looked up at Gaara.

"Okay, I want a nice clean battle. If someone tries to kill a defeated opponent, they will be disqualified" Genma announced. Gaara grunted in response while Colin and Naruto nodded. Genma looked at them and backed up.

"Let the final battle begin!" Genma said hopping a good distance away.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter! Remember, Read and Review when done. Next chapter will be out after more reviews. Next time, Colin and Naruto vs. Gaara. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, I hope this chapter didn't seem to short.**

**Naruto: It doesn't look like it was. Look at the scroll box at the side of the screen.**

**CaptainPrice: What about it?**

**Naruto: It's small. Therefore, the smaller the box the longer the chapter is.**

**CaptainPrice: Good point. **

**Naruto: Use that brain God gave you Captain.**

**CaptainPrice: Oh you just had to bring that up didn't you?**

**Naruto: You left yourself wide open!**

**CaptainPrice: That's what she said.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! Now since you reviewed here's your treat. The next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' is up and going. This is part two of the 'Chuunin Exam Finals' Colin and Naruto vs Gaara. Please Read and Review when done. Now without any further delay, lets get to the bad ass fight!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Boss Summons/Shukaku**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW. I own the OC's and the idea of the story.**

* * *

As soon as Genma hopped away from the fight, Colin and Naruto began to rush at Gaara. Waves of sand were being sent at Colin and Naruto who dodged with ease. Colin went invisible and crept behind Gaara. He pulled out his daggers coated with poison. He quicly used _'Sap' _and dazed Gaara. Naruto lunged a punch at Gaara's face only for it to be blocked by a wall of sand. Colin quickly attacked using _'Garrote'_. The attack connected with Gaara's leg causing it to bleed. He then used a couple _'Sinister_ _Strikes' _and hopped away. Naruto then dashed at Gaara with a lightning quick punch. Gaara was launched off of his feet. His sand caught him before he hit the ground.

"Colin, how much combo points did you inflict on him?" Naruto asked taking out the Shadowrend Longblade.

"Five. I need a distraction so I can weaken his sand defense" Colin replied. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Colin.

"How are you going to weaken Gaara's defense?" Naruto asked. Colin grinned at Naruto.

"Remember how I used a concealed dagger to puncture Kiba and Kyle?" Colin asked. Naruto nodded.

"Not only did the attack cause them to bleed. But it also weakens the armour tremendously depending on how much combo points are on the target" Colin replied.

"So you're saying since you inflicted five combo points on Gaara. And you use your attack, it will weaken his sand defense completely?" Naruto asked. Colin nodded.

"Yeah. But I need a distraction so I can do it" Naruto nodded.

"Okay get ready, I'll taunt him" Naruto said looking at Gaara. Gaara had a crack on his face, the sand shell that covered his actual body was crumbling slowly.

"Hey Gaara! Come get me!" Naruto said throwing some kunai at Gaara. Gaara's sand caught the kunai and his sand rushed at Naruto. Naruto flipped to the side and he saw Colin run around Gaara.

_'Good. Colin got there without being noticed' _Naruto thought.

Colin stood behind Gaara and brought back both daggers.

"I hope this works" Colin muttered. He lunged both of his daggers forward. The sand came up and blocked the attack. Just as it did the sand defense broke like glass. Gaara's gourd fell to the ground into a pile of sand. Kankuro and Temari were looking at Colin in amazement.

"He neutralized Gaara's shield!" Kankuro said with surprise. Temari could only nod.

* * *

Back on the field Gaara turned to see Colin behind him. Gaara raised his hand and sand wrapped around Colin's ankles. Gaara began to swing his arm of sand around like whirlpool. He let go of Colin sending him into the ground of the arena. Colin slid across the ground so hard it made a long, deep, path of dirt. Dust and chunks of earth showered the crowd.

"Holy fuck!" Kiba shouted covering his head from the chunks of earth. Everyone was beginning to wonder if Colin was killed from that. To the crowds amazement, Colin walked out of the cloud of dirt, shirt and pants torn. Colin ripped off the remains of his tunic and wrapped in around a cut on his arm. The girls in the crowd blushed at Colin's now visible muscles from his fishnet shirt. He shrugged off some dirt and ran back towards Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto looked to see Colin running back to them as if nothing had happened. His eyes widened in surprise to see that Colin's bones hadn't been broken.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Colin looked at Naruto with a grimace, although no one knew what his face expression was.

"Yeah" Colin replied getting back in a stance. Gaara screamed in pain and clutched his head.

"Colin, get ready. He's letting the Shukaku gain control" Naruto muttered. Colin nodded and stood at the ready. Sand began to cover Gaara's body.

"You two amaze me! You're making me feel alive!" Gaara roared. Colin barred his teeth at Gaara.

"Gaara. Fight the Shukaku. You can't let him control your life like this!" Naruto yelled. Gaara clutched his head again.

"Shut up! I must kill you to prove my existence!" Gaara shouted. Gaara swung his arm of sand at Naruto. The arm connected with Naruto's stomach sending him crashing into the wall. A giant crater appeared after Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto coughed up blood and pushed himself up slowly. He winced in pain, he noticed his shoulder was dislocated and his wrist was snapped. Naruto got to his feet and rejoined the fight. Colin stabbed Gaara's arm with his daggers causing him to scream in pain. Gaara turned around and swung his tail at Colin. The tail hit Colin in his stomach sending him towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Duck!" Colin called. Naruto looked up as he tried to pop his shoulder back in. He didn't have time to duck. Colin smashed into Naruto head on hitting his shoulder. Naruto yelped in pain, but now his shoulder was back in place. The two of them landed with a sickening thump. They sat up and looked at Gaara who's body was now covered with sand. His appearance was that of a dog like raccoon. Colin and Naruto stood up and looked at each other.

"What should we do now?" Colin asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Lets just keep hitting him with everything we've got" Naruto replied holding his blade. Colin nodded and gripped his daggers tighter. They rushed at Gaara and prepared to fight to the death. Gaara glanced at Colin and shot out a claw of sand. The claw caught Colin and raised him in the air. Gaara decided to let him live to feel pain. He threw Colin into the ground extremely fast. Colin's back connected with the ground making a giant crater.

He coughed up blood and tried to move. Colin was moving with great difficulty. Naruto taking his chance at attacking Gaara. He formed the Rasengan in his hand with a summoned clone. Naruto charged at Gaara so he couldn't beet the shit out of Colin. Gaara turned at the last second to see Naruto shove a blue ball of chakra into his stomach. He roared in pain as the ball carried him halfway across the arena before exploding. Gaara shot out of the smoke and crashed into a wall.

* * *

In the stands Kakashi gasped with surprise.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That blue ball of chakra that Naruto used just now" Kakashi replied.

"What about it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"That jutsu is an A-ranked technique. Created by my sensei, the Yondaime Hokage" Kakashi said looking into the arena. Sakura scoffed.

"Well don't let Naruto-baka use it! Sasuke-kun should be able to use it, not that loser!" Sakura shrieked. Kakashi shot an intense glare at Sakura.

"No. I won't teach him it because one, I don't know how to use it, two the Sharingan can't copy it, and three I already taught Sasuke and assassination technique" Kakashi said sternly. Sakura opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted from a loud boom.

* * *

Naruto and Colin were walking towards a now enraged Gaara. Gaara laughed insanely and made a series of hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted pulling Colin to the ground. Just as they hit the ground, a loud boom came from Gaara. Chunks of earth and part of the arena showered everyone. A piece of debris shot over Colin and cut open his shoulder. Colin gave a surprised yelp from the pain.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I got my shoulder cut open, what do you think?" Colin snapped.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" Naruto replied. They looked up to see a giant figure about the size of the Hokage Mountain.

"Is that the-" Colin began. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the Shukaku" Naruto finished. The air was suddenly filled with insane laughter.

**"Yahoo! I'm free baby!" **a voice boomed. Two yellow eyes were visible through the smoke. The crowd wanted to run, but they were wondering who would win the fight. The Shukaku looked down at the ground at Colin and Naruto. The Shukaku cackled and had a smirk on his face.

**"Interesting. Very interesting Uzumaki Naruto and Kazama Colin" **Shukaku spoke.

**"Finally. Two opponents that will make me feel alive!" **the Shukaku laughed. The Shukaku raised it's hand and sand wrapped around Naruto and Colin.

"Oh shit!" Colin croaked as he gasped for air. The sand began constricting them. Naruto still could use his hands. So he gather all of his strength and went through very quick hand signs.

**"Die!" **Shukaku roared closing it's fists. Just as he closed them, his fists exploded. A cloud of dust and smoke appeared in the arena.

As the smoke cleared everyone gasped. There in front of them was Naruto and Colin standing on top of a giant toad. The toad carried a dagger and was smoking a pipe.

**"What the?! Jiraiya!"** the toad bellowed.

"No boss it's me!" Naruto called. Gamabunta looked up at Naruto.

**"I'm not your boss. You're my boss" **Gamabunta spoke. Naruto shrugged.

"We can argue about that later. But now we have a problem" Naruto said pointing at the Shukaku. Gamabunta turned and narrowed his eyes.

**"Ah, Shukaku" **Gamabunta said puffing out smoke.

"We need to take him out. His host released him and gave him full control" Colin said. Gamabunta looked up at Colin.

**"Who the bloody hell are you?" **Gamabunta asked. Colin sweat dropped at the toad.

"Colin. Kazama Colin" Colin replied. Gamabunta's eyes widened.

**"Pleasure to meet you kid. But hang on, this is going to get bumpy" **Gamabunta announced.

"Wait what are you-" Colin and Naruto both began but were cut off as Gamabunta jumped sky high. They screamed in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Naruto said as Gamabunta fell onto Shukaku pushing his dagger into it's arm. Shukaku grunted in pain and pushed Gamabunta off of him.

"Gamabunta. We need to get him to stay still" Naruto spoke trying to balance.

**"I know Naruto-sama, but I can't hold him" **Gamabunta replied spitting out water bullets at Shukaku. Shukaku took a deep breath and released it. Giant sand shurikens raced towards Gamabunta, Naruto and Colin. Gamabunta quickly spat more water bullets, but some of the shuriken dodged them.

"Duck!" Gamabunta called to Colin and Naruto.

"Huh?" Colin asked just as Naruto hit the deck. Colin looked up and saw a giant sand shuriken hit him in the chest. Colin gave cry that sounded between a gargle and a grunt. He was launched off his feet and landed spread eagle on Gamabunta's back.

**"You two okay?" **Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

**"How about you kid?"** No response.

**"Kid?"**Gamabunta asked looking up to the top of his head.

"Oh man. It's like I don't have a body" Colin mumbled his eyes were rolling around.

"Colin, you okay?" Naruto asked. Colin pointed up at the sky with a goofy grin.

"I can see through time! The chickens were the first ninjas" Colin mumbled before passing out. Now if Naruto wasn't in a life threatening situation, he would have laughed at Colin's disorientation.

**"He's going to be out for a while" **Gamabunta sighed.

Shukaku began to suck in wind again. Gamabunta spat some more water bullets and hit him in the chest. The Shukaku staggered back clutching it's chest with a smirk.

**"Is that it?" **Shukaku asked.

**"Naruto-sama. I can't help you. Do you have another summon with fangs and claws?" **Gamabunta asked hopping to avoid a strike from Shukaku's tail.

"Yeah. But it takes up almost all my chakra" Naruto replied.

**"Okay good luck. I'm sorry I couldn't help much" **Gamabunta said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy you a drink if I live through this" Naruto replied.

**"I'd like that" **Gamabunta said with a grin. Gamabunta bucked Colin and Naruto in the air. The two of them went spiraling into the sky.

Naruto and Colin were falling back to earth quickly. Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind.

* * *

"Kyuubi! We got a problem!" Naruto called.

**"I know kit, I've been watching" **Kyuubi replied as it came into view.

"I need chakra to summon the boss dragon. I'm completely shot" Naruto spoke crossing his arms. Kyuubi nodded at Naruto.

**"Okay kit. Here's the super boost" **Kyuubi said as red chakra picked up Naruto.

"Thanks Kyuubi" Naruto replied. Kyuubi grinned behind it's bars.

**"Pleasures all mine. Now hurry, or we'll repaint the ground with our organs" **Kyuubi said vanishing.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His body felt like it was surging with power. He noticed he was surrounded by red chakra. Naruto quickly forced some chakra into his palm and smacked Colin at the back of the head.

"What did I miss?" Colin asked as they fell.

"Well, you got knocked out. Gamabunta couldn't help. We're falling to our deaths. And I got a power boost from Kyuubi. So I woke you up and now I'm going to summon another boss summon" Naruto said. Colin nodded.

"Well you better hurry, we're about 3000 feet above the ground" Colin replied pointing at the arena. Shukaku was looking around in the darkening sky. Naruto nodded and grabbed Colin. He pulled Colin over to him so they would land on the boss summon. Naruto went through a series of unknown hand signs and held his palm out.

The crowd saw the two genin falling to their deaths. Many people screamed and pointed at them. What they didn't expect was to see the _'Demon brat' _to hold him palm out while falling towards the ground. Everyone heard Naruto's voice echo around the arena.

"Summoning! Dragon of Twilight! Argorok, come to my aid!" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked at Naruto who had a flash of light appear from his palm. Link's and Midna's eyes widened.

"He's doing it! He's going to summon Argorok!" Link said with a grin. There came a loud explosion that was louder than all the others during the fights. A white portal opened up and a giant armoured dragon shot out of it.

"Argorok! Come!" Naruto called. The dragon turned around and shot at Naruto and Colin with such speed he was invisible. The dragon now was flying over the arena. All the jounins, rookie nine, civilians, anbu, Sarutobi and a disguised Orochimaru had their jaws dropped.

"He summoned a dragon!?" Kakashi shouted in awe.

"Naruto-kuns flames of youth are blazing!" Gai cheered. All the kunoichi blushed at Naruto. They were awed at him before, but now they thought he was a god.

"Get him Naruto-kun!" Ino and Midna cheered. Sarutobi had a wide grin on his face.

"Come on Naruto! You can do it!" Sarutobi cheered.

"How can the dobe have such power! That should be mine! I deserve it!" Sasuke roared as he ran to the railing. Link ran up to the railing to see Argorok coming towards their section.

"Brace yourselves!" Link called to the crowd. Argorok shot past them so fast it created a powerful windstorm. Some people that didn't hear the warning were blasted out of their seats.

"Go Naruto-kun! Go!" all the kunoichi cheered except Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was smirking wide. He didn't want to show off, but he did it to save himself from becoming a mess that would look like a squished jelly donut.

**"Naruto-sama! How can I help you?" **Argorok asked. Naruto smiled at Argorok.

"Hey Argorok! When was the last we saw each other?" Naruto asked. Argorok smirked and inhaled air.

**"The last time I remember. I agreed to become your personal summon after the battle in the sky" **Argorok replied. Naruto nodded.

"Well anyway the reason I called you is because of Shukaku" Naruto said pointing at the sand creature. Argorok smirked.

**"Let me guess, Gamabunta couldn't help you hold on. So you needed something with fangs and claws?" **Argorok asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wow, is there anything you don't know?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

**"Actually no" **Argorok replied.

"Well anyway. Lets wrap this up!" Naruto said.

**"Right" **Argorok agreed. Argorok took a deep breath and Naruto threw some explosive tags. The tags made contact with Shukaku and exploded. This distracted Shukaku long enough. Argorok exhaled the and a massive wave of red and blue fire shot out of his mouth. The fire surrounded Shukaku and burned him. Shukaku began to scream in pain.

Argorok narrowed his eyes at Shukaku and noticed something sticking out of it's head.

**"Naruto-sama! On top of his head!" **Argorok announced slamming head first into Shukaku's stomach. Naruto looked up and saw Gaara sticking out of the Shukaku's head from the waist up.

"We gotta' wake him up!" Colin spoke. Argorok grabbed Shukaku with his claws and flew into the air. Everyone's eyes were widened to the size of diner plates. A dragon was carrying Shukaku airborne without any trouble. The Shukaku weighed thousands of pounds. How was it a dragon could lift it so easily?

Argorok then stopped going up then began heading down towards the arena spiraling down. Just as they were 500 feet from the ground Argorok let go. Shukaku spun into the arena making the entire village shake. Just as Argorok was out of reach, Shukaku took a deep breath and spat out some sand shuriken.

The shuriken were just upon Argorok. As they got close they exploded making it harder to grip onto Argorok.

**"Hang on you two!" **Argorok called. Argorok sped towards the arena and brought back a claw. Argorok's claw now became a giant fist. Wham! The fist smashed into the side of Shukaku's face. Shukaku was lifted into the air and landed on the ground again. Argorok was coming back for another punch but saw a sand shuriken coming at them.

"Duck!" Argorok called lowering his head. Naruto and Colin lowered their heads just in time. Their relief was short lived as the shuriken exploded behind Argorok. Although Argorok didn't get hit, the rumble caused Colin to lose his grip. Colin fell into the arena from 200 feet.

**"Colin!" **Naruto and Argorok called. Time slowed down as Colin hit the ground. The entire stadium was quiet as it happened.

Colin hit the ground, his knees took the impact. There was a sickening crunch that was heard around the stadium, everyone flinched at that. The impact was so strong, Colin was launched into the air 50 feet before heading to the ground. Colin hit the ground again rolling across the floor like a rolling log going downhill. Colin finally came to a stop and landed creating another crater. This time Colin didn't even move. Some chunks of earth came back to the ground. The debris hit the ground like meteors. A small boulder finally came down and crushed Colin from his waist down.

* * *

Naruto and Argorok looked at Colin in horror.

"Argorok. Is he breathing?" Naruto asked feeling some tears build in his eyes.

**"I don't think so Naruto-sama. I really don't think so" **Argorok said sadly. Naruto bowed his head and felt anger build inside him.

"NO!" Naruto roared loudly. The roar from Naruto caused cracks to appear in the stands and glass to shatter.

"Argorok. Lets finish this now!" Naruto yelled with rage. Argorok nodded, his rage was building. If someone Naruto considered as a friend was hurt and he was pissed, Argorok was pissed as well. Any friend of Naruto's was a friend of Argorok.

**"We'll finish this with one blow Naruto-sama!" **Argorok roared. Both Naruto and Argorok became surrounded by red chakra. They shot at Shukaku.

Shukaku was now rather taken aback. Argorok and Naruto came closer and closer to him. He couldn't move his arms, he was petrified. Naruto and Argorok were now upon Shukaku. They both roared as they began to glow white. A tremendous explosion appeared just as Argorok and Naruto smashed into Shukaku.

**"Finish it Naruto-sama!" **Argorok called. The smoke cleared and everyone saw Naruto standing on top on the Shukaku's head. He brought his sword back in both hands. A blaze of fire surrounded Naruto's blade. He brought his blade down for the killing blow. For the first time in his life, Shukaku felt something. Fear. Naruto's blade broke through the Shukaku's skull and made an eruption of lava surround Naruto and Gaara.

"Eat this!" Naruto's voice echoed. Another explosion occurred and this time, Shukaku exploded.

**"No! I just got free! Damn you Uzumaki Naruto!"**Shukaku roared.

* * *

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Gaara laying stiff as a board.

"Kakashi-sensei. Is Gaara, dead?" Sakura asked with fear.

"I don't know Sakura" Kakashi replied. A shadow covered the arena as Argorok landed. Naruto hopped off Argorok and walked over to Gaara slowly. Gaara turned and looked at Naruto. His eyes widened in horror.

"No, stay away from me! Don't kill me!" Gaara yelled. Naruto stopped and sheathed his sword. He fell to the ground and looked at Gaara.

"I'm not going to kill someone who's just like me" Naruto spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked at Gaara with a pained smile.

"Being alone for all your life. No one caring about you. I know that feeling Gaara" Naruto spoke his voice becoming hoarse. Rain began to fall in the arena and lightning flashed. Thunder boomed as Naruto talked.

"But, I had friends save me from that hell" Gaara looked at Naruto with question.

"Friends? Is that your power?" Gaara asked.

"No Gaara. My power comes from my heart. Protecting those precious to me" Naruto replied.

"But, how do I become strong?" Naruto sighed and walked over to Gaara. He helped Gaara to his feet.

"You make friends" Naruto said calmly.

"I don't have any precious people" Gaara said bluntly.

"No. You have your brother and your sister. Even if they're scared shitless of you, they still care about you Gaara" Naruto replied.

"Maybe. Maybe you're right Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara said managing a small smile. Not an insane smile, but a true smile.

* * *

Genma walked into the wasteland that was once the arena. He whistled.

"Holy shit. You three can really cause massive damage" Genma spoke. Naruto held his hand out to Gaara. Gaara looked confused.

"Shake it Gaara. Let people know you're not the Shukaku. Show them you're Sabaku no Gaara" Naruto said strongly. Gaara reached out and shook Naruto's hand. The crowd exploded into cheers. Gaara felt a new wave of emotions. He was being acknowledged and accepted.

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you" Gaara spoke with a smile. Naruto nodded and waved his hand.

"Don't thank me Gaara" Naruto said with a smile.

"You did that all on your own" Naruto continued. Gaara opened his mouth but closed it. Genma walked up to Naruto and Gaara. with a smile.

"Good match you two" Genma spoke with a grin.

Genma stood behind Naruto and Gaara. He grabbed their wrists and held them high.

"The winner of the Chuunin Exam Finals" Genma began.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma finished with a grin. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" came a voice. The three of them turned and saw Colin walking toward them as though nothing happened.

"Colin! You're alive!" Naruto said giving Colin a noogie.

"For Christs sake, I was just knocked out you fruitcake" Colin replied with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asked with wonder.

"I'm not a ninja for nothing Naruto. I used my chakra and covered myself with a bubble like shield" Colin replied crossing his arms.

"What bubble?" Naruto asked.

"Not an actual bubble you idiot. What I meant was that when I used my chakra, I surrounded my body and made it hard as lead"

"So in other words it was just a shield to lower your damage and possibly your death chance?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely" Colin said with a smirk. Genma walked over to Colin and pulled him over to Naruto and Gaara.

"Everyone. These are the winners of the Chuunin Exam Finals!" Genma said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kazama Colin, and Sabaku no Gaara. Congratulations!" Genma cheered. The crowd roared with cheers.

Argorok made his way over to Naruto and stood by his side.

**"Congratulations, Naruto-sama" **Argorok spoke with a grin. Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks Argorok" Naruto replied.

**"I'm going to stay and help with the invasion" **Argorok muttered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded.

"Okay. I'll summon you with the whistle if I need help" Naruto replied. Just as Naruto said that an explosion appeared in the Hokage's booth.

* * *

**Ohh, the deadly cliff hanger! Next chapter will be up soon. In the mean time please Read and Review. Next chapter 'The Invasion Begins' Naruto and his friends must defend Konoha against Suna and Oto. See you next time! Till then, CaptainPrice, out!**

**Abilities/Summons/Jutsu:**

* * *

**Sinister strike- An instant strike causing a certain amount of damage in addition to your normal weapon damage. Awards one combo point.**

**Backstab- Backstab the target, causing 150 weapon damage plus a certain a certain amount to the target. Must be behind the target to perform. Requires a dagger in main hand. Awards one combo point.**

**Expose Armour- Finishing move that exposes the target for 30 sec, reducing armour per combo point. Depending on rank, the armour is reduced greatly.**

**Garrote- Garrote the enemy, causing a certain amount of damage for 18 seconds, increased by your attack power. Must be stealthed and behind target. Awards one combo point.**

**Sap- Incapacitates the target for up to a certain amount of time, depending on rank. Must be stealthed. Only works on humanoids that aren't in combat. Any damage caused will revive the target. Only one target may be sapped at a time.**

**Summoning Technique- Technique that summons small personal summons, and can be used to summon a boss summon. **

* * *

**Summons**

**Argorok- The dragon boss from (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess) Inside the city in the sky. The last boss that gives you the last piece of 'The Mirror of Twilight'. Very freakin powerful, boss summon for the dragons, Naruto earned his summoning scroll be defeating him in the City in the sky. Argorok only responds to him and him alone, unless someone else defeats him in a dual. Summoning contract is given to the person if they defeat him in a fight.**

**Gamabunta- The toad boss. Can only be summoned by Naruto, Jiraiya, and the now deceased Yondaime Hokage. Likes to drink sake. Refers to his summoners as henchmen. **

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Whoa man. Writing all that information takes a while.**

**Naruto: I'll say. I like the way that I am the only one who has the summoning contract for Argorok.**

**CaptainPrice: Same here. In the show, I thought it would have been awesome if you learned to summon dragons.**

**Naruto: Well, I learned to summon toads instead. **

**CaptainPrice: Okay, well anyway, next chapter will be out soon after some reviews.**

**Naruto: That's right. In the mean time, CaptainPrice, will be working on chapters in Microsoft Word.**

**CaptainPrice: Hey, shut up dude, I'm taking a small brake now. **

**Naruto: What?! Why?**

**CaptainPrice: Hey, I don't see you doing all this writing. Now, if you excuse me, I have a Molten Core raid tonight.**

**Naruto: (Sighs) Whatever, I'm going into Eye of the Storm.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, see ya!**

**See you next time! Read and Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay! Here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' This chapter is about the invasion. This chapter contains violence, and strong language, viewer discretion is advised. Read and Review when done please. I would like more reviews to learn what viewers think of the story.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Jutsu/Abilities (WoW)**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**CaptainPrice: Okay! I'm back from camping, it's time for an update!**

**Naruto: About damn time!**

**CaptainPrice: I know, right? Now, say the disclaimer Naruto.**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns the OC's and the idea of the story.**

* * *

Naruto, Colin, Gaara, and Genma looked up at the booth in horror.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted. A blur came out of the smoke that covered the booth. The blur stopped to reveal the 'Kazekage' holding a knife at the Hokage's neck.

"Gaara, your father's a dick" Naruto said.

"That's not my father" Gaara said glaring at the man.

"What?" Gaara looked at Naruto with a grimace.

"Although my father is a dick. That's not my dad" Gaara continued.

"Naruto, look closely, you can see the 'Kazekage's' face" Colin said with venom. Naruto squinted and he saw a pale figure, yellow eyes with black slits, long black hair and fang like earrings. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise then narrowed in hate.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto spat. Colin looked up at Orochimaru with rage.

"That's the son of a bitch that rules Otogakure?" Colin asked clenching his fists. Naruto and Gaara nodded.

"Colin, Naruto. Dispel the genjutsu, it's starting" Gaara spoke placing his gourd on his back.

"The invasion is starting huh?" Naruto asked unsheathing his blade.

"What invasion? What the hell are you two talking about?" Colin asked.

"Colin. Suna and Oto are going to attack us when the genjutsu is placed" Naruto spoke. Colin had an evil smile on his face.

"Excellent. Time to get some revenge. I'm going to rip Orochimaru's tongue and shove it up his-" Colin began but Gaara cut him off.

"We get the picture Colin. But I agree, it's time for some revenge" Gaara said with a grin.

"Gaara, Colin, want to have a contest?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Colin asked knowing full well what it was.

"Lets see who can get the most kills" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'm game. What about you Gaara?" Colin asked.

"Count me in. This is going to be an easy win for me" Gaara said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" Colin and Naruto replied.

"Lets go!" Colin shouted. They hopped into the stands and began the contest.

* * *

Sarutobi smirked as Orochimaru held the kunai at his throat.

"Damn Orochimaru. I was beginning to think that you were to much of a pussy to start our fight" Sarutobi said with a smirk. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Wait. You knew I was coming? That's not possible!" Orochimaru spat. Sarutobi elbowed Orochimaru in the gut causing him to slide back across the roof.

"Yes I did. You can thank Naruto for that" Sarutobi said pulling off the Hokage robes.

"That damn brat! Once I kill you I'm going to kill him next!" Orochimaru said with sneer.

"Orochimaru. You won't get that chance. Jiraiya is coming here to help me kick your sorry ass" Sarutobi replied with a glare.

"Wait, that perverted imbecile is here to?!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Oh I'm the pervert? You're the one who likes little boys!" a voice shouted. Orochimaru twitched in anger. Jiraiya appeared by Sarutobi arms crossed.

"Ah Jiraiya, isn't this a surprise" Orochimaru said with a grin. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Orochimaru my old friend, this is the day you die" Jiraiya replied cracking his neck. Orochimaru gave an evil laugh.

"I can't die you fool! I need that Sharingan and you aren't going to stop me" Orochimaru replied making hand signs. A ball of fire shot at Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"Well sensei, this is going to be fun fighting with you again" Jiraiya replied with a smirk. Sarutobi smirked and made a wall of mud block the fire balls.

* * *

The Anbu were working their way to the Hokage to help, but four sound ninjas appeared surrounding the Hokage in a purple shield.

"We must get to the Hokage!" Bear said hopping up towards the shield.

"Wait! You'll die if you touch it!" Cat shouted. Too late, Bear was incinerated and he rolled down the roof screaming in agony.

"Take out those sound nin that are holding the shield up. If we take them down, then we can help Hokage-sama!" Cat ordered. Anbu began to run towards the sound nin but stopped as they created another shield in front of them so not to be killed.

"Damn it!" Cat yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the stands Sun and Oto nins were being dropped left and right. Naruto, Colin, and Gaara all stood back to back.

"Well, we're boxed in. But not for long" Colin said dropping some flash powder.

"Kill the Kazama!" yelled an Oto nin. Before the Oto nin could say anything more he was clutching his throat. Blood trickled between the Oto nin's fingers and he fell to the floor.

"Where are you Kazama!? Come out and fight you coward!" another Oto nin barked.

"Never, call me a coward" Colin spoke from behind the man. The nin jumped and began glancing around to find Colin.

"Time to die" Colin muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Wait what?" asked the nin. Colin appeared and crossed his daggers.

**"Blade Furry!"** Colin roared. Oto nins began to attack Colin to kill him. All of them met a terrible end when they lay mutilated on the ground.

The attack that Colin had used increased his speed dramatically. All the attacks that came at Colin were intercepted and countered. The last Oto nin was shaking holding a kunai. Colin finished stabbing one Oto nin in the neck and made his way to the last Oto nin.

"Time to die" Colin said running at the Oto nin with both daggers. The man brought down his kunai at Colin but missed. Colin now stood behind the nin.

**"Garrote"** Colin muttered bringing his dagger up. The dagger cut the Oto nin across the back causing him to bleed. The nin turned around and saw Colin walking away.

"You didn't kill me. Now you die!" the nin shouted.

"No, you'll die in about a minute. The attack I just did increases your blood loss ten fold" Colin replied. Sure enough the nin fell to the floor and rolled down the stairs.

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Midna, and Link were in a small group holding off multiple Suna and Oto nin.

"They just keep coming!" Ino said stabbing a Suna nin in the neck.

"Yosh! That's 34 for me Kakashi!" Gai cheered with a nice guy pose.

"I got 35 an- well now 36" Kakashi said after the Oto nin fell dead from a kunai to the head.

"Wow, you two have gotten rusty since I last fought with you" Link said doing a **Jump strike**. The strike took out three Oto nin that came up behind the cowering Sakura.

"How much do you have Link?" Kakashi asked blocking a kunai.

"I lost count at 60" Link replied ducking under a strike and stabbing the shinobi in the stomach.

"Nani!?" Gai and Kakashi yelled. Link grinned.

"Come on guys. Your rival who hasn't done ninja duty in 6 years is winning?" Link taunted.

"I'm going to catch you Link" Kakashi replied with a smirk. Link scoffed and pulled out a bow and arrow.

"62, 63, 64" Link counted after firing arrows left and right.

"Awe come on! You got a bow and arrows" Kakashi pouted.

"Not my fault I'm an expert marksman" Link retorted wrapping his arm around a Suna nins punch. Link delivered a hammer fist on the nins arm breaking it. The nin yelled in pain but was silenced as Link stabbed him in the neck.

"65" Link said looking at Midna.

* * *

Midna and Ino were conversing while killing nins that attacked them.

"So what are you at now?" Midna asked throwing a dark purple ball at a Suna nin. The ball made contact with the man vaporizing him in an explosion.

"I'm at 45 now. You?" Ino replied kicking a Oto nin in the face. The nin fell down the stairs and broke his neck.

"Well since you're at 46 now. I'm at 56" Midna replied with her impish grin.

"You're good" Ino complimented.

"Thanks. Your not bad yourself" Midna replied.

"Hey Sakura! Come and give us a hand!" Ino called. Sakura just sat there shaking with a kunai in her hand.

"Sakura! Look out!" a voice called. Sakura turned and saw a kunai heading straight for her head. She was to petrified to block. The kunai was about to hit her when it was intercepted by a shuriken.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked punching an Oto nin in the face. Sakura looked at Naruto blankly.

"I'm fine baka" Sakura replied crossing her arms.

"Gaara! Five Suna nin, twelve o' clock!" Naruto called. Gaara nodded and launched a wave of sand at the Suna nin killing them.

Kakashi and the group just finished killing the last nin in the stands.

"Is everyone okay?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded and Kakashi sighed with relief.

"More of them will be coming" Naruto voiced. Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking.

"Naruto. How many of your friends are nearby?" Kakashi asked.

"Well there's Colin, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and teme" Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded.

"Okay. I have a mission for you now" Kakashi said narrowing his eye. Naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I want you all to go outside the stadium and flank any enemies you see" Kakashi finished. Naruto nodded and was about to leave.

"Naruto! Come back here when you finish" Kakashi called. Naruto gave the thumbs up and led the group out of a hole in the wall.

"So, what is the kill count for everyone so far?" Midna asked.

"50" Gai spoke with fire in his eyes.

"51" Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

"72" Link said with a grin.

"And that leaves me with 64" Midna finished. Another group of platoons appeared in the arena.

"And we continue!" Link cheered firing an arrow. The arrow hit the nin between the eyes killing him instantly.

"I'll win Link. You and Gai don't stand a chance" Kakashi spoke with a grin.

"Curse you Link and Kakashi with your hip attitudes!" Gai yelled. Link and Kakashi sweat dropped. They shrugged and continued their contest.

* * *

Naruto was leading the group down the street. They ran crouched so avoid shuriken and kunai. Naruto felt his senses tingling.

"Hide behind cover! We're going to hold here for now!" Naruto ordered flipping over a bar counter. Colin turned invisible and stood in the shadows. Ino flipped a table to it's side and sat waiting. Sasuke hid behind a door while Sakura hid with Sasuke.

"Sakura move!" Sasuke said.

"No I want to be with you" Sakura replied. Sasuke growled and got out from the doorway.

"Sasuke! Come over here!" Naruto beckoned. Sasuke complied without hesitation and jumped behind the bar.

"Gaara. Get out in the road and distract them. They still think you're on their side" Naruto said looking at Gaara. Gaara nodded and stood in the middle of the road. The nins came into sight and spotted Gaara.

"Gaara! Why aren't you killing anything?" a Suna nin asked.

"I'm waiting for the right moment" Gaara said with his insane grin. The Suna nin gulped.

"Now!" Naruto shouted. The squad of Suna and Oto nin turned to Naruto in surprise. Naruto rushed at the nin doing a **Jump Strike** in the process. The strike connected killing two nin and sending three into nearby buildings. Ino threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai. A lot of the nin got hit but only two died.

Sasuke charged up a **Chidori**. He ran at a Suna nin and stabbed his arm through the nins chest. The nin fell to the ground dead. Gaara caught three Oto nin in his sand and crushed them. Shikamaru caught some in his shadow and Colin stabbed them with his daggers. They finished the last nin and turned to the road on the left. They saw about 12 Oto nin running at them.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and dug in his tunic. He pulled out a scroll and summoned a boomerang. **(AN: It's the Gale Boomerang)**

"Naruto-baka! Now's not the time to play with a toy!" Sakura shouted. Naruto glared at her.

"Shut up Sakura. This is a boomerang and it can do devastating damage if used right" Naruto spat. He looked up and noticed a billboard leaning against a water tower. The water tower was tiliting towards the enemy.

"Gaara, form the hardest ball of sand you can" Naruto said holding the boomerang. Gaara quickly formed a ball of rock hard sand.

"Throw it towards the water tower and I'll take it from there" Naruto ordered. Gaara threw the ball of sand towards the tower and it began to fall. Naruto gave a cry as he threw the boomerang at the sand. The boomerang caught the ball and carried it towards the water tower.

The ball slammed into the towers leg causing it to crumble.

"Get down!" Naruto ordered as he fell to the ground. The Oto nin were just about to reach them until the saw a shadow growing over them.

"Look out!" cried a nin. The group looked up to see the water tower fall off the roof crushing two Oto nin. The tank burst open and water carried the Oto nin into a weapon shop. Ino whistled.

"Who ever thought a boomerang could be so destructive?" Ino asked. They nodded in agreement and walked slowly down the road. Colin's eyes looked into the weapon shop. The nin lay dead from multiple weapons impaling them. He looked toward the window and gasped. One Oto nin that was still alive placed a paper bomb on the window. No one saw it and they stopped in front of the window.

"Paper Bomb!" Colin cried. The group hit the ground and Ino turned to the window. The bomb began to glow white.

"Ino-chan, get down!" Colin called jumping on her and pulling her to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground the bomb exploded. Glass and dust covered the street. All of them were coughing from the dust and trying to find one another. The dust cleared shortly after and everyone was alright. What caught everyones eyes was Ino looking down at Colin who was sitting up using his arms.

"You okay Ino-chan?" Colin asked with concern. Ino blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine Colin-kun" Ino replied. Colin nodded and stood up offering a hand to Ino.

Another explosion was heard a couple of blocks away from the group.

"Come on lets go!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Everyone followed Naruto down the road and into the clearing. It was a battlefield in the clearing. Many Jounin and Chuunin from Konoha were holding off the Suna and Oto nin. Naruto ran towards a Jounin who was standing behind cover.

"Who are you?" the Jounin asked peering out the corner. A shuriken missed his face by an inch.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm leading the squad here" Naruto replied pointing over his shoulder. The man nodded and held his hand out to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you kid. I'm Fuzuuki Ichigo" the Jounin replied. Naruto nodded shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo-san" Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay Naruto, you asked if you could help?" Ichigo asked. Naruto nodded and waited for a response.

"Okay. Do you see that squad of Oto and Suna nin around the corner here?" Ichigo asked. Naruto poked his head out slowly and was sent to the ground. A bolt from a crossbow hit Naruto in the head causing him to fall.

"Naruto!" Colin shouted running over to his friend. He pulled Naruto over to the wall. Naruto sat up and shook his head.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, I'm alright" Naruto said quickly.

"You alright?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, am I alright?"

"Yeah. You alright?" Colin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, quit looking at me like that" Naruto said standing up.

"Yeah, I see the squad Ichigo-san" Naruto answered cracking his neck.

"Okay. Now what I want you to do is flank them. I don't care how you do it, just flank those bastards" Ichigo ordered. Naruto nodded.

"Gaara stay here and provide cover for Ichigo and his squad. Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino stay here and help push off any nin that rush in. Shikamaru, Colin, you're with me" Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru and Colin jogged after Naruto to a backstreet. Naruto crouched down low and they followed his lead. He peered around the corner and noticed the Oto and Suna nin.

"Shikamaru give me a kunai" Naruto said holding out his hand. Shikamaru sighed muttering in annoyance. Naruto took the kunai and wrapped a paper bomb around the pommel.

"On the count of three, run in there when the bomb hits the ground" Naruto whispered. They nodded and stood up. Naruto held the kunai in his hand ready to throw it.

"One. Two. Three!" Naruto threw the kunai and waited for it to hit the target. There came a clank as the kunai hit the ground.

"Lets go!" Naruto muttered holding his sword ready to fight. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai, while Colin pulled out his daggers. Naruto ran in doing battle cry distracting the Oto and Suna nin. They were about to launch some bolts at them but were stopped when the paper bomb exploded. The three of them ran through the smoke and checked for survivors. Naruto stabbed an Oto nin that tried to pick up a crossbow.

A Suna nin stood up holding his hands in surrender.

"I surrender!" the Suna nin shouted.

"Shut-up" Naruto spat.

"I surrender" the nin spoke again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Colin yelled. The Suna nin didn't shut up, so Colin took his daggers and slashed the man across the chest. The smoke cleared and they saw Ichigo, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino looking at them. Colin gave a small wave.

"Clear!" Colin called out to them. Ichigo nodded and motioned them to come to him.

Naruto, Colin, and Shikamaru walked over to rejoin the other four teammates and Ichigo.

"Excellent job there Naruto. I'm putting you in for chuunin" Ichigo said with a grin. Gaara walked over to Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah, I guess you deserve it" Gaara said with a smirk.

"Uh, thanks Ichigo-san" Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem kid. But you should head back to the stadium and await further instruction. Me and my friends can take it from here" Ichigo said holding out his hand. Naruto shook Ichigo's hand without question.

* * *

Naruto and the others ran to the stadium and arrived fairly quick. They looked through the hallway and saw Kakashi, Gai, Link, Midna, and Kurenai all standing inside a crater in the field. They ran over to the crater and dove in.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted with a wave.

"Hey Naruto. Did you flank all the enemies?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yup! We came back here to give you a hand" Naruto replied.

"Well you're just in time. These damn Oto and Suna nin keep on coming" Link said firing another arrow. The arrow hit an Oto nin that was on the roof. The nin fell off the roof and out of site.

"That's 123 kills for me!" Link said with a grin.

"How can you kill so much so easily?" Kakashi panted throwing another shuriken. The shuriken cut the Suna nins leg and he was killed from a kick to the throat from Gai.

"Yosh! That's 89 for me!" Gai yelled.

"They're coming back!" Midna warned. The group turned to the Western wall which was completely destroyed. Sure enough there were hundreds of Suna and Oto nin running into the arena and hiding in holes.

"Get ready!" Link said aiming another arrow. Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned his bow and arrow. Link grinned at him.

"Okay Naruto. Show me how well you can shoot" Link said with a grin. Naruto nodded and pulled the arrow back. He released the arrow and it hit an Oto nin in the lungs. The nin gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"Nice shot" Link praised. Naruto went through some hand signs.

**"Kagebunshin-no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled. 100 clones of Naruto appeared and drew back arrows.

"Good idea Naruto!" Kurenai said with smile.

"Thanks Kurenai-chan" Naruto teased. He smirked as he saw her blush and turn away. Naruto released another arrow causing his clones to mimic him. Arrows rained down onto the advancing Suna and Oto nin. Lots of them were pierced with arrows and fell to the ground.

"Disperse!" shouted an Oto nin. The enemies fell back and created trenches via paper bombs. The nin jumped into the trenches and pulled out crossbows.

"Oh shit! Duck!" Kakashi shouted. They ducked in time except for Colin. Arrows whistled down and four pierced him. One hit him in his lung, the other three hit him in the back.

"Colin!" Naruto yelled running over to him. He pulled Colin to the trench wall and pulled the arrows out of him.

"Medic!" Link called out desperately. Another arrow whizzed by, this time it caught Kakashi and hit him in the stomach.

"Ack!" Kakashi yelped as he fell back.

"Sensei!" Sakura shrieked. Kakashi crawled over to the trench wall and passed out.

"Medic! We need a medic down here!" Link called getting angry. There came a hissing sound in front of the trench. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened in horror.

"Paper bomb!" Naruto yelled. The bomb exploded blasting Naruto off his feet. Naruto hit the ground and blacked out. He heard his ears ringing and he opened his eyes. He felt himself being pulled back to the trench wall.

"You'll be okay Naruto. Just hang on!" Link croaked. Naruto looked down and noticed multiple bits of shrapnel from the kunai in his chest and stomach. He put pressure on his chest to stop the bleeding but with little effect.

Naruto felt around his chest for his whistle to summon Argorok. He couldn't find it, he glanced over the trench to see a small silver whistle shaped like a dragon. Naruto stood up not caring that he was walking into enemy fire. He walked slowly with an occasional limp towards the whistle. Naruto bent down and picked up the whistle only to see a paper bomb land by his feet. The paper bomb exploded sending Naruto back into the trench. Naruto hit the ground and coughed up blood.

He saw Gaara move over to him and formed a shield of sand. Naruto turned his head to the right to see Shikamaru get hit with a stray arrow in the chest. He fell to the ground knocked out. He looked to his left to see Colin's and Kakashi's bodies being guarded by a shield of sand.

Naruto noticed Sasuke throwing kunai and shuriken at the nin. Sasuke was still standing but fell to the ground when two arrows hit him. One hit him in the shoulder the other in his chest. He fell on his back unconscious. Ino fell to the ground from chakra depletion and passed out. The only ones standing where Link, Gai, Midna, Kurenai, Gaara, and Sakura.

Well, Sakura was cradling Sasuke's head in her lap stroking his head. Naruto looked over to Link, Midna, and Kurenai. Kurenai was panting and fell to the ground. She tried to stand back up but fell to the ground from chakra depletion. Link fired three arrows at once and went to reach for more.

He was out of arrows so he pulled out his sword and began to fight some Oto nin that ran into the trench. Link killed at least 10 before he got hurt. Naruto's eyes widened as Link got slashed in the chest and leg. He fell to his knees with clenched teeth trying to endure the pain. Link was about to stand up until an Oto nin walked up behind him and stabbed a kunai into Link's back. Link screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The Oto nin was walking towards Gaara and Naruto until he was vaporized by a purple ball.

Midna ran over to Link and pulled him to the trench wall holding his unconscious form. Midna held Link's head to her breasts and buried her face in his hair. Naruto looked down at the whistle and put it to his mouth. He took a deep breath and blew into the whistle.

No sooner had he blown the whistle, Argorok came and began breathing fire on the Suna and Oto nin. As they caught fire they ran around screaming until they eventually burned to death. After the last of them were killed, no more remained in sight. Naruto released a long held breath and fell back onto the ground. He turned his head to see some medics running towards them. Naruto smiled at the fact they were going to be okay. He gained his hearing back and heard Link call his name.

"Nice job Naruto. I couldn't have been more proud to be your sensei" Link said with a grin. Naruto grinned back. Link pulled out a golden arrow and threw it to Naruto.

"Naruto. Get up there and destroy that barrier that is blocking the Hokage" Link ordered before passing out. Naruto got up, his wounds were bleeding, but the shrapnel was out thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto sheathed his blade and picked up his bow. He jumped onto the roof of the stadium and ran towards the barrier.

"Kid get out of here! This isn't a place for you to stay!" Cat yelled. Naruto looked over and shook his head.

"I'm breaking through that barrier" Naruto stated. He pulled out the golden arrow and aimed it dead center with the barrier.

"Gods! Give me Light!" Naruto yelled to the heavens. Golden Light began to appear around the arrow. Naruto pulled back on the bow and took a breath.

**"Light Arrow!"** Naruto roared. He released the arrow and it shot with a golden blur towards the barrier. The arrow hit the barrier and it began to glow white. The barrier began to crack surprising the sound nin and the Anbu. There came a crack as the barrier shattered like glass. Naruto, not wasting any time ran into the fight with Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru.

* * *

The three men stopped their fighting and turned around to see the barrier cracking. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock.

"No! That's not possible!" Orochimaru bellowed. The barrier shattered like glass and it fell. They heard hurried footsteps and saw Naruto break through the trees. He landed in front of Orochimaru with a smirk.

"What's up?" Naruto asked pulling out the golden arrow. It began to glow gold.

"Jiraiya! Old man! Hold him down! I need a good shot!" Naruto said aiming the arrow. Orochimaru began to cackle madly.

"Naruto-kun. Leave now and I won't kill you" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Bullshit. You lie through your teeth Orochimaru" Naruto spat.

"Uzumaki. Today you interfered with my plans for the last time!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto chuckled at Orochimaru who glared at him.

"I'm not an Uzumaki" Naruto said pulling back on the bow. Orochimaru smirked.

"Oh? Then who are you?" Orochimaru asked with a sneer. Naruto smirked and it made Orochimaru uneasy.

"My name is, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied. Orochimaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"T-That's not possible! You lie!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Look into my eyes and say that, Orochimaru" Naruto replied pulling off his headband while looking at the ground. He slowly raised his head up and opened his eyes. Orochimaru screamed in horror.

"This cannot be! How!? How!?" Orochimaru yelled. Jiraiya was a little confused on what scared the shit out of Orochimaru.

"Die" Naruto spat. He fired the arrow so quick Orochimaru couldn't react. The arrow pierced Orochimaru's chest and he screamed.

"What did you do to me!? My arms feel like they're burning!" Orochimaru screamed. Naruto smirked at Orochimaru.

"That arrow destroys anything evil. So I fired it at you. But I missed, it was supposed to hit your heart. So now it's going to destroy your arms" Naruto informed feeling dizzy.

Orochimaru's arms turned black and lay helplessly at his side.

"You little brat! Give me back my arms!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto smiled and then laughed.

"That's impossible to do. Once the arrow pierced you, you're arms were fucked. So now you can never perform a jutsu ever again" Naruto spat. Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror and he screamed in pain. The four sound nins that held the barrier appeared by Orochimaru and picked him up.

"Retreat. The invasion failed, we must leave" Orochimaru wheezed. The sound nin shunshined away with Orochimaru. Jiraiya and Sarutobi ran up to Naruto who fell to his knees.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded and swayed a little bit. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto. Let me see your eyes" Jiraiya said looking down at him.

"Sure, what ever you say Ero-sennin" Naruto replied falling on his back looking at the sky. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto's eyes and gasped.

_"But how?! How does he have the Rinnegan?!"_ Jiraiya thought in his mind. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and knew he didn't know something he should.

"Jiraiya get Naruto to the hospital, and tell me about the Rinnegan" Sarutobi spoke. Jiraiya nodded and picked Naruto up. He smiled down at his godson and ruffled his hair.

"Your father would be proud, Naruto" Jiraiya muttered as he shunshined to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Please Read and Review when done. I would like to know what people think of the story. See you next time! Next chapter will contain Lemons and hints of past sexual experiences. Till next time, CaptainPrice, out!**

**CaptainPrice: Next chapter, 'Rest and Relaxation'**

**Naruto: Wouldn't it have been easier if it was, R&R?**

**CaptainPrice: Hey! It's my story, I can do whatever the hell I want!**

**Naruto: Sorry, don't need to be a total asshole about it.**

**CaptainPrice: Want to repeat that Naruto? (Pulls up M4)**

**Naruto: No. And what the fuck is that? (Points to M4)**

**CaptainPrice: Your diagnosis for going to the hospital. (Grins evilly, and cocks M4)**

**Naruto: You know I'm a fucking ninja right? **

**CaptainPrice: And?**

**Naruto: I can kick your ass right here.**

**CaptainPrice: No you can't. We're technically in my mind, and what I say goes. You're techniques are worthless.**

**Naruto: Oh...Shit. **

**CaptainPrice: Bring it on, Willyy!! (Starts firing M4)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay! Here's the next chapter for 'Son of a Hokage' Hope viewers like it. Warning!: This chapter contains lemons and hints of lemons. This chapter also has a torture scene for kakashi, not a bash, just a humorous scene. In case you're wondering the one who got the most kills last chapter was Link with 135. I think that's what it was when I counted, if not, I have bad arithmatic. So, without any further delay, lets get ot the chapter. Read and Review when done please.**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**CaptainPrice: Okay now I can start the-(Eyes widen in horror)**

**CaptainPrice: Nooo!! Not the disclaimer again! **

**Naruto: Oh quit your bitching! And shut your yap will ya?!**

**CaptainPrice: Whatever just do the disclaimer. And why are you talking with a Brooklyn accent?**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns the OC's and the idea of the Story.**

**Naruto: And to answer your question Captain. I like talking with a New York accent.**

**CaptainPrice: Oh fuck, here we go again. (Slaps forehead)**

* * *

Three days had passed since the defeat of Suna and Oto. Many shinobi died giving their lives to protect the village. The total amount of casualties reached 84 and the shinobi suffered a major blow. Lots of the village had been destroyed or damaged in the fight, thankfully not beyond repair.

The hospital was filled with lots of injured shinobi but lots of them had been released. The shinobi that stayed in the hospital from their injuries were, Kakashi, Link, Sasuke, Colin, Kurenai, Ino, and Naruto. Gaara had his sand defend him throughout the fight so he didn't get injured. While Sakura, on the other hand didn't do a damn thing didn't have a scratch. Out of the group that was injured, Naruto was banged up the most. Turns out the shrapnel from the two paper bombs cut multiple veins and a couple arteries. He had a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Both had been broken and injured but were long since repaired.

While in the hospital Naruto got some visits from Jiraiya, Sasuke which surprised him, Sarutobi, Ino, Gaara, Colin, Shane, Sasame, Kakashi, Midna, Link and Kurenai. Hell even the sand nin came and visited Naruto. They thanked him for setting Gaara in the right path. But the one person that didn't visit Naruto was Sakura. Although this didn't surprise him, he thought she would have had some concern for him. But he did find out from Sasuke that she visited him from the start of visiting hours to the end of visiting time. Naruto told Sasuke he wasn't surprised but Sasuke could tell Naruto was disappointed in Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was about to fall asleep but he heard a knock on his door. Naruto turned to his door and saw a shadow outside it.

"It's open!" Naruto called. The door opened and Temari came in. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" Temari asked sitting by his bed. Naruto shrugged.

"A lot better, now that you're here" Naruto replied. Temari felt a blush build in her face. She placed her hand on Naruto's and leaned to his bed.

"I'm flattered Naruto-kun" Temari said with a blush. Naruto smirked and leaned towards Temari. Temari leaned in and kissed him. Naruto kissed back without any hesitation. Temari moaned and rolled onto the bed with Naruto. Temari slid her hands up Naruto's chest and opened up his shirt. Naruto was surprised and broke the kiss.

"Wait, what about Gaara?" Naruto asked not wanting Gaara to kill him later. Temari smiled and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Don't worry, he said he prefers I was with you rather than any other guy" Temari replied grinding into him. Naruto groaned as he felt his member hardening.

"Well, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded with a blush.

"Yes. I want you and only you Naruto-kun" Temari replied kissing him again. Naruto grinned under the kiss and rolled them over. Temari squeaked in surprise and smiled at Naruto. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed it. Temari moaned and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back.

Naruto trailed his hands down to Temari's robes and crept inside. Temari gasped and moved her hand down Naruto's shirt. She pulled it off revealing his well chest. Naruto pulled Temari's kimono open and threw it to the floor. She lay there in a black bra and panties. He blushed as he looked at Temari's large breasts and kissed her again. Temari pulled off Naruto's pants and left him in his boxers. Naruto brought his hands up to her breasts and massaged it. Temari moaned loudly and gripped his hand against her breasts tighter.

"Care to remove this for me Naruto-kun?" Temari asked with a voice that could seduce any man. Naruto nodded and his hand trailed to her back. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Temari's breasts jiggled and went back into place. Her breasts were D-cupped with pink nipples.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Naruto replied kissing her neck and working his way down. Temari moaned and writhed under Naruto. Naruto placed one of Temari's breasts in his mouth. Temari moaned and pushed Naruto's head deeper into her cleavage. His hand trailed down to Temari's panties and stroked them.

Temari moaned loudly and began to feel heat growing inside her. Naruto undid her panties and threw them beside her bra. He pushed his tongue inside Temari's folds. Temari gasped and moaned louder than ever. He licked her clit while rubbing her breasts. Temari felt the pleasure too much to hold.

"Naruto-kun! I'm about to cum!" Temari gasped. Naruto licked her again causing her to cum over the hospital sheets. He cleaned up any of the juices with his tongue and climbed up to Temari and kissed her again. Temari flipped them over so she was on top. She smirked down at Naruto and went to his ear.

"Your turn" Temari whispered.

She pulled off Naruto's boxers and his member sprung free. She dropped the boxers to the side of the bed. Temari blushed as she looked at his seven inch friend. She kissed Naruto again and began pumping his shaft. Naruto growled and groaned from Temari's hand job. Temari placed his member inside her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could only describe this as the best thing in the world. Naruto felt something building up inside his member.

"Temari, I'm about to cum" Naruto warned. Temari nodded and sucked harder. Naruto exploded and filled Temari's mouth with his seed. Temari swallowed his cum and kissed him again. She placed his member at her entrance.

"Wait, Temari. What if you get pregnant?" Naruto asked not wanting her to regret this. She smiled down at him.

"Don't worry about it. I have a birth control jutsu on me. So go ahead" Temari replied kissing his jawline. Naruto nodded and pushed inside her slowly. Temari moaned as he entered her. He kept going until he felt a barrier.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded and Naruto thrusted into her. Temari winced as she felt some pain but it quickly died giving a dull throb. Naruto exited and entered again. Temari began to ride him and kissed him again.

Temari felt another orgasm building up, as did Naruto.

"Temari-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned.

"Cum inside me Naruto-kun" Temari replied. Naruto pushed in three more times and released. Temari released moments later and collapsed onto Naruto. Both were panting and sweating. Temari looked up at Naruto and smiled. Naruto pulled out her hair buns and her hair fell down to her upper back.

"You look nice with your hair down Temari-chan" Naruto said with a smile. Temari blushed and snuggled up to Naruto. He brought the covers back up and covered himself and Temari.

Temari rolled onto her side and sighed happily. Naruto pressed up against her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed one hand on her stomach and the other on one of her breasts. Temari felt his hot breath at the back of her neck and blushed.

"Goodnight Temari-chan" Naruto whispered kissing her cheek. Temari smiled and pressed against Naruto further.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" Temari replied closing her eyes.

"I love you Temari-chan" Naruto whispered. Temari blushed and had to prevent herself from squealing.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" Temari replied placing her head against his chest. The two lovers fell asleep arm in arm. Little did they know that certain pink haired kunoichi was looking at them through the doors window.

* * *

Sakura looked at the scene with rage.

**"What does he see in her?!"** Inner Sakura raged. Sakura shook her head and began to walk down the hall. She looked up and noticed Gaara and Kankuro walking towards her.

_"Time to tell them what their sister is up to"_ Sakura thought with a sickening smile.

"Haruno" Gaara greeted neutrally. Kankuro nodded his head at her.

"Are you going to visit Naruto?" Sakura asked. Both boys nodded, Sakura smirked.

"Well, you aren't going to like what you see" Sakura began crossing her arms. Gaara cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on with them?" Kankuro asked. He already knew Temari loved Naruto, and he didn't have any problem with that.

"They just got done having sex" Sakura replied with venom. Gaara smirked and Kankuro groaned. Sakura smirked at the sight of Gaara looking down the hall with a smug look.

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up Kankuro!" Gaara beamed. Kankuro pulled out his wallet and began counting.

"100, 200, 300, 350, 400" Kankuro spoke handing the money to Gaara. Sakura was both confused and angry.

"What's wrong with you two!? Don't you find it enraging that they had sex in a hospital?!" Sakura screeched. They both winced at the tone of her voice.

"Not in the slightest" Gaara and Kankuro voiced at the same time. Sakura's jaw dropped and she became angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Sakura screamed pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Nothing is wrong with us. We would rather have Temari dating Naruto instead of that Uchiha prick and other guys" Kankuro replied calmly.

"Why would you want that baka instead of Sasuke-kun? And what do you mean instead of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked cracking her fists.

"The Uchiha came up to us earlier today and demanded us to let him marry Temari" Kankuro spat. Sakura was crestfallen that Sasuke didn't ask her to marry him.

"We told him that we already gave her to Naruto. And quite frankly, I am glad I did" Gaara spoke looking at Sakura.

"It was the least we could do for him for putting Gaara's sanity back in place" Kankuro added. Gaara winced at the thought of his sanity earlier and nodded in agreement.

Sakura was angry and decided to voice her mind.

"I'm going to tell the council about this. They're going to make Temari marry Sasuke and I will make sure of it" Sakura spat. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other and laughed so hard they began to cry.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura yelled.

"Two reasons" Kankuro replied holding his side.

"One, you're such a tattle tale brat, trying to tell the council" Kankuro continued. Sakura opened her mouth but Gaara spoke up.

"Two, the Uchiha tried it. The council tried to make us marry her off to him, but we told them it was a disgrace" Gaara added. Sakura gave a frustrated cry and stomped away. Gaara and Kankuro laughed again and pulled out a camera.

"Blackmail?" Gaara asked. Kankuro nodded with a grin.

"Oh yeah" Kankuro replied. The two of them went to Naruto's room and saw Temari and Naruto sleeping. Their clothes were on the floor and they were pressed up against each other. They took the picture and left the hospital.

"This is gonna save our asses in the future" Kankuro spoke looking at the picture. Gaara nodded approvingly and they went back to their hotel.

* * *

In another part of the hospital, Colin lay in his bed with two figures at his sides. He grinned at the two girls by his side and pulled them closer to him. Colin had found his second wife. Yamanaka Ino. Sasame and Ino both slept on either side of Colin. Both of them were beautiful and awesome in bed. While Ino's bust didn't match Sasame's, her C-cupped bust was still growing. Sasame, on the other hand, had D-cupped breasts that were bordering Double D. If this keeps up, she might be a second Tsunade. He pulled his wives closer to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Shane collapsed on his bed after a _'dinner'_ with Yugao. Yugao was laying on his chest after their little love making. He grinned, at his wife who grinned up at him.

"You know all my pleasure points don't you, Shane-chan?" Yugao purred. Shane rolled his eyes and chuckled. He pulled Yugao closer to him and buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah. I know a lot of things Yugao-hime" Shane muttered. He yawned and began to close his eyes.

"Goodnight Shane-chan" Yugao whispered giving a quick kiss. Shane smiled and caressed her face.

"Goodnight Yugao-hime" Shane replied hugging her to him.

* * *

Link and Midna currently in the middle of their love session. Midna was moaning Link's name loudly as he teased her.

"Stop teasing me, Wolf" Midna moaned. Link grinned and kissed Midna who kissed back. Midna rolled over so she was on top. Midna smirked down at Link.

"I'm in control now, Link" Midna whispered into his ear. Link grinned and squeezed her breasts lightly. Midna gasped in surprise and trailed her arms up Link's chest.

Midna began to ride Link and kissed him again. Link trailed his hands down Midna's back. One rested on her back, the other on her butt. Link squeezed Midna's firm ass and she moaned loudly. Link began to speed up movement. He entered and exited Midna faster as she rode him.

Link was about to reach his limit and decided to warn Midna.

"Midna-hime, I'm going to cum" Link warned. Midna smiled down at him and nodded.

"Cum inside me, Link. Please?" Midna asked with desperation. Link nodded and continued to enter and exit Midna. Midna felt her womb growing with intense warmth and pleasure. She couldn't hold it much longer.

"I'm cumming!" they both yelled. Midna clamped down on Link's member squeezing his seed out. Midna felt his seed enter her body and she came moments later. Link's member popped out of Midna and he brought the covers over them.

Midna crawled up her lovers chest and kissed him deeply. Link placed one hand around Midna's back and the other around her head. They broke apart later for much needed air. Midna nudged her nose against Link's. She fell on top of Link and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Link ran a hand through Midna's hair and clasped her other hand with his.

Midna sighed in contempt and began to close her eyes.

"I wonder how our kids will ask us where we made love?" Link asked. Midna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"We'll tell them when they ask. Once in a tree, once in a hospital" Midna replied. Link blushed in embarrassment. The first time they made love was at his house, which was built in with a tree. Now, they just got done having sex again. Only this time, it was in a hospital surrounded with many rooms. Link and Midna could hear people talking in rooms around them.

"Oh, finally!" a woman spoke.

"Justice! Sweet Justice!" shouted a man.

"Time for some nice sleep" another woman said in relief. Link and Midna rolled their eyes and snuggled together.

"Goodnight, Midna-hime" Link whispered kissing her neck then her lips. Midna moaned and smiled at Link.

"Goodnight, my little wolf" Midna replied. Link smiled and hugged his wife to him. Midna closed her eyes and fell asleep with a peaceful look on her face. Link brushed a strand of her fire orange hair from her face.

_"Man, I can't believe I met her a year ago and could barely tolerate her"_ Link thought.

_"But now, here she is. My wife, the queen of the twili"_ Link smiled and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, much to Kurenai's displeasure. She disliked perverts with a passion, and now, she was sharing a room with one of the biggest perverts in the village. When Kurenai found out Naruto was the one who saved the Third Hokage from an almost certain death, she began to fall for the boy. While he brought out many similarities of her old crush, Namikaze Minato, she couldn't help but wonder if he was related to him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kakashi give a perverted giggle.

"Kakashi, put that damn book away. Now!" Kurenai ordered. Kakashi sighed and set it down under his pillow.

"Must you ruin my fun Kurenai-chan?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. Kurenai twitched, she didn't like being flirted with, especially if it was a pervert like Kakashi.

"Shut-up, Kakashi" Kurenai hissed. Kakashi only laughed and continued.

"Awe, I can't call you Kurenai-chan? You let Naruto do it all the time" Kakashi said crossing his arms. Kurenai reddened at that and glared at Kakashi.

"I have to restrain myself from killing him" Kurenai said gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"No. You choose not to hurt him, because" Kakashi began taking a deep breath.

"Don't you dare!" Kurenai shouted. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"You love Naruto, you love Naruto. Ha! Ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kakashi sang. Kurenai was so red with embarrassment that she pulled out a kunai and ran at Kakashi.

"You fucking pervert!" Kurenai screamed running at Kakashi. Kakashi gulped and ran out the door, holding his fluid packet. Kurenai ran after him swaying slightly from the chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi ran and hid in a doorway panting. He cursed himself for not stopping. Kakashi heard hurried footsteps and pressed himself against the wall. Kurenai ran by him and turned down another hall. Kakashi released a breath in relief.

"Oh man, that was too close. I thought she found me" Kakashi muttered to himself. He then tensed as he felt a tip of a kunai against his back.

"I did. That was a clone you moron" Kurenai hissed.

"Say goodbye to your manhood!" Kurenai shouted lunging the kunai towards Kakashi's crotch.

"Holy shit! Wait! Wait!" Kakashi pleaded running again.

"Not a chance! Now come back here! You've crossed the line, your nuts are mine!" Kurenai replied. Kakashi gave a smirk and cocked his head over his shoulder.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Kakashi asked slowing down a little bit. Kurenai flushed in anger.

"Not like that! Only Naruto-kuns are!" Kurenai shouted. Kakashi's visible eye widened then he grinned.

"Oh, so that's how it is? Tell me how it goes for you two. I want to know if he's a screamer" Kakashi said sprinting away. Kurenai was flushed with embarrassment and shook her head.

"Kakashi! You're going to die!" Kurenai yelled sprinting after him.

* * *

Kurenai began to walk down the hallway slowly. She sensed Kakashi hiding in the hall.

"Where are you Kakashi-baka? I know you're here" Kurenai spoke. Kakashi gulped as he desperately tried to hold his chakra control. Unfortunately, he was trying so hard drops of sweat began to trickle down his face. Kakashi felt the sweat moving down his face, and he was right over Kurenai.

_"Oh no. Please no! Please no! I'll go to church on Sunday's"_ Kakashi prayed in his mind. Too bad luck didn't stay with him. The drop of sweat fell off his face and landed on the floor in front of kurenai. Kurenai heard the drip of water and looked up to see nothing. But something caught her eye. A shadow fell down from the ceiling in the hall in front of her.

"Time to die Kakashi" Kurenai smirked. She ran around the corner and found Kakashi limping towards their room. Kurenai grinned and shunshined into the room and fell on her bed.

* * *

Kakashi opened the door moments later and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you Kami! I'm safe" Kakashi said falling to his knees clasping his hands in prayer. Kurenai smirked and walked to Kakashi with her kunai.

"Not quite" Kurenai whispered in his ear. Kakashi screamed as Kurenai lunged a stab at his jewels. Kakashi dodged and landed on his bed.

"Kurenai! Have mercy! This is a hospital! We're supposed to do some rest and relaxation" Kakashi pleaded covering his crotch. Kurenai sighed and pinned Kakashi's cuffs to the bed.

"I'm feeling generous today. I won't cut your balls off, but I will kick and stomp on them repeatedly" Kurenai said with a sinister smile. Kakashi was about to open his mouth to negotiate but was cut off with a sharp pain to his _'cash and prizes'_. That night in Konoha, everyone was treated to the screams of Hatake Kakashi. Everyone awoke from their sleep in the hospital to hear Kakashi cry in pain and plead.

"No more! Please, no more!" Kakashi sobbed desperately trying to clutch his busted balls. Kurenai smirked.

"Don't try moving Kakashi. The kunai won't budge" Kurenai said with a giggle. Kakashi now began to whimper and sob in pain. Every man in the hospital flinched as they heard a sickening crunch. They held their crotches in sympathy. The men planned to give Kakashi a good _'Get Well Soon!'_ card. Kakashi gave the loudest scream and woke up the entire hospital. The women of Konoha blushed at what Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You crushed Truman! He was too young to be busted open! Now little Jonny has to avenge him!" Kakashi yelled as tears fell form his face.

The men sweat dropped and flinched as they heard another crunch.

"My scrotum!" Kakashi yelled. Kurenai was laughing insanely.

"I'm just getting started Kakashi!" Kurenai retorted stomping down on him again.

"No! Captain Winky!" Kakashi cried. The kicks and stomps to the crotch went on for another hour before Kurenai went to her bed.

"Sleep well Kakashi-baka" Kurenai said with a smile. Kakashi, sobbed into his hands. He flinched and cried in pain. His dick hurt just from crying.

_"Hurts so bad. Note to self. Never, ever, ever, Ever! Piss Kurenai off"_ Kakashi thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kakashi could see a little white ball with a golden halo above it's head with white wings.

"Truman! Don't leave me!" Kakashi cried.

**_"Avenge me Jonnny! Avenge me!"_** Truman called as he flew into the golden gates.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter! Read and Review when done please. And don't forget about my other story, Resident Edville. Next chapter 'New Chuunin and a Mission' Chapter should be out late this week maybe sooner. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: I think I put Kakashi through hell.**

**Kakashi: Oh man, now I have to get my balls fixed.**

**CaptainPrice: You'll be fine, your balls will be bruised to grape fruit size. But you'll still survive with one nut.**

**Kakashi: You're not nice! (Crosses arms)**

**CaptainPrice: I know. But now that that's out of the way, I got a new nickname for you. Wanna hear it?**

**Kakashi: Oh Jesus, not only do you make Kurenai destroy my balls, but you have a new nickname for me? Wow this is just getting better and better.**

**CaptainPrice: Anyway. I now dub you, 'One Hung High'**

**Kakashi: Oh god no! (Kakashi gets on hands and knees)**

**Rookie Nine/CaptainPrice/Orochimaru/Jiraiya/Tsunade/Jounin/Minato/Kushina/Team 13/Akatsuki/Bijuu: (Rolls on floor laughing)**

**Kakashi: Oh the humiliation. (Floors wheelchair out of sight)**

**See you next time! -CaptainPrice**


	22. Chapter 22

****

Okay, here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' Thank you for being patient, and I'm proud to announce this story has almost 20k hits. Read and Review when done as always. And before I forget, I set up a poll for an enchantment that should restore the Sun Eaters power to kill Uchiha Madara. The poll is on my profile page, polls will close in a couple chapters. Now without any further delay, lets get to the chapter!

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**CaptainPrice: Good morning Naruto!**

**Naruto: Who are you, and what have you done with CaptainPrice?**

**CaptainPrice: You're looking at CaptainPrice. How are you doing this morning**

**Naruto: What's got you so happy? Did you get laid?**

**CaptainPrice: No. (I wish I did) but no. I got my first guy to lvl 70 on WoW a couple days ago.**

**Naruto: Finally! What took you so long to do it?**

**CaptainPrice: I've been busy going on and off. Now, be a good boy and say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: CaptainPrice does not own me, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns his OC's and the idea of the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Good job, now get the fuck out of here!**

* * *

A week went by until Link, Midna, Colin, Ino, Sasuke, Shane, and Naruto were released from the hospital. The rookie nine and team Gai went to say goodbye to the sand genin. Just as they were about to leave, Naruto walked up to Temari and placed his hand gently under Temari's chin.

"I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Naruto asked. Temari saw a tear trickle down the side of his face. She gently placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and looked up at him. Temari shook her head and smiled up at Naruto.

"Don't talk like that Naruto-kun. I'll always be with you, whether it's here or I'm elsewhere" Temari replied. Naruto nodded and leaned towards Temari.

"You said you wanted to see what's under my headband right?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded.

"Okay. I'll show you, but you have to promise me never to tell anyone about this" Naruto whispered. Temari nodded again and placed her hands on Naruto's hitai-ate and pulled it off his eyes. His eyes were closed and they opened slowly. Temari gasped and then blushed.

"You're eyes" Temari whispered carressing his face. Naruto smiled and looked at Temari.

"This is my dojutsu, the Rinnegan" Naruto replied with a small grin.

"It's creepy. But, it makes you look even more sexy" Temari said with a blush. Naruto blushed and leaned his head down towards Temari's.

Their lips connected and they kissed passionately. Temari's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. While Naruto's hands were placed on her side and cheek. Their tongues battled with each other fighting for dominance.

They broke apart, Temari's lips tugging at Naruto's lightly.

"I love you" Temari whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too" Naruto replied. Temari left Naruto's embrace with some tears in her eyes. Naruto could tell Temari didn't want to leave his arms, but she had to.

Naruto and the genin waved goodbye to the sand genin. Naruto stood there, tears fell down his face lightly. The sand genin vanished from view.

The rookie nin, team Gai, and the jounin looked at Naruto. A gentle breeze blew from the gates carrying leaves with it. The jounin looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Had he been wearing the white trench coat, minus the whisker marks, he would look just like the Yondaime.

Link, Midna, and Ichigo came up to the group.

"Hey Link!" Shane greeted. Link waved back.

"Yo!" Link replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Link turned and looked at Naruto who had placed his headband around his eyes.

"We were sent to come bring you and the other genin to the Hokage's office" Link replied. Naruto nodded and jumped to the roofs. Shane, Colin and Sasame followed Naruto and hopped onto the roofs.

"Lets get moving" Ichigo spoke turning on his heel.

* * *

The Hokage had been reading a certain orange book with a perverted grin on his face. He sensed some chakra signatures coming towards his office and he quickly snapped his book shut. Sarutobi put his book away just in time as Naruto, Colin, Shane, and Sasame entered via the window. The Hokage looked at the four of them with a smile.

"So, you managed to get here, huh?" Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto and the others nodded.

"Good. We can continue when the others come here" Sarutobi said leaning back in his chair. Five minutes passed, and the rookie nine, along with Jiraiya, team Gai, and the jounin entered the office.

"Good. Now we can continue" Sarutobi spoke glancing at Kakashi who was in a wheelchair. He smirked at what Kurenai had done to him. The Hokage motioned

for the rookie nine and team Gai to come forward. Naruto, Colin, Shane, and Sasame stood next to them. The Hokage walked in front of his desk and stood in front of them. He smiled at the genin.

"I can say. All of you have made me proud" Sarutobi spoke. The genin bowed and thanked Sarutobi.

"I have called you all here to announce the chuunin" Sarutobi continued. He nodded at a jounin by his desk. The jounin opened a box of chuunin flak vests.

"When I call your name, please come and take your vest" Sarutobi instructed. The genin nodded and waited.

"Fuzuuki Sasame" Sarutobi called. Sasame walked forward and picked up her vest. Her vest had a stitched on patch of a sword. Sasame bowed to the Hokage and put her vest on. Shane and Colin congratulated Sasame.

"Kazama Shane. I hereby promote you back to jounin" Sarutobi spoke with a smile, holding a blue jounin vest. Shane walked forward and put on his jounin vest which had a patch with two swords crossing each other.

"Kazama Colin" Colin walked forward and picked up his red vest. His vest had a patch of a dagger. Colin thanked the Hokage and walked back to his team.

Sarutobi picked up the last vest. Sasuke smirked and began to walk forward for the vest.

"Naara Shikamaru" Sarutobi spoke not missing the look of anger on Sasuke's face. He saw Naruto's face expression which looked crestfallen.

_"He has no idea what his promotion is" _Sarutobi thought with a smile. Shikamaru walked forward and took his vest from the Hokage. His vest had a patch with a shadow. Shikamaru thanked the Hokage and walked back to the group.

"Wait! Why is he a chuunin?! Sasuke-kun should have the vest!" Sakura screeched. Everyone in the room looked at Sakura with a glare.

"Shikamaru had shown excellent strategy during his fight against Temari" Sarutobi replied calmly.

"Well then give him the jounin vest!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, shut-up" Naruto spoke with a cold voice. Sakura was about to yell and attack Naruto, but stopped when she heard the Hokage clear his throat.

"I'm not done yet. I have one more promotion to give" Sarutobi said with an annoyed tone. Sarutobi pulled out a black vest.

"A tokubetsu-jounin?" all the jounin sensei asked. Sarutobi nodded and grinned.

"Yes. This promotion wasn't given to a genin since Uchiha Itachi" Sarutobi replied. Many people gasped and Sasuke grew angry at Itachi's name.

"With this promotion, that means the kid in the group here can give Itachi a run for his money" Asuma spoke with a smirk. Sarutobi nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Now when I call the persons name, come forward please" Sarutobi spoke. Sasuke walked forward and was about to grab the vest.

"Sasuke. Come back here, he didn't say the name yet" Kakashi said with a bored tone.

"I'm an Uchiha. I don't need to wait. Now Hokage-sama, can I have my vest please?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Sasuke. This vest isn't for you" Sarutobi spoke looking down at the Uchiha.

"Then who's is it?" Sakura asked getting angry.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Come up here and get your vest!" Sarutobi said with a grin. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop.

"No freaking way! Naruto's a tokubetsu jounin?!" Kiba yelled. Sarutobi nodded with a smile. Naruto wasn't even aware he was walking to receive his vest.

Naruto picked up the vest with shaking hands and put it on. He had a patch on his with a longsword on it. Naruto walked back to his promoted friends who were looking at him with surprise.

Sasuke was raging mad. He watched Naruto walk back down to team 13.

"Why the hell did you make Naruto-baka, a tokubetsu jounin!?" Sakura shrieked. Everyone turned their attention to Sakura.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Kakashi asked sternly. Sakura just glared at Kakashi.

"Yes! One, how can that baka be the same level as Itachi?! Two, Sasuke-kun is the only one who is equal to him! Three, Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha! Naruto is a nobody!" Sakura screeched running at Naruto.

"Give me that vest Naruto-baka! It belongs to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed clutching Naruto's vest. Naruto got angry and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"You wanna start something, you stupid bitch?!" Naruto spat. Sakura was shocked that Naruto called her that, but was angry that Naruto didn't take the hit.

"Give that vest to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted throwing another punch at Naruto. Naruto caught the fist and began to bend it back.

"Shane was right. You should just give up being a kunoichi. You have no talent, now stop attacking me or you're going to regret it" Naruto spat. Sakura winced as every word hit her.

"Give it to him you dumbass!" Sakura screamed again. Naruto had enough, this time it was going to end violently.

Sakura threw a kick at Naruto's side. Naruto quickly grabbed her ankle and lifted her off the floor. Sakura back flipped and landed on her butt.

"You know that attacking a fellow shinobi is punishable by death?" Naruto asked. Sakura scoffed.

"I'm a true ninja! You are below me!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura. Naruto outranks you so much, it's not even funny" Kakashi spoke glaring at her.

"You're giving him too much credit sensei" Sakura replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Sakura. If you say you're better than me, then fight me" Naruto said flatly looking at her. Sakura turned to Naruto and smirked. Everyone shook their heads. Sakura would accept the fight and lose badly.

"Fine, I will. If I win, you give the vest to Sasuke-kun. If you win, I'll let you take me on a date" Sakura said with a smirk. Everyone turned to Naruto, who turned green and looked as though he was about to barf.

"Yeah, can we hurry this up? I'm late for lunch" Naruto said yawning. Sakura growled and was about to attack.

"If you two are going to fight, lets go onto the roof to the arena" Sarutobi spoke glaring at Sakura.

* * *

Everyone stood on the roof and watched as Naruto and Sakura walked into the arena. Sakura sneered at Naruto, who just looked at her bored.

"I'll give you a last chance Naruto-baka. Surrender now, or I will have to kick your ass" Sakura spoke with arrogance. Naruto sweat dropped.

"If you think you can touch me, you've made the biggest mistake of your fucking life" Naruto spat glaring daggers at her.

"I'm going to win Naruto-baka! Now take this!" Sakura shrieked throwing shuriken and kunai at Naruto. Everyone watched as Naruto didn't even move to dodge the projectiles.

"Naruto! Look out!" Link shouted. Naruto ignored Link and let the projectiles puncture him. Sakura smirked, thinking she won. She was soon looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Well, that was pathetic" Naruto spoke pulling out the projectiles. He reached into his pocket and felt the shard Midna gave him. He smirked at Sakura who narrowed her eyes.

Naruto pulled out a gold glowing shard. Midna's and Link's eyes widened.

"Naruto! You're going to us that?" Midna asked. Naruto turned and smiled at Midna.

"Hell yeah. Now watch Midna-san" Naruto replied. Midna and Link smiled. The match was over already. Everyone looked at Naruto then at Midna.

"What's Naruto-kun about to do?" Hinata asked pressing her index fingers together. Midna turned to Hinata and smiled at her.

"Just watch. This power he is about to use is insanely strong" Link spoke for Midna. Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto.

Sakura watched as Naruto held the stone in both hands and bowed his head.

"What are you going to do? Throw that stone at me?" Sakura asked with arrogance. Naruto laughed coldly making Sakura flinch.

"Oh no Sakura. Not even close" Naruto replied grinning broadly, his canines growing longer.

"I suggest you give up now, or this fight will end with you in pain" Naruto warned. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch this! I'm going to take this dobe down!" Sakura called. Naruto scoffed and smirked.

_"She's calling me the dobe? Damn, she must be very stupid if she thinks that. **She**is now the dobe"_ Naruto thought.

"Don't turn your back on an enemy Sakura" Naruto spat. Sakura turned to Naruto and grimaced.

"I don't have to worry about it. You haven't attacked me yet. And you won't be able to hurt me you dobe!" Sakura replied. Naruto shook his head.

_"I warned her" _Naruto thought. Midna and Link shook their heads.

"She's done isn't she?" Link asked knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah" Midna replied with a nod.

Naruto used his chakra and forced it into the shard. The shard vanished, and Naruto fell on all fours glaring at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Wow. You're own attack hurt you? You're pathetic" Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto shook his head and glared at Sakura.

"Oh, how wrong you are, you stupid bitch" Naruto replied. Naruto grunted slightly, and black shadow enshrouded Naruto. He gave a feral howl as the shadow covered him.

Sakura now looked at Naruto nervously. The shadow disappeared and where Naruto stood, was an orange fox with gray white tipped tails. Sakura laughed.

"Oh wow, you turned into a fox, scary" Sakura mocked. Naruto snarled at her and gave an earsplitting howl. Everyone clutched their ears as glass shattered and trees shook. Sakura looked at Naruto with doubt.

Naruto glared at Sakura and ran at her. Sakura tried to move away but Naruto vanished.

"What?! Where did that baka go?!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura heard a snarl come behind her.

Her eyes widened and pain exploded on her body. Although it didn't hurt as much as it would to an enemy. Sakura, being the weak one began to cry a little bit. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her.

He appeared in front of Sakura and his tails stood on end. Sakura was hovering in the air, struggling to break free. An orange ring appeared around Naruto and Sakura. Sakura felt terror rush in her and began to panic. She looked up and saw Naruto lunge at her. **(AN: Think how Wolf Link kill things in TP when you hold down be and do quick dashes to kill his enemies)**

Naruto had trapped Sakura in his prison and lunged at her. He did one quick slash across her stomach. The another as he lunged again. This time it scratched across her face. The attack continued until Naruto did the ninth strike. As Naruto finished the last strike, Sakura fell to the ground bleeding a little.

She sat up and sobbed. Naruto looked at her with disgust. He focused his chakra and the shard appeared in front of him. Naruto slowly transformed back to normal and glared at Sakura.

"Sakura, you truly are pathetic. Truthfully, I don't know what the fuck I saw in you" Naruto spat glaring at Sakura. Sakura looked up at Naruto with a tear streaked face. She couldn't tell, but she knew Naruto was glaring at her with hate.

"I tried hard to be your friend. But no, all you did was physically attack me and verbally abuse me, just to impress Sasuke" Naruto continued. Sakura flinched.

"I say this to you, Haruno Sakura. I, Uzumaki Naruto, don't want anything to do with you ever again. The only time I want to see you is if we're on a mission" Naruto concluded.

Sakura hung her head and tears leaked from her eyes. Naruto turned on his heel and began to walk away. He stopped and decided to throw one more comment over his shoulder.

"Sakura, know this. I will no longer go out of my way to save your sorry ass. You're a kunoichi for fuck sake! Either you get serious about your ninja career, or you'll die" Naruto finished.

Just as Naruto was about to walk off the roof, Sakura called out to him.

"Wait, you won. You get to take me out on a date" Sakura spoke wiping her eyes. Naruto turned to Sakura with a look of disgust.

"No, I won't take you out on a date. You wanna know why?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked surprised but gave a small nod.

"Reason being, you made it clear to me that day we finished the bell test. I got the idea as soon as you said that. Well, I gave up chasing you, because it was a dream that I wouldn't be able to achieve" Naruto began. Sakura flinched at every word Naruto spoke.

"I don't like you that way anymore Sakura. I don't even like you as a friend anymore. You've stabbed my heart too many times" Naruto continued.

"In my view, you're nothing but a selfish bitch" Naruto spat shunshining out of sight.

* * *

Sakura looked at where Naruto vanished and hung her head in shame. She fell to the ground and sobbed greatly.

"Why? I thought he-" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura. You lost him as your springboard for confidence and attention because of what you did" Link said glaring down at her.

"That can't be. I know he's obsessed with me. He just didn't ask me out because he felt bad about beating me up" Sakura spoke. Midna shook her head and walked toward Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's chin and made her look into her eyes.

"Sakura. Look at yourself. You're so deep in denial you can't even get what he said into your thick skull!" Midna spat. Sakura whimpered as Midna's grip tightened on her chin.

"You're wrong! He loves me!" Sakura bellowed. She was about to continue until she saw Naruto appear behind Midna.

"No, I don't love you Haruno. I hate you with every fiber in my body" Naruto spat glaring down at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked her heart breaking slowly.

"I said. I don't love you. What are you deaf or something?" Naruto asked with a sneer.

"Naruto, I didn't mean anything I said to you that day. I was just angry that Sasuke didn't accept my date. I don't understand why he wouldn't" Sakura replied.

Naruto was about to retort but Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura, for the smartest person in our class, you're a fucking idiot" Sasuke spoke with malice. Sakura's eyes widened and glistened with tears.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Sakura.

"I guess I should have made one thing clear to my fangirls" Sasuke said rubbing his head. Sakura looked at him with a look of hope.

"I only want kunoichi serious about their career and are strong. I don't want weak kunoichi that care about their looks" Sasuke spat. Sakura flinched and began to sob harder.

"Nice" Naruto complemented. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Thanks dobe" Sasuke replied. Naruto rolled his eyes behind his headband.

Jiraiya walked up and cleared his throat at Naruto.

"Naruto, when you're done we need to get moving" Jiraiya spoke.

"What do you mean, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya twitched with anger and glared at Naruto.

"I was going to take you with me to find the next Hokage" Jiraiya began. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!" Naruto yelped.

"I'm getting to old for this shit Naruto. I'm going to retire as Hokage, and settle down" Sarutobi spoke.

"Well, then who's taking your place?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya cheered. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his sensei.

"You mean your teammate that has the huge knockers?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"The one and only" Jiraiya beamed.

"But why do you need me?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"I'm going to teach you a new technique while we're looking for her" Jiraiya replied.

"Okay, I'm in! Lets go!" Naruto said walking over to the head of the Yondaime. He stopped at the top of the head and looked back.

"Okay Naruto. Meet me at the village gates in an hour. We'll be gone a while so bring a months worth of gear" Jiraiya instructed. Naruto nodded and began to walk to the edge.

"Oh! Before I forget, Naruto! We're bringing team 13 along with us!" Jiraiya called. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the gate" Naruto replied.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Naruto squatted down and jumped into the air. He began to fly and disappeared from sight. **(AN: Think Neo from the Matrix)**

"He can fly?!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto-kuns flames of youth are shining brightly!" Lee and Gai chorused.

"How the hell can the dobe do that?!" Sasuke roared. Jiraiya turned to team 13 and nodded at them. They nodded back and shunshined away.

* * *

Jiraiya and team 13 stood their waiting for Naruto to show up. Jiraiya was about to go looking for him but was interrupted from a loud thump. He turned around and saw Naruto standing upright from landing.

"What took you so long gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sorry. I was making out with Anko-chan!" Naruto replied with a blush.

"You mean the sexy snake lady? Who's both hot and creepy?" Shane asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! She's got a nice rack! You can see it if you're standing up close to her" Naruto said with a perverse smile.

"How big are they?" Jiraiya asked pulling out his notebook.

"I'd say 44 double D" Naruto replied. Jiraiya blushed blood red and began scribbling notes.

"When you perverts are done, can we please start this mission?" Sasame said through grit teeth.

"Sorry" Naruto spoke with a sheepish grin. Sasame rolled her eyes and looked at Jiraiya who put the notebook away.

"Alright. Are we all ready?" Jiraiya asked looking at them. They all nodded and Jiraiya turned around.

"Okay. Lets go!" Jiraiya spoke walking out the gate.

* * *

As they left the gates, two people with black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared on the Hokage monument.

"What's it feel like to be back home for you?" asked the man with the giant sword on his back. The other man stayed silent before speaking.

"Feels completely distasteful. I'm not fond of the way these assholes treated my apprentice" the man replied. The swordsman looked at his partner with a smirk.

"Why are we here again, Itachi?" the swordsman asked. Itachi looked at his partner from the corner of his eye.

"To visit my friend, apprentice, and to report to Jiraiya-sama. Weren't you listening Kisame?" Itachi asked with annoyance.

"Not really. I was contemplating on how we would get in the village" Kisame replied with his shark like grin. Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"Lets go. We need to report to Jiraiya-sama first" Itachi spoke. The two of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and the gang were resting in a field eating some lunch. Naruto was talking with Colin, but quickly drew his sword and stood up.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Colin asked looking at his friend.

"We're being followed" Naruto replied. Jiraiya stood up and looked around.

"Come on out you two. You're outnumbered" Jiraiya informed. There was a swirl of leaves and two men with black cloaks with red clouds appeared in front of them.

"Naruto! Get behind me!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" Naruto asked glancing at Jiraiya and the two men.

"Just get behind me you git" Jiraiya ordered. Naruto didn't argue and stood behind Jiraiya. Shane, Sasame, and Colin stood at Jiraiya's sides ready to fight.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Jiraiya asked with a glare.

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama!" one man spoke holding up his hand and put it on the brim of his hat.

"It's me!" the man spoke again wanting to avoid pain. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the man. The man slowly lifted the brim of his hat to reveal two blazing Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi? What the hell took you so long to contact me?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms.

"Come out Naruto. It's okay" Jiraiya spoke. Naruto sheathed his blade and stared at the two men.

"Itachi-sempai!" Naruto greeted with a grin. Itachi smiled behind his cloak.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Itachi greeted.

"Nothing much, you?" Naruto replied. Itachi shrugged.

"Nothing really. I came here to finish my recon mission" Itachi spoke turning towards Jiraiya.

"So Itachi what did you find out?" Jiraiya asked. Itachi beckoned for Kisame to sit down.

"You might want to take a seat. This is going to take a while to explain" Itachi spoke pulling off his hat.

"Itachi. I got one very important question" Naruto spoke. Itachi looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What would that be?" Itachi asked.

"You got a smoke?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Got pocky!" Itachi replied with a grin pulling out a caramel coated wafer.

"Okay. How many fucking sticks of pocky do you carry!? And two, who is the dumb ass?" Kisame asked.

"Shut up fish boy" Naruto spoke. Kisame was about to retort but was silenced by Itachi.

"Can we please get on with this?" Itachi asked with annoyance. Kisame growled and swung his sword down at the ground, scaring a squirrel.

"Now, where to begin?" Itachi began.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter! Read and Review when done please. Sorry about the deadly cliff hanger there, but it will be explained all next chapter! Which, should be out in a couple days or a week at the most. See you then! CaptainPrice, out!**

**CaptainPrice: I'm pretty sure I just pissed off the viewers from stopping Itachi at the end there.**

**Itachi: I wouldn't worry about it. I was too busy eating my pocky anyway.**

**CaptainPrice: Hey toss me a piece.**

**Itachi: Okay, (Throws a stick of pocky to CaptainPrice)**

**CaptainPrice: Thank you my good man.**

**Itachi: No problem. You give me unlimited pocky anyway.**

**CaptainPrice: So, Itachi, did you get the guild ready to run Kara tonight?**

**Itachi: Yeah, however, Kisame said he was going to be a little late, and to start without him.**

**CaptainPrice: Why is he going to be late?**

**Itachi: Circle church.**

**CaptainPrice: ...What?**

**Itachi: I don't know. I will never understand that guy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' This chapter talks about Itachi's flashback and we meet Tsunade in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter, Read and Review when done please. I will be starting school Tuesday, so I might not update for a while since I will have school, Cross Country, and work. I will update as soon as I can, but for now lets get to the chapter. Warning: This chapter contains strong language, viewer discretion is advised. **

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**CaptainPrice: Okay, let me get this straight. Kisame went to circle church and hasn't come back?**

**Itachi: It would seem so. We should go check on him.**

**CaptainPrice: Yeah. But first lets do the disclaimer. **

**Itachi: You really don't like writing the disclaimers do you?**

**CaptainPrice: (sarcastically) Oh no! I just love it Itachi! Why would you say such a thing?**

**Itachi: (Sweatdrops) Right. Anyway, CaptainPrice doesn't own Naruto, Nintendo, or Wow. He owns the OC's and the idea of the story.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, lets go find Shamoo**

* * *

Itachi sat there finishing the pocky stick before speaking again. He looked at Jiraiya and took a deep breath.

"Where to begin?" Itachi asked closing his eyes.

"Well, how long is the story?" Jiraiya asked crossing his arms.

"If I tell the whole story, probably a couple hours" Itachi replied scratching his nose.

"Well, I need an adjustment" Shane spoke. He sat down and fell on his back.

"Okay, I'm good" Shane spoke.

"Well, it started the night after I got reinstated as a Shinobi after the Kyuubi attack" Itachi began.

"That recovery took you a month didn't it?" Jiraiya asked. Itachi nodded putting a piece of pocky in his mouth.

"Yes. But back to the story" Itachi replied. Jiraiya nodded and motioned for him to continue.

* * *

_/Flashback Begins/_

_Itachi finally was back on the active roster after spending a month in the hospital. He was finally glad to be out of bed and moving again. Itachi was __entering his home and smelt his mothers cooking._

_"Something smells good" Itachi muttered with a smile. _

_He entered the kitchen, his mother was over the stove sprinkling some spice in the pot, his father was gone, and __Sasuke was at the table playing with his food. Itachi crept behind Sasuke and squatted down behind him. Sasuke turned around and came face to face with Itachi._

_Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke in the head._

_"Hello Sasuke" Itachi greeted. Sasuke's eyes widened and he smiled broadly._

_"Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke cheered. Their mother turned around and smiled greatly._

_"Hello Itachi. It's good to see you back home again" Mikoto greeted giving her son a hug. Itachi returned it and sat down._

_"Are you hungry, Itachi?" Mikoto asked. Itachi nodded._

_"Yeah. I haven't eaten anything all day" Itachi replied. Mikoto smiled at her son and pulled out a plate. She had just set Itachi's plate down in front of him when they __heard the door slide open._

_"I'm home" came Fugaku's voice. Itachi mentally groaned._

_"Great. The king of pricks is home!" Itachi thought. Fugaku entered the room and sat down at the table._

_"How was work today, honey?" Mikoto asked. She was a little pissed that Fugaku hadn't greeted Itachi._

_"Fine" Fugaku replied with a shrug. Itachi sweat dropped._

_"Wow. That's a great way to reply to your wife, asshole" Itachi thought. He put a spoonful of rice in his mouth and swallowed._

_"Notice anything different, Fugaku?" Mikoto asked sitting down. Fugaku turned to his wife with raised eyebrows._

_"No, why?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto twitched with annoyance and resisted the urge to slap her forehead._

_"Your son is home" Mikoto spoke calmly. Fugaku turned his gaze to Sasuke and gave a nod at him._

_"Hello Sasuke. Sorry I didn't see you" Fugaku spoke with a caring voice. Sasuke, while happy that his dad acknowledged him, was a little angry that he didn't greet __Itachi._

_Mikoto sighed and placed a hand on Fugaku's head. He looked at her questioningly._

_"What are you-" Fugaku asked but was answered when she turned his head to Itachi._

_"Itachi?" Fugaku asked with surprise. Itachi looked up at his father and gave a nod._

_"Yes father?" Itachi asked in a neutral voice. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his eldest son._

_"When did you get back?" Fugaku asked._

_"Just now-" Itachi replied but was cut off by his father._

_"Never mind. Bottom line, you are to report back to the police force tomorrow" Fugaku spoke not even bothering to listen to Itachi._

_"Wait, what? I thought I made it clear that I was doing anbu instead?" Itachi replied. Fugaku glared at his son._

_"Not anymore. I pulled you out of the squad so you can do the police force" Fugaku replied growing annoyed._

_"You can't do that! That's my decision!" Itachi barked._

_"You dare talk down to me Itachi?!" Fugaku asked with anger._

_"Yes I do! I made it clear that I didn't want to join the fucking police force" Itachi roared, clearly pissed off. Mikoto, seeing where this was going, pulled Sasuke out __of the room with her._

_"You will not talk down to me! I am your father, and you will show me respect!" Fugaku spat with arrogance._

_"Really? You lost my respect in just 30 seconds" Itachi replied with a smirk. Fugaku growled at his son._

_"Itachi. As your father, I demand you to get your ass down to the police force tomorrow and prepare for duty" Fugaku ordered._

_"Shove it!" Itachi replied his anger reaching his limit._

_"What?!" Fugaku shouted. Itachi glared at his father._

_"I said, shove it!" Itachi replied his anger growing._

_"Itachi! What's wrong with you!? You should be proud to be in the police force" Fugaku demanded._

_"You're my problem! You're trying to take control of my life! Which, by the way, ended when I first put on this headband!" Itachi yelled._

_"Listen you little shit. I don't give a flying fuck about what you say. As clan head, I am ordering you to go down to the police force tomorrow!" Fugaku hissed._

_"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" Itachi asked crossing his arms. Fugaku glared with rage at his son._

_"That's it. Itachi, I will drag you down there kicking and screaming if I have to" Fugaku said turning on his heel._

_"I'd love to see you try, asshole" Itachi replied. Fugaku stopped in the doorway._

_"What was that?!" Fugaku asked with boiling rage._

_"I said, I'd love to see you try" Itachi replied calmly._

_"Are you threatening me Itachi?" Fugaku asked walking up to him._

_"In a way, yes I am. You are no match for me in the pussy department" Itachi replied._

_"Itachi. I am going to count to three, and when I do. I want you to apologize to me right now" Fugaku hissed._

_"Why? Jealous I got laid more than you did? Or are you just pissed because my dick is bigger than yours?" Itachi asked with a smirk._

_"Itachi! Apologize to me right now! I am your father!" Fugaku roared with a flush of embarrassment on his face. Itachi laughed coldly._

_"Father? I have no father" Itachi replied with a cold voice. Fugaku inwardly flinched._

_"What?" Fugaku asked with raised eyebrows._

_"I said, I have no father" Itachi repeated. Fugaku glared at his son who was glaring back at him._

_"How dare he say that?!" Fugaku roared in his mind._

_"Itachi. I want you to get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the evening" Fugaku spat._

_"Fine with me, cock sucker" Itachi replied walking into the hall. He put on his sandals and opened the door. Fugaku followed him outside and stopped in the __doorway._

_Itachi turned and glared at his father over his shoulder. He smirked and decided to insult his dad that would be a kick in the nuts._

_"Hey fucktard!" Itachi called to his father. Fugaku glared with rage and anger at Itachi._

_"What?!" Fugaku replied. Itachi pulled out a kunai and glanced at the Uchiha crest. Fugaku's eyes widened as Itachi drew back his arm._

_"Itachi! Don't you dare!" Fugaku yelled running towards him. Itachi released the kunai and it soared towards the crest. There came an echoing clank as the Kunai __stuck dead in the center of the crest. _

_Fugaku stared at the crest and his son wide eyed. A small crowd grew during the little scene. Everyone was whispering to each __other and some stared in shock at Itachi. The kunai fell out of the wall and the Uchiha crest cracked._

_"Suck on that!" Itachi spat. Everyone was shocked to kingdom come as Itachi spat at his father's feet. He shunshined out of sight. If one had looked closely, they_

_would have seen two things. One was Itachi's Sharingan was different. And a stupefied Sasuke peeking threw the door._

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, Shane, Sasame, and Colin where looking at Itachi with wide eyes.

"Damn, sempai. I knew you were awesome, but what you did was freaking sweet!" Naruto said with awe. Itachi smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. But I haven't finished my story" Itachi replied holding up a hand. Naruto nodded and motioned for Itachi to continue.

"Anyway, where was I?" Itachi asked.

"Oh right! After the incident with my father, I reported to the Hokage's office" Itachi continued.

* * *

_/Flashback Continues/_

_Itachi was muttering curses that put sailors to shame, and had an evil aura emanating off him._

_"No good piece of bull fucking, monkey slapping, ass raping, cluster fuck of peanuts and fuck!" Itachi cursed as he walked by people. _

_Many of them looked at Itachi with fear and many men flushed with embarrassment. Many women covered their childrens' ears while ushering them home. Itachi entered the Hokage tower not even looking at the intern._

_"Hey! Do you have an appointment?" asked the clerk._

_"I don't need a fucking appointment" Itachi retorted walking up the stairs. The intern looked shocked but shrugged._

_Itachi came to the Hokage's door and wrapped on it three times._

_"Enter" Sarutobi called. Itachi didn't open the doors, he fucking kicked them open. Sarutobi looked at the doors with raised eyebrows._

_"Well, hello Itachi. Remind me to pay you extra for breaking those shitty doors" Sarutobi spoke. Itachi grunted and walked up to the desk._

_"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked calmly. Sarutobi's face turned serious and he pointed for Itachi to sit down._

_"Yes. I have a very important mission for you" Sarutobi spoke darkly. Itachi looked at the ceiling and raised his arms._

_"Finally!" Itachi spoke exasperatedly._

_"Itachi. This mission I'm going to give you is S-ranked. Are you up to it?" Sarutobi asked. Itachi nodded._

_"Your mission, is to enter the Uchiha compound and kill off all the Uchiha, including your father and mother" Sarutobi spoke. Itachi looked up with surprise._

_"If it's not to much of a hassle, may I ask why?" Itachi asked. Sarutobi nodded and spoke._

_"I sent Link out on a mission to find any information in your fathers study. And what I found has enraged me beyond imagine" Sarutobi began._

_"Let me guess" Itachi began holding up a hand._

_"Link brought you the information, and it involves my father killing you to take over the position as Hokage?" Itachi asked. Sarutobi grimaced._

_"Right on the money as always Itachi?" Sarutobi asked with a smile. Itachi nodded._

_"Itachi. If you accept this mission, you will have to leave Konoha and become a missing nin" Sarutobi began. Itachi flinched slightly but nodded._

_"And if you do this, you will meet my student Jiraiya. He has a task for you after you finish the mission" Sarutobi continued. Itachi nodded again._

_"Do you wish to accept this mission?" Sarutobi asked puffing out some smoke. There was silence until Itachi nodded._

_"Yes. I'm too pissed at my father anyway" Itachi replied without emotion. Sarutobi nodded and handed Itachi his sword and anbu uniform._

_"Very well then. Your mission begins in the hour. Get moving" Sarutobi replied. Itachi nodded and shunshined out of sight._

_Later that night, Itachi stood in front of Sasuke in the empty street. Blood was all over the Uchiha compound. Itachi looked at his brother with a glare._

_"Why Itachi? Why did you do this?!" Sasuke cried. Itachi stayed silent before replying._

_"To test my ablilities" Itachi replied. Sasuke looked at him with rage._

_"Y-You killed the clan for that?!" Sasuke roared. Itachi glared at his brother before nodding._

_"Yes. It needed to be done" Itachi spoke. Sasuke charged at Itachi with a kunai. Itachi sighed and punched Sasuke in the stomach, making him fall to the ground __coughing up blood._

_"You lack hatred Sasuke" Itachi spoke coldly. He punched Sasuke down the street. Sasuke sat up with difficulty and looked at his brother._

_"Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me. Become hateful!" Itachi spoke before vanishing. Sasuke lost consciousness and fainted._

_Itachi was walking down the road outside Konoha's gate. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Itachi looked at the ground and began to walk __again. After walking for a mile, he came to a forked road. In front of him stood the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya. Itachi looked at Jiraiya without emotion._

_"It's been done, Jiraiya-sama" Itachi spoke. Jiraiya nodded._

_"Good. Now, for the rest of your mission" Jiraiya replied. He handed Itachi a scroll. Itachi opened the scroll and read it. He looked up at Jiraiya and nodded._

_"Very well. I'll do it. But I expect to get the next three Icha Icha books free" Itachi said with a smirk. Jiraiya twitched but nodded._

_"Fine. Just get your ass moving Itachi" Jiraiya spoke. Itachi nodded._

_"Will do, Jiraiya-sama" Itachi replied shunshining away._

_/End Flashback/_

* * *

Everyone had their eyes wide and jaws dropped at the story, except Jiraiya who already knew that part of it.

"So that's why you killed the Uchiha clan, eh?" Colin asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes. They were going to kill Hokage-sama, and my idiot father was going to take his place" Itachi replied.

"Wow. I can see where Sasuke gets his arrogance" Naruto said with a smirk. Itachi chuckled slightly.

"But, I came here to complete the mission Jiraiya-sama" Itachi spoke. Jiraiya nodded and yawned.

"So. Who are the Akatsuki? Who's the leader? And is Uchiha Madara alive?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Akatsuki is a group of nine S-ranked missing nin. Their goal is to make a better world by capturing the nine tailed beasts" Itachi began. Jiraiya nodded.

"The leader we do not know. We only address him as leader-sama" Itachi continued.

"And as for Uchiha Madara. Yes, he is still alive and kicking" Itachi finished.

"I was afraid of that" Naruto spoke surprising everyone except, Shane, Colin, and Sasame.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto told, Itachi, Kisame, and Jiraiya about his encounter with Dark Naruto. And his dream about the Sun Eater being in a cathedral in the sky.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot" Jiraiya said pinching the brim of his nose.

"How many of the stones do you have Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"One. I received it after Ike died" Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry" Itachi spoke. Naruto waved it off.

"Thanks. But the other two are in the Kazama compound, and somewhere in the land of Wind" Naruto finished.

"Well we have some work to do. But first" Kisame began sticking his hand into his cloak. He pulled out a golden stone with sand like wind blowing inside it.

"Where the fuck did you two get that?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Itachi and Kisame grinned.

"Well, to tell you the truth. We found it in the Shukaku's old cave" Kisame replied tossing the stone to Naruto who caught it.

"You're shitting me right?" Naruto asked. Itachi and Kisame shook their heads.

"Nope. Why?" Itachi asked. Naruto told them about his and Colin's fight with the Shukaku. Needless to say Itachi and Kisame weren't surprised would be a lie. They had to pick their jaws off the ground.

"As much as we'd like to hear the story Naruto. I think we should press on to find Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke standing up.

"We'll go with you. We could use a small vacation" Itachi spoke putting on his hat. Kisame put his hat on as well.

* * *

The group entered a city where Tsunade was last seen. They searched for hours but to no avail.

"How the hell can it be this hard to find a long blond haired chick with colossal boobs?" Kisame asked loudly.

"Kisame say that a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Konoha!" Colin snapped. Kisame chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry" Kisame spoke. Jiraiya met up with them.

"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. He said he would meet us back here" Shane replied.

Naruto was being cornered by three muggers.

"Come here kid. Give us your money" one of them ordered.

"Okay. I've had it with you three, you need to stay the fuck out of my way!" Naruto spat kicking them all across the head with his foot.

Two more muggers came up to Naruto with daggers. He took them out with chops to the neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?" Naruto asked himself.

"Who knows what's next. I'll probably run into the Backstreet Boys or something" Naruto muttered to himself. He bumped into a metal like object. Naruto looked up and noticed he ran into Kisame's back.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Kisame began.

"Oh, it's just you, Naruto" Kisame spoke releasing his grip on his sword.

"I couldn't find her. Lets go get a beer" Naruto said rubbing his eyes. They all agreed and walked into a bar to their left. As soon as they entered Jiraiya noticed a busty blond haired woman sitting with a black haired woman holding a pig.

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked. The woman looked up and her eyes widened.

"What the? Jiraiya? Is that you?" Tsunade asked.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Sorry if it seems a little short. Naruto now has two of the three elemental stones. One more remains. Next chapter will be out as soon as I get it done. Please Read and Review when done. Don't forget about my other story, Resident Edville. See you next time. CaptainPrice, out!**

**CaptainPrice: What the hell is this? (squats down behind a rock)**

**Itachi: Lets check it out.**

**CaptainPrice: Hey, there's Kisame.**

**Kisame: Jesus, Lamb of God. Please allow us to sacrifice this fish for our mass tonight.**

**Itachi/CaptainPrice: What the fuck?**

**Kisame: Alright everyone. As soon as we sacrifice this Herring, we will drink from our goblets.**

**Itachi: Oh shit!**

**CaptainPrice: What?**

**Itachi: This isn't a circle church. It's a suicide cult. The dumb ass thinks this is a church for fish!**

**CaptainPrice: Oh for fu-(Since CaptainPrice's potty mouth makes it's second appearance, this has been cut from the joke)**

**See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo! CaptainPrice is back! Now just for a quick heads up. I just started my NarutoxWow crossover story, you can find it on my profile page. And thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I got my first 2 flames! (Don't know how that's making me happy. But what the hell?) The Flames were mainly from two viewers that asked me, "Why make Naruto the same exact idiot with a different upbrining?" (Twitch) Okay, first off, Those reviews were posted for chapter 3, if you guys had taken the time to read the chapters after chapter 3, you'll see he changed, Jesus Christ. And Devil Master 7, the question to why Itachi killed his mother. Well, the reason is because she would have witnessed him kill his father and would have ratted him out. He also did it because it was Sarutobi's order, so I hope that clears things up for you.**

**Now, without any further delay, here's the next chapter for 'Son of a Hokage' Remember, read and review when done. This may be the one of the last updates for now anyway, lots of school, cross country, and work to do. Once cross country is done in October, then I'll be updating a little more often. So Here's the chapter, read and enjoy! **

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics- Flashbacks/Letters/Thoughts_

**CaptainPrice: Ready Itachi?**

**Itachi: Yeah, but if I do this, you better give me a lot of pocky.**

**CaptainPrice: Deal, now get your ass in gear private.**

**Itachi: Yes sir!**

**CaptainPrice: I do not own Naruto, Nintendo, or Wow. I own the OC's and the idea for the story.**

**Itachi: (Walks into the clearing wearing boxers) Hey ladies! Oh God I'm gonna die TT**

**Fangirls: (Squeal) Itachi-kun! (Starts running to Itachi)**

**Itachi: Here we go, (Runs to Kisame's circle church)**

* * *

Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Shane, Sasame, and Colin turned to see a busty blond.

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked. The woman looked up and her eyes widened.

"What the? Jiraiya? Is that you?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. The group sat down at the booth where Tsunade and the black haired girl were. Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade who took a sip of her drink.

"It's been a while Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya greeted. If one looked closely, they would have seen a small blush and smile on Tsunade's face.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked pouring another glass of sake. Jiraiya chuckled a little and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Just want to talk to you for a while. Is that too much to ask?" Jiraiya replied passing Tsunade some cards. Tsunade sighed and picked up the cards.

"Why are you really here, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade over his cards before speaking.

"I'll cut to the chase. The council wants you to become the Godaime Hokage" Jiraiya spoke looking back at his cards. Tsunade scoffed and looked at her cards.

"The Hokage is crap. Why would anyone want that job?" Tsunade replied. Naruto felt anger rising inside him. He clenched his fists but remained calm.

Kisame and Itachi got up and went to the bar area. They sat down and ordered some drinks.

"You've changed Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke grimly. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I refuse Jiraiya. Look at what happened to the other Hokage's. They died like the idiots they were" Tsunade spat. Naruto had enough.

Just as Tsunade lifted her bottle of sake to her mouth, it fell to the table and shattered. She looked to see a blond haired boy with a longsword. She looked down at the table at the contents that remained in the bottle. The sake lay on the table in a big puddle. Tsunade growled at Naruto.

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto glared at her and let off killing intent. Tsunade's eyes widened a little at the boy's killing intent. She smirked at the boy.

"That's enough. I will not stand here and listen to a sorry excuse of a sannin, who badmouths the Hokage's" Naruto spat.

"By the way, not all of them died. One of them, your sensei, Sarutobi. Is still alive and kicking" Naruto continued.

"Besides, he's the reason I dragged my ass out here to find your sorry ass. He's getting to old for this shit" Naruto finished. Tsunade smirked at Naruto.

"What's got you so high strung?" Tsunade asked. Naruto let off more killing intent.

"Don't play dumb. You know very well what" Naruto hissed.

"You insulted the Hokage's, one of them being your grandfather! And the other, my father!" Naruto spat.

"What?" Tsunade asked with surprise.

"What? Can't figure it out? Just remove the whiskers and give me a white trench coat, then I'll look just like my father" Naruto retorted. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"That's impossible" Tsunade said with disbelief. Naruto sheathed his blade.

"Well, if you don't believe it, that's your problem" Naruto said walking towards the exit.

"I can't believe we went to find a woman like you to be Hokage. You're just a greedy old hag" Naruto finished walking out the door.

* * *

Naruto was just half way down the street when he felt his senses go wild. He quickly did a back flip just in time to avoid a chair. Naruto turned around to see Tsunade with an angry face expression.

"What did you call me, you little brat?!" Tsunade asked with rage. Naruto smirked inwardly.

_"Got her" _Naruto thought with grin.

"Wow, you must be ancient. I called you a hag. Didn't you hear?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya, team 13, Itachi, and Kisame came into view.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called.

"Stay out of this Shizune!" Tsunade replied glaring at Naruto.

"Hey brat! You wanna fight?" Tsunade asked.

"Now you're speaking my language" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Okay then. Come at me with your best shot. I'll only use one finger" Tsunade spoke holding up her index finger. Naruto shook his head.

_"Wow, if she thinks I'm going to do that without thinking. Then she's just plain careless"_ Naruto thought.

"I would be careful, Tsunade-hime. He can give me a run for my money if he really tries" Jiraiya spoke. Tsunade cocked and eyebrow in surprise.

"Well then, this is going to be interesting" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Lets go kid!" Tsunade shouted.

No sooner had Tsunade said that, she had to duck from a slash that came behind her. She turned in surprise to see Naruto looking at her. Tsunade slammed her finger into Naruto's head. Naruto went crashing down the street leaving a giant trail of smoke, and dug up earth.

"Holy shit!" Shane yelled looking at Tsunade then back at Naruto's path.

"She uses chakra to enhance her punches, giving her god like strength" Jiraiya noted.

"Whoa, that's awesome" Sasame said with awe. Tsunade let her arm hang down and stood upright.

"Wow, Jiraiya, this student is more stupid then your last one" Tsunade spoke. Jiraiya glared at her.

"You should learn to keep your guard up" a voice whispered in Tsunade's ear.

"What the fuck?!" Tsunade asked with surprise. She found herself flying through an empty street stand. Splinters of wood and dust formed around the now demolished stand.

Naruto held the Shadowrend Longblade at the ready. A giant rock shot out of the cloud of dust at a fast rate. Naruto parried the rock and it fell to the ground. Just as it was about to hit the ground, Naruto thrusted a kick at the rock. The rock soared back at the dust cloud.

Tsunade emerged out of the dust and looked up to see the rock coming back at her. She quickly threw a punch and the rock crumbled to dust. Tsunade felt a kick hit her in the stomach and saw Naruto below her.

"How do you know where I am? You can't see! You've got a handicap" Tsunade asked jumping over Naruto.

"I can see perfectly. The headband hides my dojutsu" Naruto replied.

"I find it hard to believe a brat like you has a dojutsu" Tsunade sneered.

"You want to repeat that you bitchy hag?" Naruto asked his chakra surging skyward.

"I said it's hard to believe a brat like you, has a dojutsu" Tsunade mocked. Naruto shook his head.

"This dojutsu of mine is the greatest of all. I have yet to unlock it's full potential" Naruto noted.

"Oh really? Well then lets see this special dojutsu" Tsunade mocked again.

"Very well. Your funeral" Naruto spoke. He lifted his hand to his headband and pulled it up slowly. Tsunade eyed him with caution. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Tsunade.

"What the?! Jiraiya, is that the Rinnegan?!" Tsunade asked with horror. Jiraiya nodded with a smirk.

"That's why I warned you he could give me a run for my money" Jiraiya replied.

"Well, lets see how he likes this!" Tsunade shouted throwing a super punch at Naruto's head. Tsunade was shocked to oblivion when Naruto caught her fist without flinching.

"I warned you, hag" Naruto said with a smirk. Tsunade was launched off her feet.

Naruto had thrown his own god like punch into Tsunade's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Tsunade was sent down the road but regained composure. She landed on her feet and knelt down.

_"Who is this kid?" _Tsunade thought narrowing her eyes.

"Had enough, hag?" Naruto asked walking towards her. Tsunade twitched with annoyance and channeled chakra into her fist.

She quickly punched the ground and sent a giant shockwave towards Naruto. Naruto, acted quickly and went through a series of hand signs.

**"Doton! Doryuu Heki!" **Naruto shouted. A giant wall of earth rose in front of Naruto as a shield. The shockwave hit the rock barrier causing it to explode.

Tsunade smirked as she saw Naruto under a bunch of earth rubble.

"Stupid brat. Earth can't take my punches, you were screwed once you set up the barrier" Tsunade spoke with arrogance.

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked. Tsunade ducked quickly and faced around to see Naruto pointing his sword at her face.

"Give up! I've got the advantage of this fight!" Naruto hissed. Tsunade channeled chakra into her feet and threw a kick at Naruto's stomach.

Naruto saw this and brought the Shadowrend Longblade down to block the kick. Naruto blocked the kick, but he was shocked to see the Shadowrend Longblade break in half.

"No" Naruto whispered to himself. Tsunade threw a punch into Naruto's stomach, launching him into an apartment wall. While Naruto was sitting up, Tsunade decided to ask Naruto a question.

"Hey brat! Let me ask you something!" Tsunade called. Naruto shook his head, dust rising and fading away.

"What?!" Naruto spat with rage.

"What's got you so worked up about being the Hokage?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stood upright and looked at Tsunade with anger.

"Because, unlike a drunk lowlife like you. Being Hokage, is my goal!" Naruto roared pulling out a tri-pronged kunai. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the kunai.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Jiraiya asked with shock.

"I'm going to win this fight, using the jutsu that made my dad famous!" Naruto replied. He threw the kunai with blinding speed at Tsunade who just barely dodged it.

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the kunai to get a little behind Tsunade. As soon as she dodged, Naruto began the attack.

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **Naruto roared. Everyone's eyes widened at what Naruto was about to do. Tsunade looked at where Naruto was, and saw him vanish in a yellow flash.

"No way!" Shane explained.

_"Minato. You would be proud of your son"_ Jiraiya thought with a smile.

"Damn" Colin whistled.

"That's incredible" Sasame whispered.

"Now, that's the apprentice I know" Itachi said with pride.

"Holy shit" Kisame said wide eyed his mouth agape.

"Lady Tsunade! Behind you!" Shizune called.

Tsunade turned around to see Naruto throw a punch at her. It hit her in the shoulder causing her to stumble back. Naruto vanished again and appeared by her side. Tsunade glared with rage at Naruto. He kicked her under her hip, making her fall to the right.

"This is for my sword!" Naruto began, punching Tsunade in the stomach. Tsunade hunched over and coughed out some blood.

"This is for the old man!" Naruto continued, kicking at Tsunade's arm. The attack connected with her arm making it numb.

"This is for the Hokage's!" Naruto bellowed, delivering a hammer fist to Tsunade's shoulder.

"This if for insulting me, and my dojutsu!" Naruto spat, headbutting Tsunade hard. Tsunade clutched her head with pain and swayed a little.

"And this if for my father!" Naruto finished, making two Rasengans in his hands. Tsunade looked and saw Naruto deliver the Rasengans to her stomach.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. The kid beat her! The kid kicked her ass! Tsunade went spiralling through an abandoned wooden house, causing it to crumble from the attack. Jiraiya, had his jaw dropped to the ground. He noticed everyone else was no better. All of them were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Did he just?" Shane began. Jiraiya nodded and looked at his student with pride. He walked over and clapped Naruto on the back.

"Nice job kid" Jiraiya said with a smile. Naruto beamed at Jiraiya and looked back at the house where Tsunade just clambered out of.

She had multiple bruises, cuts, and her clothes were torn in many place. Jiraiya blushed as he saw Tsunade's almost visible colossal breasts. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Tsunade finished healing the rest of her cuts. Once the injuries vanished, Tsunade walked over to the group with a small smile.

"Well kid, you beet me" Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"So, does this mean you're coming back to Konoha now?" Naruto asked.

"No" Tsunade replied with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said with a dangerous tone.

"No, I'm not coming back. Not yet anyway" Tsunade said with a look of concern.

"What's wrong Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked noticing his former teammates expression. Tsunade sighed and motioned for the group to come to her.

"We should head back to my hotel. I'll explain everything there" Tsunade whispered. The group nodded and began to follow Tsunade.

* * *

An hour later, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Itachi, Kisame, and team 13 were sitting in front of Tsunade in her room. She was wearing a white robe which made Jiraiya have a nose bleed. Tsunade noticed this and blushed a little bit. Once Jiraiya regained composure, Tsunade began to speak.

"Okay, you all wanted to know why I'm not coming back just yet?" Tsunade asked sitting on a chair. They all nodded.

"Well, the reason is because of Orochimaru" Tsunade said with venom.

"What does he have to do with this?" Shane asked.

"Well kid, I was getting to that but you just spoke" Tsunade replied.

"Right. Sorry" Shane said with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway, the reason he fits into this situation is because of what happened earlier today" Tsunade continued.

"What do you mean?" Sasame asked leaning into Colin's chest.

"Orochimaru, along with his assistant, Kabuto, came here for a request" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"What?!" Colin whispered loudly.

"He came here and" Tsunade began, and shuddered hugging herself.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shane asked with worry.

"He came and told me he'd make a deal with me" Tsunade quivered.

"Then what?" Kisame asked.

"He said if I healed his arms, he'd bring back Dan and Nawaki" Tsunade croaked, some tears fell form her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with concern.

"I'm fine Shizune" Tsunade replied with a smile.

"So, what do we do?" Sasame asked.

"We form a plan, and try to take out that bastard once and for all" Naruto said with determination.

"I like the way you think, kid" Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto smirked back.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter, remember read and review when done. Keep in mind this may be the last update for a little while guys, so don't abandon reading the story. Don't forget my poll for the enchant that should restore to Sun Eater's power to kill Madara. And don't forget my other 2 stories, 'Resident Edville' and 'A Legend Among Shinobi' I'd appreciate more reviews for both of those stories. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: You're a brave man Itachi. (Salutes the running Itachi)**

**CaptainPrice: Now lets get this show on the road. (Lights cigar and cocks M4)**

**Itachi: (Stops in front of Circle Churches door) Okay here we go.**

**Itachi: Come get me ladies! (Starts flexing)**

**Fangirls: Kawai!! **

**Itachi: Oh shit CaptainPrice if I die, I'm gonna come back from the dead and kill you... Slowly.**

**Itachi: (Jumps away from door, and fangirls break through the door) That was too close.**

**CaptainPrice: Get your clothes on and take this (Hands Itachi AK47)**

**Itachi: Sweet.(cocks gun and puts on clothes)**

**CaptainPrice: Alright Itachi, lets do this! **

**Itachi: Yeah**

**CaptainPrice: LLEEERRROOOOYYYY JEENKINNNNNSSSSSS!! (Charges in firing M4)**

**Itachi: (Sweat drop) He watches that Leroy Jenkins video too much.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, here's the next chapter of 'Son of a Hokage' 12 pages according to Microsoft Word. Anyway, thank you for being patient, like I said I've been busy with school, work, and Cross Country. So since I finished this chapter I decided to post it! This chapter is the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto. This is when the Naruto's Rinnegan reveals it's true potential. The Rinnegan allows the user to have six paths, like 'Pein' Naruto will have six paths from enemies he kills throughout the story. This chapter also introduces Fem Kyuubi. And Naruto gets a new sword from the WoW crossover in this chapter. Read and Review when done please! For an additional announcement, I was listening to the song 'Fear' by Disturbed when writing the fight between Naruto and Kabuto for the chapter. So listen to it if you want to, I think it's pretty cool and I think it fits the fight. Now without any further delay lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**_Bold Italics-Telepathic communication/Spirits_**

**CaptainPrice: Well, that was a waste of time! **

**Itachi: You're telling me! **

**CaptainPrice: I know right? As soon as we're about to get out of the circle church with Kisame, your fangirls come and chase us. Killing Kisame in the process.**

**Itachi: How many times has he died in your mind since you started writing the jokes?**

**CaptainPrice: Well, If I count correctly, add 60, divide by 3, I got about 148,512 times.**

**Itachi: Ouch.**

**CaptainPrice: Well lets get the disclaimer done!**

**Itachi: Right (Clears throat) CaptainPrice does not own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW. He owns the OC's and the idea of the story!**

**CaptainPrice: Thank you my good man, now lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were standing in the center of the street. Once Orochimaru showed up, Tsunade would agree to heal his arms, then when he drops his guard, kick his ass. Tsunade glanced around the rooftops to see if everyone was in position. Colin was on the roof to the southeast. Shane was on the opposite roof to the southwest.

Sasame was on the south roof. Naruto and Jiraiya were on the tower at the end of the road to the north. Tsunade squinted her eyes and raised a hand to her face to see Jiraiya and Naruto more clearly.

Naruto raised his right hand and raised two fingers. Tsunade nodded and looked ahead. Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in front of her and walked towards them. Orochimaru had a smirk on his face.

"Well Tsunade, it seems you have agreed to our request" Orochimaru spoke, breaking the silence. Tsunade masked her anger and replaced it with sadness.

"Although I don't want to help a traitorous bastard like you, I want to see Dan and Nawaki again" Tsunade replied with a cracked voice. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, you will be able to see them as soon as you heal my arms. They are really painful and feel as though they're on fire" Orochimaru spoke with a smirk.

Tsunade walked up to Orochimaru, and had green aura glowing around her hands. Meanwhile, Naruto, Jiraiya, and team 13 made their move.

"Ero-sennin, that's the signal" Naruto spoke. Jiraiya nodded.

"Wait Naruto, leave Orochimaru for me and Tsunade, you try and take down Kabuto" Jiraiya whispered.

Naruto nodded and shunshined to the street below them. Jiraiya sighed and shunshined to Naruto's side. They were less than ten feet away from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

* * *

"What are you waiting for? Heal my arms!" Orochimaru sneered. Tsunade brought her arm back and punched Orochimaru across the jaw. The punch launched Orochimaru through the side of the eastern wall.

"That actually looked quite painful" Naruto whispered. Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Team 13, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Jiraiya now stood in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"We had a deal Tsunade!" Orochimaru hissed. Tsunade glared at Orochimaru with loathing.

"And you should know never to trust a shinobi" Naruto spoke. Orochimaru glared at Naruto with anger.

"You! I'll kill you for what you did to my arms!" Orochimaru roared. Orochimaru shunshined in front of Naruto and punched him in the stomach.

Naruto doubled over in pain and was sent into a nearby tree. The tree gave a violent shudder as Naruto crashed head into it. He slumped to the ground out cold.

"Naruto!" chorused team 13, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya.

"Kabuto, kill him" Orochimaru ordered. Kabut nodded and chakra scalpels appeared in his hands.

Kabuto was about to make contact with Naruto's heart with the scalpels, but something stopped him. He found himself looking at Kazama Shane who was glaring at him.

"If you want him you'll have to go through me" Shane spat. Kabuto inwardly flinched. He smirked and jumped away from a slash that came from Shane.

"Heh, such determination from such a stupid boy" Kabuto spoke, trying to aggravate Shane into attacking him. What Kabuto failed to realize is that Colin and Sasame where behind him.

"Well, this should be fun" Kabuto muttered with a smirk.

* * *

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a sewer and sighed.

"I wonder what Kyuubi called me here for?" Naruto asked himself.

**"I did that for a reason, Naruto"** a voice spoke. Naruto turned and found himself facing a giant tall iron gate.

"Well what is the reason, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

**"Your sword was destroyed during your fight with Tsunade, correct?"** Kyuubi asked, looking down at him. Naruto nodded sadly.

**"Well, you're in luck. I am going to give you another sword, except this one is different"** Kyuubi began. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded and began to focus it's chakra around the room.

**"Yes. But before I do that, there's something you should know about me"** Kyuubi replied. Naruto nodded.

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi was silent before speaking.

**"The sword I'm going to give you was my sword, given to me after my mate died"** Kyuubi spoke sadly. Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry" Naruto spoke.

**"No problem, kit"** Kyuubi replied.

**"But as I was saying. This sword can only be wielded by one who's accepted as it's master, or only by a demon lord"** Kyuubi continued.

"But what does this have to do about you and your mate?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi flinched and a tear trickled down it's eye.

**"Before I continue any further, there is something you need to see"** Kyuubi replied. Naruto nodded.

White light began to shine around the room, Naruto covered his eyes to shield the light. The light faded away and Naruto lowered his arms. He gasped at the figure in front of him and tried hard not to have a nose bleed.

In front of him stood a woman. The woman looked as though she was in her late teens. She had long fiery red hair, creamy white skin, red eyes with slits, wide hips, long legs, a Double D cupped bust, bordering E cupped. Naruto felt a wild blush build in his face. The woman smirked at him from behind the gates.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto croaked. The woman's smirk grew.

**"Yep!"** Kyuubi chirped.

"You're a chick?!" Naruto bellowed. Kyuubi blushed at Naruto's statement of 'Chick' and grinned.

**"Yes. Surprised?"** Kyuubi asked, clearly enjoying Naruto's confusion. Naruto nodded.

**"So what do you think? Do I look irresistible?"** Kyuubi asked with a cute look and puffed her chest out. Naruto's face turned redder and nodded.

"Yeah, very irresistible, I can see why your mate chose you" Naruto replied. Kyuubi blushed and nodded.

**"Just so you know, my actual name is Nami"** Kyuubi noted. Naruto nodded.

"So, what does this have to do with the sword you were mentioning?" Naruto asked. Nami looked up at Naruto.

**"Oh! Well, reason being is because the sword I'm going to let you try and wield was my mate's"** Nami replied.

"I see. So what is the blade called?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned and snapped her fingers. A kimono covered her naked body, much to Naruto's disappointment.

**"Awe, is little Naruto-kun dissapointed?"** Nami asked folding her arms under her chest.

"Yes. Wait, what?" Naruto asked looking up at Kyuubi. Nami grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him into the gates. Once inside, Nami instantly pressed her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Not that I'm enjoying this or anything, but what are you doing?" Naruto asked looking down into Nami's eyes. Nami blushed and looked away.

**"Well, uh"** Nami stammered, she blushed and looked up at Naruto.

**"I, I love you Naruto-kun"** Nami replied looking up at Naruto. Naruto was shocked, the Kyuubi, who turned out to be every mans wet dream, loved him.

"Y-You love me?" Naruto asked trying to hide his shock. Nami nodded and caressed his whisker marks. Naruto looked into Nami's eyes and could tell she was telling the truth. Naruto grinned and pressed his lips to hers again. Now it was Nami's turn to be shocked.

"I love you too" Naruto whispered. Nami looked at Naruto with tears of joy.

**"You do?"** Nami asked. Naruto nodded, Nami lunged and hugged Naruto so hard it sent them to the ground.

**"Thank you! Thank you so much, Naruto-kun!"** Nami said with glee, she began kissing him passionately. Naruto grinned through the kiss and kissed back.

"There's something you should know, Nami-hime" Naruto whispered. Nami looked up at Naruto.

**"What would that be?"** Nami asked drawing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Well, since I'm the last of the Namikaze-clan, I'm supposed to have multiple wives" Naruto began. Nami nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I was wondering. Do you want to be one of them?" Naruto asked. Nami blushed and looked up at Naruto.

**"Yes!"** Nami replied. Naruto grinned.

"That's good to know. But you should know I'm supposed to have a few others" Naruto noted. Nami grinned up at Naruto.

**"The more the merrier, who did you have in mind?"** Nami asked. Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's answer and shook his head.

"Well, there is Temari-chan, and Anko-chan" Naruto replied. Nami nodded.

**"I approve. But I call getting the first round in bed with you, after I become your wife"** Nami stated. Naruto grinned and kissed her forehead.

"We'll discuss that later, but we need to get to the matter at hand" Naruto spoke. Nami nodded and Naruto pulled her up.

* * *

Nami and Naruto walked deeper into the chamber behind the gates, hand in hand. Nami stopped and let go of Naruto's hand. She walked ahead of him swaying her hips from side to side. Naruto's nose began to bleed a little at the scene.

**"Okay Naruto-kun, the sword that I mentioned earlier is right in front of us"** Nami spoke, breaking the silence.

"I see. But where is it?" Naruto asked.

**"Oh sorry, let me light this place up"** Nami replied. Nami went through multiple hand signs and fires sprung to life inside the braziers. Naruto's jaw dropped, in front of him wrapped in chains, was a sword.

The sword was absolutely beautiful. It had a thick leather wrapped hilt, a fire red square pommel with a small spike under it, a red guard, the blade was red and curved two feet past the guard, a small hole was inside the blade shaped like a tear drop, and to top it off, another silver blade overlapping the first.

Naruto whistled as he eyed the sword. Nami smiled at Naruto and walked up to Naruto.

**"Magnificent isn't it?"** Nami asked.

"Hell yeah" Naruto replied.

**"This blade is very powerful. It was made by all the nine tailed beasts and forged in the very core of earth itself"** Nami noted.

"Damn, is it more powerful than the Sun Eater?" Naruto asked. Nami smiled at him.

**"Not exactly, but it can give the Sun Eater a run for it's money. It's the second strongest blade in the world, but it's the most powerful blade for a Jinchuriki like you" **Nami finished. Naruto nodded and stared at the blade.

**"Well, are you going to take it?"** Nami asked, looking at Naruto.

"I don't know Nami-hime. It was your mate's sword, I don't think I'm capable" Naruto replied.

**"Naruto-kun, I would be showing you this blade if I didn't think you had the potential"** Nami noted.

"I guess you're right" Naruto said, walking over to the sword. He stopped and stared at the blade. Naruto raised his hand and paused. He shook his head and grabbed the hilt of the blade. The chamber began to rumble and the chains began to rattle. Naruto was about to let go but a voice stopped him.

**_"Who dare's to wield me?"_** The voice echoed around the chamber.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto spoke with confidence. The chains rattled harder, and a ring of fire surrounded Naruto and the blade.

"Nami, what's going on?!" Naruto asked.

**"Just stay calm, Naruto-kun!"** Nami called back.

**_"I see. I am the Kings Defender, I was wielded by the Nine Tailed Lord, Renji"_** the voice spoke. Naruto nodded and tried to pull his hand off the guard.

**_"I see that my mistress has allowed you to try and wield me"_** the sword voiced.

"If I can't weild you, I understand" Naruto spoke. The sword's spirit laughed.

**_"On the contrary, you are the strongest willed person I've met apart from Renji"_** the spirit spoke. The chains began to break apart, the heat inside the ring of fire grew, wind began to grow. The chains flailed around violently.

**_"I accept you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, as my master!"_** the voice bellowed. There was a loud crack as the chains exploded, the fire diminished, the wind died down and Naruto stood there holding the Kings Defender.

Naruto felt the power of the blade throb in his hand. He gave three test swings, the sword was surprisingly quick despite it's size. Naruto sheathed the blade to his back and turned around. Nami stood in front of him.

**"I told you not to worry"** Nami said with a smile. Naruto smiled down at Nami and hugged her.

**"Naruto-kun. As much as I want to cuddle, you need to get back to reality. Orochimaru and Kabuto have back up with them"** Nami said, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be back Nami-hime" Naruto replied.

**"Be careful"** Nami whispered. Naruto pressed his lips to hers.

"I will. I'll be back later" Naruto replied kissing her neck. Nami moaned loudly and grew aroused. She opened her eyes to see that Naruto had left.

**"I'll be waiting, Naruto-kun. We can finish what we started"** Nami muttered, a perverted grin on her face.

* * *

Shane fell to his knees and glanced at Naruto. Naruto was still knocked out, he cursed silently and looked at Kabuto.

"Goodbye, Kazma Shane" Kabuto spoke. Shane watched as the chakra scalpels came toward his heart.

He couldn't move his arms, they were already paralyzed from the chakra scalpels. Shane closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, and they widened in horror.

Colin had taken the chakra scalpels to his chest. Colin grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise, he smirked and looked at Shane.

"Well, looks as though I couldn't kill you. But I at least killed your little brother" Kabuto said with a chuckle. Colin slashed quickly and cut Kabuto across his stomach.

Kabuto cried in pain, the poison in his body was pulsing violently. Colin channeled chakra into his fist and punched Kabuto in the face. Kabuto went soaring across the field and landed in a giant patch of tall grass. Shane pulled his little brother towards him.

"Colin! Come on man, stay awake!" Shane spoke, slapping Colin across the face lightly.

"You okay Shane?" Colin rasped. Shane nodded and felt tears stinging in his eyes.

"Damn-it Colin, don't worry about me! Look at you!" Shane croaked, Colin had some blood falling out the corners of his mouth. Colin grimaced showing his now bloodied teeth.

"I'll be fine, just go and finish him off, the poison should be weakening him" Colin said coughing out more blood. Colin's hand went limp as he lost consciousness.

"Colin! Colin get up!" Shane repeated, hammering his fist on his brother's chest. Colin didn't stir, he wasn't breathing, there wasn't a pulse. Kazama Colin, was dead.

"No" Shane muttered, his hands fell to his sides and he fell on his rear. Tears streamed down his face. Sasame ran up to Shane after killing three sound nin.

"Shane, are you okay?" Sasame began, but noticed Colin's lifeless body. She dropped her sword and ran to Colin's side. She held Colin in her arms, and tried to shake him awake. No good, Sasame began to sob and cradled Colin's corpse.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru watched as one of the last Kazama's died. Jiraiya cursed and glared at Orochimaru. Tsunade covered her mouth at the sight of Colin's blood.

"Orochimaru, you fucking bastard!" Shane roared. He instantly stood up as though the chakra scalpels hadn't touched him. Orochimaru was rather taken aback when Shane was on top of Manda.

Orochimaru was about to attack Shane, but Kabuto appeared in front of Shane. Orochimaru smirked, and turned back to his former teammates.

"Such a talented shinobi, giving his life to save his pathetic brother" Orochimaru sneered. The sanin looked at Shane who was letting off strong killing intent towards Orochimaru.

"Shane, I got Kabuto, you get Orochimaru" came a voice. Shane turned and saw Naruto standing there holding a new sword.

"What the? Where did you get the sword?" Shane asked.

"I'll explain later, go kick the Hebi-teme's ass. I got this bastard" Naruto replied. Shane nodded and shunshined behind Kabuto. Kabuto turned around and ran after Shane. Naruto threw a kunai at Kabuto, who dodged and turned around to face Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked. Kabuto glared at Naruto and held his chakra scalpels at the ready. Kabuto lunged at Naruto who quickly parried the scalpels with the Kings Defender. Kabuto's eyes widened as he saw the blade.

_"That's not possible! That can't be the Kings Defender!"_ Kabuto thought. Naruto smirked at Kabuto.

"What's the matter poindexter? Never seen a sword before?" Naruto asked. Kabuto growled and jumped back, but was sent soaring off Manda's back after a kick to the side.

Kabuto bounced across the ground and kicked up multiple chunks of dust and earth. Kabuto stood up gingerly and saw Naruto running at him.

"This may take a while" Kabuto muttered.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched Shane in surprise. It seemed the death of his brother gave him incredible strength and power. Orochimaru himself was surprised by Shane's power boost.

"Die you bastard!" Shane roared punching Orochimaru across the face. Orochimaru went soaring towards Gamabunta, only to be met by and axe kick by Shane.

The kick connected with Orochimaru's stomach, sending him into the ground like a rock. A mushroom cloud of dust went into the air, blocking the scene in front of them. Orochimaru stood up quickly and looked around for Shane.

"Come out, Kazama!" Orochimaru bellowed.

"Very well. Eat this!" Shane roared. Orochimaru felt a fist sink into his stomach, he scrunched his face in pain and staggered back. Orochimaru looked up to see Shane glaring at him, his swords drawn.

"I hear you have a bloodline. What does it do?" Orochimaru asked with a sinister smile.

"The bloodline is a special type, it has multiple abilities. The most abilities that have been counted are up to, 120" Shane began. Orochimaru's eyes lit up with interest.

"Everyone in the Kazama clan had at least ten abilities, but Colin and I were unique. We both have twenty abilities" Shane continued. Orochimaru grinned broadly.

"I see, it's a shame you won't be able to learn them all" Orochimaru spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked. No sooner had he said that, Orochimaru's neck extended and shot to Shane's neck.

"That bloodline must be mine!" Orochimaru bellowed.

"Oh no you don't!" Shane replied. Shane ducked just in time to avoid Orochimaru's bite. He quickly spun behind Orochimaru and slapped his back.

"Suck on this!" Shane roared. Orochimaru turned around to see a paper bomb on his back.

"What!?" Orochimaru yelped. The bomb turned white and exploded. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kabuto, and Sasame turned their heads to the explosion.

"No way. He couldn't have taken down Orochimaru that easily" Jiraiya spoke.

"You're right. Orochimaru must be evaluating Shane's skill" Tsunade replied. The smoke vanished to leave a surprising scene. Orochimaru's arm and back had been blown to pieces.

"You little fucker!" Orochimaru roared in pain.

"No way" Tsunade and Jiraiya chorused. Orochimaru had been nearly mutilated by a jounin. Orochimaru tried to run back to Manda, but Shane appeared in front of him and slashed him across the chest.

"You're not going anywhere, you little prick!" Shane spat. Orochimaru felt more pain sear across his chest. Shane had began attacking with insane speed.

Slash after slash, blow after blow, Shane attacked Orochimaru who was screaming in pain. Orochimaru saw a slash coming directly at his neck. In a desperate attempt, Orochimaru raised his arm to block the attack. The attack severed his arm, sending it across the ground. Orochimaru screamed in pain.

* * *

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru as he heard him scream.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called. He tried to run to his master, but was stopped when Sasame came and slashed him across the face with Colin's dagger.

"You killed my husband, you son of a bitch!" Sasame yelled, tears falling from her eyes. Kabuto clutched his face in pain from the poison on the daggers.

"Sasame, get out of the way!" Naruto ordered. Sasame began stabbing Kabuto over and over as he tried to regain composure.

"No! He killed him! He killed the only man I loved!" Sasame screamed. She stabbed at Kabuto, it connected with his leg. Kabuto screamed in pain as the dagger hit him.

Kabuto quickly sidestepped the next stab from Sasame, and chopped her in the back of the neck. Sasame stopped and fell to the ground, knocked out. Naruto cursed.

"What did she mean when she said, you killed her husband?" Naruto asked. Kabuto looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Well, I was about to finish off Kazama Shane, but his little brother got in the way and took the hit for him" Kabuto began. Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh? Don't you feel better that he's in a better place?" Kabuto asked. Naruto felt anger building up inside him.

"Shut-up. Colin could have killed you there, but he did it to save his brother! That's what being a shinobi is! Protecting those precious to you!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Please. Still trying to play ninja? Just give up, you're outnumbered at the moment! Accept your death!" Kabuto shouted throwing a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto dodged and threw a stun nut on the ground. The flash blinded Kabuto and he tried to clear his vission. He felt a lot of pain hit his arm and screamed in pain. Kabuto quickly jumped away after his vision cleared and noticed his hand was gone.

"You little brat!" Kabuto roared. Naruto smirked at Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I suggest you run. I'm about to use a new technique, and with it, the sword I'm holding will add to the power" Naruto warned. Kabuto chuckled.

"Well, lets see this technique. I would like to see it" Kabuto spoke with arrogance. Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

"I warned you. But now you'll die" Naruto replied. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

He felt the chakra enter the forbidden door in his mind, which held Dark Naruto's powers. Kabuto noticed the sky darken as it started to rain, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. He looked at Naruto and saw dark black aura surrounding him.

_"What's this?"_ Kabuto thought, narrowing his eyes. Kabuto noticed Naruto's body began to change greatly. His body and skin were now covered with thick black shadow. Kabuto noticed Naruto reach for his headband.

_"What's he doing?"_ Kabuto thought, holding his chakra scalpels at the ready. Naruto pulled up his headband and rested it on his forehead.

When he opened his eyes Kabuto gasped and dropped his guard. He staggered backwards in surprise and fell on his rear.

"Wh-What are you?!" Kabuto screamed in horror. Naruto grinned maniacally, the Rinnegan that was once orange, was now a blood red Rinnegan.

"Your executioner" Naruto replied. Kabuto gasped as Naruto vanished with incredible speed.

"What the hell?!" Kabuto cried. He felt a presence behind him and turned. Nothing was there, but he felt it again in front of him.

"Where are you?!" Kabuto roared.

"I'm here" a voice replied. Kabuto looked under him and noticed Naruto come out from his shadow and slash him across the chest.

Kabuto screamed in agony as he clutched his chest. The slash burned badly as he clutched his chest. Kabuto looked up and saw Naruto slash again. He jumped but felt the slash hit his leg. Kabuto

yelped in pain and staggered. Kabuto saw Naruto upon him and tried to slash with his chakra scalpels, but to no avail. Naruto caught Kabuto's wrist and began to squeeze it.

"What's wrong Kabuto? Afraid of a kid?" Naruto asked with an insane grin. Kabuto began to sweat badly and he gulped.

He brought back his stub of a hand and tried to punch, but it was no use. His arm fell short, and Naruto applied more pressure on Kabuto's hand.

"This is your end, Kabuto" Naruto spat. There was a loud snap and Kabuto's wrist broke. Kabuto roared in agony and felt himself fly back from a punch to the chin.

Kabuto stood up gingerly and he saw Naruto staring at him. Kabuto tried to run but saw Naruto vanish, leaving an after image.

_"His speed is increasing phenomenally"_ Kabuto thought with wide eyes.

"Die!" Naruto roared. Kabuto felt his body freeze and he noticed he was trapped in two giant triforces.

_"What's this? A genjutsu? No"_ Kabuto thought, trying to struggle free.

"This isn't a genjutsu, Kabuto, this is a kenjutsu created by one of the best swordsman in the world" Naruto briefed.

"How did you?" Kabuto asked.

"Read your mind?" Naruto asked. Kabuto nodded.

"I didn't, I just assumed. But I've wasted enough time as it is. Goodbye Kabuto" Naruto replied. Kabuto saw Naruto dash at him so fast he was invisible.

He then felt excruciating pain shoot through his body. He noticed Naruto inflicting lightning quick slashes on his body. As he struggled to try and get free from the triforces, he noticed Naruto bring his sword back with both hands.

"Who are you?!" Kabuto bellowed.

"I'm, Namikaze Naruto. The future Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto replied. Naruto delivered the final slash and it connected with his stomach.

Kabuto felt the triforce shatter and he noticed he was soaring towards a giant rock. He smiled lightly.

_"Namikaze Naruto. Interesting, very interesting"_ Kabuto thought. There was an echoing boom as Kabuto smashed into the rock.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Kabuto's form could be seen halfway inside the rock. Kabuto stumbled out of the rock, and fell face first to the ground. Naruto walked over to Kabuto's corpse and pulled out a summoning scroll. He kicked Kabuto's body onto the scroll and looked into his eyes.

"Any last words, Kabuto?" Naruto asked. Kabuto looked up at him, he raised his broken wrist with difficulty and flipped him off.

"Couldn't have spoken it better myself" Naruto replied. Naruto went through a series of hand signs, and Kabuto began to have a violent spasm.

The spasm died down, and Kabuto lay prostrate. A minute passed and a blue whisp exited Kabuto's chest. Naruto grinned and caught the whisp in his hand. As soon as he did, he felt some of his chakra transfer into Kabuto's body.

Kabuto took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Naruto was shocked to see Kabuto with the Rinnegan. Kabuto passed out and fell limp. Naruto sighed and sealed Kabuto's body into the scroll. Once the seal finished, Naruto tucked the scroll onto his belt.

He turned to see how Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shane were doing against Orochimaru. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Orochimaru.

_"What's going on? He's not fighting back. It seems he's letting Shane attack him"_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Shane was panting heavily. He was exhausted, his body ached, his muscles were cramping, and he was sweating badly. Shane watched as Orochimaru stood up slowly after he had launched a very powerful chakra enhanced punch to his face.

"Why aren't you fighting?!" Shane roared. He charged Orochimaru as he stood upright and slashed with his swords again.

The attack hit Orochimaru in the chest sending him across the field. Jiraiya and Tsunade were getting curious and shunshined down to Shane. When they got there, they noticed Orochimaru standing up.

"Orochimaru! This has gone on long enough! Just accept your death, even if you did survive this, you wouldn't be able to live" Jiraiya ordered.

Orochimaru looked up at his former teammates and the insanely strong jounin with a smirk.

"I'm immortal! I can't die you fools!" Orochimaru yelled. Orochimaru knew he had to retreat now, there was no way he could last much longer.

After Shane had beat the crap out of him, he wouldn't be able to stand against two sanin in his condition. He cursed and decided to call it quits.

"Kabuto! Come, we're leaving!" Orochimaru called. He waited for Kabuto to shunshin beside him, but he didn't come.

"Kabuto? Kabuto, we're leaving!" Orochimaru called again.

"Yeah about that, he's dead now" Naruto spoke. Orochimaru turned his head to the left to see Naruto. His eyes widened greatly when he saw him.

The power that was emminating off Naruto was insane. Orochimaru felt something he had never felt in his life. Fear. The boy in front of him could kill him easily and not even be tired.

"What are you?!" Orochimaru hissed.

"That's for me to know, and for you to die trying to find out" Naruto replied. Orochimaru flinched at the answer and began to walk away from the group.

He felt two more chakra signatures. One was about high jounin level, the other was around kage level. There was a gust of wind as Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigake Kisame appeared in front of Orochimaru.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kisame asked with his shark like grin.

"It seems it's the Hebi-teme, Kisame" Itachi replied with a smirk. Orochimaru glared at Itachi. He was furious that he couldn't get Itachi's Sharingan, but he did, however, manage to mark Sasuke. He smirked at the two Akutsuki members.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun. How have you two been?" Orochimaru asked.

"Pretty good, but we'll be feeling better when you die today" Kisame replied. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong Kisame-kun. I'm not going to die today. I'm immortal, remember?" Orochimaru replied. Orochimaru began to sink into the ground.

Kisame began to run towards Orochimaru to cleave his head from his body, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"What have you done to my brother?" Itachi asked, glaring down at Orochimaru.

"Well, since I couldn't obtain your Sharingan. I decided to take his. I marked him with a curse seal, and he will come to me in search for power" Orochimaru replied.

"You what?!" Itachi asked with rage.

"Oh, it seems I struck a nerve with you Itachi-kun" Orochimaru spoke with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill you Orochimaru! You hear me?!" Itachi roared. Orochimaru chuckled and vanished into the ground. Itachi swore loudly in anger.

* * *

"Fuck!" Itachi shouted, punching the rock Kabuto broke through. The rock shattered into rubble.

"Itachi-sempai. I'll leave Orochimaru to you when we see him again" Naruto spoke. Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled lightly.

"Yeah. I'm eager to kill that bastard" Itachi replied.

"What did we miss?" came a voice. Everyone turned around to see Sasame supporting a dazed Colin.

"Colin! You're okay!" Shane said with relief.

"Yeah, I told you I'll be fine" Colin replied with a grimace.

"How are you alive? I couldn't find your pulse" Shane asked.

"I went into a near death state so I could rejoin the fight later if things got ugly. But I passed out from chakra exhaustion" Colin answered letting go of Sasame. He swayed slightly, but regained composure.

"Now that this is all set and done, what's for diner?" Naruto asked. Everyone laughed and began to walk back to the city.

Unknown to them, another man wearing dark black armour with a white glow on the breastplate, goblin green skin, orange eyes, a concealed sword, and fire red hair walked into the clearing.

"It seems Naruto-kun has mastered his shadow powers" the man spoke.

**_"It would seem so. But for now, we'll keep an eye on him. Now get back to base Ganondorf"_** a voice replied telepathically.

**_"Yes, Madara-sama"_** Ganondorf replied. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cape, vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay, that ends the Tsunade Arc! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I wanted to make it with an awesome fight. I would like to know if you liked the fight. Read and Review as always, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Before I forget, I'm closing the polls for which enchant to restore the Sun Eater's power next chapter. So vote for the enchant, which can be found on my profile page. Don't forget about my other two stories. Can someone tell me if links to your profile page are just copy paste or something? I want to know so I can show some gear and future items. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!**

* * *

**Weapons:**

**Kings Defender- One handed sword. 92-182 Damage. 1.60 speed. (87.5) Dps. 182 armour, plus 28 stamina. Equiped, increases defense rating by 13, and improves hit rating by 17.**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Well, that took a while.**

**Naruto: Thanks for the sword Captain, it's really sweet!**

**CaptainPrice: Thanks, but don't forget, you'll be duel wielding both the Sun Eater and the Kings Defender.**

**Naruto: Sweet. So, what's the situation with Ganondorf?**

**CaptainPrice: I have future plans for when you encounter him.**

**Naruto: Okay. Hey, did you get your Sun Eater from Mech yet?**

**CaptainPrice: ...No, I've gone through that place like 14 times, and still nothing.**

**Naruto: Why don't you just go for Kings Defender?**

**CaptainPrice: Because I made it my goal to get the Sun Eater.**

**Naruto: Alright then.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, Naruto go get Itachi, Shane, Sasame, Ichigo, Colin, and Kisame, we're doing a Kara raid tonight.**

**Naruto: Good! Hopefully I can get some good tanking gear for my warrior. Horde rules!**

**CaptainPrice: Same here, now lets get moving. Horde rules!**

**Naruto: Yes sir!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo! Sorry this took forever to come, I had a very bad virus on my computer, so I've been offline for a while. Now, I got some reviews from people, and I can honestly say I'm pretty pissed off. I have gotten three flames saying Naruto's too hyperactive. So if you think he's too hyperactive, shut up and read this message. Naruto is only hyperactive at the beginning of the story, reason is because I didn't want his personality change to go by to quickly. If you guys are going to stop reading at chapter three and keep calling Naruto "A hyperactive shit head" get the hell out of here and don't review. And don't tell me how to write my stories, if you don't like it, that's not my problem! If you impatient little prats want an edit, you'll have to wait, oh god forbid you have to wait. I'm going to edit the story when I complete it. So I don't want to hear anymore bitching. **

**Now that my rant is over, I am going to answer questions from reviews asking "Why does Kabuto have the Rinnegan?" And "Why is Naruto with Anko?" Well, reason is just like the manga. Pein has the Rinnegan and it allows the user to have six paths, hence "The Six paths of Pain" So Naruto now has one path, he can have four more. Kabuto is dead, Naruto took his body and put his power into it. The second question, Anko is in Naruto's harem, althought Tsunami isn't the reason is because it would be very awkward for Naruto to be Inari's step father. Now, for the reviewers who like this story, thank you for being patient. I'm sorry you had to wait and for my rant there, but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Please read and review when done. And if you want, not saying you need to. Feel FREE to abuse some flames from people who don't read past chapter three. Now without anymore delay, lets get to the chatper.**

**Slight Crossover with LoZ MM with Odolwa from the Woodfall Temple.**

**Warning! This chapter contains a Lemon! Little kiddies skip the lemon, unless your a pervert.**

**Naruto is now going to get the last stone that unlocks the door to the Sun Eater. This will be a few parts long, so this is part one right now. Thank you, and enjoy**

**Quick Note: Polls for enchant on the Sun Eater is closed!**

**Crusader-13 votes**

**Mongoose-7 votes**

**Crusader wins the enchant to kill Madara!**

**Bold-Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_Italics-Thoughts/Flashbacks/Letters_

**I do not own Naruto, Nintendo, or WoW. I own the OC's and the idea of the story.**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Damn reviews.**

**Itachi: Hey don't let it get you down, at least you have people who like the story.**

**CaptainPrice: True. Hey, you wanna do something fun?**

**Itachi: Sure, I'm bored anyway.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay, (Whispers task) Got it.**

**Itachi: (Wicked grin) SWEET...**

**CaptainPrice: Get moving**

**Itachi: Yes sir, CaptainPrice!**

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Kisame, and team 13 were outside Konoha's gates. Itachi and Kisame stopped and watched the others walk ahead.

"Itachi-sempai, you coming?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder. Everyone turned around to look at Itachi and Kisame. Itachi looked up and shook his head.

"I can't. Not yet anyway" Itachi replied, putting some pocky in his mouth. Tsunade smiled lightly at Itachi.

"Nonsense, you can come back as a shinobi, I'm the Hokage now, so I have that power" Tsunade spoke, crossing her arms. Itachi looked at Tsunade and smiled.

"As much as I'd like that, I can't. Kisame and I still need to do recon on the Akatsuki, then when we know of their plan about the Jinchuriki, we'll be able to come back" Itachi replied. Naruto frowned a little, but smiled at what Itachi was doing for him, and the other Jinchuriki.

"Very well, Itachi. But as soon as you are done with that, you and Kisame are to come to Konoha and become shinobi again" Jiraiya noted. Itachi nodded and turned on his heel. Kisame turned to follow and they began to walk down. Itachi stopped and looked over at Naruto again.

"Naruto, until I come back. Please keep an eye on, Sasuke" Itachi called. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I will, Itachi-sempai" Naruto replied. Itachi smiled at his former apprentice and shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

As soon as Naruto, Shane, and Colin entered the village, a bunch of voices called out to them at the same time.

* * *

"You're back!" the voices chorused. The three boys turned to see Anko, Temari, Yugao, and Ino.

Before they knew it, all three of them were on the ground after being glomped by their future wives. The three boys smiled and gave each of their girlfriends a passionate kiss.

"Naruto-chan, what took you so long?" Anko purred, rubbing her face to his. Naruto blushed a bit and wrapped an arm around Anko's lower back.

"Anko-chan, you know I told you that I'd be back in a month" Naruto said, kissing Anko's cheek.

"Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again" Temari whispered into his ear. Naruto turned to his other girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"It's great to see you again too, my little desert flower" Naruto replied with a smile. Temari blushed and leaned on Naruto's other side.

"Naru-chan, did you find anymore wives?" Anko asked. Naruto nodded but beckoned both of them to lean in closer.

"Yeah, but we should talk about it in a more private area" Naruto replied.

"Like your bedroom?" Temari and Anko asked. Naruto blushed but shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I still got to have fun with you, Anko, since we didn't get time before I left. And you, Temari, as a welcome back gift" Naruto replied with his foxy grin.

Temari and Anko blushed madly and had perverted grins etched across their faces. Jiraiya giggled and scribbled on his notes, while Tsunade twitched slightly.

"Naruto, before you go and have your fun, make sure to talk to Shane and Colin about the Kazama compounds chamber" Tsunade called. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Will do, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto called. Tsunade twitched at the name, but smiled all the same. She turned and saw Shane and Colin being hugged by their wives.

She shook her head and noticed Jiraiya giggling madly. She channeled chakra into her fist and waltzed over to Jiraiya. Tsunade tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Ah! Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya said putting the notebook away quickly. No sooner had he put his book away, Jiraiya found himself flying over the Hokage Mountain.

_"I really need to learn to shut-up when I'm doing my research" _Jiraiya thought. He slammed into the mountain and slid down the side.

"Ouch" Jiraiya whimpered.

Tsunade stood in the road looking at the mountain, her hand shielding her eyes. She admired the work and turned to the others. All of them held up signs with either a nine or ten. Tsunade beamed and gave a bow.

"Thank you, thank you" Tsunade said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto, Temari, and Anko appeared inside a bedroom. Both of them realized that they were in the Kazama compound.

"Why are we at the Kazama compound, Naru-chan?" Anko asked, disposing of her trench coat. Naruto blushed at the sight of Anko's breasts behind her fishnet shirt.

"Shane and Colin let me move in here. My old apartment was getting too small for me" Naruto replied, resting the Kings Defender against the wall.

Temari walked over to the windows and closed the drapes. She turned around and faced Naruto and Anko who were walking to the bed. Temari walked over to Naruto and sat down at his left, Anko on his right.

"So, who wants the first round?" Naruto asked, disposing of his shirt. Anko and Temari looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"I think I'll go get prepared, you and Anko-chan have fun" Temari spoke, standing up. She walked over to the bathroom door and went inside.

The two of them waited until they saw the door shut. Naruto looked over at Anko and smiled. He crawled over to her and kissed her neck. Anko, caught by surprise, was startled but quickly moaned. She felt her arms go numb and she fell against the pillows. Naruto crawled over Anko and was on top of her.

He gently turned Anko's face towards his. Anko looked at Naruto and saw him lean towards her lips. Anko didn't hesitate and brought her lips to meet his. They kissed passionately, Anko moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. Naruto's hands went to her side and her cheek.

Naruto gently licked Anko's lips, asking for entry. Anko opened her mouth and began a tongue war with Naruto. This continued for about three minutes before Naruto pulled out a kunai. He gave a quick slash and cut Anko's fishnet shirt open. Anko gasped in surprise from the cold, but smirked when she saw Naruto blushing brightly. Anko sat up and pressed her breasts to Naruto's chest.

"It seems you like what you see, Naru-chan" Anko whispered. Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"I don't just like what I see. I love what I see. I got three future wives, all of them beautiful, but right now I'm with you" Naruto replied with a smile.

Anko blushed and a small tear fell from her eye. She turned her head away, but Naruto pulled her face back to his.

"It's okay to cry Anko-chan, it's okay" Naruto whispered. Anko blushed harder and pressed her lips to Naruto's again. Naruto kissed back just as much.

His hands trailed down to Anko's rear and her breasts. Naruto gave a gentle squeeze on Anko's ass, making her give a loud moan. He gently pinched her nipples making her hiss and moan. Anko silently took out a kunai and cut Naruto's pants open. Naruto smirked through the kiss, and kicked his pants into a nearby corner.

Anko felt her skirt lift from her body and drop to the side of the bed. Naruto blushed at the black panties, which were now wet from arousal. Both of them placed their hands on each others underwear and pulled. Two light thumps were heard at the side of the bed. Both of them lay naked in an embrace.

Anko began to shiver slightly, but stopped when Naruto brought the covers over the pair of them. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her again. Naruto positioned himself at Anko's entrance and stopped. He looked at Anko who nodded.

"I have a birth control jutsu activated now, it's okay" Anko said with a smile. Naruto nodded and kissed her again, Anko kissed back. Naruto slowly entered Anko and stopped after bumping a barrier.

"Go ahead, just wait a moment after you've entered" Anko replied. Naruto nodded and pulled out. He thrust into Anko hard breaking through her hymen. Anko gave a low hiss in pain but it quickly turned to pleasure.

"Come on, Naru-chan! Or are you a chicken?" Anko said with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"No, I'm not a chicken. I just wanted for you to adjust" Naruto replied. Anko looked up at Naruto and nodded, Naruto replied with another thrust. They continued at

a slow pace, but increased slowly. Naruto kept on pushing in and out of Anko, while she began to meet his thrust. Both of them were panting and moaning with pleasure, both were reaching their climax.

"Anko-chan, I'm gonna cum" Naruto grunted. Anko moaned and looked up at him with a smile. She captured his lips with hers again.

"Cum inside me, Naru-chan. I love you, so please cum" Anko replied. Naruto nodded and began to thrust faster. Naruto groaned loudly and emptied his seed into Anko.

Anko came seconds later. Both lay panting, Anko snuggled up close to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder. Anko's breathing became normal again and she fell asleep shortly. Naruto kissed Anko's forehead before turning his head to the bathroom door.

Temari stood in the doorway wearing a blue kimono, her hair was down, and the kimono was opened slightly, showing off a lot of cleavage. Naruto had a minor nosebleed looking at Temari. She smirked at him and walked towards the bed, swaying her hips.

"Kami must love me" Naruto whispered. Temari giggled and crawled on top of him.

"My turn now, Naruto-kun" Temari whispered with lust. Naruto grinned and kissed Temari.

Naruto, Colin, Shane, and Sasame were walking towards the Hokage tower to report about the Kazama Chambers.

* * *

"So, you've never been inside the chambers?" Naruto asked.

"No. We were told how to get inside, but we never went inside there before" Colin replied yawning.

"Are we going to be able to do this like we did in, The Forest of Death?" Sasame asked. Shane shook his head.

"No. The chamber is filled with lots of traps, puzzles, and monsters. It will require the entire rookie nine and the jounin" Shane replied.

"You're shitting me, right?" Sasame asked. Shane shook his head again.

"No, I'm not" Shane replied.

"Damn-it" Sasame muttered.

The four of them entered Tsunade's office minutes later to see the rookie nine and jounin inside. Naruto spotted Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He gave a nod to greet them. Kakashi gave his eye smile and waved.

"Good, you're all here" Tsunade spoke with a grin. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we came here on your orders, Tsunade-baachan" Naruto replied.

"Don't call me that you little brat" Tsunade muttered.

"Naruto-baka! Don't insult, Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled winding back her fist.

"I so don't have time for this" Naruto hissed. Naruto waited for Sakura's fist to come closer to his face, before he grabbed it.

"You never learn do you, Haruno?" Naruto spat. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"And you never give anyone respect, you baka!" Sakura screeched. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Shut your fucking piehole!" Naruto hissed. Sakura looked at Naruto wide eyed. Sakura growled angrily and threw another punch at Naruto.

Naruto's face turned shadow black, his chakra pouring into the room, his killing intent made the temperature drop to absolute zero, and his strength doubled.

"I warned you, Haruno" Naruto said with a cold tone.

He drew back his fist and sunk it into her stomach. The punch connected with her stomach, sending Sakura into the wall. The wall broke open partially, leaving a crater in it. Everyone looked at the sight slack jawed, except Tsunade, Jiraiya, and team 13. Naruto gave a sinister laugh.

"Pathetic little wench!" Naruto said with venom. He held out his hand palm facing Sakura, a dark black ball of lightening formed.

"Dark Shock" Naruto muttered, he thrust his palm at Sakura and the ball of black lightening shot towards her.

Sakura looked at the ball in horror, she knew Naruto was mad, but she didn't think he'd try to kill her. Just as the ball was about to make contact with Sakura, Naruto clenched his fist causing the ball to vanish. He clutched his head in pain.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, running over to him. Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head. Tsunade sat him upright and looked at his face.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto gave a grunt.

"Yeah, I'm good" Naruto replied with a smile. Tsunade sighed and stood up.

"Please pretend you didn't see that just happened. I'll explain this to the jounin later" Tsunade spoke. Everyone nodded looking at Naruto with worry.

Everone was brought out of their thoughts after hearing Tsunade clear her throat.

"Now to the matter at hand" Tsunade began, folding her hands over her mouth. Everyone had their eyes on Tsunade.

"As you know, you were all called here to help Naruto inside the chambers of the Kazama compound" Tsunade continued. Everyone nodded.

"Naruto is going to need everyones help inside the dungeon, so that means all the rookie nine, team thirteen, and the jounin in this room are going inside the compound chambers" Tsunade concluded.

"Is there anything we should know about the dungeons?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. This dungeon is full of traps, puzzles, and evil monsters. This is going to be an A-ranked mission" Tsunade informed. Kakashi nodded in understanding. The door to the office opened and Link entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late" Link voiced, closing the door behind him.

"No problem, Link" Tsunade replied. Link nodded and walked over to Naruto. Tsunade told Link about the dungeons of the Kazama compound. Link and Naruto looked at each other with a grin.

"Going to be just like old times, eh, Naruto?" Link asked with a grin. Naruto nodded a grin plastered on his face.

"Yep. Except we won't be killing giant man eating plants, eels, dragons, and undead things" Naruto replied. Link shuddered at the undead thought.

"Don't remind me, the undead were fuckin' horrifying" Link replied. The other jounin exchanged confused looks with each other.

"What are they talking about?" Asuma whispered. Kurenai, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I think they're talking about the training trip they were on for six years" Kakashi replied. Asuma and Kurenai nodded.

"That would make sense" Kurenai said, crossing her arms.

"Are there any questions?" Tsunade asked, looking at the people in front of her. Nobody answered and Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, your mission starts in the hour. Meet up at the Kazama compound, good luck" Tsunade finished.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Everyone replied. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I'll leave you to your business, Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya spoke, walking over to the window.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let me catch you doing your research" Tsunade replied with a smirk. Jiraiya paled and jumped out the window.

* * *

The rookie nine, team thirteen, and the jounin were standing in the Kazama compound's courtyard. Colin and Shane walked to the fountain and stopped. They looked at each other and nodded. Colin took a deep breath and dove into the fountain. A minute passed before a loud clunk was heard around the courtyard.

Everyone looked at the ground to see it open up, revealing a spiral staircase descend into the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked, looking at the staircase sink into the ground. The staircase vanished into the ground.

"Good thing we live outside the village, this would drag too much attention to us" Shane noted. Colin climbed out of pond, and shook his head. Unknown to him, he didn't know his hood fell down revealing his face to the group. The girls blushed, while the guys stared wide eyed.

"My hood fell down, didn't it?" Colin asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah" Shikamaru replied. Colin cursed and pulled the hood up, shadowing his face, only leaving two blood red eyes visible.

"So how do we get inside the dungeon?" Kakashi asked.

"Just follow me and Shane, and stay on your toes" Colin replied. Everyone nodded and waited for Colin and Shane to descend down the stairs. They all followed slowly, keeping their eyes peeled for traps and enemies.

They finally reached the bottom of the staircase and reached a hall.

"Wait, let me close the entrance" Colin spoke. He walked over to the opposite side of the chamber and stopped. He squatted down and placed his hands on the floor. There came and echoing rumble from above. Everyone looked up and saw the ground above them close.

"So, how are we going to see?" Choji asked.

"We won't be able to see anything until we get to the dungeons gate" Shane replied, taking out his two swords. Colin pulled out his daggers, Sasame pulled out her two handed sword, Link pulled out the Ordon Blade, and Naruto pulled out the Kings Defender.

* * *

The group began to walk down the hall. It was a little creepy, rats and mice could be heard from there squeaks. Water dripped from the ceiling and down the walls. It smelled like a pig farm, and it was really cramped. Chains would clink every now and then when someone would trip on them. The hall seemed endless, but it finally opened up into a giant empty room.

In front of the group on the opposite wall was the gate to the dungeons. The gate looked sinister. It had the nine tailed demons engraved on the gate, giving anyone the intention that something bad would happen if they tried to enter.

"Come on" Colin muttered, walking across the room. The group followed Colin closely until they were in front of the gate.

"Hey look!" Ino spoke, pointing at gate.

"It has something engraved on each of the demons" Ino continued. Everyone noticed Ino was right. There, embedded on each demon, was a word. Colin and Shane read the message and their eyes widened. They stood back to back, looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked, pulling out his trench knives.

"It's what the message said" Shane replied, his head snapped to the left.

"What did it say?" Kakashi asked pulling out a kunai.

"See for yourself" Colin replied, clenching his daggers tightly. Kakashi looked at the message and his eye widened.

"Form into groups of three, now!" Kakashi ordered. Each team got back to back with one another, holding out kunai.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Sakura asked, shaking with fear.

"The message" Kakashi replied, looking around the chamber.

"What does it say?" Shino asked, his bugs were slowly coming out of his coat.

"It says, 'To those reading this, prepare to fight our servants" Naruto replied. He focused the Rinnegan and squinted around the chamber. There came sinister chanting from the ceiling. Naruto looked up slowly, and his eyes widened.

"Guys, don't move" Naruto warned. Everyone turned their gaze to Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"If you want your answer, just look at the ceiling, but don't scream" Naruto informed. Kurenai looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened considerably.

"I see" Kurenai said in a hushed tone.

"Everyone, press as close as you can to the gate. Link and I will handle this" Naruto whispered.

"Who died and made you leader, baka?!" Sakura hissed.

"Ask our little friend on the ceiling" Naruto spat. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. She was now shaking worse than before. Sakura was about to scream but was cut off from a hand to her mouth.

"If you scream, so help me god I will kill you" Sasame hissed. Sakura nodded dumbly and backed up against the wall. Everyone backed against the gate, while Naruto and Link began to walk to the center of the room.

"So, who's on the ceiling?" Link asked, pulling out the Ordon Blade.

"See for yourself" Naruto replied, sinking into a battle stance. Link cocked an eyebrow and looked at the ceiling.

"Awe, hell no. Not again" Link said with anger. Above them on the ceiling was none other than, Odolwa, the masked jungle spirit.

"Act like you didn't notice him" Naruto whispered. Link nodded and they continued towards the center of the room. Just as they were about to go further, there came an echoing clanking, followed by a loud wail of wind.

The ground shook as a giant masked jungle warrior, with a katana and a shield landed in the center of the room. The warrior was wearing war paint that covered his entire body, the mask had a black mouth and two black beady eyes, and three giant feathers stood atop of the mask. Odolwa swung his katana three times, each slash giving a loud whoosh as it cut the air.

_"And so we begin"_ Link thought.

"Hello there" Naruto greeted with a cheery voice. Odolwa turned to Naruto and Link. He began to sway back and forth, waiting for them to attack. Naruto and Link rushed at Odolwa from opposite sides. The battle had begun.

* * *

Link ran at Odolwa from the right, Naruto ran in on the left. Odolwa jumped just as they both slashed at his feet. Odolwa landed behind them and slashed from behind. Naruto and Link jumped out of the way, just as the katana crashed into the ground. Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and dashed at Odolwa. Naruto slashed but Odolwa jumped up again, leaving an after image.

"He's too fast" Link said jogging up to Naruto.

"Yeah, we have to find a way to hold him still to attack him" Naruto replied.

"Do you have any stun nuts?" Link asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but I only got three left" Naruto spoke, pulling out three small nuts.

"Okay, I'll go distract him while you throw a stun nut and daze him" Link instructed.

"Got it" Naruto replied. Link ran at Odolwa again and dodged an oncoming slash.

Odolwa turned his attention on Link and slashed again. Naruto dashed behind Odolwa and threw a stun nut in front of him. Link and Naruto's eyes snapped shut. There was a crack as the nut exploded, leaving a bright flash of white light. Odolwa fell down to one kneed and swayed a little bit.

"Now!" Link cried. Naruto and Link ran at Odolwa and began inflicting slashes on him. Odolwa jumped away from them and began hopping around chanting.

"Is that a taunt, or is he trying to summon something?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't remember. It's been years since I fought him" Link replied.

_/Flashback/_

_A twelve year old Link sat up and shook his head. His teeth were clenched as he glared at the giant jungle warrior in front of him._

_"How can he still be moving? I hit him at least ten times" Link hissed in pain._

_"I told you, you have to attack him from a long range. But you just ran right in!" said a small white glowing ball with wings, in anger._

_"Hey! I've done lots of these fights before, so don't start with me Tatl!" Link retorted getting to his feet._

_"Well why are you getting hit from his katana?!" Tatl yelled._

_"Oh put a cork in it!" Link spat._

_"Fine! That's the last time I help you!" Tatl roared. She vanished into his hat and crossed her arms._

_"Finally, I thought she would never shut-up" Link said with relief. He felt something hit the back of his head, hard._

_"I heard that you little punk!" Tatle sneered._

_"Stupid piece of donkey-" Link began, but was cut off at the sight of Odolwa dancing. He heard something fall from the ceiling and looked up. _

_He saw giant scarabs __land on the floor and crall towards him. Link pulled out his bow and fired arrows at the bugs which were launched off their legs and disappeared in cracks of blue __flame._

_/Flashback End/_

"Naruto, get ready. He's going to summon some scarabs" Link warned.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at him. Link was about to reply but stopped upon seeing a large scarab by Naruto's foot. He quickly pulled out his bow and fired an arrow into the scarabs back. Naruto jumped in surprise to see the arrow kill a giant scarab by his foot.

"Thanks" Naruto said, looking up at Odolwa. Odolwa lunged at them, swinging his katana down.

"Heads up" Naruto said, rolling between Odolwa's legs and giving a quick slash. Odolwa fell to his knees and they quickly slashed him a couple more times.

Odolwa stood up and brought back his katana. He swung behind him, hitting Naruto dead in the stomach. Naruto grunted in pain and was launched to the other side of the chamber.

"Naruto!" Link called running to his friend. Odolwa intercepted Link and slashed at him. Link fired another arrow and it connected with Odolwa's shoulder.

Odolwa fell to his knees and Link gave two slashes. Odolwa leaped in the air and landed on the opposite side of the chamber. Link's eyes narrowed as he saw Odolwa chant and a black swarm appeared around him. His eyes instantly widened upon seeing the swarm of black.

"Shit!" Link said, running over to Naruto. Naruto stood up gingerly and cracked his back.

"You alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, looking at Odolwa.

"What's he summoning this time?" Naruto asked.

"If I'm right, he's summoning multiple wasps" Link replied.

"How deadly are they?" Naruto asked, focusing the Rinnegan on the wasps.

"Well" Link trailed off, trying to remember his fight with Odolwa years ago.

_/Flashback Begin/_

_Link was panting heavily, sweat shimmering on his face. He was getting tired extremely fast._

_"He's got to be dying. There's no way he can keep this up much longer" Link muttered, getting to his feet._

_"Well obviously. Everyone has their limit, you baka" Tatl spoke, for the first time in minutes._

_"I'm aware of this, that was rhetorical, you baka" Link replied standing up. Tatl was about to reply but noticed Odolwa being surrounded by a black cloud of wasps._

_"Well, this is new" Tatl spoke._

_"Eh?" Link asked, looking back at Odolwa. His eyes widened when he saw the buzzing swarm of wasps around Odolwa._

_"He has to be summoning them as a shield to defend him" Link thought. Link charged Odolwa and into the cloud of wasps. _

_He felt sharp stings hit him as he neared __Odolwa. Link winced in pain and jumped out with a strike. The strike connected with Odolwa's leg causing him to fall to his knees. He gave three slashes before __Odolwa jumped away. Link coughed up blood due to his injuries._

_"I need to end this quick" Link wheezed._

_"Well yeah, cause if you die, I'm not carrying you out of here" Tatl answered._

_"Shut-up" Link replied, eyeing Odolwa._

_"What?!" Tatl yelled. Link swatted the lump in his hat making Tatl be quiet. Odolwa began spinning towards Link rapidly, his katana spinning like a vortex._

_"Oh come on" Link groaned. Odolwa came closer to Link and was about to finish him off, but was stopped when Link jumped over the blade and slashed on his leg._

_Odolwa howled in pain and fell to the floor face down, dead. Link smirked and fell to his knees, he felt his vision going dark._

_"Burn in hell" Link spat, falling to the floor. He hit the ground and blacked out after seeing Odolwa's body vanish in blue flames._

_/Flashback End/_

"They can be very deadly, if you're at your limit" Link answered.

"But since this fight just started, we should be fine" Naruto replied. Link nodded.

"Precisely" Link replied. Odolwa finished his chanting, and had hundreds of wasps around him.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. Link nodded and they both ran towards the wall of wasps. Both gave a powerful battle cry as they charged through the wasps and neared Odolwa.

Odolwa fell to his knees after being slashed by both Naruto and Link. Both slashed a couple more times before Odolwa jumped away. He began to spin at them rapidly, his katana spinning like a vortex.

"One more hit should do it, Naruto" Link said pulling out his bow.

"Run at him, when he follows you I'll fire an arrow to stun him. Once he falls, finish him off" Link ordered. Naruto nodded and ran at Odolwa.

Odolwa began to spin towards Naruto who began to run away from Link. Naruto ran up the wall applying chakra to his feet. He jumped off and grabbed a chain hanging from the ceiling.

Odolwa turned his head to watch Naruto, and saw Link fire an arrow at him. Odolwa didn't have time to block the arrow and it hit him right between the eyes. Odolwa fell to his knees stunned. Naruto cut the rope that bound the chain to the wall causing it to carry him back towards Odolwa.

Odolwa regained composure only to see Naruto less than a foot away from him. Naruto let go of the chain and gave a verry powerful, but quick slash. He landed on the ground, his leg extended out with his sword pointing away from his body, showing that his slash hit.

Naruto stood up and turned to face Odolwa. Odolwa stood still, looking lost and confused. The reason was revealed when Odolwa's head fell from his body. The head rolled to the center of the room and stopped. Odolwa's body fell to the ground with an echoing crash.

* * *

Naruto and Link walked to Odolwa's head, which was the size of their bodies.

"Damn, this guys head is huge" Naruto noted. Link nodded in agreement. The head disappeared in a crack of gold flames. The flames rose into the air and went to the gate. The fire entered the eyes of the Shukaku. There was a clunk as the Shukaku's tail retracted away from the other tails.

"I see, so that's how this works" Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"We have to kill the servant that holds the fire essence for the gate for each demon" Naruto began.

"Meaning in other words, we have eight more to kill" Link said, sheathing his blade. Shane and Colin opened the map of the chambers.

"Okay, we're going to split into groups to tackle this quicker. Each group will go to the upper floors and enter the chamber each guardian is in and defeat it" Colin said looking around the group. Everyone nodded.

"I think this will be best if we go in groups of two. If Link and Naruto took down that guardian together, the others probably only require two" Shane noted.

"Okay, lets get the groups going here" Naruto said, looking around everyone.

"Okay, group one is me and Link" Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

"Group two is Tenten and Shane" Naruto continued.

"Group three is Sasame and Ino" Ino and Sasame stood by each other.

"Group four is Shikamaru and Choji" Shikamaru and Choji nodded.

"Group five is Colin and Hinata" both smiled at each other.

"Group six is Kiba and Shino" Kiba cheered while Shino remained silent.

"Group seven is Asuma and Gai" Asuma cursed at being paired with Gai.

"Group eight is Kakashi, and Sasuke" Kakashi nodded while Sasuke gave a grunt.

"Group nine is Kurenai and Sakura" Naruto finished.

"Since there's only eight guardians left, I'll have on group go with another as backup" Naruto instructed.

"Kurenai, Sakura, you're coming with me and Link" Naruto conclued. Both gave a nod, Kurenai had a small blush.

"When you defeat your guardian, come back here and wait" Link said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, there should be eight corridors that have staircases that lead to the upper floors" Shane said putting the map away.

"Any questions?" Colin asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Okay, lets go" Naruto said walking to the hall behind him. Link, Sakura, and Kurenai followed Naruto down the hall and out of sight.

"Alright, you heard Naruto. Lets go" Kiba said with a grin. Everyone went down the other seven halls towards their guardian's chamber.

* * *

**Okay, That's the chapter. Please read and Review when done. Next chapter should be up soon because Cross Country ends for me this Thursday, Rock on! Hope you enjoyed the Majora's Mask flashback and crossover with Odowala. Till next time, CaptainPrice out!**

**CaptainPrice: Hey Naruto, I ment to get this chapter up on Friday for your birthday, but I was busy.**

**Naruto: No problem, Anko and Temari gave me an awesome present (Perverted Grin)**

**CaptainPrice: Lucky bastard. Anyway, Happy Late Birthday to you Naruto!**

**Naruto: (Sniffs) Thank you... I love you man! (Hugs CaptainPrice)**

**CaptainPrice: (Don't hurt the birthday boy, don't hurt the birthday boy) Nice child, no touchy.**

**Naruto: Sorry, I forgot you like your space.**

**CaptainPrice: No problem, just don't do that again.**

**Naruto: Okay! Hey look! 'Anbu' is on **

**CaptainPrice: Sweet!**

**T.V: Anbu is filmed on location with the men and women of law enforcement, all suspects are innocent until proved guilty in the court of law.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, quick anouncement... I'm back!! Sorry it took forever to upload, but if you want to know the reason look on my profile cause right now I'm one lazy son of a bitch. This chapter contains a Lemon! Major crossovers from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, and Ocarina of time, I'm not gonna explain which fights came from the game, if you play Zelda you should know. The Scene from Legend of Zelda TP where Link see's the triforce after saving the third light spirit is in this chapter, read to find out why! Read and Review when done please! I'm gonna post another poll soon so keep your eyes on my profile! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**CaptainPrice: Okay, in order to get some of this under control I brought a special guest speaker to my little joke here.**

**Naruto: Oh, this should be good.**

**CaptainPrice: Naruto, shut-up.**

**Itachi: Okay, he's entering the studio now.**

**CaptainPrice: Good, now please give a warm welcome for, Bill O'Reiley! **

**Bill: Thank you, CaptainPrice.**

**CaptainPrice: You're welcome!**

**Bill: Welcome, welcome to the no spin zone!**

**CaptainPrice: I do not own Naruto, nintendo, or WoW! I own the Oc's and the idea of the story!**

* * *

**Bold- Inner Sakura, Kyuubi, Jutsu, Gods**

_Italics- Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

* * *

Naruto, Link, Kurenai, and Sakura walked down the dark hallway. Naruto and Link were conversing about kenjutsu, Kurenai was glancing at Naruto, while Sakura snuck in glances of Kurenai looking at Naruto. The hallway seemed to go on forever, all one could see was the darkness of the hall besides the small light twinkling off of Link's torch.

"Link, can I ask you something?" Kurenai asked, breaking the silence.

"Go ahead, Kurenai." Link replied. Kurenai thought on how to ask the question before speaking.

"Where exactly did you come from? Ever since I was a child, I never once saw you," Kurenai asked, looking at the green garbed jounin.

"Truthfully, I came from a forest from a far away land," Link replied, looking over his shoulder. Kurenai's red eyes were looking directly into his.

"Okay, where exactly is this land?" Kurenai asked, eager to know more about the mysterious jounin.

"The land isn't shown on the maps of the elemental countries. The land I came from is hidden, and can only be entered through a gateway known as the Sacred Realm," Link explained. Kurenai nodded and looked at Link again.

"The land is called, Hyrule. It is surrounded by mountains, forests, and plains." Naruto spoke.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms glaring at Naruto.

"Because, Link took me there on a six year training trip," Naruto replied calmly.

"Why didn't you take, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shrieked, pointing a finger at Link.

"One, I didn't know who he was. Two, I didn't care who he was. And three, after I've had the misfortune of meeting that stuck up punk, I wouldn't have taken him either way," Link sneered with venom.

"How dare you! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha! He's from the most powerful clan in the village!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, that's enough! You are disrespecting a higher ranked shinobi! Now, apologize to Link, and get back in line!" Kurenai ordered, glaring down at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Kurenai in shock and fright. She nodded and looked at Link, who was giving her a piercing glare.

"Sorry, Link-sensei." Sakura squeaked. Link looked at her with his narrowed eyes, his canines were a little larger, his eyes were more of an intense blue. Link's appearance at the moment made him look feral.

"Don't ever call me sensei, I don't want to hear you address me at all. So, shut up!" Link spat, turning on his heel.

"Yes, Link." Sakura replied in a hushed tone.

"I said, don't address me! That was an order, Haruno!" Link shouted. Naruto put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Calm down, Link. It's not worth it, no matter what you do she won't listen. It's like the only thing that actually makes her shut up is, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said, withdrawing his hand from Link's shoulder. Link released a sigh and turned around.

"Forgive me, Kurenai. But your question will have to wait for now" Link said, walking down the hall. Kurenai nodded, she was pissed that Sakura had to open her big mouth.

"Come on," Naruto spoke, following Link down the hall.

* * *

The four of them continued to walk down the hall. Not one of them had spoken since Link's outburst. The walls of the hallway dripped with water, mice and rats squeaked, and it began to get cold. Kurenai shivered a bit, Naruto noticed this and pulled off his shirt. Kurenai and Sakura both blushed at Naruto's chest as he pulled his shirt over his head. Naruto pulled the shirt off and tossed it to Kurenai.

"Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked, a little confused. Naruto turned and gave her a warm smile.

"I saw you shivering. Take it, it'll keep you warm." Naruto replied. Kurenai blushed again.

"I couldn't, I'm a jounin, I can't take a students supplies." Kurenai spoke, getting ready to give Naruto his shirt back. Naruto laughed and looked back at Kurenai.

"I'm not a genin anymore, Kurenai-chan. Remember?" Naruto said with his fox like grin. Kurenai noticed the black Tokubetsu Jounin vest Naruto was wearing.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about that." Kurenai said, clearly embarrassed.

"No problem. But, you should put that on." Naruto replied. Kurenai nodded and put Naruto's shirt on over her. He was right, it was nice and warm. The shirt smelt of trees and moth balls.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said, with a blush on her face. Naruto waved his hand and they continued walking down the hall.

The further they got down the hall, the colder it got. The four of them could now see their own breath. Their teeth chattered in the cold, and their noses began to drip. Naruto and Link sniffed to clear their noses. The group came to the end of the hall and opened a door. The door rolled into the wall and closed as they all entered the room.

"Naruto, do you hear that?" Link asked. Naruto focused and heard the noise too.

"Yeah, it sounds like water," Naruto replied. Link beckoned the others to follow him.

The three walked up to Link and saw a giant pond of ice. Naruto noticed a hole in the ice. The ice around the hole was cracked. Naruto tapped Link on the shoulder, and pointed at the hole. Link narrowed his eyes at the hole and stood up.

"Lets go, I can see a door on the other side of the room." Link spoke.

"Watch the ice, it's very thin. Stay close together and stay alert," Naruto said walking behind Link.

Kurenai and Sakura followed the two of them onto the ice. The ice cracked and crunched under their feet. Just as the group was about to reach the stairs that led toward the door, Kurenai gave a startled scream. Everyone turned and saw Kurenai fall in a hole of ice.

"Kurenai!" Link cried.

"Kurenai-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto ran towards the hole where Kurenai fell in.

"Naruto, wait!" Link called. Naruto didn't stop, he dove into the water with grace.

The water was extremely cold, Naruto felt as though he was being stabbed by thousands of kunai. Naruto focused the Rinnegan around the dark waters, searching for Kurenai. He saw a figure laying at the bottom of the pond and swam towards it.

As Naruto neared the figure, the quicker his breath was leaving him. After swimming towards the figure, Naruto noticed it was Kurenai. She was struggling to pull her ankle out of a chain. Naruto pulled out the Kings Defender and channeled some of Kyuubi's chakra into it. He swung the blade as hard as he could at the chains.

There was a loud clank as the chains obliterated upon being slashed. Naruto wasted no time and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurenai. Kurenai had passed out from the cold. Naruto kicked with all of his might towards the surface. The light of the chamber got brighter and brighter as Naruto neared the surface.

Naruto broke through the surface of the water. The cool air began to take effect and Naruto began to freeze. He pulled himself and Kurenai to the edge of the ice, and clambered up to the top of the ice. Link and Sakura ran towards them to help them towards the stairs. Naruto stood up and had Kurenai on his back, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Naruto, you okay?" Link asked, as Naruto came up to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto coughed. Kurenai stirred a little and gave a moan. Everyone turned to see Kurenai open her ruby red eyes. She looked at them all and noticed she was on Naruto's back.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked, snuggling deeper into Naruto's back.

"You fell through the ice and fell to the bottom of the water. Naruto dove in and saved you" Link replied, a smile spread across his face. Kurenai's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto.

"You...you saved me?" Kurenai asked, shocked that Naruto risked death to save her.

"Yeah, I couldn't have let a beautiful woman drown in the icy water" Naruto replied, with his foxy grin. Kurenai blushed heavily and got off Naruto's back. She looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said, a small blush remaining on her face. Naruto was about to reply, but was stopped as Kurenai kissed his cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at what Kurenai did. The Ice Queen of Konoha had kissed him! Naruto felt a blush building up in his face, but forced it back down.

"No problem," Naruto choked. Kurenai stood up and began to warm her hands.

"Okay you two, if you want to go at it like rabbits, wait until we finish our business here," Link said, smirking broadly. Naruto and Kurenai turned red and glared at Link.

"You want to repeat that? Or do you want to experience what happened to, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked sweetly. Link's smirk immediately vanished and he gulped.

"No, once was good." Link replied.

"I thought so," Kurenai spoke, crossing her arms. The four of them turned and began to climb the stairs.

* * *

As they reached the top, another door stood in front of them. The door had two golden knobs and was eight feet tall. Naruto and Link whistled at the door.

"Now that's a door," Naruto said, looking up at the door. Link nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better go in. I think the guardian is behind the door here," Link said, walking to the doors. Everyone stood behind Link as he placed his hands on the knobs.

He turned the knobs, and the door opened. The four of them walked inside the room. The room had a stone floor, two windows on the right wall, and a throne was at the opposite end of the room.

"Kurenai, Sakura. I want you two to wait here, if Naruto and I are slowing down, come in and help us." Link said, pulling out his sword.

They both nodded and watched as Naruto and Link walked to the center of the room. They stopped as the room began to tremble. Naruto and Link began looking around the room for the source of the noise. A voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

"Who dares awaken me?" the voice asked. Naruto and Link looked at the throne in front of them to see nothing. The sunlight from the windows began to fade as the drapes covered them. It was now completely dark throughout the room.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered.

"You two that carry the power of light have ventured here to vanquish me?" the voice asked. A sinister chuckle echoed around the room.

"I admire your determination," the voice continued. There came a couple footsteps from the throne.

"However," the voice trailed off. Link and Naruto turned their eyes to the throne and rubbed them at what they saw.

In front of them was a six foot tall skeleton wearing a crown, a cape, and ragged pants. Two more skeletons came into view, each one on opposite sides of the first.

"The eternal darkness of this place is our curse," the first skeleton said, sitting down in the throne. The skeletons at the sides of the king sneered and growled.

"Nothing can penetrate our curse," the skeleton continued.

"Let's see how strong your light really is!" the skeleton bellowed. The three skeletons began to laugh madly. The skeletons at the side of the first one walked out towards Link and Naruto, swords and shields drawn.

"Great, we got the undead again." Naruto said, sinking into his fighting stance.

"Yeah, but all of them have a weakness." Link replied. Naruto nodded.

"I'll take the skinny one. You take the fat one," Link whispered.

"Okay," Naruto replied. The two of them charged at the skeletons.

Naruto's sword connected with the skeletons sword. The skeleton chuckled and pushed Naruto off. The skeleton swung at Naruto's stomach, but missed. Naruto threw a kunai at the skeleton's face, but it was blocked from it's shield. Naruto smirked, the skeleton walked right into Naruto's trap.

Naruto quickly rolled around the skeleton's side and sprung up behind it delivering a slash. The slash connected with the skeleton's back, causing some of the bones to snap. The skeleton grunted and jumped away. Naruto went through a series of hand signs and enhaled air.

**"Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu!"** Naruto bellowed. A giant blast of fire shot from Naruto's mouth and hit the skeleton in the back. The skeleton cried in pain and fell to the floor in a shattered heap.

"That's one down" Naruto whispered. He turned to see Link kill the other skeleton with a stab to the stomach. They turned to the skeleton sitting on the throne.

"Get down here and fight!" Link shouted. The skeleton laughed loudly.

"I'm their king, I won't fight until they fall," the king replied.

"Well, they're dead. Now get down here!" Naruto demanded.

"You fools. They're not dead," the king said, a smirk spread across his face.

"Yes they are," Link said bitterly.

"Then turn around and see for yourself," the king said, pointing behind them.

Link and Naruto turned around and their eyes widened. The two skeletons that fell to pieces were now reassembled, no damage at all. Both skeletons were towering over them.

"What the fu-" Link began, but stopped after ducking from a slash. Naruto sidestepped the skeleton and swung his sword at it's head. Pieces of bone fell to the floor.

"There's something wrong here. All undead can be killed, but why aren't these two dead?" Naruto thought, parrying another attack. Naruto parried another attack, but the next one came too quick. The sword cut across his arm. Naruto yelped in pain.

"Argh! Fuck!" Naruto cried, clutching his arm. The skeleton slashed at Naruto again. Naruto dodged and kicked the skeleton across the face. The skeleton staggered back.

"_Wait a minute,_" Naruto thought, his eyes narrowed at the skeletons. He turned to the king who was smirking at the pair of them.

"**_Let's see how strong your light really is!_**" the king's voice echoed in his mind.

"That's it!" Naruto whispered. He looked at the windows that were being blocked by the drapes. Naruto smirked broadly.

"Link! I know their weakness!" Naruto bellowed, ducking from another slash.

"Well out with it, Naruto!" Link ordered, pushing his blade against the other skeleton's blade.

"The windows! Burn the curtains!" Naruto called, blocking another strike.

"Why?!" Link yelled, clutching his side. A red stain appeared on Link's side.

"Remember what the king said?" Naruto asked. Link thought for a moment.

"Show us your light?" Link asked, pulling out a red liquid. He downed the drink and the cut vanished, leaving a scar.

"Yeah! Burn the curtains!" Naruto replied.

"Kill them, now!" the king roared. The two servants began to attack them more aggressively. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and ran towards the center of the room.

"**Katon! Goukyakuu no jutsu!**" Naruto roared. Another blast of fire shot out of Naruto's mouth and soared to the drapes. The drapes of the first window were burnt to ash. Sunlight poured into the room leaving a square of light.

"Into the light!" Link shouted. Naruto and Link ran into the square of light on the floor. The skeletons chased them towards it, but came to a grinding halt when they reached the square.

"Link, use a fire arrow on the other drape. I need to regain my chakra." Naruto ordered. Link nodded and pulled out a scroll and wiped some of his blood across it.

There was a crack as a bow appeared in his hands. Link raised the bow and pointed it towards the remaining drape. He took a deep breath and channeled chakra into the bow. An arrow of fire appeared in the bow. Link released the string and the arrow shot towards the drapes. It was like watching the sun fly over the room as the arrow soared to the drapes. The arrow connected with the drapes and they disintegrated.

"No!" the king yelled. Naruto quickly made a hand sign.

"**Bunshin Daibahaka!**" Naruto whispered. An echoing boom was heard around the entire dungeon. Many of the other groups stopped in their tracks and looked towards the main hall.

"_What the hell was that?_" everyone thought. They shrugged it off, and walked towards their guardians. The two servants lay in a pile of bones.

Naruto quickly shunshined to the window and reflected the light off of his sword towards the skeletons. Both of the servants cried in agony as they melted in sparks of golden light. There was silence, but it was soon broken when a sword was drawn. Everyone turned to see the king holding a sword and a shield walking towards them.

"Not bad," the king spoke. Naruto and Link stood at the ready.

"But this is as far as you go!" the king finished. The two charged at the king, intending to end the fight quickly. The king chuckled and enhaled air.

A howling wind exited the king's mouth. Link and Naruto felt pain surge through their bodies as a purple haze exited the king's mouth. The king swung his sword at the two of them. Naruto dodged the attack and slashed. The slash connected with the king's arm. The king gave a grunt and leaped into the air.

Link and Naruto turned to see the king land. The king chuckled again and placed his hands on his face. The arms pulled up and the kings head was separatted from his body. The head floated into the air

and went towards Naruto and Link. The kings body followed the head, but it faded. Link slashed at the body, but his sword went right through it.

"What the?!" Link asked in shock.

"Nice try, boy. But you're too slow!" the king bellowed. Link turned around only to end up face to face with the kings floating head.

The king opened his mouth and closed down on Link's face. Link felt a grip around his neck, strangling him. Link choked as he tried to get free. He felt excruciating pain flow through his body as the king swung his sword from behind him.

Link felt darkness creep around his eyes. He tried to stay focused, but only saw his vision go black. Link hit the ground after being sent airborne from the attack, knocked out. Naruto cursed as he saw Link get knocked out.

"Now for you, boy." the king said, walking towards Naruto. Naruto growled and threw a paper bomb at the king.

It hit the king's shield and bounced towards the floor. The king, not thinking the kunai a threat, lowered his guard.

"You have fought valiantly, but it would have only been in vain." the king said, looking at Naruto.

"When you lose this battle, not only will you die, but your soul will be under my command, and you shall take the shape like my servants did from the curse." the king concluded.

There was a hissing noise and the paper bomb began to glow white. The king noticed this and was about to jump away, but couldn't move in time. The bomb exploded destroying the king's shield and launching him to the wall. The king roared in pain and charged Naruto.

Naruto jumped at the king and their swords clashed. Both of them were trying to overpower the other.

"This is your end, boy." the king growled. Naruto only looked at the king and smirked.

"I must admit though, you fought really well." the king complemented.

"But you won't live to have another victory." the king finished. Naruto growled and let some of Kyuubi's chakra flow into his body.

He vanished in a red blur making the king jump to a defensive stance.

"I believe it's time," Naruto whispered. The king turned around to see a red blur appear behind him.

"To reconsider that statement!" Naruto spat. Naruto thrust his arm into the king's stomach, shoving a blue ball of chakra into him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared. The king roared in pain and was lauched off his feet. The king went spiralling into his throne making it collapse on top of him.

Naruto shunshined to the window and reflected the light towards the king. The king cried in pain as the light hit him, turning him into golden sparks of light. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He shunshined back down to the floor, and walked over to Link. Naruto pulled Link up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Link grunted a little, and opened his eyes.

"Link, you okay?" Naruto asked. Link nodded and clutched his head.

"Yeah, but I got this killer headache now." Link replied. There came hurried footsteps, Sakura and Kurenai ran to the pair of them.

"Are you two, okay?" Kurenai asked, looking at them. Both of them nodded, but Naruto hissed a little. Link stood up, revealing Naruto's injured arm to the three of them.

"Naruto-kun, you're hurt," Kurenai said with concern. Naruto looked at his arm and nodded.

"Yeah, the fat one cut my arm when I parried an attack," Naruto replied. He began to put presure on his cut to stop the bleeding. Naruto quickly ripped off a piece of cloth from his t-shirt, and wrapped it around his arm.

"I'll take care of it Naruto-kun, take off the cloth." Kurenai said, kneeling down beside him. Naruto grunted and pulled off the cloth. The cut began to bleed again.

Kurenai put her hand in Naruto's and the other over his cut. Her hands had green aura coming off them as she channeled her chakra. The cut quickly sealed and left a small scar in place.

"Thanks, Kurenai-chan," Naruto said, smiling at her. Kurenai blushed heavily again and looked away.

"No problem, Naruto-kun," Kurenai replied, getting to her feet. Naruto stood up and looked at where the king died. A purple flame hovered in the air, and vanished.

"Hey, where'd the flame go?" Sakura asked.

"It went back to the main chamber probably." Kurenai replied, walking over to the door. Everyone followed Kurenai and exited the chamber.

"Come on, let's go back to the main chamber and wait for everyone else." Link said, shaking his head. Everyone nodded and they began their journey back through the hallway.

* * *

Naruto, Kurenai, Link, and Sakura finally entered the main chamber. Naruto looked up at the gates with the demons on it to see the purple flames enter the eyes of Nibi, the two tailed cat.

"Well, that's two." Link said, sitting down against the wall.

"Now the only thing to do is sit and wait for everyone to come back." Naruto said, sitting down beside Link. An hour passed as they waited for everyone to return.

Link and Sakura had fallen asleep, Kurenai was meditating, while Naruto was looking at the gate. A loud clunk was heard around the chamber. Naruto and Kurenai looked at the gate in front of them. A green flame entered the three tailed demon's eyes. It's tails retracted away from the lock, just like the previous two.

"Good, It seems as though one group should be coming back soon," Naruto said, smiling a little. He was happy that one group defeated their guardian, but couldn't help being concerned for the others.

"I hope the others are okay," Naruto said, sighing a bit.

"I'm sure they're fine, Naruto-kun." Kurenai assured.

"I hope you're right." Naruto replied. A few minutes passed, before footsteps were heard from a hallway.

Naruto and Kurenai turned to see, Hinata and Colin walking towards them. Both of them had minor cuts and bruises on them. Colin's clothes were burned and torn in some places, and he smelt of soot.

"Good, you're okay." Naruto said, smiling at them. Colin grunted and sat down by Naruto. Hinata blushed and turned away pressing her index fingers together.

"What happened to you, Colin?" Naruto asked, looking at his hooded friend.

"Dragon," Colin replied, coughing out some ash, "A big ass fire breathing dragon."

"What did it look like?" Naruto asked. Colin turned to look at Naruto before speaking.

"It was about 100 feet long, lava flowing red skin, flaming orange hair that led down to the middle of its back, and neon blue slitted eyes," Colin replied.

"Ouch" Naruto muttered. Colin nodded and brushed some soot off his clothes.

"So what about you four; what did you have to fight?" Colin asked. Naruto explained the fight with the undead king and the servants.

"And, that pretty much sums it up right there" Naruto finished. One wouldn't be able to tell, but Colin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That's fucked up, Naruto." Colin said, shaking his head at the thought. Naruto nodded in agreement at Colin's statement. There was another clunk as orange flames burst to life inside the four tailed beast. The tails retracted from the lock, five more remained.

"Well, hopefully they didn't have too rough a time." Colin said, cracking his neck. Ten minutes passed before footsteps were heard again. This time, Shane and Tenten came out of the hallway.

"About time you got here, Shane." Naruto said, waving at him. Shane nodded at him; he walked to the group carrying Tenten on his back.

"Is Tenten okay?" Colin asked. Shane nodded, and sat down placing her in his lap.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just used too much chakra" Shane replied. Shane looked at Colin and Naruto, they both looked like they went through hell.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Shane asked, cocking an eyebrow. They both told Shane what they fought and his face turned pale.

"Wow, it sucks to be you," Shane said, smirking.

"Well what happened to you and Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"We had to fight some giant lizard thing. It would breath fire, had spikes on its back, and was about 20 feet tall." Shane informed.

"That was a, Dodongo. And from the size you described it as, it must have been a king," Naruto replied. Shane looked at Naruto confused but shrugged. Two more clunks were heard, blue and pink flames burst to life inside the five and six tailed demons eyes.

"Well, we're finally making some progress now. Just three more to go," Shane said, yawning.

Moments later Shino, Kiba, Sasame and Ino came into view.

"Nice job, guys!" Naruto said, beaming at the four of them. They thanked Naruto and sat down by him.

"So, what did you guys encounter?" Colin asked.

"Shino and I had to fight this giant spider. It had an eye on its back and had eggs come and attack us when they hatched" Kiba informed.

"Ino and I had to fight this creature that surrounded itself with bats. It carried a scythe and had a green gem on its torso," Sasame said, leaning on Colin's shoulder. Ino sat opposite Sasame and leaned on Colin's other side.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Colin said, hugging Ino and Sasame to him. Two more clunks came; black and maroon flames came to life in the seven and eight tailed demons. More footsteps came from the hallway, this time it was Asuma, Gai, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Good. Now we just need to wait for Sasuke, and Kakashi." Naruto said, hoping that they would be back soon. Thankfully, Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room five minutes later. Both of them looked really banged up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked, running towards Sasuke. She glomped him and began checking for severe injuries.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Sakura asked, feeling around Sasuke's body. Sasuke growled angrilly and pushed Sakura off of him.

"Don't touch me! Why do you have to invade on my person?" Sasuke roared.

Sakura looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? I'm only trying to help," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

"Well don't! I don't need your help, and I sure as hell won't ask for it! The only way I'd ask for it is if you were dependable like, Shane's, Colin's, or the dobe's wives!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura flinched at the words and looked at the floor.

"Hey! Uchiha, if you refer to our wives like that again, I will kill you" Colin said walking up towards Sasuke.

"Ha! Your power is too weak, the power I have is stronger than you'll ever be!" Sasuke retorted.

"That's enough!" Naruto roared, using Kyuubi's chakra to make his voice demonic. Everyone looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"If this is how you guys are going to react, get the hell out of my sight!" Naruto yelled. Colin hung his head.

"Sorry Naruto. I was out of line." Colin said, shuffling his feet. Naruto sighed and looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry too, Colin. I didn't mean to yell at you," Naruto said sadly.

"It's okay. You're a higher rank than me anyway. So you technically did nothing wrong," Colin replied.

"Well, we can argue about that later. For now, let's go into the last chamber and defeat the last guardian." Naruto said, turning around.

Everyone followed Naruto to the gates. As they neared it, the gates opened and vanished into the ceiling. Naruto walked into the gate and vanished in the dark hallway. Colin and Shane followed Naruto and vanished. Everyone waited for a moment, then entered the hallway.

* * *

The hallway was dark. A ruby red carpet covered the floor down the hallway. Naruto stopped in front of another door and waited for everyone. After everyone had gathered behind Naruto, he placed his hands on the door and pushed it to the left. The door slid into the wall with a rumble, revealing a spiral staircase.

The red carpet followed up the stairs. The staircase had stained windows as it rose upward.

"Let's go, I think we're almost there." Naruto said, pulling out the King's Defender. Everyone pulled out a weapon, whether it was a kunai, knife, sword, dagger, trench knives, or shuriken.

"Link, Colin, Shane, and I will go up the stairs first. There may be some minions ahead." Naruto said, looking at the group behind him.

"Okay, Colin and I will go first. Followed by Link and Shane," Naruto began.

"Let's just stick in groups of two," Kurenai said, trying to shorten Naruto's plan.

"Actually, that's a better way to phrase it," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Everyone ready?" Link asked, looking around the group.

"Okay, we better get moving," Shane spoke, turning around. Naruto and Colin looked at each other and nodded.

Naruto ran up the stairs, while Colin used stealth and turned invisible, following Naruto. Three minutes passed since Colin and Naruto went up the stairs.

"Should we move?" Shane asked.

"Wait, I hear something." Link said, holding up a hand. Sure enough there came the sound of rolling metal.

"Is that plate armour?" Link asked. His question was answered when he saw a black plate helmet with a horn sticking out the center land at his feet.

"That would be a, yes." Shane replied.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Link said, running up the stairs. Everyone began to run up the stairs after Link and Shane. As they climbed higher, the brighter it got. The windows were shining brightly and the staircase got wider.

"I can hear a fight ahead, we must be getting close." Kakashi said, pushing chakra into his feet. He ran up beside Shane and Link and began running with them.

The group rounded a corner to see Colin and Naruto just finish off a creature with a long one handed sword. Black plate armour laid spread out across the floor.

"Darknuts?" Link asked, running up to them.

"Yeah, but they were a heck of a lot stronger than normal. They were using chakra." Naruto replied.

"What?" Link asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know. But I think our answer lies with the last guardian." Naruto replied. Everyone looked ahead to see a staircase leading straight upward.

"We better keep moving," Colin said, running towards the stairs. Everyone nodded and ran up the stairs following Colin and Naruto.

After a minute of hard climbing the group reached the landing which had a big door with a golden lock.

"This is the final chamber," Link said walking up to the gate. He looked to his left and saw a black chest with an upside down oval shaped ruby.

"Naruto, the key for the door is over there. Go grab it." Link said, pointing at the chest. Naruto nodded and ran to the chest. He opened the chest with a kick under the lock. He bent inside and pulled out a foot long golden key.

"That's one big fuckin' key." Kiba noted looking at the key wide eyed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto walked over to the lock and placed the key inside. He turned the key and the lock fell loose.

"If any of you want to turn back, I won't hold it against you," Naruto said, over his shoulder.

"No, we're staying with you Naruto. We said we'd help you until the end," Shane said, walking over to the door. Everyone stood behind Naruto, waiting for him to open the door.

Naruto placed both hands on the door and pushed up. The door sprung into the ceiling, revealing a small dark hallway. Naruto ran in, Kings Defender in hand. Everyone followed him and heard the door slam shut behind them.

* * *

The hall ended and everyone stood in a dark room. In front of them was a big platform. Six paintings containing the same picture surrounded the platform.

"Stay back. I'll do this alone" Naruto said, walking into the platform. He stood in the center of the platform looking around for the guardian.

"Something's wrong. He should be in here" Naruto said, walking back towards the group. Just as he was about to exit the platform, a light barrier surrounded the platform.

Naruto was trapped inside the platform, which he now identified as an arena. He looked up at everyone who was looking at him wide eyed. Naruto noticed Link's expression and paled.

"Link, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Link didn't speak; he only lifted a finger pointing behind Naruto.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, but his eyes widened when he heard a horse snort behind him. Naruto's head snapped around and he looked at the source of the noise. His eyes widened in fear and shock, he looked up at the man in front of him, who was mounted on a black horse.

The horse was wearing black armour, and had menacing orange eyes. The man on top of the horse had fire red haired, evil orange eyes, goblin green skin, wearing black plate armour which had a glowing white crack from the chest to the stomach. The man grinned wickedly at Naruto and raised a staff.

"You!" Naruto rasped, stepping back slowly.

"My, my. You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Naruto-kun" the man said. Naruto glared at the man in front of him, his canines bared.

"Ganondorf, this is where you will truly perish." Naruto spat.

"We'll see about that, kid" Ganondorf replied. Ganondorf gave a loud, evil chuckle. He brought his hand waved it across his face. Ganondorf's face was gone, instead, there sat on the horse, was Ganondorf's body, but his head was a white skull with bright orange eyes. Ganondorf pulled back on his horses reins and they hovered ten feet in the air.

"What the hell!?" Everyone chorused. What happened next made everyone even more shocked. Ganondorf's horse flew towards one of the paintings, which opened up a purple portal pulling Ganondorf in.

Ganondorf let out a chuckle which echoed in the room. Ganondorf's horse rode up the path in the painting towards the castle and vanished.

"What the fuck is he!?" Kiba shouted.

"What the hell is this?" Kakashi asked.

"This throws my entire perception of reality into question" Colin said, looking at the paintings.

Naruto focused the Rinnegan and glanced around the paintings trying to find Ganondorf. He heard a galloping horse to his left and turned. He saw Ganondorf riding up the path towards the paintings bottom. Naruto bit his tumb and dragged it a across a scroll.

There was a crack as the scroll vanished as it was replaced with a bow. Naruto pulled out an arrow, aiming it at Ganondorf. As soon as Ganondorf got down to the painting he turned around.

"Huh?" Naruto asked himself, but turned around after hearing a humming sound.

Naruto turned around to see a purple portal in a painting and a white figure of a horse and a man come out of it. He had no time to react and was met with an electrical shock. Ganondorf had tricked him, and had attacked him by shocking the floor with a crackling ball of white light from his staff. Naruto cried in pain and fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" everyone chorused. Naruto stood up and shook his head to shake off the tingle in his body.

He readied his bow again, waiting for Ganondorf to come out of another painting. Naruto heard a horse galloping again and looked to his right. This time, both Ganondorf's were coming down a path in an separate paintings.

"Okay, now let's try this again." Naruto muttered. He raised the bow, waiting for one of the Ganondorf's to come out and attack.

Sure enough, the Ganondorf on the right turned around, while the one on the left began to come out of a purple portal. Naruto fired an arrow, hitting Ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf grunted in pain retreated back into the portal. Ganondorf chuckled as he rode up the path in the painting.

"Okay, I see his plan now" Naruto said, making a couple handsigns. A poof of smoke appeared revealing another Naruto.

"Nice shot, Naruto-kun" Kurenai said, looking at the blond haired shinobi.

"Good idea, Naruto." Link said, watching his apprentice with pride.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Colin called.

Everyone else was cheering for Naruto as he fought, Ganondorf. Naruto kept his eyes focused on the paintings, waiting for Ganondorf to come out of one. The galloping returned followed by a humming noise. Naruto fired an arrow to his right, hitting Ganondorf again.

Ganondorf retreated back into the painting, vanishing once again.

"_One more time should do it,_" Naruto thought, glancing around the arena. Naruto heard the galloping, this time; it was coming in front of him.

He waited to see if this was the fake Ganondorf, but thought different as he felt a wind brushing against him. He quickly pulled back an arrow and fired. Ganondorf fell off his horse but hovered ten feet in the air. His horse vanished back into the painting and disappeared.

Ganondorf chuckled looking down at Naruto. Naruto dismissed his clone and sunk into a battle stance. Ganondorf twirled his staff and launched a ball of crackling white light. Naruto waited for the ball to get closer and swung the Kings Defender at it. The ball of light rebounded towards Ganondorf who sent it back to Naruto.

Naruto swung again sending the ball back at Ganondorf. Naruto inched closer each time he sent the ball of light back at Ganondorf. Finally when Naruto was less than five feet away, the ball of light hit Ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf grunted and fell to the floor. His knees touched the floor while he supported himself on the staff.

Naruto ran towards Ganondorf and began to slash as fast as he could. Each slash caused Ganondorf to cry out in pain. After Naruto slashed him the fifth time, Ganondorf rose back into the air and floated away. He gave another chuckle before firing another ball of light at Naruto. Naruto swung at the ball, this time when he hit it, the ball shot towards the barrier of the arena and dispersed.

"Shit, I hit it too early" Naruto cursed. Ganondorf fired another ball of light. Naruto tried to hit it, but was too late. The ball of light hit him in the stomach throwing him to the floor. He landed on his back spat up blood.

"Naruto, you okay!?" Link called.

Naruto hopped back to his feet, clutching his stomach. Blood oozed out of a gash on his stomach, soaking his hand and sleeve. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at Ganondorf, who parried it with ease. Naruto bit his lip to take his mind off the pain in his stomach.

He looked up to see Ganondorf fire another ball of light. Naruto reacted quickly and jumped at the ball of light. The Kings Defender slammed the ball back at Ganondorf. The ball of light hit Ganondorf in the chest where the arrows hit him, causing the pain to affect him more.

Naruto ran to Ganondorf with a rasengan in hand. Ganondorf looked up with difficulty to see Naruto thrust a ball of blue energy into him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

Ganondorf felt himself being pushed back by the ball of energy. He was blasted off his feet and broke through the barrier that surrounded the arena. Ganondorf hit a nearby wall and fell to the floor, face first. Ganondorf lay there in a mangled heap, knocked out.

Naruto smirked, blood trickling out of his mouth. He fell to his knees, his eyes not leaving Ganondorf's body. Naruto felt his vision going dark and began to sway. Naruto fell face first towards the ground. The last thing he heard was everyone calling out his name.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself inside Kyuubi's chambers. He sat up slowly and shook his head. Naruto looked around the chamber, trying to find Kyuubi, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nami-hime?" Naruto called out. No response, all that was heard was the dripping water from the pipes.

"Nami-hime?!" Naruto called out again.

No reply came, Naruto started to get worried. He began to walk down the hall, his feet splashing as he waded through the water. Naruto wandered around the hallways that filled the massive chamber. He kept his eyes open for Kyuubi as he walked the halls.

"Nami-hime! Please, answer me!" Naruto called. This time he heard a giggle.

"Nami-hime?" Naruto asked, turning around. As soon as he turned around he saw a red blur jump at him. Naruto hit the water with a splash and found himself looking up at Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun, we have some unfinished business." Nami said, her voice filled with lust. Naruto blushed brightly and grinned.

"I really want to, Nami-hime. But we got a problem," Naruto said, trying hard to keep his blood from going south. Nami gave him a puzzeled look.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, laying down on Naruto's chest.

Naruto noticed her kimono was soaked from hitting the water, making him able to see right through it.

He blushed harder, trying hard to concentrate on the situation.

"Ganondorf, he hit me in the stomach with a ball of light and I'm losing blood quickly." Naruto replied, getting his voice back.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I took care of that for you. Right now, your world is frozen in time so you can talk with me for a while," Nami said, a grin spreading across her face.

"I really need to get back th-" Naruto began, but stopped and his eyes widened.

Nami ripped her kimono off, leaving her in her naked glory. Her massive breasts pressing against his chest, her well trimmed woman hood was dripping, her hourglass figure laying on him.

"Oh, fuck it!" Naruto said, crashing his lips to Nami's. Nami's tongue entered Naruto's mouth and they began a raging tongue war. Naruto's hand trailed down to Nami's rear. He gave it a squeeze, causing Nami to moan into his mouth.

"Before we continue this, Naruto-kun. Why don't we head to my bed?" Nami asked, winking playfully.

Naruto nodded and picked her up. Nami used shunshin to teleport them to her room. The two of them appeared in Nami's cage. Inside was a Queen sized four poster bed, a set of swords, a picture of her and a shaggy red haired man. The picture had the two of them in an embrace looking at the camera, the man had some fairly large canines, lots of muscle, and had the Kings Defender strapped to his back.

"Is that, Renji?" Naruto asked, pointing at the picture. Nami leaned onto Naruto's back and looked at the picture. She giggled as she looked at the picture.

"Yes. That picture was taken shortly after we were married" Nami said, smiling at the memory.

"You looked beautiful in that picture, Nami-hime" Naruto whispered. Nami blushed brightly and nibbled on Naruto's ear.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. But I've still got to show you my true beauty" Nami replied.

"Oh? I thought you're true beauty was already showing?" Naruto asked, turning around to face Nami.

"No, not yet. My true beauty has to be given to you" Nami whispered, blushing lightly.

"Well, let's get to work on that" Naruto replied. He scooped Nami up in his arms, making her give a startled squeak. Naruto waltzed over to the bed and gently set Nami down. Naruto laid beside her and cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked, looking down at Nami. Nami nodded and pulled out a kunai.

"What are you-" Naruto asked, but stopped as Nami cut his clothes off with the kunai.

"Never mind" Naruto said, a smirk spread across his face.

Nami sat on top of Naruto, her breasts bounced a little. Naruto cupped both breasts in his hands squeezed them lightly. Nami moaned and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto's hands moved down to her pink nipples and pinched them softly.

Nami moaned and hissed as Naruto played with her breasts. Nami's stomach began to feel warm as her orgasm grew. Naruto placed one of her breasts in his mouth and suckled on it. Nami moaned louder, the heat in her stomach grew. Naruto switched breasts and repeated the process. He let one hand trail down to her woman hood and stroke it gently. Nami moaned louder and louder the more Naruto touched her. Nami couldn't hold it and was losing control.

"Naruto-kun, I'm about to, ah, cum!" Nami gasped. Naruto pushed two of his fingers into Nami's womanhood.

That had sent Nami over the edge. She cried out in pleasure and sprayed her cum over Naruto's hand and the bed sheets. Nami panted trying to recover from the climax. Naruto sucked the juices off of his fingers and kissed Nami deeply. Nami tasted her cum and became more aroused. She kissed her way down Naruto's neck, chest, and down to his manhood.

She placed her soft gentle hands around his shaft and began to pump him. Naruto growled and groaned as Nami stroked him. Nami trailed her tongue up Naruto's shaft before taking him in her mouth. Naruto's eyes rolled as his member was bathed in warmth and saliva. Nami's head bobbed up and down on Naruto's member, trying to build him up to a climax.

"Nami-hime, I'm gonna explode" Naruto grunted.

Nami nodded and sucked on Naruto's member. Naruto groaned as he came into Nami's mouth. Nami smiled up at Naruto and some cum trailed down the corner of her mouth. She spat out the cum into her outstretched hand and rubbed it onto her breasts and stomach.

"You taste really good, Naruto-kun" Nami purred, climbing up to his face.

"You tasted just as good," Naruto replied, hugging Nami to him. Nami giggled and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Well, let's go on and continue" Nami said, rolling them over. Naruto was now over Nami, his member close to her entrance.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But just push all the way in the first time and get it over with" Nami replied.

Naruto nodded and pushed himself into Nami. He thrust quickly and broke through Nami's hymen. Nami hissed and some tears came out of her eyes. Naruto kissed her to take her mind off the pain. He brushed the tears off Nami's face and rested his forehead against hers. Nami opened her red eyes and looked at Naruto with a blush.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Nami said, kissing Naruto. Naruto exited and pushed into Nami again.

Nami wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and her legs around Naruto's lower back. Naruto quickened the pace, causing the both of them to grow another orgasm.

"Nami, I'm gonna cum." Naruto growled.

"Cum inside me, Naruto-kun. I want to carry your children." Nami moaned. Naruto nodded, quickening the pace.

"Aahh!" they both cried. Naruto felt his member being milked by Nami's pussy.

His seed leaked into her and into her womb. Naruto collapsed beside Nami and pulled her close to him. Nami snuggled into Naruto's side, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Nami whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around Nami.

"You'd better get back to reality, Naruto-kun." Nami said, sighing into his chest. Naruto sighed, not wanting to leave Nami alone.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, Nami-hime." Naruto said, turning on his side. Nami looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"I'll be here waiting for you, Naruto-kun. Now you really need to be getting back" Nami replied.

Naruto pressed himself against Nami and cupped her cheek. He kissed her longly. He broke the kiss and looked at Nami, who had a blush on her face.

"I'll be home tonight," Naruto whispered.

Nami smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naruto looked at his angel before getting out of the bed. He put his clothes back on. Naruto walked to the bed and tucked Nami in. He kissed her one more time on the cheek before exiting his mind.

* * *

Naruto groaned and pushed himself up. He shook his head to clear his vision and looked at Ganondorf who was getting to his feet. Naruto growled, he scrambled to his feet and picked up the Kings Defender. Ganondorf stood up and cracked his neck. He gave a piercing glare at Naruto before walking over to him.

"Well, it seems you still have some fight in you." Ganondorf said, pulling out a cane with a glowing top.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Ganondorf." Naruto replied, standing up at the ready.

Ganondorf pulled at the top of his cane, revealing a glowing white blade. Naruto smirked lightly and ran at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung his blade at Naruto, but he parried it. Naruto pushed Ganondorf's blade away and slashed at his chest. Ganondorf leaned back, narrowly missing the blade. Naruto flipped away from Ganondorf, leaving an eight foot space between them.

The two glared at each other before Ganondorf ran at Naruto, both hands around the hilt of his sword. Naruto jumped at Ganondorf, connecting the Kings Defender against Ganondorf's blade. As they pushed against each other for overpowerment, sparks emitting off the blades. Naruto pushed Ganondorf back and slashed him across the chest. Ganondorf flipped away and looked at Naruto.

Naruto charged Ganondorf and swung at his chest. Ganondorf parried the attack, and gave an attack of his own. Naruto dodged and swung again. Ganondorf blocked the attack, lunging a stab at Naruto's chest. Naruto blocked the stab with the Kings Defender, but it was so strong it caused Naruto to drop his guard. Ganondorf gave a thrust kick into Naruto's stomach, sending him into the air.

"Naruto!" everyone cried. Naruto regained composure and went through multiple hand signs.

"**Katon! Goukyouko no jutsu!**" Naruto bellowed.

A wall of fire shot at Ganondorf who was caught off guard. Ganondorf raised his hand and deflected the wall of fire. He glanced around to find Naruto, only to see an empty arena.

"Where are you, Naruto?" Ganondorf asked aloud.

His answer was a rumble from under his feet. Ganondorf saw Naruto burst out of the arena's floor with the Kings Defender ready to strike. He tried to move but was too late. The Kings Defender slashed up against Ganondorf's chest, sending a searing pain into his body. Naruto took his chance and slashed twice across Ganondorf's torso, and finish with a stab to the stomach.

Ganondorf lay sprawled on his back, unable to get up. Naruto did what Link did during the training trip. He flipped into the air and embedded the King's Defender into Ganondorf's chest. Naruto flipped away and Ganondorf began to writhe and roar in pain. Ganondorf's body rose into the air and began to disintegrate. A purple portal opened from the arena floor, sucking Ganondorf in.

Ganondorf's body began to burn with blue flame as he hovered towards the portal. Naruto sighed in relief that the fight was done, but tensed as he heard Ganondorf chuckle.

"Heh, heh, nice fight, Naruto. But you have only defeated my shadow form. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What a worthless creation that was!" Ganondorf roared.

The shadow of Ganondorf was sucked into the portal never to be seen again. The portal vanished sending the King's Defender into the air. It landed with a clang, embedding itself into the ground. Naruto walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the floor. He twirled it before sheathing it to his back. A loud thump echoed around the room as the barrier around the arena shattered.

"You did it, Naruto!" Link said beaming. He ran over to Naruto and helped him stay on his feet. Everyone walked over to Naruto to congratulate him on the fight.

"Nice fight, Naruto!" said Colin, clapping his friend on the back.

"Good fight, Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, smiling.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly, Naruto-kun!" Gai yelled.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Gai." Link muttered. Naruto chuckled lightly before standing up. He swayed a little, but kept his balance.

"You okay, Naruto?" Shane asked.

Naruto gave a nod before looking around the chamber. There was a humming noise coming from above the group. Naruto looked up and saw a purple stone with golden light shining around it. A leaf symbol lay in the center of the stone, and it had some small leaves blowing in the wind on the inside of it.

"Whoa, that's a good looking stone" Choji noted, munching on his chips.

"Yeah, it looks like it's one of the most important treasures of Konoha." Shikamaru added.

Naruto plucked the stone out of the air and held it in his hands. As soon as he did that, the room got very bright. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light until it faded.

"Naruto-kun, you have fought bravely. Now that you have all three stones, take them to the Cosmo Monastary," a voice spoke.

"Kira-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" the voice replied.

"Where is the, Cosmo Monastery? And how do I get there?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question" Kira said, appearing in a flash of light.

She looked just like she did when Naruto met her on the bridge. All the boys blushed and had nosebleeds, except for Sasuke.

"How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Kira asked, looking down at Naruto.

"Very well, thank you." Naruto said, grinning broadly.

"Now to answer your question," Kira stated.

"The Cosmo Monastery is a cathedral that has the Sun Eater, sealed inside it." Kira began. Naruto nodded taking all detail of Kira's saying.

"It is located in the clouds above, Konoha. But it can only be seen during the full moon." Kira continued. Naruto nodded, his ears open.

"In order to get there, you have to go to the top of the Hokage Mountain on the full moon. When you're there, a staircase will lead you into the clouds to the monastery" Kira concluded.

"So the stairs and the monastery can only be accessed on the full moon?" Naruto asked, clarifying he had everything right. Kira nodded at Naruto.

"Precisely. And if I'm right, the next full moon is tomorrow night." Kira replied. Naruto nodded and thanked Kira.

"I'll see you again, Naruto-kun!" Kira said, waving goodbye to everyone. Everyone waved back at Kira until she vanished.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys. But I'm extremely confused about what just happened." Asuma said, shaking his head.

"You're not the only one, Asuma." Kakashi added.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I could really get some grub and some sleep" Naruto said, yawning. Everyone agreed with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, what exactly just happened in here today? First we kill these guardians, then you defeat this Ganondorf person, and now you got a stone" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, what's all that about?" Tenten asked. Naruto sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'll tell you all about this tomorrow. But I just want to eat and go to bed" Naruto replied.

Everyone decided not to ask Naruto anymore questions. Another humming sound was heard and a blue ring of light appeared in the center of the arena.

"What's that?" Shino asked, pointing at the ring of light.

"That's our ticket out of here" Naruto replied, walking over to the ring of light. He stepped into the light and faced everyone.

"Just step in one at a time, the portal will take you out of the dungeons" Naruto said.

The group nodded and watched as Naruto's feet slowly left the ground. He hovered in the air and became enclosed inside a crystal blue chamber. It began to spin faster and faster until it vanished in a flash of light. Naruto was gone. A minute passed before the portal appeared again.

"Let's get a move on," Kakashi voiced, looking towards the others. One by one the group exited the dungeons until only Kakashi was left.

"Well, it seems that Naruto has some explaining to do tomorrow." Kakashi muttered.

He stepped into the portal and vanished. Kakashi's feet touched the ground upon appearing in the Kazama courtyard. He noticed everyone was still there waiting for him. Kakashi walked up to the group and nodded. They all exited the compound and walked to the villages gates. Naruto walked toward the ramen stand as soon as they entered the gates.

"Come on. I'll tell you everything while we eat," Naruto notified. They followed Naruto into the ramen stand to eat and listen to his long story.

"Okay, Link, I need you to help me tell this story," Naruto notified. Link nodded taking a swig of his canteen.

"Ah, Naruto! What can I get for ya?" asked the chef.

"Well, I'll have a Miso and Pork mixed," Naruto replied with a grin. The chef nodded and began taking everyones orders.

"You were saying, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked.

"Right, well, it all started back ten years ago." Naruto began. Naruto and Link told the story from Link's finding of Naruto, up to this point.

"That's terrible, Naruto-kun." Kurenai spoke, breaking the deadly silence.

"Sasuke-kuns life was much hard-" Sakura began but was silenced by intense killing intent coming from Naruto and Link.

"As I was saying before the Haruno interrupted," Link began, Sakura flinched at the venom in Link's voice.

"I took Naruto on his training trip for ten years, then we returned back on the Sandaime Hokage's orders." Link finished.

"So that's why, Naruto, was able to join the academy so quickly." Shikamaru said, putting the pieces together.

"Correct," Link replied.

"Why does the dobe get all that power!? I need it to kill my brother!" Sasuke roared, Sharingan ablaze.

"I got that power from my own hard work, so cork it, duckass!" Naruto spat, pulling out a small white stick.

"You still do that?" Link asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and began fiddling in his pockets for something.

"He still does what?" Choji asked. His answer was given when Naruto put the stick in his mouth.

"Hey, Link, can I get a light?" Naruto asked. Link nodded and inhaled deeply. He opened his mouth releasing a small flame of fire. The fire ignited the tip of the stick and it began to smoke.

"Thank you," Naruto replied taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You smoke?" Everyone but Link asked. Naruto nodded blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I tried to quit, but thanks to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb here, I've taken it up again" Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You really should quit that habit, Naruto." Link said in his big brother tone.

"I've tried and I got news for you there Link, you only live once." Naruto replied. Link shrugged at that statement.

"Good point," Link muttered.

"Oh, Link. You never finished telling me where you came from," Kurenai said, looking at Link.

"Oh, sorry. That slipped my mind." Link said grinning sheepishly. Kurenai waved her hand dismissing the apology.

"Wait you're not from here?" asked the genin all together.

"Now this is why I didn't want to mention it when the students were around," Link said with his smart ass smirk.

"Keep on smirking and I'll kick your ass," Kurenai said through grit teeth. Link paled then shook his head.

"Well like I was telling you earlier" Link said, folding his arms. The chef and his daughter, Ayame, came out with two giant platters.

Everyone took their bowls of ramen and began to eat, while listening to Link tell his story. As Link told his story from growing up in a place known as Kokiri Forest, to defeating Ganondorf, his adventure in a world known as Termina, and his settlement in Konoha, everyone was fascinated by the story. As Link finished the story everyone began asking questions, but Sasuke's question greatly shocked Link.

"Where is this, Triforce? Can it grant any wish?" Sasuke asked, his eyes filled with hope. Link narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"The Triforce doesn't exist anymore," Link replied. Sasuke growled angrily.

"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke hissed. Link twitched with anger but decided to piss Sasuke off more.

"I'm not lying, Uchiha. When Naruto and I defeated Ganondorf the Triforce split into three pieces." Link said, enjoying Sasuke's facial expression.

"Where are they?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, they were given to the people who were chosen by the goddesses, Farore, Nayruu, and Din" Link yawned.

"Where are the chosen wielders?!" Sasuke asked getting more impatient with Link.

"Well, the pieces of the Triforce have their own names. The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage" Link began.

"You know one of the wielders, you just met the other, and the third is in Hyrule" Link informed.

"Who carries the pieces?" Sasuke asked, his temper dying slightly.

"You're looking at him," Link replied. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Give me that piece! I'm an Uchiha, and you will do as I say!" Sasuke ordered.

"Two things wrong with your demand there, fuckstick." Link said, reclining back in his chair. Everyone, minus Sasuke and Sakura, laughed at Link's name for Sasuke.

"I don't take orders from you, I'm a higher rank than you so shut your mouth," Link began holding up one finger. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in rage.

"Second, I don't wield the piece anymore. Naruto is the new bearer of, the Triforce of Courage" Link finished.

"Prove it! There's no way the goddesses would choose a weak loser like him instead of me, an Uchiha!" Sasuke hissed.

"Naruto, show them the back of your hand." Link said, smirking at Sasuke. Naruto nodded and gulped down the ramen in his mouth. He made a fist, the back of it

facing the group. A blinding glow of gold light emitted off Naruto's hand. It had three triangles formed into a Triforce. The bottom left triangle was glowing pure gold.

"Well, would you look at that? It seems the dobe is what the goddesses want instead of the Uchiha." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Give me that power, dobe! It belongs to me, not a commoner like you!" Sasuke spat.

"I can't, even if I could, I wouldn't give you the power." Naruto replied with a deadpanned expression.

"Why not!?" Sasuke roared.

"Your anger and your lust for power will only create a world of darkness," Naruto informed.

"Oh? And what will you do exactly?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Naruto sent a glare at Sasuke that would have made Satan turn holy.

"I plan to save this world from a man of Satan, after that I will disband the Triforce."

Sasuke laughed as he heard Naruto's response.

"Man of Satan, eh?" Link asked.

"You're an ass," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Give me the Triforce dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"This is why the Triforce is dangerous. Ever since Din, Farore and Nayruu created it, people began to quarrel and fight." Link sighed.

"What can possibly happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, the heart of a person is the root of evil," Link said with a frown.

"I still don't see what can happen," Kakashi replied. Link and Naruto sighed.

"Should we show them what the spirit showed us?" Naruto asked. Link gulped and glanced at the others, but thought it was the best idea.

"Do it," Link said.

* * *

Naruto and Link exited the stand after eating their meal; the others followed them to the Kazama compound. Once inside the courtyard, Naruto and Link looked at the others.

"Before we go any further I must warn you," Link began. Everyone looked at Link and Naruto who had serious faces.

"What you are about to see is a strong illusion, not even Kurenai can break it," Link continued. Everyone looked at them wide eyed.

"This may also show you disturbing images." Link finished. Everyone nodded, showing they were ready to go. Link and Naruto walked away and performed complex seals.

"Here we go," Naruto said. Everyone closed their eyes and opened them again. All of them were floating in total darkness, suddenly a godly voice spoke.

**"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."** the voice began.

Three balls of light flew around everyone, one red, one green the other blue. The voice spoke again, and the balls of light crisscrossed one another.

"**They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens,"** the balls of light soared into the sky and disappeared. A small green field lay in front of the gang. The gang saw themselves standing side by side, smiling and laughing.

**"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm,"** The balls of light shot to the center of the field and merged, leaving a giant sphere of golden light visible.

**"For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body,"** Three golden triangles appeared and became a Triforce.

Everyone saw themselves looking at the triforce with awe and fascination.

**"But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread across Hyrule, and a battle ensued."**

Everyone saw their 'clones' holding various weapons, their eyes suddenly turned pure grey. Suddenly their 'clones' turned to face one another, and then began to kill one another. Finally the last person standing was themself, the others lay dead.

Everyone saw 'themselves' running towards the triforce. As their 'clone' was halfway there, three figures enshrouded with shadow appeared in front of the triforce.

**"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled in magic appeared,"** their 'clone' stopped dead and looked at the shadow figures.

The shadow figures were the same as their 'clone' their darkside. The figures chuckled sinisterly,

**"Wielding powers of sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm,"** a giant stone head blocked the Triforce from everyone's view.

The three figures held out their hands towards their 'clone'. The 'clone' disintegrated and vanished, the middle figure then took the appearance of their 'clone' except it had pure grey eyes. The figures let out chuckles again. Suddenly three spheres of golden light appeared around the stone head.

**"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene,"** the voice spoke. The stone head sunk into the ground taking the Triforce with it.

**"We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."** The figures and their former clone turned around and let out angry echoing screams.

**"You know this magic,"** the voice said, as though it was inside them.

**"Oh shinobi of Konoha...Beware... Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it."** Everyone saw clones of their friends falling from the sky slowly.

**"Never forget that..."** the voice finished.

* * *

Link and Naruto lifted the genjutsu and everyone fell to their knees gasping and panting. Colin, Shane, Kakashi, Sakura and Kurenai vomited as they hit the ground.

"What the hell were we looking at!?" Shikamaru shouted. Link and Naruto looked down at the group before them.

"This is what we wanted to show you, this is what the triforce does to people." Link replied with a deadpanned expression.

"So, Naruto has the ability to wield this power then?" Kakashi asked. Link and Naruto nodded.

"The reason Sasuke can't is just the same like the light spirit told you, 'Those who do not know the danger of wielding power, will, before long, be ruled by it'."

Naruto said with a grimace. He stood up and stretched, and gave a tired yawn.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack," Naruto said, yawning loudly. Everyone stood up and exited the compound, shaking and freaked out at the vision.

Naruto shunshined into his room inside the compound, and flopped on the bed. He gave a long drawn out sigh before shutting his eyes. Naruto felt the sheets lift then fall again, he opened his eyes to see Anko and Temari on either side of him.

"Did you get the stone, Naruto-kun?" asked Temari. Naruto yawned and took off his shirt and pants. They blushed at his muscles and sighed in bliss.

"Goodnight my hime's," Naruto whispered to them both.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." they both replied. Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep come over him.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter hope you liked it, Read and Review when done. Sorry it took so long to come out, next one will be out as soon as I can get time in!**

* * *

**Bill: I see, so that's how it goes. **

**CaptainPrice: Yeah, well thanks for coming and telling the reviewers about this incident.**

**Bill: No problem, if you ever need help just call Fox News.**

**CaptainPrice: Will do. (Bill Leaves)**

**Naruto, Shane, Colin, Sasame, and Ichigo (Enters the room)**

**Naruto: Hey Captain, what's this? (Holds up a small black box with a skull on it)**

**CaptainPrice: (Eyes Widen) Naruto put that down and back away.**

**Naruto: Why?**

**CaptainPrice: That's Pandora's Box! If you open that very bad shit will happen.**

**Naruto: Sweet! (Opens box)**

**CaptainPrice, Sasame, Colin, Shane, Ichigo: Oh, fuck no!**

**(Explosion, Evil crazy things from CaptainPrice's stories and mind pour out)**

**The objects soar towards the gang.**

**CaptainPrice: Jesus titty fucking-**

**Things crash into the gang.**

**CaptainPrice: Christ! **

**(CaptainPrice's mind is a big fucking mess)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo, I'm back with an update for Son of a Hokage! Sorry this took a long time, but a lot of shit went down in the past months for me, plus I had writers block. But look at it this way, I'm back with an update, and I didn't put it on Hiatius like some authors, HAHA I win! This chapter isn't that long but the reason is because it'll break down into a mission arc I have planned starting next chapter. Now without further delay, let's get to the chapter! Read and Review when done please!**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Attacks (Jutsu)**

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, World of Warcraft, or Nintendo. I do however own the OC's, the idea of the story and the story itself!**

**Naruto: Oh man, what happened?**

**Shane: Well, you opened Pandora's Box and all the evil things from CaptainPrice's mind and stories came out.**

**Naruto: Oh, well that's not good.**

**Sasame: You think!?**

**Ichigo: Cut the chatter. We need to find CaptainPrice before he does something horrible!**

**Colin: Like what? He does horrible things to us all the time, he can't be that evil though.**

**Naruto: I agree, before I opened the box, CaptainPrice wasn't that evil. To top it off, he doesn't reallly know how to be evil, so how bad could things have gotten after I opened the box?**

**Shane: After you opened the box, he found out he was related to Richard Nixon. (A/N: No I'm not, I just thought it was funny)**

**Naruto: Well it couldn't have gotten that bad could it?**

**Naruto/Shane/Colin/Sasame/Ichigo: (Walk outside to see a wasteland with a lot of destroyed ramen)**

**Naruto: Oh you son of a bi-.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as sunlight fell upon them. He saw Temari and Anko on either side of him sleeping softly. Naruto smiled at the pair of them and quietly climbed out of bed. He exited his room and wandered down the hall towards the stairs. Naruto hopped on the railing and slid down the staircase with grace.

"Enjoying yourself?" came a voice. Naruto turned and saw Colin walking up to him. Naruto shrugged and continued his walk down the hall. They walked towards the doors to the compound, but stopped upon nearing them. Naruto turned to Colin and saw him pulling his hood over his head.

"One day I'm just going to rip that off your head to see what happens," Naruto informed grinning wickedly. Colin sent a glare at Naruto before speaking.

"Do that, and I'll kill you without thinking twice," Colin replied. Naruto laughed as he opened the doors.

"I was just kidding, Colin." Naruto said in between laughs.

"As was I," Colin said with entusiasm.

* * *

The day went by as any other. Naruto informed the rookie nine, team Gai, and team thirteen about his plan. They agreed to follow Naruto into the monastery and watch him retrieve the Sun Eater. As the afternoon gave way to evening, Naruto stood waiting on the Hokage mountain for the remaining people to show up. Team thirteen arrived with an apology at being late. Naruto dismissed the apology and watched as the moon rose into the sky.

"Well, where's the path to the cathedral?" Sasuke asked with a smug tone.

"Be patient, Sasuke." Kakashi said, turning a page in his book.

There came a humming noise and the group looked ahead to see a golden staircase appear. Naruto immediately started to climb the long staircase. Everyone followed behind him. The stairs seemed to go on for miles for the group as they continued their climb.

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Quit your whining," Asuma said, bonking Shikamaru on the head.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked, getting tired of climbing.

"Yeah, look," Naruto replied.

The group lifted their heads and their jaws dropped. In front of them was a giant cathedral. It's old stone had moss covering it, stained glass windows shone against the moonlight, it's towering towers and it's large oak doors. Naruto walked up the small stairs and grasped the door handles. He pulled hard and the doors creaked open. He walked inside and vanished from sight.

"Let's go," Ichigo announced. Team thirteen entered the building and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Everyone slowly entered the cathedral and the doors closed behind them. The cathedral itself was more amazing inside than outside. It's red carpet lay innocently along the pews and hallways. The pews looked as though they were brand new. The alter at the end of the aisle was white marbel. The stained windows illuminated the building as the moon shone on it.

"Why didn't we see this place before?" Kurenai asked.

"I think it's because I got the three stones. If I didn't, I don't think it would have been visible," Naruto replied.

Naruto walked toward the marbel alter and noticed three holes. Each hole had the shape of one of the stones he was carrying. Naruto pulled out the scroll that carried the stones. He swiftly opened it and drew blood across the paper. There was a snap and the scroll vanished as three stones replaced it. One by one, Naruto set the stones into the their respected slots. As Naruto finished putting the last stone in, they began to glow white. He took a step back, cautious on how it might turn out. A rumbling noise echoed around the cathedral and the wall in front of him began to split apart. It revealed a small hallway leading into another chamber.

Naruto walked around the alter and stood in front of the passage.

"What's the matter, dobe? Are you scared?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Not in the slightest, I'm just making sure there aren't any traps." Naruto replied spitefully.

Naruto continued walking down the hall and towards the next chamber. The others followed him and entered the chamber seconds later. As they were inside, they noticed they were standing in a giant dome like room. The room was the night sky, and if someone looked down it looked as though they were in space. Stars twinkled around the room and some comets soared around.

"It's beautiful up here," Kurenai said awestruck. The girls agreed that it looked amazing, the others merely gave curt nods or grunts.

A comet hovered in front of them and began to glow red. Naruto stepped back slightly, wanting to make sure it wouldn't explode. There was a loud crack as the comet cracked open and fell away. In front of Naruto was a statue of the sun, and atop of it was a blade embedded inside.

"There it is," Naruto muttered.

"Get out of the way dobe, that's mine!" Sasuke sneered. He ran past Naruto and hopped onto the statue.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called. Too late, Sasuke grabbed the hilt and screamed in agony. He was then blasted off the statue and landed by the group. Sasuke held his hand cursing repeatedly.

"Why couldn't I touch it!?" He hissed.

"Because it doesn't see you as its master," Link answered.

"Alright here we go," Naruto said taking a deep breath.

Naruto hopped onto the statue and stood in front of the Sun Eater. He placed both hands on the hilt and took another deep breath. He tugged on the blade and it slowly loosened from its confines. Naruto pulled the blade out of the statue and held it in the air. A red pillar of light shone down on Naruto and he vanished inside of it.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled, hoping the blond wasn't in any danger.

Minutes past and the pillar ascended into the sky. They looked and saw Naruto kneeling there, the Sun Eater glowing lightly. He stood up slowly and shook his head for a few seconds. Naruto strapped the Sun Eater to his back along with the Kings Defender before walking off the alter. Just as he rejoined the group, a voice called out to them.

"Nice job on retrieving the Sun Eater, Naruto-kun," Kira said, appearing in front of the alter.

"Thanks, Kira-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Now that you've obtained the blade, I can tell you the rest of your destiny,"

"Well I know I have to defeat the Akutsuki and Ganondorf,"

"True, but there is a small snag in your path,"

"Like what?"

"Well, the Sun Eater lost its power after the First Hokage defeated Madara with it,"

"So how does it need to be restored?" Link asked, having a pretty good idea already.

"Well, there are three temples that need to be found," Kira informed. "The guardians inside the temple need to be defeated so the power can be restored to the blade,"

"Where exactly are these temples?" Kakashi asked.

"One is hidden in sand, the next in mist, and the last in hell," Kira replied.

"Well, shit." Colin said with a grimace. He cleared his throat before continuing. "This sounds like it'll be a lot of fun,"

"Be warned, these temples are dangerous. The guardians of each of them were chosen by Kami himself." Kira said seriously. The group paled a little bit at the information Kira had told them. "But the temple in hell is the most dangerous out of all. The guardian of that temple is the Shinigami himself." That made the group shiver at the thought.

"Are you crazy!?" Sakura shrieked.

"Calm down, Bilboard-Brow," Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Mortals cannot kill the Shinigami, Ino-Pig!" Sakura shot back.

"While that is true, he can be defeated if you all work together. He can't be killed but even gods can be defeated,"

"When should we head for these temples, Kira-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can easily say none of you are ready to take on any of these guardians," Kira said. "However, given a couple years you can probably start the journey."

"Very well, thank you Kira-chan." Naruto replied with a bow.

"In the meantime, I have a mission for you Naruto," Kira continued.

"What would that be?" Kurenai asked.

"There is one person who is a necessity to help you with this," Kira responded.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Your cousin, Namikaze Soren,"

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! Sorry for it's short length, but the next chapter will be a lot longer! Stay tuned, I'll get another chapter up for this as soon as I can. Read and Review when done please! -CaptainPrice.**

**CaptainPrice: (Twirls in spinny office chair petting a fluffy kitty) Yes Mr. Slippers, soon the world will be ours!**

**Mr. Slippers: Meow!**

**CaptainPrice: (Laughs crazily and twirls his small French mustache)**

**Naruto: (Bursts through the door in rage)**

**CaptainPrice: Egads! What are you doing here you blond imbecile!?**

**Naruto: I'm here to kick your ass!**

**CaptainPrice: Well, let's see how well you fare against the Bankor! (Pushes button)**

**Naruto: What the heeeeeellllllllllll!!!!!! (Falls down trap door screaming)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo, I'm back with a very late update for the story here. I'm sorry for not updating, but I kinda got sidetracked with other stories that I have. I also had massive writers block for this chapter since I wasn't sure how I should do it. But now I got an update here, so hopefully for those who like this story will like this chapter. This chapter is more of a filler giving a background on Soren Namikaze. Now, this chapter includes strong violence, language and blood. Viewer Discretion is advised. Read and Review when done please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto/WoW/Legend of Zelda. Those belong to Kishimoto, Blizzard and Nintendo. I DO however own the OC's, the story and the idea of the story itself.**

**Bold- Inner Sakura/Kyuubi/Jutsu**

_Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks_

**CaptainPrice: Oh man, what the hell happened?**

**Naruto: Well you went batshit crazy after I opened Pandora's Box.**

**CaptainPrice: Oh yeah, now that gives me a reason to kill you. (Cocks his M16A4)**

**Naruto: Awe, fuck!**

* * *

Namikaze Soren was walking back from the Hokage's office. Minato had finished giving him a mission rating on how he did. Although he was proud, he felt as though he could've done more to help his team. His boots made a loud thump with each step he took as he descended the stairs from his uncle's office. The Chunin sighed to himself as he exited the tower. Maybe some food would help him relax.

He walked to the Akimichi BBQ and Grill to get some of his favorite food. As he entered, he saw his female teammate, Ayane, enter behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. Soren blushed a little at the unexpected intimacy and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You seem a little on edge, Soren," Ayane said, releasing her hold on him.

"I feel fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Soren replied.

"Like what?"

"The mission we finished. I feel as though I could have done more."

"Soren, you were the one who pretty much carried the team on the mission. Why are you convinced you could have done more?"

"I want to make Jonin very badly, Ayane."

"We all do, but we just made Chunin a couple months ago. Take it easy and slow down a little. The rank isn't going anywhere, Soren."

"I guess you're right…"

The two of them sat down in their booth and ordered their food. Soren pulled his sheath from his back and rested it against the wall. The guard of his sword was ominous looking. The guard was made in the shape of a skull. The eyes of the skull were glowing dark blue and wisps exited the eyes whenever it was swung. Soren himself was given the nickname, "Death's Harbinger" by the shinobi of his village because he was a natural born killer. He lived up to the nickname after it was given to him by killing over five-hundred enemy ninja throughout all of his missions.

Soren would occasionally find himself staring at Ayane. He had always liked her the most out of all the girls in their Genin class back in the academy. She leaned forward a little to grab some ribs and smirked as she gave Soren an eyeful of cleavage. His face turned scarlet when she did that which made her give a catlike grin.

"Why, Namikaze Soren, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were looking at my breasts," Ayane teased, as she squeezed one of the large mounds.

His face turned a deeper shade of red and some blood trickled from his nose. That was one of the things Hyuuga Ayane did best. She knew how to tease him by using her body. Ayane began doing this daily after Soren had accidently walked in on her changing in one of the hotels they were staying at on one of their various missions.

"I could say the same for you. You were rubbing your hands all over my chest before we sat down here." Soren smirked.

Now it was Ayane's turn to blush cherry red. No matter what she did, Soren somehow managed to turn a perverted remark right back to her. She didn't mind it at all. In fact, it was a bit of a turn on for her. Soren was about to take a bite out of his shredded chicken sandwich, but was stopped when Ayane pulled him into a forceful kiss.

"Ayane?" Soren asked.

"You, me, house, now!" Ayane whispered with authority.

* * *

Soren and Ayane stumbled to Soren's apartment due to their intense make-out session. He was currently holding Ayane up against the door to his apartment. Ayane ran her hands through his wild hair as they were in a powerful lip lock. Soren was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard someone say his name.

"Namikaze-San." The man's voice said.

Soren growled in annoyance at the sudden intrusion between him and his girlfriend.

"_Fucking cockblock!_" Soren thought.

Soren set Ayane down and gave her an apologetic look before turning to the man. When his eyes landed on the man, he became angry. It was one of those special ANBU that worked for Danzo. The mask was a Bear, which made him growl since this was the same guy who talked to him last time.

"What the hell do you want?" Soren spat.

"Watch your tone, Namikaze-San. Danzo requests your presence in his office in ten minutes." Bear replied.

"Tell you what. How about I cut you into tiny bits and send you in a box back to your master?"

"This isn't a suggestion, Namikaze-San. You're going to go to see Danzo whether you like it or not."

"What part of, 'I don't want to join your damn ROOT Division!' doesn't he understand?"

"Namikaze-San, this is your last warning. If you don't come quietly, I'll subdue you and escort you to Danzo personally."

Soren pulled out his blade and pointed it at Bear. Bear shook his head and pulled out his tanto. Bear vanished and appeared in front of Soren with a quick slash. Soren barely managed to parry the attack due to its incredible speed.

"_Shit, his movements are going to be faster than mine with that blade!_" Soren thought.

He ducked under a slash and did a 180 degree turn swinging his blade at Bear. Bear backflipped over the fatal cut and slashed down on Soren's blade. Soren blocked the attack and thrust a kick into Bear's chest. Bear skidded back and noticed Soren wasn't standing in front of him. His eyes scanned the area and he found Soren standing behind him looking down the road. There was a small click as Soren sheathed his blade and Bear sprayed blood from his stomach and mouth.

"You bastard…" Bear gagged.

"You attacked first. That was your own fault. My father is one of the best swordsmen in Konoha and he taught me everything he knew. So you signed your demise when you attacked me." Soren replied.

Bear coughed up some more blood and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around his corpse as it hit the ground with a sickening thud. Soren walked back to Ayane and grabbed her hand. The two of them entered Soren's apartment, leaving the dying ROOT member in the road. However, unknown to them, there was another ROOT member watching the entire skirmish from the shadows. The ROOT member shunshined away to Danzo's chambers.

"_Danzo-Sama's not going to like this._" Thought the ROOT member.

* * *

Danzo was currently shaking with fury from the ROOT member's report. Soren took out one of his best ROOT ANBU in less than a minute. This is why he wanted Soren in ROOT. The boy was one of the strongest Chunin in the village, and if he could just train him properly, he could be one of the best Jonin in no time. Danzo snapped his fingers and summoned five ROOT ANBU.

"I want you all to go bring Namikaze Soren here within the night. It's come to my attention from one of you that his girlfriend is one of his most precious people. Take her hostage and force him to come here. That brat is joining ROOT whether he likes it or not." Danzo ordered, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Hai, Danzo-Sama." The ROOT members chorused.

* * *

Soren looked down at Ayane, who was currently cuddled into his chest sleeping. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and leaned back against his pillow. Ayane gave a moan as he moved away from her grip to get a drink of water.

"Soren, come back to bed," Ayane said giving him a tired grin.

"I'll be back shortly. I'm going to get some water to rehydrate myself after our little session." Soren replied.

Ayane blushed then gave a giggle before laying her head down on the pillow. Soren walked into his kitchen and filled a glass with some water. He gulped it down and shuddered at the cool feeling that went through his body. Setting the empty glass down Soren was about to use the bathroom, but stopped after feeling multiple chakra signatures. He immediately went on guard and began to search the dark rooms of his apartments.

As he was about to stop, he heard Ayane scream. He shunshined into his room to see that Ayane was missing. His eyes fell upon a small note that rested on the pillow of his bed. He snatched it and began to read it.

_I warned you about consequences for not taking up my offer, Soren. If you want Ayane unharmed, come to my office and agree to join ROOT. If you do this, I'll let her go and I can train you to become the best Jonin in the village. –Danzo_

Soren's hand trembled with barely controlled rage. That old fuck was going so far as to kidnap his girlfriend and hold her for ransom until he joined ROOT. There was no way in hell Soren would let Danzo get through this night unscathed. He quickly put on his clothes and flak jacket. Picking up all the essentials he would need to get through this night the way he wanted.

He strapped his blade to his back and fixed shuriken and kunai he had in their respective pouches. After placing some special explosive seal charges in a scroll, he placed it in his breast pocket. Once he took care of Danzo and his ROOT parasites, he would level the building they were in, consequences be damned. Soren shunshined out of his apartment and to Danzo's hideout.

* * *

Soren stood in front of a small compound on the far west side of Konoha. He didn't see any ROOT members outside and couldn't sense them either. He took the initiative and quickly planted some of the demolition seals on the main structures of the compound. When he was finished, he checked off each of the charges. One on each corner of the building, five on the roof, now all he had to do was plant them inside the house.

He entered through the doors of the compound looking impassive, when he really was angry beyond belief. Two ROOT members appeared in front of him. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure they were smirking at him. One of the ROOT members stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Namikaze-San, we ask that you give us your blade before you continue to Danzo-Sama's chambers."

Soren growled and handed the ROOT member his blade. The ROOT member took the blade and they led Soren to the conference room. If they turned back temporarily, they would have seen the grin on Soren's face. Shit would hit the fan when Soren found the opportunity to attack. The three of them entered the chamber to see Danzo sitting in front of his desk. He had a triumphant smirk spread across his face. This made Soren angrier seeing the arrogant man thinking he won. The ROOT member gave him a shove telling him to keep moving.

"_You will die first._" Soren thought with a glare.

"Ah, Soren, good to see you came." Danzo said.

"Like I had a choice in the matter. You kidnapped my girlfriend to get me to come here you sick bastard!" Soren retorted.

"Watch your tongue, boy!"

"And you watch yours."

"Are you threatening me, Namikaze-San?"

"Quite possibly. I'll stop if you bring Ayane in here so I can make sure you don't try anything."

Danzo growled but waved his hand as a signal to his ANBU. Two ROOT members entered the room dragging a bound Ayane. Soren's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the way they had her held.

"Tell your ANBU to get their fucking hands off Ayane, now!" Soren sneered.

"Very well." Danzo replied.

The ROOT members released Ayane but kept their eyes on her. Danzo pushed a sheet of paper to Soren and handed him a pen. Soren picked up the pen and began to fill out all the information on him on the sheet. When he reached the bottom of the form, he had to give his signature to show he signed it.

"Before I sign this, cut Ayane free and let her stand by me." Soren spoke.

"I already gave you enough requests, Namikaze. Sign the form and I'll let her go and you're free to go as well." Danzo replied with barely controlled anger.

Soren didn't trust Danzo for one second. He looked down at the form and stared at the last line for his signature, pondering whether to start his plan now or wait until Danzo least expected it. He signed the form and noticed Danzo grin widely out of the corner of his eye.

"_Yeah, keep on grinning you shithead. This will be the last time you'll do it!_" Soren thought.

Soren set the pen down on the paper and pushed it back to Danzo. Danzo gazed over the form and nodded. He folded the paper and tucked it in his robes. The ROOT members let Ayane walk over to Soren, waiting for the order. If Soren had been paying attention to Danzo for just a second longer, he would have been able to stop the attack. Danzo nodded at Ayane and one of the ROOT members nodded. Just as Ayane was within arm's length of Soren, the ROOT member drove his blade through Ayame's back, making it exit through her stomach.

"NO!" Soren yelled, catching Ayane as she fell to the ground.

"This is your first test, Namikaze-San. You must sever all ties you have to your precious people. It is a lie that having people to protect makes you stronger. All it does is make you a fool!" Danzo said, glaring down at him.

"And that gives you the right to kill an unarmed shinobi when you give them your word about not attacking them?"

"Shinobi lie, that's what they do!"

"Danzo…"

"Get up and stop your sniveling! Rat, Goat, take care of the Hyuuga."

"Danzo, I'm going to kill you here and now!"

Soren snapped his fingers and his blade in Goat's hand exploded in a loud bang and a bright flash of white light. Everyone in the room was stunned when the sword did that. Soren used his opportunity and pulled out his boot knife and jammed it through Goat's jaw. He then stabbed Rat through the back of the neck. He turned to see Danzo stumbling to the chamber's exit in terror.

"Kill him!" Danzo barked, running out the door and up the stairs.

Ten ROOT ANBU appeared in front of the door to protect Danzo. Soren pulled out many exploding kunai and performed a **Kage-Bunshin**, summoning fifty clones. All of them threw the exploding kunai tags in the room and Soren threw another flashbang kunai. He didn't have time to deal with these guys. The flashbang exploded blinding everyone in the room and the barrage of kunai exploded when they were just slightly behind all the ROOT ANBU.

Soren **shunshined** to the doors and began to climb the spiral staircase Danzo retreated up. As he ascended, he would occasionally come across a ROOT member. He made quick work of them with his **shunshin** and continued his climb up the stairs. Soren finally came to a sealed door and stamped an explosive tag on it. The tag exploded, reducing the door to splinters. He ran through the door using the cloud of dust for cover from ROOT members. Soren dropped another exploding tag on the ground to kill any unsuspecting ROOT ANBU.

The tag exploded and Soren relished in hearing the many cries of agony from the ROOT ANBU that got hit in the explosion. He continued his brutal assault through the compound, killing anyone that got in his way to get to Danzo. As he killed one ROOT member after another, he couldn't help but wonder. What kind of shinobi would be so careless to throw their life away for a cowardly old man who hides behind his men? He couldn't help but pity the emotionless ROOT ANBU that Danzo commanded, but he couldn't help but hate them either.

* * *

Soren reached the top floor of the compound and found himself staring at another sealed door. Like before, he placed another explosive tag on the door. The door blew open and he entered the room, blade at the ready. His eyes darted for every corner of the room to find the cowardly man.

"I know you're here, Danzo. Come out and fight you cowardly son of a bitch!" Soren roared.

"I'm very impressed, Namikaze-San. You managed to fight your way to the top of the compound through all of my stationed ANBU and you don't even look winded." Danzo said.

Soren saw a figure appear in front of the window. The moonlight illuminated the figure to show Danzo holding two blades. He narrowed his eyes and readied himself. Danzo was known for being the best swordsmen in the Sandaime's age group. He kept his cool, he should have the advantage of this fight because of the age gap, but he decided not to take Danzo lightly. Danzo vanished and Soren swerved out of the way just in time.

Danzo had just missed decapitating Soren from his blade. He growled in anger when Soren dodged but attacked again. This time, Soren parried the attack and kicked at his chest. Danzo crossed his blades to block Soren's kick, but due to his age, it didn't help him much. His guard was weak and it was broken when Soren drove his foot all the way through. Danzo skidded back and blazed through handsigns.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" Danzo bellowed.

A wall of fire shot at Soren which turned into a phoenix. Soren didn't have time to dodge, so he did the next best thing. He channeled chakra into his blade and swung upward. Soren sliced the fire phoenix in half, causing it to shoot into two different directions. One shot to the wall the other landed on a nearby chair, igniting a fire. Soren was now able to see clearly and managed to spot Danzo dashing to him.

Soren quickly made a **Bunshin** and ran at Danzo. Both of them slashed at Danzo to gain the advantage. Danzo parried the **Bunshin's** attack and cut it with a quick slash. The **Bunshin** burst into smoke and Soren slashed at Danzo. His aim was true when Danzo's right arm landed on the ground with a thump. Danzo cried out in agony as his arm was cut off, leaving a bloody stub. Soren grabbed Danzo's left wrist and gave a quick bend in the opposite direction.

There was a crack as Danzo's wrist broke from the stress and he dropped his other blade. Danzo gave another cry of pain but didn't get a break from Soren. Soren continued his assault and began hammering punches into Danzo's body. Many punches hit him in the ribs, stomach and the face. Danzo was bleeding profusely from the wounds inflicted on him by the enraged Chunin.

"I'm not done with you, Danzo. I'm going to make sure you suffer from these injuries for the rest of your fucking life!" Soren hissed.

He picked up Danzo and slammed his face into the wall. Danzo's nose broke from the brutal attack, spraying blood all of his face. Right now, he was in too much pain to even cry in pain anymore. Soren then pulled out a kunai and pressed the tip under Danzo's right eye. This made Danzo quiver in fear from the incoming pain. Soren slowly cut around Danzo's eye, before plunging his finger into the socket and pulling out the eye itself. This made Danzo scream the loudest he had all night.

Soren crushed the eye in his hand reducing it to white milky goo. He decided to finish this now. He brought Danzo's head back and slammed it into the wall as hard as he could. Blood trickled out of his ear, signaling a cracked skull. Finally having enough, Soren dropped him to the ground, his face dangerously close the nearing fire. He quickly pulled out the remaining explosive tags and planted them around the room to get the perfect collapse.

With the tags planted, Soren dashed out of the room and bolted down the stairs as fast as he could. He entered the main chamber where he signed the form and looked around. The corpses of the ten ROOT ANBU lay on the ground, many of them missing some limbs. Soren picked up Ayane to find she was still alive. He scooped her up in his arms and ran out the front doors. He looked back at the compound with a glare and snapped his finger. The snap echoed around the deserted courtyard and there was a thunderous explosion. The tags exploded around the structure of the house making it shower debris all over the area. The building gave a loud creaking groan and collapsed into a massive pile of rubble.

"Burn in hell, Danzo." Soren spat.

* * *

Soren entered the hospital a few minutes later. He managed to slow the bleeding on Ayane's stomach from the gaping wound. No one was at the service desk and this made him growl in frustration. Where the hell was the lazy intern?

"Medic! I need a medic here, now!" Soren yelled.

Hurried footsteps came and some doctors and nurses came over to Soren. They noticed Ayane and immediately got a stretcher. Soren gently set Ayane down on the stretcher and the medics rolled her out of sight. He stood there alone for a while, but it felt like an eternity as he watched Ayane being carried away by the medics. A door closed, breaking Soren from his trance. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He failed to protect Ayane, he sat there regretting on signing the paper.

"I knew I should've just attacked right there before I signed!" Soren hissed.

He **shunshined** back to his apartment and planted some more explosive tags around the complex. As he finished placing the last tag on a timed detonation, he pulled out his knife. After killing a Council member and almost forty ROOT ANBU, he would most likely be hunted down and executed. So he decided to fake his death to make it seem like he was murdered. Soren created a Bunshin and had it bring out the Bear's corpse. He took a deep breath and pushed down on his knife with as much force as he could. There was a loud crunch and Soren screamed in agony as he cut off his left ring finger. He wrapped a cloth around his hand to stop the blood from trailing all over the place.

A small puddle of blood covered the floor and Soren carefully placed his finger in the puddle of blood. He placed the knife in Bear's hand after coating it with his blood. Soren slung his bag over his shoulder and made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Confirming everything was in place, he shunshined to the front gate of Konoha. He departed the gate and continued until he reached the hill that overlooked the city a mile away. Looking at his watch, he counted down until the charges in his house would explode and draw the attention of everybody in the city.

"Three, two, one…" Soren muttered.

Soren saw a giant ball of fire appear in the city before being enshrouded with thick black smoke. He sighed and turned on his heel to begin running towards a nearby town. As he ran, he thought about his family, his team, and his friends. But above all, he thought about how Ayane's reaction would be about his alleged death. He knew Ayane would be a mess and prayed to Kami that she would forgive him when he would see her again. It would be very unlikely, but he prayed she wouldn't hate him for what he did.

"I'm sorry, Ayane." Soren whispered.

* * *

**Okay, now I know this is late guys, but I kinda lost interest in this story. I read it and I realized I fucked up and made a lot of mistakes. I will eventually rectify them, but for now I'm going to finish this story as quick as I can. This story will be split into 2 separate books. This story will end shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update again for this story, but bear with me here alright guys? I'd appreciate it. As always read and review when done please. See you next time- CaptainPrice**

**P.S.: Please give my other stories a read besides this one, I'd appreciate it a lot.**

**CaptainPrice: Man, I didn't think the M16A4 was that strong.**

**Naruto: You shot me right through my ass!**

**CaptainPrice: You brought it on yourself.**

**Shane: He's got a point, dude.**

**Naruto: You know what? I fucking hate you all.**


	30. Important AN please read

**Son of a Hokage**

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody, CaptainPrice here with both good and bad news. Good news, I'm fixing the story. Bad news is I'm stopping the story after this authors note and it will be difficult to update. I want you to read this since it's an announcement which is important, it's also an omake. I know a lot of you who read this story like it, but I can't even read it anymore without wanting to press my face against an activated gas grill. (Sweatdrops) Okay, maybe that was a little too extreme there, but my point is that I fucked this story up so bad I can't bear to read it or write it anymore. So to help me explain this, I have Naruto here. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll be more than happy to answer them as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy the CaptainPrice Office omake!**

**CaptainPrice: Okay Naruto, I'm going to my office to get the required tools so inform them of my intentions.**

**Naruto: Okay. So while my partner in crime is getting stuff from his office, I'm going to tell all of you readers CaptainPrice's future plans for this story. After reading this multiple times, CaptainPrice has decided to put the story on temporary hiatus. (Glances around) Anyway that's why his attention is devoted to 'Shinobi of the Ebon Blade' and 'Resident Edville' at the moment. This was his first story and it was more of a warm up to him when he first joined Fanfiction. So he knows he made a clusterfuck of mistakes. And he…oh here he comes now.**

**CaptainPrice: Okay I'm back, (Sets down axes, flamethrowers, and C4) So I have decided to re-write this story. I plan on fixing a lot of things, but I will probably change some of the story as well. And I plan to start by the end of this week hopefully. (Hands Naruto an Axe)**

**Naruto: Sweet! (Hacks the axe across the first chapter room)**

**CaptainPrice: While he's hacking up the rooms, I'm going tell you guys this right now. I know you have asked me to update this, and I know a lot of you like it. But please understand that I am doing this to save the story while I have the chance. It will take time to get it back up to where it was but it will hopefully be worth it. So if you want to take me off your author alerts or favorite's list go right ahead, I'm not putting a gun to your head and making you keep me in there, it's cool. Anyway, I will do the best I can to get the story up and moving again, but it will be difficult since I'm college and that is my main priority, okay? I'll probably get the first chapter corrected and up by this Friday, so that's something to look forward to. The story's title will remain "Son of a Hokage" and it will have the word 'Revamped' in the summary to signify it's the corrected one. Now I'll…(Looks at the room and turns pale) Naruto, what the fuck are you doing!**

**Naruto: I'm hacking each chapter room apart, what does it look like?**

**CaptainPrice: That was one of the chapters that was supposed to remain the same you stupid git!**

**Naruto: Well I'm tearing this place down to rubble!**

**CaptainPrice: (Looks around) Place is torn up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest.**

**Naruto: No, it must be destroyed! (Continues to hack at the chapter room. CaptainPrice turns to face camera/audience and chuckles)**

**CaptainPrice: Naruto, that's enough. Give me the axe. (Walks over to Naruto and grabs the axe)**

**Naruto: Hey, let go, it's mine! (Tugs on the axe)**

**CaptainPrice: Naruto, give me the axe. (Pulls on axe)**

**Naruto: Give it back! (Tugs back)**

**CaptainPrice: Let go of it! (Pulls again)**

**Naruto: No! (Tugs harder)**

**CaptainPrice: Come on, let it go! (Pulls the axe too hard, blood splashes on the camera)**

**Naruto: Captain? Captain? Oh crap.**

**Anyway, yeah that omake speaks for itself and I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining to you guys. I know a lot of you will hate me for this, but I'm sorry, it needed to be done. So keep your eyes peeled and I will hopefully have the revamped first chapter up on Friday. (CaptainPrice notices his decapitated body and Naruto hacking at the wall again).**

**CaptainPrice: Oh you son of a bitch!**

**Naruto: (Screams and runs down the hall)**

**CaptainPrice: I swear to god your ass is haunted, Naruto! (Picks up the bloody axe and flies after Naruto laughing maniacally)**


End file.
